The Edge of Taboo
by Lovely-Viper-Venom
Summary: It's been one year since Trigon's defeat. One year of catching amateur criminals. And one year of no Slade. Until now...Slade comes back and kidnaps all the Titans, and forces them to hear news that turns Raven's world upside down.
1. The Return

Wow been a while since I wrote anything. I know I have so many other unfinished stories but bear with me. My obsessions fluctuate. Anyway, I have a full time job that takes up 80 of my life but I will be working hard on each chapter! An RP with a friend inspired this story really, so please enjoy! And if you have a problem with the pairing, please stop reading any more and leave. Please review and tell me how it is so far! Thanks!

--

Chapter 1: The Return 

It was a cool, balmy day for Jump City. With a few clouds in the sky, a warm breeze and sunlight, it was clear that spring had come. It was such a nice day even, that the villains seemed to have taken a vacation. All day, there were no emergency calls or villains causing ruckus in the city. Which meant, it left our young heroes with free time on their hands to do as they wished.

There were various shouts and complaints coming from two particular Titans in the living room, where a TV was blaring video game sounds. Robin was sitting on the couch trying in vain to concentrate on the newspaper in his hands and Starfire hurriedly running around in the kitchen and cooking. Raven had decided to come down from her room with a spell book in hand. She sat down on the end of the couch and watched Cyborg and Beast Boy playing their video games before flipping the book open and began to read it's coded pages.

It had been a nice day for Raven even though she didn't participate in a lot of the events. She did go swimming with her friends which was about the only thing she enjoyed. Until Beast Boy turned into a shark and scared the daylights out of herself and Starfire. After some words from Robin, Beast Boy knocked off the antics…but at least turned into a dolphin and amused the two girls (and didn't get him in trouble). After that everyone wished to play some volleyball which Raven had sat on the sidelines of, watching them. She smiled though because she was at peace. Perhaps not the nirvana she was striving for…but at peace since the prophecy had been stopped. Her father beaten and gone. One of the most stressful and foreboding events in her life had happened and passed. Why shouldn't she feel relieved and at peace?

"Aw man! C'mon! That was a cheapsh-"

All four of them perked their heads up and sniffed the air…and regretted a second later. Their heads all creaked around, looking to Starfire piling her food onto plates and humming happily. The gelatin looking food was a sickening pale green, with chunks of what looked like rotted fruit inside. The next platter of food looked like a cross between pancakes and…scrambled eggs. It was wrinkly and yellow, with small green blotches and gray bits in it. The four of them shuddered and quickly were thinking of excuses to avoid this potentially deadly meal. Cyborg was the first to jump up and make his own excuse.

"Well! What an exhausting day! I'm beat! And got work to do on the car tomorrow! C'ya guys!"

And he was gone. It was now a race to not be the last one left in the room with Starfire and the horrid poison she concocted. Beast Boy was the next one to come up with an excuse and was gone in a flash down the hall. It was now down to Robin and Raven. Both looked at one another. Then Raven looked to Starfire and spoke.

"I usually don't exert myself physically. Swimming all day has be tired. I need some rest."

And she was gone through the ceiling. Robin gulped and realized he was the last one left. Starfire gave him a hopeful look and sat by him, with plates made just for him. Robin grimaced at the food then tried to pull off a smile (which looked awkward). He wasn't going to be able to weasel his way out of this one.

Raven had placed her book on a shelf and fell onto her bed. The evening was melting away and night was finally coming. She turned her head and stared out the window to the sky. She watched as the sky became steadily darker, changing from oranges to reds, from reds to purples and finally dark hues of blue. Exhaustion didn't seem to have been too much of a lie once Raven felt the relief of being off her feet and lying on a soft bed. It was so quiet and peaceful in her room. Her eyes began to drift close as the body's exhaustion won and Raven fell into a gentle and peaceful sleep.

The alarm went off in the dead of night, waking every single team member up. All five of them came down sleepy eyed and yawning. Robin was alert and staring at the large screen and the blinking red dots. The names next to all three dots was a five letter word that always had a way of riling Robin up. The four teammates said nothing. They knew better than to object to what Robin was about to say. Without a missed cue, Robin was turned around and straight backed, staring at his teammates.

"We need to get him this time. No more letting him slip through our fingers! Nothing's changed since then."

As they all had suspected, Robin had began to reel off about how important it was to capture Slade and finally turn him in for his numerous crimes. While they all listened and gave serious nods, the four couldn't help but mentally roll their eyes and try and block out Robin's rants. It was always the same thing over and over. Beast Boy was even perfectly mimicking Robin's words. Once he was finally done, Robin began to give the assignments. As all three dots had the same name, the team had to be split up and given certain designations.

"Beast Boy and Raven, go to the harbor warehouses. Starfire and Cyborg, go to the museum. I will go to the Gyrocrome Laboratories. Titans GO!"

They all left the building and headed for their assigned designations. Raven tried not to think about this mission, as did Beast Boy. She flew toward the harbor with Beast Boy alongside her as a hawk. How long had it been? A year since they all had fought Trigon and defeated him? Her birthday had only passed not so long ago…so a little over a year. At least this birthday she didn't have to worry about some prophecy or curse. But it had been also a full year of no Slade until now. The past year had been consisted of capturing known fugitives like Mad Monty and Jumbo. Amateurish criminals. Not any masterminds like Slade. Maybe after a year of maturing and keeping sharp on their skills it would finally pay off.

Beast Boy and Raven landed on the harbor docks and looked around. Nothing seemed unusual. There were large, wooden crates full of imported goods stacked on the docks. Some were covered with tarps. There were a few trucks and forklifts, all of which were parked in a certain area. The warehouses showed no sign of forced entry either. Despite the obvious clues that there didn't seem to be any kind of disturbance here, why was a blip on their screen showing Slade was exactly here?

"Maybe we should check the roof."

Beast Boy nodded in agreement and the both of them got to the roof. They inspected the skylights to the building and saw no anomalies in the framing or glass. Beast Boy wandered off, checking the farther left of the roof while Raven continued to the right side of the roof and finding nothing strange. Perhaps this was a goose chase here and Slade was really at the laboratory. He probably planted a device here to send out a false signal…damn. They'd have to report to Robin they found nothing at the harbor warehouses later. And since her communicator wasn't going off, Raven was sure the other three weren't finding much of anything either. Raven scowled. Slade was apparently playing mind games on them all and she hated to be toyed with. Raven heard footsteps approaching and figured it was Beast Boy coming to tell her he found nothing as well. Once she turned around though, her eyes widened as she stared up at the tall figure staring down at her…

Beast Boy was searching but he wasn't finding anything. Leave it to Robin to take the more obvious place Slade might be. Truly, Beast Boy was getting tired of this vendetta Robin held for Slade. And why did THEY have to suffer hearing him complain about it all the time?! Slade had taken someone very special from him, which caused much pain…but he wasn't turning obsessed with revenge like Robin was! Slade would get his in time.

"Man, ain't nothing going on at this place…we should really get to that lab and tell Robin we got nothing…"

Beast Boy then blinked as he stared at a large, looming shadow overlapping his in front of him. He would have guessed it to be Cyborg but Cyborg was supposed to be at the museum with Starfire. So…who was this? Beast Boy started to turn around to see who it was but never got a chance. Before he could see his assailant, the boy fell forward knocked out. The figure made a tsking noise and picked him up, carrying him.

"AAARGH!"

Raven had Slade trapped within her dark aura powers and had slung him into the roof's exit. The small building crumbled, falling onto the assaulted Slade and burying him in the concrete and plaster rubble. Seconds later, Slade stood up and brushed himself off. Raven had her teeth bared and clearly had enough of this game. She exerted such powerful magic from her body and threw her hand out, channeling it onto Slade. It amassed into a huge blob of sorts and trapped Slade within it's hold. It kept squeezing him, tighter and tighter with Raven's eyes aglow with white light and controlling the magic's effects. Tighter the magic was forced to bind, visibly seeing him compress. Why wasn't he passing out? Then there was an explosion. The force of it knocked Raven down on her behind and her arms flew up to shield herself. Once the noise died off, Raven looked up to see that her power had exploded what she thought was Slade…but instead of a scary mess of possible human parts…she only saw cogs, ruined metal, springs and broken electronics. She stared at the half destroyed head of "Slade", and found it had been a robot. Typical.

"That power of yours is sure to get you in trouble on of these days, young lady. You should learn to control them much better than that."

Raven's froze at that deep, baritone voice. Slowly she looked to the left and there he was, standing there and watching her with his one good eye…and being held by his collar was a limp, unconscious Beast Boy. What could she do now? If she tried to attack Slade with her powers, she would end up hurting her best friend too.

Robin had fought off Slade or what he thought was Slade. After delivering the deciding blow in the fight, the robot broke apart and fell in an metal heap. Robin then knew Slade wasn't here at the lab like he would have better he was. He turned to head for the museum only to run into Starfire and Cyborg who all reported the same, that they only ran into robots.

"If they're all robots, then the harbor warehouses have to be the real location…"

As if on cue, the communicator Robin held began to vibrate and light up. That only meant one thing and that was their other two teammates were in trouble! All three of them hastened to the last location as quick as their bodies allowed. If the Slade at the warehouses was the true one, there was no telling how serious the situation could be.

Raven was frozen where she was and forced to not retaliate in fear of hurting her friend. All she could do was glare angrily at the man and demand what he wanted. It was nothing surprising, as Slade was the normal power hungry criminal. The only difference was he had more brains than most of them did and was much harder to capture. It made him formidable and he knew just how to control each Titan. Slade approached her but he knew well to remember her power and how to tiptoe around it. If it had just been himself, she would not hesitate to crush him as she did that unfortunate robot. He kept a firm grasp on Beast Boy's collar and stopped not far from Raven. He kept his single eye on her, wondering if she would do anything to strike back at him.

"You've grown weaker, Raven. I'd have expected an attack by now."

Raven didn't smile. She had called for her friends to come to this place and was only trying to bide time until they came to help. They had to surprise Slade first, and get Beast Boy from his clutches before unleashing a barrage of attacks on the man. It seemed to be taking them forever to get here though…

"Let him go! Quit hiding behind him like a coward. Face me like a man!"

Raven hoped this would rile Slade up at being insulted so boldly. That maybe he would release Beast Boy and come at her angrily. But that psychology didn't work. The tall man only gave an amused chuckle and stayed put How come he wasn't attacking her or angry at her for insulting him? Then Raven realized it. It was a feeble attempt. Slade was older than them of course and was probably used to people trying to use this tactic. It was in vain.

"Girl, I know you're simply saying that so you can get a clear shot at me. Besides, it is your friend who should have been more careful."

Raven felt the red hot anger in her swelling up, that demonic side that she usually kept very well buried. Thankfully, she didn't need to call on that power as her three remaining friends landed on the roof and Robin's voice calling out for Slade. Raven and Slade looked to them, Raven happy to see them and Slade mildly surprised. Before Robin and the team could make a move though, Slade held his hand up and snapped his fingers. All around, robots looking similar to Slade encircled the four and cut them off from approaching Raven and himself.

"How rude it is to have uninvited company."

Raven turned to him and blinked. Uninvited company? Robin and them? What did he mean by that? Did he really…want to only talk with her? There were no ancient markings on Slade from her Father, or other demons, and since then, Slade had become fully mortal. So what did he want with her? Perhaps he wanted…her power? Her demonic power…

"What is it you want from us?!"

Slade only gazed at her and laughed very quietly from behind his orange and black mask.

"I don't want anything from all of you…just you, Raven."


	2. Failure

Chapter 2: Failure

Just her? Raven had no time to retaliate or even protest verbally before she felt strong, mechanical arms wrap around her and trap her. She struggled and yelled but it was all in vain. The other Titans heard her and could see what was going on but every time they beat down one of the robots and tried getting closer, another always seemed to pop up and block their direction. Raven meanwhile was writhing with anger yet stubborn as ever, not wanting to rely or call on her demon blood to rescue her. She couldn't control it well once it was cut loose.

"Then tell me what you want from me!"

Slade was bemused by her vain attempts to break from the robot's hold and maybe…at the same time surprised. He knew she could force her way out if she so desired. Was she playing a devious tactic to lure him closer? If this was the plan, Slade already knew how to dissemble it. He approached the trapped girl while still holding to the knocked out Beast Boy for protection purposes. He stood a mere few feet from her, his one eye gazing over her glaring eyes and gritted teeth.

"I have never been known to give compliments freely, Raven. I was not lying when I said I was impressed with your power."

The voice he carried rubbed her the wrong way that she was visibly wincing. He had no right to talk to her like that. Raven squirmed more in the robot's grip and wanting nothing more than to destroy Slade like Terra had…but not if he was continuing to hold onto Beast Boy. But what if she transformed into her black raven form and flew away? Would they consider her a coward? And there was no telling what he might do to her friend since Slade probably thought of him as "disposable".

"You didn't think that helping you defeat your father was going to free, did you? The way I see it, you are in my debt. If I hadn't led Robin to the right place…well, needless to say what this world would be like."

Owed him? Owed him what?! He was saving his own skin (and soul) by helping Robin find her! Wouldn't that have been his "payment" he was talking of?! She shouldn't have to owe him anything personally, but there didn't seem to be no sense in arguing. Not that she wasn't going to say no and protest that she be the one responsible for owing him.

"I don't owe you anything! You did it to save yourself!"

"But after I gained my mortality back, I still joined the fight. I could have stayed on the sidelines and let you and your friends deal with it. Isn't that deserving of some merit?"

Raven felt disgust knowing Slade was correct. Slade could have easily ran away and waited for her and the others to defeat Trigon. Instead, the man made a dramatic entrance to the fight. He came down armed with a fiery weapon and slashed off one of Trigon's large horns. Slade stood at their side and was prepared to fight alongside them for the greater good. Raven rememebered the look in the man's eye and how empowered she felt that even their worst enemy was going to fight and protect them. Seeing Slade knocked across the rubble and knocked cold was disheartening and helped her find the inner powers she possessed. Thinking about the past only made it clear to her that she couldn't say no to Slade.

"If you let me explain what I want, you'll find it will be for the better. It's a rather simple arrangement."

She didn't trust him. If he went so far as to remind her that he had complimented her power and strength, then Raven already knew that was what Slade was after, and she wasn't going to be anything short of compliant. If only she could get out of this robot's bind and get her friend out of Slade's clutches she could really deal her damage and show the man how she felt about this little "deal" he was trying to orchestrate.

"You really think I would agree to something like this?"

"No. But it was worth a try."

Before another word slipped from her mouth, Raven felt a very heavy blow to the back of her head. The pain was excruciating for a moment before a numbness fell over her and her eyes fluttered and closed.

* * *

Pain. It felt like her head was going to explode if she dared to move it a mere inch. It pulsed and ached, making her wish she was still asleep. Raven's eyes shifted around to see where she was, worried that after being knocked out, Slade gotten a chance to abduct her…She let out a sigh of relief when she realized that she was in the Tower's infirmary. She was safe here. No more reason to worry or be tense. Her next goal was to locate a clock. How long had she been out? Was it daytime already or still the same night? Since the infirmary had no windows, Raven couldn't tell what time of the day it was.

"Raven?"

She turned her head to the voice's direction and sure enough, saw Robin standing at the door's entryway. She propped herself up and bared the excruciating pain shooting through her brain. Robin approached her bedside and quietly handed a small paper cup to her, containing two red tablets. Raven stared into the cup for a moment in silence. It was becoming apparent she wasn't in the mood for company. She just wanted to find Slade and rip him apart for this.

"The pills…they're for your headache. We uh, saw that robot hit you pretty hard…I figured you might have a bad headache after waking."

Raven heard water splashing into a glass and glancing to the side, saw Robin pouring water from a jug into a glass for her. She shouldn't focus her anger on Robin. This wasn't his fault. Raven calmed herself down while her friend was here. She took her medicine like a good patient but afterwards, couldn't think of anything to say to start a conversation. She toyed with the paper cup for a while, hoping Robin would say something.

"Beast Boy's ok. He woke up a few hours ago…but went to bed in his own room."

Raven gave a small smile. At least she knew he was okay and not too injured. The others must have intervened just at the right time to save her and Beast Boy.

"That's good…did you…manage to get him?"

Robin frowned at that question. Like all the other times, Slade once again slipped through their grasp. Once Robin and Starfire finally broke through the army of robots, they saw Slade picking Raven up. They immediately halted that but in the midst of the battle, he managed to slip away and disappear from sight. Raven took Robin's silence as a negative and grimaced. So Slade was still out there and as long as he had a reason to seek her out for her power, he was going to. The only question was how did he want to use her power? He said it would have been painless and wouldn't take much time. If he was planning to take over the city and run it as his own personal playground, what did her powers have to do with it? Raven was not Terra. She couldn't be manipulated easily and wasn't weak enough to have a desire to rely on others.

"Raven! You are ok!"

The airy, happy voice of Starfire changed the whole atmosphere of the room when she came in, followed by Cyborg. Both took up residence at the sides of her bed and were asking her all kinds of questions. Mainly the same one of, "Are you ok?". She kept assuring them she was fine and that only she had a headache. Though it was a bit annoying, Raven had to admit she liked to know people actually worried and cared for her…it was a nice feeling to know you belonged.

* * *

Slade walked down the dark corridor. He failed. The man he was working with was not going to be happy to hear about this. However, Slade secretly didn't care what he thought. Slade would work for anyone, but he wasn't to be taken for granted. One wrong word or reason for doubt and Slade was done. He had no remorse for turning coat if he found there was no longer any advantage for him. A large wooden door was pushed open and Slade walked in to see the man sitting at his polished desk and watching. How he longed to hold a gun again and kill this idiot…

"Slade? Where's the girl?"

"There was a problem. A simple snag in the line, nothing much."

A frown came over the other man's features at the masked one before him. Slade's reputation for being loyal only to himself was well-known…but so was his skills whoever wished to call on his help. And since he was "intimate" with the Titans, that was the kind of man he needed to capture their demon girl.

"I want her here soon. No more excuses!"

Slade grimaced behind his mask at this spoiled man before him. He was like a whiny baby who didn't get its way. It was irritating. Slade only gave an affirmative nod before turning on heel and walking out of the room. If he stayed any longer he might mouth off and cause a problem in his other "plans". Slade didn't need that.


	3. Kidnapped

Another chapter! I worked diligently on this one during breaks, lunches, etc...sacrificed sleep...anyway! I hope this chapter suits all you awaiting readers and meets your taste. Poor Raven. Her world is soon going to have the peace ripped from it. x.x

Disclaimer: Don't own any characters in this story.

* * *

Chapter 3: Kidnapped

A brand new day. It was just as beautiful as the previous day, with the sun shining and not a cloud to daunt it's brilliant light and warmth. It seemed to be another slow day until evening when the map showed that Mother Mae-Eye was at the orphanage causing problems. The incident was put to rest before much damage could happen and the children were safe. Robin took the opportunity to stay locked in his room and tend to his own business. The others did as they usually did; Beast Boy and Cyborg were competing in video games, Starfire was cooking (though it looked like this time it was only enough for herself), and Raven took residence on the couch with a simple turkey sandwich and glass of water. Once in a while Raven glimpsed up at the setting sun before going back to her book. She was trying not to think about last night…closing her book, Raven decided a hot shower may ease her mind.

The water poured down her pale skin, as she drummed her fingers against the white tile of the shower wall. Why should it bother her so much? Slade was always looking for a reason to pick a fight with them. It wasn't anything new…not really. But how long would he work on this endeavor? Raven didn't want to become paranoid about that man. The next time she saw him though, she was going to crush him…she didn't care what Robin would think. This was personal.

Raven stepped from the shower and dried off, taking a look at herself in the mirror. It was sure amazing what a year did to the body. Raven smiled however, happy her puberty was normal and not as disastrous as Starfire's had been. Things just looked bigger. Soon the worry about Slade was blurred from her mind as she tilted her head and looked at herself. Did she gain weight? Or was it just muscle? They haven't been real lazy and lax this whole year since Trigon. And on days they were slow, they usually ventured out. Maybe it was indeed muscle weight. She felt her thighs and flexed them and decided that it was and didn't worry anymore about it. Though she was a Titan and fighter for justice, every girl worried about their looks once in a while.

By time she was done with the shower and fully dressed, night had fallen. A crescent moon was rising on the horizon and a few, wispy clouds drifted slowly across the dark sky. Raven sat on her bed and stared out to the night sky with a placid expression. With a long sigh, she closed her eyes, balanced her elbows on her knees and chanted softly, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Whenever Raven felt troubled or emotional, her answer had always been meditation. It helped to calm the nerves and control the reigns of her mind. It also helped to produce a clear mind and find sound solutions to her problems. Raven tried to visualize the problem before her. It slowly formed and now she sought for it's solution in her trance. _Should I hide? Never. Seek him out to destroy him? No…that's my Father's way. I'm not like that…Should I tell Robin about everything Slade said to me…? I…can't. So I must handle this myself the next chance I get. Without any of them knowing the details. Without giving-…_Raven's eyes bolted open in panic as her bed's mattress moved so high it bumped into her levitating figure. Raven fell onto the bed cross legged, and was looking as a green, toothy boy sitting on her bed. Beast Boy. She gave one of her trademark glares of annoyance.

"What?"

Beast Boy had visited Raven because he was tired of getting beat in video games with Cyborg. He had noticed briefly during his game play that Raven had slipped off and looked a tad annoyed. He thought maybe he and Cyborg were being too loud and offended her…and had come to apologize. Coming here and now seeing her mood, he had guessed he was right about her being annoyed by them.

"Hey uh…I thought maybe I should, you know…apologize. Me and Cyborg kinda got into the game and forgot you were tryin' to read."

Raven blinked a few times before making an "Oh" sound and settling. It was true they had gotten rowdy, but over the time she had learned how to block their noise out and concentrate on other things. Their yelling, cheers and jeers hadn't distracted her. It was the events last night that did.

"It…didn't really bother me. I had other things on my mind. That I _was_ trying to clear out."

The young man gave a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head. Maybe he would go to bed early tonight since everyone was off doing their own thing. Beast Boy apologized for interrupting her meditation and slipped from her room. Raven didn't mean to come off as rude to Beast Boy but she really didn't like it when anyone interrupted her meditation time for anything. As she looked to her alarm clock, she noticed it getting late. Perhaps she should turn in too and get a good night's rest and if luck was kind, they would get no alarms during the night. Setting the alarm clock for her specific morning time, she pulled the covers back and slipped into her comfy, warm bed.

* * *

Around three in the morning, the alarms were going off. Raven woke suddenly and listened to them. They weren't the alarms for when criminals were running amuck in town…this was their security system going off! Someone was trying to break into their tower…Raven slipped on her cape and ventured out of her room. She went to Beast Boy's room and didn't find him in there. Maybe they're already in the living room. Raven sunk through the floor and went to the living room but it was empty. No one was here. Where was everyone? Why wasn't her friends here?! Where were they!

"Robin! Beast Boy! Where are you guys?!"

"Detained."

Raven froze in her place then turned around quickly to see Slade leaning against the wall near the window. His large arms were folded over his chest. His one eye was glaring at her in such a calm manner. Raven couldn't move, not believing their enemy had successfully infiltrated their base and captured them all. What could she do? Wait…he didn't have anyone as a hostage. She had a shot at wiping the floors with him. Gritting her teeth and her eyes flashing white, she dashed at him with her black aura radiating off her. A robot then jumped up between them, grabbing her forearms and squeezing them tightly. Raven cried out and lost control, the aura disappearing. Slade's cruel laughter echoed in the empty room among the ringing alarm.

"Dashing headlong into battle is never a smart move. You aren't very tactical."

Raven lifted her head and glared at him and demanded where her friends were. Slade was again, amused by her behavior. She was so adamant about her friends safety. More so than she ever was before. Did the fight after Trigon make her so weak? Just because her father had been beaten, didn't mean she could relax. As long as she had the demon's blood flowing through her veins, she would never be safe. Not when other criminals were beginning to wise up to the truth about the particular Titan.

"I will take you to them."

The alarm cut off and silence befell the room. Slade knew the robot he sent out to shut off the alarm had finally found it. When he looked to Raven trapped within the one robot's hold, he could tell she was contemplating the idea. She didn't seem happy about it but it was calming her down. It was now time to pacify her anger and gain control.

" Just cooperate and you will see your friends. They are safe. If however, you decide to try and attack me, one little press of this button, and their lives will be…non-existent. Also, I've decided to have my robots move them."

He toyed with a switch in his hand which he was sure to let Raven see. She seemed to give a slight twitch but said nothing. Even though he wasn't physically holding one of her friends hostage, it was just as bad. If she didn't relent, he may just blow them up.

"Show me where they are."

He liked she was demanding but anymore of it and he would become annoyed. A year seemed to have changed the quiet one's attitude. The robot let her go and Raven stood straight and daring to stare him in the eye with absence of fear. Raven definitely wasn't going to be intimidated. Regaining some more of her courage, she followed Slade out of the Tower and to wherever he claimed her friends would be.

* * *

Robin woke with a splitting headache. He remembered waking to the sound of the security alarm going off. When he went down to the living room to inspect it, something hard had hit him over the head. He fell down dazed and could have sworn, he seen a very familiar orange and black mask. Did Slade really kidnap him?! Robin had thought he was after Raven. He slipped off the bed he had been resting on and surveyed the room. Grey concrete. The ceiling was concrete and so were the walls and floor. The only things in the small ten foot by teen foot room was a stark, bright light, a bed with simple bedding and a speaker cover on the wall. When Robin looked again he could have sworn he saw through the wall…but then the heavy iron bars were evident. He wasn't in a jail cell was he?! What had…no. Robin was no criminal. He had no reason to be in jail.

"Starfire? Cyborg! Beast Boy! You guys in here?"

He heard voices. They were familiar, they were his friends. He grabbed the bars only to receive such a painful, excruciating shock. His hands flew off the bars, the gloves smoking. It didn't help his headache either. The bars….were electrified. Robin reached for his belt but found it gone. Patting down his own body, he found all his weapons and tools had been taken from him. He was completely unarmed.

Starfire heard Robin call out. She had some heavy, electronic cuffs of some sort on her wrists. Seeing her surroundings, the same as Robin's, she attempted earlier to use her powers to blow away the electrified bars. Only to receive a sharp pain spread through every nerve ending for trying. She been trying to get the cuffs off for the past half hour but to no avail, was she able to even loosen them.

Beast Boy found himself in almost the same predicament. Instead of electronic cuffs though, it was a collar. He too, had seen the bars and wondered if turning into a mouse would allow him to sneak out and help his friends. Once his body began to try and change form, the collar sent such hurtful volts through his body that it forced him to stay in his human form. Trying and trying only tired him out and made his body feel sore and tired. He was lying on the bed until he heard Robin yelling for them.

Cyborg groaned when he heard Robin calling out. He had been trying to free himself all the while. He woke up in the same dire surroundings and the damn bright light was starting to work his last nerve. He found electronic cuffs on him as well, like Starfire's. Unlike hers though, they drained his power from his robotic strength. It only allowed him enough energy to stay alive. He had tried to over surge the cuffs but they had been engineered well. Too well. And he found out worse the bars were also electrified, but he couldn't absorb the power. The cuffs and electrified bars only caused double the pain than if he tried circumventing the cuffs' effects.

"Yo, Robin! Keep it down. We're all here. Well…except Raven. Called out, she ain't answering."

Robin widened his eyes. Raven wasn't detained in one of these cells either? If she wasn't with them, then there was no doubt Slade had a hold of her. What did he want with her? Would she comply? No. Raven wasn't the one to comply to anything criminal. He'd seen her angry and whipping Slade around before like a rag doll. If he tried to force her to do something, Slade was going to find disastrous results.

Raven entered the base with Slade, both having remained stoic and unspeaking. Raven remembered him kidnapping her once before, and using her. Slade was a selfish man. Only working for himself or others when it benefited him. Sick. But why now? Why had he kidnapped all her friends then come after her himself? Why not kidnap her right along with the rest of them? And why did he need her? He had said last night he only wanted something from her. Whatever he was up to, he was not telling anyone the full truth…

"In here."

Slade opened a heavy, metal door and allowed her to walk in before them. To her horror she saw all four of her friends trapped in small cells and restrained from the looks of it. Slade closed the door behind him and walked forward to a table. He sat on it and looked to all five of them. Reminding Raven quietly, he took out the small switch and kept his finger hovering over it.

"Now that you all are in a position to comply and listen, there is something quite important I must tell you."


	4. Newsflash

Chapter 4: Newsflash

All five turned their sights to Slade who seemed so calm and nonchalant about the situation. Slade surveyed their eager and angered faces before he decided to speak. He wanted to make sure he had their undivided attention. He hated the fact he was once again teaming up with his sworn enemies, these little, teenage punks, but it was necessary. He wasn't impressed with his current employer's attitude. Slade also knew that the man's project would interfere with his own plans.

"Listen. You brats have been too relaxed this whole year, having no clue what is going on around you anymore. If you all have wondered where I been in the last year…I been dealing with much more urgent priorities than what your group is leveled at. The current threat is no longer me."

Raven listened but she wasn't happy about what she was hearing. So Slade had been incognito for a year because he was dealing with other things more important than them? What kind of criminal activity was he involved in that wasn't alerting the Titans? And talk about not being their current threat. He just kidnapped them all! Before Raven could tell the man to hurry up Robin had beaten her to it.

"Then who is it?! Whoever it is, we can handle it!"

Slade simply stared at Robin riling up in his cell, clenching his fist sand giving a very angry glare. Robin was too impatient for anything. Too jumpy and at times, unstable. It was a wonder to Slade how Robin made it this far with his spitfire attitude, which Slade knew he didn't inherit from his former "parent".

"Patience, Robin. And really. The threat doesn't concern any of you. The one target my employer is after is much more powerful and much more mature."

Slade turned his head, his eye resting on Raven. No. He didn't mean…her. The man he was working for was after her? But Slade had said earlier that it was he who wanted…not some other villain. Once everyone else caught on to Slade's implied statement, all four riled up and began shouting. Slade turned and faced them sharply, narrowing his eye and they calmed down a bit. Beast Boy refused to be silent though and wanted answers.

"So this dude wants Raven?! If you're working for him, then why ain't you taking her to him? That was your job, wasn't it? And why does he want her for anyway!"

Raven and Slade both seemed to think the same thing about Beast Boy. Idiot. Raven though wasn't going to explain the reasons why some villain may be after her cause she was sure Slade was going to do that for her.

"Trigon may be defeated and gone from this plane of existence but a small part still exists here. And it's in Raven. My employer found out about the demon girl and wants her for her blood. His plans are to destroy the world powers and take over by using Raven. And that interferes with my own grand plans."

The other Titans were silent now, thinking about this. So if this was true and this man was after Raven, they had to protect her somehow. They couldn't let this guy get a hold of her and use her blood to cause chaos on Earth! But how could they? And why was Slade being so helpful? It was very unexpected of him. As he stated though, the other's plans interfered with his own. So if he doesn't see no benefit in working for someone, he turns coat on them. Starfire bit her bottom lip and finally spoke up.

"So…how may we be able to help friend Raven?"

"By following my plan correctly."

Robin was skeptical. Slade had a plan? What guaranteed Slade wouldn't turn coat on them? Raven didn't seem too happy about the whole situation either. To know that she was once again the center and core use for destroying the world infuriated her. All her life, she tried to redeem herself for being tainted with Trigon's blood. Never killing, always meditating to stay in control of her emotions and feelings, becoming a Titan- a hero, trying to hide everything she was and live a relatively normal life. But it always seemed to be ripped from her. Twice now this has happened. She was forced to remember her true heritage and the person who kept reminding her wasn't her friends. It was this bastard. Slade. Tearing her into reality and the truth of what she was. Why did her father have to tell him everything?! He knew so much more than she even let her friends know. She hated him.

"What's your plan?"

Raven questioned smoothly, looking to him with hardened eyes. Considering the mess now, with her friends kidnapped and other villains out there looking to capture her and use her for taking the world over, what kind of grand scheme did this man come up with that could _work_? Slade smirked some under his mask, happy that at least she was seeming to cooperate better than expected.

"The plan is this. You Titans will go home. Because I made it obvious I was after Raven, you will claim to have hidden her in a secret place so I cannot find her. I will tell my employer that I once again could not capture Raven and you all escaped, and put Raven in hiding. I will save face by having robots scour the city looking for her. However. She will be staying here with me."

"WHAT?!"

Robin made a grab at the bars to shake them in protect only to be electrocuted and thrown back onto the bed from the high voltage. Raven gasped to see her friend injured. The others were voicing protest as well, but smart enough to not grab at the cell bars. Slade sighed at the reaction to the news. He figured they would overreact to it. When he glanced to Raven he saw her glaring at him but remaining quiet. _Good girl. _

"Do you know a better place to put her? He knows she is part of the Titans. Staying with you leaves her vulnerable. Sending her to Titans East, where you have connections, or even Gotham City, will be primary targets. If she is secretly staying with me, he won't expect it."

He made sense but Robin didn't want to admit Slade was right. How could they know if Raven was okay if she was staying with Slade and had no contact with her? How could they know this was not some elaborate plan to turn her over to the other guy? They couldn't. Raven would be cut from their life. At least until this supposed man is defeated. Who was the guy anyway?

"Slade. Who is this guy? Who is after Raven?"

Slade gave Robin a thoughtful look before he decided to tell them. He was sure Robin never heard of the man before. Being a criminal, Slade had the advantage of knowing a wide variety of criminals, and knowing their levels of expertise. This current employer was on level if not slightly above Slade's own expertise. Slade knew if the Titans couldn't handle him, there would be no way they could handle themselves against this other criminal.

"His name is Lex Luthor."

It had taken a long time for Slade to explain to the young ones the level of danger Lex could be. Explaining how the man wanted Raven's blood and to be the catalyst to maximize the destruction and fear he wanted to cause. Raven was fearful. She didn't want to believe that someone other than her friends (and grudgingly, Slade) knew of her inheritance. She was angry. How did Lex find out? The only other person who knew of it was her friends and Slade. Had he ratted her out to Lex and now trying to save face for letting out such information to that man? Slade probably wouldn't tell her. And she was protesting having to stay with him. Why couldn't she go into hiding on her own! She knew enough self control to be on her own and regard her own safety. How would it be anymore safer with Slade than with Lex? Raven was so sure Slade would want something from her.

Slade had set her friends free and made sure they left. She wanted to run after them and follow them. How could they just leave her here? Why couldn't one of them stay with her and say they were in hiding too to keep Raven company? Why did it only have to be her? She felt a strong hand squeeze into her shoulder so hard it hurt. When she looked back, Slade was standing behind her, looking down at her. She hated him. He was the cause for all of this.

Slade was only amused by her anger. It was frustrating to see her trying to live in a way that contradicted everything she was. She denied who she was and what she was so persistently. Sooner or later, she would have to accept what she was and learn that it was her. That no matter how long she meditated, or how hard she tried, that deep down she was still part demon. Part of his reason to keep her within his base was to keep her safe from Lex Luthor…but he was going to also give her a few "lessons" he felt she needed to learn.


	5. Fury

Chapter 5! Raven is stuck with Slade for a while, for her own "protection" lol! It will be fun writing these chapters. It's my last day off, so a new chapter probably won't show up until next week. Sorry guys...I hope you do enjoy the last few chapters I wrote! And thanks for the reviews! The more reviews, the more quicker I may write this story. .o Wish me luck with my week days XD

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. We know this.

* * *

Chapter 5: Fury

"AHHH!"

A heavy, metal desk had been picked up by Raven's amazing powers and thrown with much force across the vast room. Slade artfully dodged the attack yet kept his calm. He knew Raven wasn't going to take a liking to being cooped up with him and forbidden to venture outside. The only difference about this fight was he was now mortal and was without the fire powers to equally combat her. Even though Slade knew he should be more careful, he couldn't help but throw in a few taunts to get under the young girl's skin.

"Being a guest in this place, you ought to show more manners!"

Dodging another thrown object, he jumped forward, ducked then jumped up and grabbed her wrist. The black aura encasing her disappeared as he gave the wrist a painful twist but didn't break it. Raven let out a cry and tried to punch at him with her other hand only to have it captured in his grip. She was quite a defiant and strong girl. She was trying to force herself from his grasp but there wasn't a way she could get away now. Her eyes narrowed and flashed white, trying to surge her powers through his grip and break away. Slade only intensified his grip upon her tiny wrists and she cried out again and the aura stopped. Her breath was coming out hard, her body and muscles shaking from exhausting herself the past half hour rampaging in Slade's own den. It was all his FAULT! She tried to kick him in a place that she knew no matter hw bad the criminal, it was going to hurt for a man. Slade moved to the side of the kick and jerked her around by the wrists.

" Fighting dirty now? After I've shown I would help you, Raven…you should be _groveling _at my feet."

Raven didn't particularly like Slade's attitude. He was no savior. He was no hero. He wasn't helping her out of the good of his heart…if he even had one. It was all just so he could plan against Lex and cut down the competition with other criminals. It was all it was. Herself and the Titans were just pawns. What did he care if her friends died?!

"You…you bastard!"

Slade's eye widened at her choice of language. She must truly be angry at him to resort to using swear words, which he had never heard any of the Titans use.

"Such language. A girl your age shouldn't be swearing. It's…improper."

Raven couldn't see his face due to that mask, but she somehow knew he had a smug smile on his lips. He was enjoying her pain and torture. Enjoying seeing her suffer and feeling lonely, without a friend around to lean on. She kicked out again in a fit of anger only to have his body dodge the blow again and finding herself jerked around by her wrists. It was too painful. He needed to let go before they snapped in half! Slade could see the pain in her face and let go, staring down at her. Raven collapsed, falling to the floor on her knees and rubbing her very sore wrists. She looked back up to see Slade's towering figure over her and his one eye narrowed down at her.

"Anymore retaliation, Raven…and I may have to restrain you. For your own good."

* * *

Robin had a bad feeling. He hated to have to admit Slade was right. He had a valid point though. If Raven remained with them, it would only be a matter of time before Lex Luthor figured it out and came after them. The way Slade described the man too, made Robin realize that Lex may be out of their league. If Superman even had trouble with him…how could the lot of them compare? Since Slade was working for the man too, Lex would be less suspicious of Slade hiding Raven from him. Still…something didn't sit right. During the battle with Raven's father, which Slade was a key component in, Slade had been around Raven. He also stripped her of her dignity as a being and humiliated her on top of that building. Robin was shocked to see Raven in tattered clothing and suspected Slade had done….horrible, horrible things to his dear friend. Robin stared hard at the breakfast countertop in concentration, that not the talking going around him could penetrate. Was Raven afraid? Was she hurt? Did she feel betrayed cause he and the others didn't stay? Didn't fight back? Because they just accepted it?!

"Robin?"

One of them should have stayed back. Should have forced Slade to agree that one of them could stay to comfort Raven whenever she may needed it. To be there for her in ways he would never.

"Robin!"

The boy wonder finally snapped from his train of thought and looked up to see Beast Boy, Starfire and Cyborg standing around him and staring at him in confusion. Beast Boy took back his hand that he had been frantically waving in front of Robin's face. Robin only sighed and looked back down. They should have denied Slade's help and found out a way to help Raven themselves. They didn't need him. Robin knew connections too that would have protected them just as well.

"Sorry guys…just a little preoccupied."

Starfire laid a comforting hand on his shoulder and continued to be silent. Sometimes words weren't the best thing to use in a moment like this. All of them were feeling bad and were thinking they somehow let Raven down or abandoned her when it wasn't the case. As circumstances were, they didn't see much of a choice. Without another word, Robin stood from his seat and walked off to his room. The other three just looked to each other with solemn expressions. They didn't know how to comfort Robin or what to say to him. In these situations, it was best to leave him alone until he cooled down on his own.

Beast Boy had followed suit and gone to his room. He laid on his bed and kept thinking about Raven. He didn't want to let her down. He didn't want Slade taking another friend away from him. It was always painful to think about Terra, and how Slade manipulated her. How she had to die to save them and finally rid them of Slade once and for all. Would Raven turn out the same way? No. He couldn't believe that. Raven was so strong. She wouldn't be fooled easily. As Beast Boy stared at the ceiling for a long time in silence, he decided to get up and leave the Tower for a bit. He needed time alone, time to think. Packing a small bag and taking his communicator in case, he left the building and went to a special place where a special person had last been alive and still stood…

* * *

Raven sat in an actual room, not a cell, atop a plainly furnished bed. She glared at the man in her doorway who only glared back and slammed the door shut on her. The clicking of metal could be heard inside the door. _He locked me in. Grr…no. No I can't get too angry. Deep breath. Relax…calm. _Taking a few breaths and calming her heart rate seemed to help her regain composure. Raven simply hated the fact she was locked in a room, deep inside the enemy's base. As she looked around, she noticed the dark grey walls, a metal desk and chair, a black wooden dresser and a deep blue carpet in the middle of the room. Raven closed her eyes to make the surroundings disappear around her. She didn't want to see herself in a strange room, in the enemy's care…

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…"

She chanted softly, balancing her arms on her knees and regulating her breathing. A plane of deep blue appeared around her dotted with stars. The cosmos was always serene and always full of the space she needed. She tried to look at her current situation and see any silver lining in it. The only one she saw was that even though Slade was a criminal and their arch-enemy, he did have a habit of keeping his word. So she was safe from Lex…but what kept her safe from him? Only herself. She must rely on herself for now until it was safe again to be with her friends. How she longed for that to be soon. How could she survive being with Slade any longer than a few days? It was going to smother her. To be here with the man who disrespected her, touched her, mentally raped her with the overbearing truth of what she was and born to do to the Earth. How could he? How could someone be so cruel?

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos."

The chant kept falling off her lips softly, as she concentrated. Her mind was racing with so many problems she was trying to decide on. Should she obey Slade? Should she stop retaliating? What happened if she did? If she didn't? How could she co-exist with this monster without either of them trying to kill one another? Every time she saw his masked face and that smug look in his eye, she hated him. Wanted to nothing more than rip him limb from limb. NO! She couldn't think that way. She couldn't let that darker side of her take over and control her tendencies. She had to remember her teachings, from her home. To be forgiving and not resort to such violent tendencies. Criminals would gets theirs in time. She couldn't bloody her own hands. She couldn't lower herself to their level.

"Azarath."

She wanted to punish him though. For everything he has done. To her friends, to the innocent people and to most of all, her. Taking away the only safety she had for herself. Scorching her with the awful truth she still didn't want to come to terms on.

"Metrion."

What would her friends say if she defeated him now? She couldn't. If…Lex was really after her, for her to kill or detain the one working for Lex (who was secretly working against him), her safety was gone. But wait…what if this was all a scam to have her for himself? A lie? A trap…her eyes open.

"Zinthos…"


	6. Captivity

Another chapter! Yay! I know I haven't updated since last week but yeah. My days off are the only times I get to do this. It is a bit of a short chapter (Doesn't believe in boring readers with almost never ending chapters) but it has interaction and good sized paragraphs. For once. well hope you enjoy it! (goes off to write another)

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters. Sorry.

* * *

Chapter 6: Captivity 

The morning was bright with warm sunlight. It made the living room feel inviting and slightly cheerful. Yet as the four Titans woke and entered the room, they couldn't help but feel this sunlit, warm room felt…empty and desolate. Though Raven never talked a lot or enjoyed the activities the others participated in, they always, if unconsciously, noticed her presence. Now that she wasn't here, it was hard to carry on the morning the usual way. They all ate their own breakfast solemnly, no one wanting to speak up about the troubles they all were feeling. The others half expected Robin to go all vigilante and concoct a plan to rescue Raven from Slade and go to others about the supposed problem. If there even was one as Robin concluded. Beast Boy twirled his spoon between his fingers, having long finished his cereal. He just wanted his good friend Raven returned safely. She should be here with them. Not some guy who had treated her uncouthly before.

"How do you think she's doin'?"

Robin glared a bit at Beast Boy for daring to ask. Beast Boy, realizing the question, stopped playing with his spoon and cringed a bit. He expected Robin to go off on him about it, but he didn't. Robin only gave a grimace and looked down to the carpeting.

"You saw how she threw Slade around like a mere toy…if he doesn't watch what he says, maybe we won't have to deal with him anymore…"

Everyone then remembered that and cringed. Raven indeed was an entity to not anger unless you had a death wish, and knowing Slade's fondness of talking high and mighty…she might not be able to control herself of ripping his life apart. But then Slade knew all about Raven now, didn't he? Thanks to her evil father, Trigon who told Slade every detail of the girl's life. He would know how her emotions influenced certain reactions and know the seriousness of Raven's capabilities.

"You do not think Slade would inflict wounds of pain upon friend Raven?"

Robin didn't think Slade would. Slade had reasons to not do so. The man knew what Raven's powers were and what happened when Raven was angered. Secondly, protection didn't mean he had exclusive right to inflict any pain upon her. Thirdly, if he wanted Raven to cooperate with him, it'd be in his best interest to cater towards her, not upset her. Maybe there wasn't too much to worry about. "No." was Robin's answer to Starfire. Starfire nodded with her question answered and went off with Beast Boy to clean up their dishes and the kitchen. While they did that, Cyborg went to the television and began playing games. Robin…decided to lock himself up in his room and brood.

* * *

Raven woke up on lazily. A small alarm clock on the nightstand showed her the time was late in the morning, eleven to be exact. Did she really sleep that long? For Raven, it was unusual for her to sleep in. Once she began to take in her surroundings though, she didn't care much about sleeping in…giving her conditions. It took her a few minutes to notice but on her desk was something unexpected. There was a glass of water along with a plate with fresh fruit, a sandwich and sliced carrots with a small side of ranch dressing. Raven stared at the food apprehensively, wondering if Slade poisoned it. She wouldn't hold it against him for him to at least drug the food. Perhaps make her more cooperative? But it had been such a long time since she last ate…her stomach was already making gurgling sounds as if it knew food was around. Raven sat at the desk and opened the sandwich, inspecting it. It was wheat bread with delicately sliced ham, some pieces of lettuce and a smear of mustard. She gave the food a little sniff and looked closely. Nothing seemed to be mixed in with the condiments or the food. She then inspected the apple and pear. There were no odd coatings of anything on them. The water seemed normal too. The ranch dressing smelled delicious…feeling she could trust he didn't drug her (this time), she began to munch on the food and found it absolutely blissful. Much better than the things Starfire tried serving her.

A large screen showed Raven eating her food and becoming comfortable in the room provided for her. In a chair sat Slade, watching his captive eat the food he had set in there for her. He was a bit relieved to see she had accepted the food and wasn't too sore at him for holding her prisoner here. It meant as well she was calmed down and not so emotional and resentful. Slade decided he would wait a few hours before going to her room and having a little "chat" about the rules here, as he didn't get an opportunity to go over them earlier. The screen blinked off as Slade got up and went to get his own lunch. After this and talking to Raven, he had to meet with that godforsaken fool, Lex, and tell him that he again failed to capture Raven…and the Titans had placed her in hiding. It would put heat on them of course, but they would do anything to protect their friend and if worse came to worse…there were heroes from the League who Robin knew and would definitely come to their call for help.

Raven sat on her bed, levitating a few inches off it in a serene state meditating. A clean plate and empty glass of water stood on the desk. She hadn't felt any different from eating the provided food. For that, she was thankful. Now, she was meditating on the situation. Last night she concluded that this all may be a ruse. An excuse for Slade to hold her captive and use her for whatever reasons he wanted, one of which she suspected was her genetics. Maybe she could escape using her powers. She opened her eyes and looked to the solid wall. She'd gone through concrete before. She got off the bed and walked to a wall and placed a hand on it. She closed her eyes and summoned up all her strength and powers, and pushed at the wall to ink through it. The moment her hand began to sink into the dark portal made on the wall, an electrical current came from it and shocked her hard. She was thrown back and her powers receded back into her. She yelped and fell onto her behind. She rubbed her lower back and stared at the wall. It couldn't be a magical barrier! Slade wasn't the kind to know any of that…but the man did know such sophisticated technology that could put Cyborg to shame. Raven stood and brushed herself off. She had one last trick to utilize though. She threw the cape over herself and tried to teleport out of the room. Once the dark energies enveloped her and she thought she may get away, the worst pain imaginable spread through her like wildfire. She cried out and fell to the floor. She rubbed her arms and shook. Though it felt so hot and that something had burnt her all over, on the inside it felt so freezing cold like ice.

Slade was standing outside the door and smirking hearing cries from the inside. Apparently she was trying to escape using her powers. Did she really think he forgot the magic she used to escape him before? He had already predicted she would try calling on her powers to escape her room. Luckily for him, all kinds of energy sensors were wired in the walls and surrounding the room. Ceiling, floor and the walls. Any kind of energy that tried getting passed the sensors set them off and put out a strong electric charge. Judging by the silence in the room now, he unlocked the door and entered. He wasn't met with the kindest of stares once the door was shut and Raven faced him. It was to be expected.

"It's futile to try and escape. You'll only end up hurting yourself."

Her glare steepened but she still didn't lunge out to attack him. He took this for a good sign. Slade folded his arms as he looked to Raven still on the floor, arms crossed and hands resting on either bicep.

"I had planned to tell you the rules here…before you attacked me the other day. They are very simple. Don't try to escape. Don't try to attack me. And do your best to cooperate. It will go much easier if you try that. Understood?"

It was not so much a question if she understood but an expression that if she stepped out of line, consequences would come of it. Raven said nothing but turned her glare away from him and fixated it on the wall. There was a slight nod of her head in consent to his rules. As easy at it sounded, those three rules would be most hard to obey. Raven had a strong desire to be with her friends and free. Not cooped up with a man that had shamed her deeper than he could fathom.

"Good. Hmhm…don't look so displeased. This will all be over before you know it. All you need to do is…cooperate."

Raven hated that smug, boisterous voice of his. She only turned away in a pout and refused to speak one word to the criminal. Would he consider it insubordination? He couldn't really, if he was only going by those three rules. All she was doing in retaliation was refusing to speak. It wasn't so bad. Slade only looked at her for a while and took in her stubbornness. There was something about that will of hers he wished nothing more than to break it into millions of pieces. He detested the fact this girl was strong yet so weak emotionally. She couldn't keep herself together half the time. He should start those "lessons" he wanted to give her soon. He saw the empty dishes and took them and began to walk out. He gave a smirk and remark before he left.

"At least I don't have to worry about you starving yourself."

Once the door was closed, he heard something hit the wall and had a feeling it was the metal chair. He only kept a smile under his mask and locked the door before walking off. Even though she was insanely powerful and sometimes irritating…she did provide for some amusement.


	7. SelfControl

Chapter 7: Self-Control

The whole of the day had gone well so far for the Titans. They had caught a troublemaking at Gyrocrome Laboratories trying to steal a newly developed Heliosinthium. Even though the capture was a success and went without much damage, the joy of the occasion was dampened by a certain absence. Raven should be there enjoying the capture along with them. It had been only a day since she was unwillingly left in Slade's care, if one could call it that. Yet, it felt much longer…like she was gone forever. It was a sick feeling for them all. No one spoke of it, but they all were thinking the same thing. They all remembered Terra and what happened to her, how Slade warped her mind. She truly was a good friend and Titan deep down…but had been poisoned by Slade's teachings. Would he try and convert their friend Raven as well? Robin wouldn't hold it against Slade to try and turn Raven against them though he would have a harder time doing that with Raven than Terra. Raven was no pushover.

"Go home, guys. I'm going to take the doctor to jail."

Everyone smiled (sadly) and departed while Robin took the tied up Dr. Light and went off to turn him in and the stolen Heliosinthium.

When the three got back to the Tower, they sat down haphazardly on the couch and just stared at the high ceiling. Starfire's usual perky mood was even daunted a bit by the events. Who was this "Lex"? And if he was after them, how come they never heard a scrap of news about this new enemy? Somehow, things didn't fit together. Slade didn't give a whole lot of meticulous details of the situation, only that Lex Luthor knew of Raven's powers and was on the hunt for them. Everything he had said made sense really…but could they actually trust him to be that responsible with Raven? Beast Boy and Cyborg silently shared the same concerns. In their big hearts, they felt they should have said "Hell no, Slade", grabbed Raven and got out of that place. The only problem was Raven seemed to go along with it. Not without her trademark glare or frown though. She couldn't have been happy to make the decision either.

"How about we order the pie of meats, sauces and cheese before Robin gets back?"

Beast Boy and Cyborg gave a little smile and nodded. Pizza was sounding good right about now.

-----

Slade glared angrily at Lex. Three of Lex's so-called bodyguards laid around his feet knocked out cold. Lex was still calmly still behind his polished desk, giving Slade the same treatment back. The two men didn't like each other which was quite obvious. The only thing preventing them from ripping one another's throats out was the fact Lex was willing to pay Slade a great deal of money towards Raven's capture. For Slade, to secretly already have Raven and Lex not knowing anything of it, gave him a bit of joy.

"I had better not see a third failure from you, Slade."

"Hm. You know what they say. Third's a charm."

Lex twitched a bit at Slade's collected manner. He wanted to rile him up and get Slade mad. Lex was trying to get under Slade's skin, to remind the man just who was paying him. Yet the man didn't seem to care. Not even when three hidden bodyguards had jumped at Slade to punish him for his second failure and allowing the Titans to all escape and put their friend Raven into hiding.

"Well aren't you even doing anything about it currently?"

"I have my robots scouring the city top to bottom for the girl. She will be found. It's only a matter of time."

"Precious time I don't have much of!"

Slade grinned a bit under his mask. He knew he was getting on Lex's nerves with his comments. Slade didn't like to rush anything. No plan should ever be rushed lest it became flawed and useless. Lex however was the kind of man who wanted things done right away. Slade did credit the man for being a genius in his own fields (which Slade didn't share), but when it came to tracking and hunting down enemies, Slade felt it was exclusively his field and no one could compete next to him. Slade kept his hands held behind his back in a military-like position, keeping a hidden knife secured in one of the shielding plates of the forearm. He was prepared for anymore onslaught from his employer.

"There is time. Trust me when I say I won't and cannot fail a third time. I will bring you the girl."

Lex seemed pacified for the moment and folded his arms as he continued to stare at Slade. Lex was trying to judge whether or not he would be satisfied with Slade's word only and in the end, decided it could be accepted. So far, Slade had given him no reason to doubt his loyalty. Sometimes, incidents couldn't be prevented.

"Dismissed."

Slade gave a nod of his head and walked towards the heavy doors of the office. With a hand on the handle, Slade paused and turned his one good eye on Lex.

"And next time you order your bodyguards to attack me on entry…tell them they'd do well to remember I am not to be underestimated."

Slade left the room as the antique doors slammed shut. Lex was tense in his seat as Slade gave him a glare that wasn't quite…the usual look Slade gave everyone. It was rare and unusual…and it seemed to be full of something Lex couldn't quite put his finger on. How dangerous could Slade really be? A man who chooses teenagers as an enemy…

-----

Another empty plate and glass rested on the cold, metal desk. Only the smallest of crumbs laid on the shiny surface of the plate. It had been a delicious fish dinner Slade had prepared for her. For a bit she had refused the food, staring at it before turning her nose up at it and ignoring it. She was still angry at the foul man for his comments earlier. Why did he have to be so damn smug about everything? Granted he was older than them…but what does he know that makes him think he is better than everyone?

For a while, she had be adamant on refusing the food, determined to show her stubbornness and desire to disobey everything he said, even if it was as trivial as refusing nutrition. To ignore the sight in front of her, Raven sat on the bed and began to meditate on different, more steeper matters at hand…but her stomach wasn't a willing participant. It growled and made mild cramps which disrupted her train of thought. Raven tried her best to ignore it but the body's natural desire for substance couldn't be overridden so easily. After about half an hour of resistance, she gave in and after a thorough inspection of the food on the bare desk. Deciding it was fit for consumption, she sat down and ate the provided meal and with her stomach quelled, she went back to her meditation without interruption.

Slade had returned to the base a little more than irritated with Lex. He wished to stage an attack on the man soon and thwart the plans he had…but it was too soon, and Slade hadn't fool proofed his plan for Lex. He had hidden Raven from Lex. That was the first step. But now he must think of how to turn against Lex. He knew the man had other master criminals in league with him…but he didn't know who they were just yet. Lex Luthor was smart to keep them all in the dark about who was working for him. Slade sat down in his chair and stared at the large screen in front of him, displaying many panels from hidden cameras throughout the base. He clicked on the one in Raven's room and seen her levitating off her bed and meditating. What made him smile though was once again she had decided to consume the meal he personally provided. At least she had some trust in her captor. Deciding it was probably time to give her a first "lesson", Slade got up and made his way to her room. She had to understand exactly what was going on…and why she had to face what she was.

Raven liked the silence the room provided. It was a peaceful tranquility. However…it also reminded her how alone she was in this place. No windows, no communication…she was cut off from the world but that was the idea, wasn't it? She wanted to confront Slade about her suspicions, that this was all a hoax and he really was doing this for his own benefits. Until then, all she had to occupy her time was meditate and rest. She kept going back to the first night they fought Slade. He had said he wanted something from her and it'd be painless. Was that just his front of working for Lex? Or had plans changed? The thoughts kept swirling in her mind until there was a loud knocking and the door opened. Raven's eyes shot open as she stared at the horrible, despicable man in front of her. He only glared back at her and for a few moments, there were no words.

"I hope you are not getting too comfortable, Raven."

Raven only closed her eyes and tried her best to ignore him. She couldn't have him disrupting her little sense of peace she finally gained from her situation. It was a bad idea. Her eyes sprang open when she felt a tight, constricting grip on her upper arm. She was staring right into his masked face that was leaning in towards her.

"Stop being so foolish. Closing your eyes won't make me go away…and neither will all your meditation drain the tainted blood in you."

She glared angrily at him for the underhanded remark. What did he know? He certainly didn't know her! No! Her friends knew her. She knew herself. Slade had no idea what it was like to be her. Raven tried to pull her arm from his grip. The intrusion was wearing on her already wrecked nerves and she felt like she might just slip and get too angry.

"That's it. Get angry, Raven. Embrace what you are. Accept it. You really think you'll be happy denying what you are? Hiding from it?"

"Stop!"

She was now fighting him with all the force she could muster, kicking out and trying to hit him with her free arm. It didn't work. He had grabbed her free wrist and gave it a painful squeeze to control her. Why was he doing this again! Reminding her, gnawing at her conscience with such hurtful and painful words. Why did he want to remind her?

"This is all just a hoax! What is it you want from me! Leave me alone!"

Slade only smiled at Raven's accusations. It was clear she again, didn't want to face the truth. Though her accusations were not wholly wrong, he did want something from her. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to shed some light on his plans regarding her.

"Lex Luthor is quite real. And he is seeking a powerful weapon to control. He found out about you, dear Raven, and now he wants you. On the rooftop, I had said I wanted something from you. Can you guess what it was? I have mentioned it already."

Raven could make a thousand of guesses but had a feeling he would tell her anyway. Staying silent and unmoving, she bided her time until he decided to speak again and tell her finally, what he wanted of her.

"It's cooperation. It's vital in my plans against Lex. And I promise, it won't be too long…as long as you accept yourself and do not resist me."

Raven didn't want to believe it. It couldn't be that easy. All she had to do was obey, accept her demon blood, stay hidden from public and strike when he said? Maybe it seemed easy to him but he wasn't in her position. How could he understand her unless he been in this situation? Everything he was asking her to do went against everything she stood for. Accepting her demon blood she blatantly refused…and to obey a criminal like Slade wasn't in her character.

"All this requires you to face yourself. You must accept what you are and learn to control your powers to your advantage. The quicker you do this, the quicker this "roommate" situation ends."

"I do accept myself! And I know how to control my powers!"

"No. You don't. You only use a fraction of it. Learn to manipulate that vast power inside you! Accept what you are…a half demon. Try as you might you won't ever be normal. Even years of meditation and "making friends" won't erase the truth that is in your veins and deep down…you know."

Raven was shaking in his tight grip. Anger was flowing into every crevice of her body. Her tightly closed eyes opened to reveal four, red eyes glaring right at Slade. This didn't scare him one bit. He only looked her bold in the face and spoke to her in that same calm manner.

"Now…control it, Raven."

She could hear him, but it sounded like an echo. Her consciousness felt tired and she was slipping. The anger and rage wanted to take over, to wreak havoc. How could she control that tendency? It was difficult but she pulled herself together and finally, was able to control herself and retain her anger. Slade was watching the struggle. He could see her fighting the rage and when her eyes opened again, they were her normal, violet eyes. She was shaken and there was a fear in her eyes. It seemed she realized exactly what happened and was fearful of letting it happen again.

"Good girl…"


	8. Punishment

Another Chapter! This one is...heheh, well. It was inspired a bit by some songs. Though one that inspired it is also inspiring another future chapter, for which it'll be named after.

Sorry for the slow updates. Work is stressful I'm telling you. But anyway! I am thankful for the reviews! PLEASE! Keep them coming! I am hoping everyone continues liking the story. I'm trying to not develop an instant attraction between them. That's something that needs...built on while maintaining the characters in their original "character"...yeah. Well please read and tell me everything you think about the chapters! Thank you for reading!

* * *

Chapter 8: Punishment

The room was dimly lit with overhead lights. It was a vast room, large enough to fit a crowd of fifty people inside…if it weren't for the workout equipment. In an area of the room hung a cluster of punching bags. It was shady in that area but the outline of a well toned man could been seen training hard. The punching bags were swinging with his accurate kicks and punches, not one of the bags hanging still. Once one target was nailed, he would turn and land another hit square in a bag behind him or the side. It was almost perfect the way he moved in such a fluid, artful way. As he attacked a bag, he was dodging a swinging one. Not once did one of the bags bump into him. It only went on for fifteen minutes, about thirty minutes shorter than he liked. The training had been disturbed by a ringing alarm on the wall. It was to alert him if his dear captive needed him for something and Slade was quite surprised to see it going off. He'd pegged Raven the kind to remain stubborn and refuse to call on him for anything. It made him suspicious. Slade decided to check on her though. He grabbed his mask and secured it on before leaving him training room.

He walked down a dim passageway towards the room he kept Raven in. He expected retaliation once he opened the door and when he pressed the button for the door to slide open, was surprised to see no Raven. He blinked. No, she couldn't have escaped. There were no exits and if she had tried to teleport out of the room, the energy sensors would have either went off or prevented her. He stepped in and took a quick survey of the room. He looked to the ceiling last and wasn't quick enough to dodge an oncoming foot.

"Ah!"

His mask went sliding across the floor as he crouched down holding his hands over his face. Raven landed right in front of him. His mask had fallen off…but she didn't have time to see his face! She had to get out of this prison and to her friends! Yet…she crouched down quickly and picked up his mask then took off running. Slade had reached out to try and grab her leg as she leapt over him but wasn't successful. He went to pick his mask up and chase after her only to find his mask was gone! She'd taken it…

Raven ran and kept going. She gripped the metal mask hard in her hands so much the edge was cutting into her soft skin. She had to get out. She had to find a way. Communicator. Surely if she was able to escape that room she could use her communicator now. Reaching up and pressing on it, she only heard static. They still didn't work…that meant…the only means of communicating with anyone outside this damn base was on Slade's computer! She had to find the room he kept them in.

She checked a few possible rooms only to come up with nothing. She was panting and wondering if there was a quicker way. She took her black aura form of a raven and drifted up through the ceiling into a room. She looked around. It was dark in room she entered. Walking to the wall, she found the switch and flipped it. The room was revealed to have a large bed, and shelves crammed with all kinds of books. There was a desk at the other side of the room piled with papers, folders, pens and highlighters. It was, this had to be…Slade's room. She ventured to the desk to see what the work he had was. Looking down to it, Raven saw pages on Lex Luthor. Newspaper clippings, the basic information about him…but what she came across was more intriguing. There was a few papers written about Lex's strengths and weaknesses. Details about the man's plans for Raven and then…copies of Raven's own abilities and weaknesses. Detailed descriptions about her emotions and how to use them against her. Her hands shook with fury at this evidence. He knew everything about her. Thanks to her father and Terra.

Where had that foolish girl gone to?! He had searched around and couldn't find her. Even if she found the exits, they were locked and required a special code to open. She was locked down in this base with nowhere to go. The most outer premises of the base had the same energy sensors in it and if she dared, she would find quite the surprise. He curled his fingers into a fist in frustration. Once he found her…he was going to let her have it.

Footsteps! Raven had quickly put the papers down, turned off the lights and dove under the bed. As she was in place, the door had opened. His feet stayed at the doorway as he looked around. She watched and held her breath as he entered the room and looked around for her. He stopped at the bed and then turned and left the room, slamming the door. She could hear his footsteps echoing as he walked away. Raven let out a sigh and breathed in fresh air. To be careful, she waited under the safety of the bed before crawling out from under it and slowly making her way to the door. Raven stopped at the door and grimaced in the dark. The little light filtering through the door shone off his mask she still held tightly in her hand. He was running around out there without a mask. Trying to find her and probably give her the most horrible of punishments to date. It wasn't like she betrayed him in any way. She was being kept captive. Even if it was for her own good…it wasn't the right way to handle things. Her arm fell limp to her side as she opened the door and walked out. Within that instant…she had found herself slammed against the wall and pinned there. A large hand held her there steadily as the other reached down and wrenched the mask from her hand.

"You foolish girl…did you really think you could get out that easily?"

Slade placed the mask back onto his face and made sure it was secured correctly lest the girl try to knock it back off. Glaring down at her with his one good eye, he reached back and slapped her hard against the face for her treachery. Raven cried out and fell to the floor on her hands and knees. When she looked up, she was met with another blow. She rolled and tried to push herself up. Slade only kept glaring at her as he approached her.

"You're going to receive a much worse punishment than Terra ever went through."

* * *

The Titans were all hanging around their living room. Cyborg and Beast Boy were concentrating hard on their video games. Normally cheers and hoots of victory would come from them, but even when one of them won, no victorious holler came from either. It was…too silent for the two of them. Robin was locked up in his room as he was most of the time. Starfire sat at the table and sighed. She felt…saddened. Her friends had an awful, negative mood around them which she couldn't blame them for. Even the endless cheer she usually had was dim. She really missed her friend Raven, and the others seemed to as well. What could they do though? They didn't know how to get back there…Slade made sure they wouldn't. They couldn't even communicate with her. Starfire had tried all day and Raven wouldn't pick up. Was she safe? Did Slade harm her? Did Slade trick them all and hand her over to Lex? Fingers slipped through her fiery hair as Starfire put her head down and rested it on the counter.

Robin was in his room with pictures of Slade posted everywhere. Though Slade was an old and repeating subject for him, the material on his desk had nothing to do with Slade. In fact, the papers and folders on Robin's desk had to deal with Lex Luthor. Robin wanted to know every aspect of this criminal so he and his friends could bring him down and then hunt Slade down and reclaim Raven. After his "stay" with Slade and the incident with Terra, Robin didn't want to take any chances with Raven and what Slade might do to brainwash her. Unlike Terra, Raven was more stubborn like himself…and he knew how Slade handled stubborn people. He only prayed that Raven could see being stubborn was futile with a man like him…

"Robin! There's trouble in the city! Let's go, man!"

Robin lifted his head at Cyborg's shouting outside his door. He'd been too steepened into his thoughts to hear the blaring alarm. Until now. Robin ran out of his room and followed his friends. He'd have to focus on this later once time permitted it.

* * *

Slade had carried as limp and bruised Raven back to her room. He hastily dropped her on her bed and looked down at her unconscious form. How stupid of it her to think she could get away so easily. Getting out was much harder than knocking him out and finding an exit. She had to know the codes, had to know the special pathways. It was easy to get lost in this base if one didn't know the whole layout. Slade folded his thick arms across his chest and kept on glaring. Was she really that desperate to see her friends? Risking her own life out there against those who wanted her so badly? To get back to her dear friends. He didn't get it. Friends stabbed you in the back. They were not good at keeping secrets or important information safe. They are only behind you for so long before they replace themselves with a knife…or…he reached up to the blind eye and clenched his teeth. If anyone knew what he did, would they ever question the reasons why he never trusted another soul?

"You have much to learn, my child."

He turned his back and walked out of the room then locked it tightly. He stared at the door for some time. She was gutsy to try and attack him as she did. Even when he began fighting her, she still tried to fight back. It would appear she really wasn't afraid of him. He had to fix that. Those powers of hers were too dangerous. With the "punishment" he just given her, he knew she'd be out for quite a while. Enough to alternate the power controlling cuffs he used on Raven's friend, Starfire. Perhaps with those, he could seal her from using the power and render her harmless for the most part.


	9. Nightmares

Another chapter! This one was a bit of a struggle. Trying to break through writer's block...not to mention some other crisis in my life. Anyway! Please read and enjoy! And review! give me some feedback? Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 9: Nightmares

Raven was lost in dreamland while staying knocked out. She had some horrible dreams. Dreams that she couldn't fathom the meaning of. It involved her and Slade, of when he had delivered her Trigon's message and stood with her atop that building as they watched the city burn and the ocean turn into scorching lava. Slade was there to tell her who done this. Right behind her whispering into her ear how it was all her fault, that it was her who let this happen…and that she should accept it. She remembered fainting while he was still holding her firmly at her arms but in this dream, she didn't. Instead of being cast off the roof like trash, he jerked her around and his arms encompassed her body. She had struggled and pounded her small fists on his broad chest but it didn't seem to help her escape. He only chuckled at her futile attempts and seemed amused.

"Let me go!"

Again he just laughed in her face. When she tried to use her powers, to call on them for help he only squeezed his arms around her and took her breath away. It made her break the concentration to her powers and disrupt her spell casting. What did he want from her now? He ruined her life, her birthday. Slade was responsible for delivering the message and waking the inner portal inside her body. The portal that would bring the most darkest of evils to this plane of existence. The hold on her started changing. The arm across her lower back moved so its hand began to feel over her behind. Her eyes widened and now she began to struggle like a wildcat, clawing and kicking at Slade with all her might. What in the hell was he thinking? As much as she despised her own father, she was sure Trigon would NEVER give Slade permission to deflower his "precious gem".

"Don't you touch me! LET! GO!"

As soon as those words left her lips, Raven received a harsh slap across the face. That glaring, menacing eye of Slade's looked down upon her stunned face without remorse. It was a known fact that Slade was a cruel and vile criminal but, Raven never expected him to be a rapist of any kind. Even if he had mentally raped her…to physically do so was something she wasn't concerned of…until now. As she squirmed and fought, his strength only forced her back into submitting.

"Please! Please, Slade…don't do this…"

Wicked laughter was her answer to her begging. Slade didn't stop his advances and began to reach between her legs and fondle her while staring down at her horrorstruck face. Again Raven tried breaking away, begging him to stop but it appeared Slade was determined to get what he wanted.

"That's it…beg, Raven…"

"NO! Don't…please, please!"

A new sensation was creeping up her spine. Though Raven's mind knew this was wrong, what Slade was doing, and utterly disgusting, her body was liking it. It adored the caresses and strokes. The slow, sensual what his hand caused those new stirrings and yearnings. The mind kept screaming though. _This is wrong! How dare he touch me! _Even if it was wrong, Raven felt a dampness developing between her legs, and with only shreds of her leotard left on her body, it was easy for Slade to notice….

"Why Raven…you're soaked."

A heavy blush crept over her cheeks as she stared at him. She gritted her teeth in anger and gave a final struggle, yelling out. It didn't help. A hand came to her throat and began squeezing so tight that she was choking. She reached up with one free hand and clawed at his arm, gagging for breath. She felt lightheaded, dizzy and her muscles turning to mush. Finally…she blacked out.

Raven woke up in a cold sweat and sprung right up out of the bed. Muscles were quivering from shock and her mind was still fuzzy. Did that actually happen? No…the room was desolate and no Slade was to be seen. There was no pain. So…nothing happened? Raven sat on the bed with a sigh. Then…something made her dreadfully uncomfortable. The hips shook in with remnants of that feeling she had in the dream. A shaky hand reached down and sure enough when it was pulled away there was a slight mess. Raven stared at her slender fingers with bits of that slimy like substance on them and with a loud cry, flung herself onto the bed, face buried into the pillows and curled up. NO. She couldn't be having such dreams. Such…nightmares.

Due to Raven's little retaliation, Slade had taken to installing small cameras into the girl's room. He stared at the screen for a while and was amazed. Though there was no sound, the way Raven was acting…something had scared her immensely. She had been tossing and turning for the past hour and muttering. She had been kicking and slapping her hand against the bed and pillows. Once she had woke and sprung up from the bed, he could see such a horrorstruck look upon her face. Peering at the video, Slade could see she had been breathing deeply and was truly frightened. What kicked him though was when she felt between her legs…and stared at her hand in horror. Raven was a young and a little naïve to probably understand what she may be going through…but Slade knew. He wasn't a teenager like these Teen Titans. He was an adult. A man. And when a woman…had dreams and woke up feeling _that _way…well. Slade sat back in his seat contemplating the possibilities of that dream. Figuring that if this dream was about someone she liked…Raven wouldn't have woken up scared like that. But if it was someone she hated…or feared…wouldn't that provoke that kind of reaction? He needed to see her then. Slade had a theory in his head and if he came face to face with her right now while she was still in this vulnerable state, it would prove him right. Slade got up from his comfortable chair and went off towards Raven's hold.

Raven tried sobering up. Slade wouldn't do that. As much of a real pain in the neck he was, she didn't think he was capable of forcing a woman like that. She uncurled herself from the pillow and stared blankly at the door. The only way out of this damned place. Raven missed her friends. All of their smiling faces and cheerful attitudes. Going out for pizza and meditating with Starfire. Catching bad guys and celebrating afterwards. She may never admit she ever had fun, but she did. She was with friends then. People who cared for her and genuinely liked her. Slade didn't give them much of an option though and literally forced her friends to say yes, locking them up like that.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Raven sat up on the bed and looked at the door with terrified eyes. Slade. She didn't know how to act. She had to get control of her emotions! She couldn't look like she was bothered anymore. The last thing she needed was Slade inquiring about her emotions. She sat cross legged on the bed and tried to keep a calm, collected composure. The dream was still vivid in her mind. All she had to do was forget about it, what it was about, who it included…

Slade stepped into her room and gazed at her. She sat on her bed in a stoic, expressionless manner. He closed the door quietly and leaned against it, folding his arms. There would be no words yet. He kept his eye on her, looking for any abnormal movements in her face or body…yet she remained defiant. Her violet eyes remained on him. It was time for some different measures…Slade stepped forward to her. He was approaching her bed and all the while, looking for even the tiniest indication of nervousness.

Raven gave a little shake. She was trying to hide the fear when he was approaching her. After all, there was a bed in the room…and a man with not the best of tempers. Her eyes were cast down to the bed in a little frown. _It'd probably be better if I closed my eyes…focus…don't be afraid. _

"Raven."

_Don't answer him. Don't. He isn't there. Worry about other things. He isn't important. He doesn't deserve your attention. Not after what he done._

"Raven."

_Don't look to him. He wants you to be scared and responding. He isn't worth it. _

"Don't you ignore me, you silly girl."

A tight grasp on her upper arm made Raven be jerked to reality. But then…it mixed with her dream. Him grabbing her like that atop the building. Whispering behind her head, right on her ear. Pulling her to him and violating her. His wicked laughter and mocking.

"NO!"

Raven cried out when she tried to use her powers but some odd , cuffing mechanism sent shocks through her body and jolted her. Raven fell back against the bed and rubbed at her wrists. When she looked at them, she saw the same cuffs he had put on Starfire. How come…she didn't notice these when she woke up?? Because…she was in shock from that dream. Who would notice these stupid cuffs when one had such a vivid, realistic dream like that? Raven glared at Slade who was still standing there overlooking her. Oh…how she wished to just stab that single eye of his out!

Slade was smiling under his mask. Raven had just given him the answer he wanted. He tilted his head as he studied her then turned without another word. He left the room and locked it up, planning on returning later in the day with food for her. But before that, he wanted to take out a few books from his collection and read about a few things.

* * *

Lex was having a hard time trying to contact Slade. He sat there behind his fancy desk trying to get a hold of that bastard for the past fifteen minutes. Then on the tenth call, a masked face emerged and from the glaring eye, Lex could tell he probably interrupted Slade during something important.

"What do you want, Lex?"

"Have you found the girl?"

"One of my robots had picked up a trail but it disappeared on the edge of town. I am guessing she is hiding in the suburbs somewhere…or might have traveled to the new Titans East. I would not rule out that her friends hidden her on the other coast."

Lex stared at Slade for a moment. The man did make sense and he had heard of the new Titans on the East coast. They weren't as experienced, but no doubt they kept in touch with the Titans here. It would seem smart to move their friend out of town. That only meant that those Titans had to be dealt with as well…and soon, the ones here.

"Slade. I want you to deal with the Titans here. My people will deal with the ones on the east coast. Also, I want to see you in person. We have much to discuss that cannot be mentioned over such…vulnerable connections."

The screen went black as Lex cut off the communications. Slade was not happy with Lex and his first order would have to be to warn Robin. Personally…he wouldn't mind if Lex wiped them all out for him. It'd make his job easier. The only reason he couldn't was Raven would be the only remaining Titan and if she ever found out he let her friends meet an untimely demise…it would get ugly. Damn the humanitarian side of him. Worse yet, he had to meet this idiot again. The man's voice got on his nerves…Raven should be find by herself. Slade set down one of the many psychology and dream books he had been studying and readied himself to go and meet Lex again.


	10. Test

FINALLY! A new chapter! Sorry guys for the wait...see I met this guy...and well. I been spending a lot of time with him. sorry for the neglect! Anyway! Please enjoy this chapter! I hope I don't seem to be rushing this story too much. Please read and review for me! Let me know how I'm doing!

* * *

Chapter 10: Test

It had been four days' time. Raven was having a hard time keeping time, trying to figure out if the little clock in her concrete "room" meant eight at night or in the morning. With no windows and her not on the best speaking terms with her "protector", she couldn't tell the time. The room blocked her magic if she tried using it. The door and ventilation vents were impassable due to alarm setups. Yet she couldn't sleep and pass the time like she wanted, waiting for this stupid thing to blow over. That nightmare with Slade had truly unsettled her stomach and conscience. Dreams were the offspring of events in one's life combined with fantasies, fears, joys and other emotions. How could she ever think of Slade like that? Despite that a dream itself is involuntary, why would her mind be so cruel as to conjure that kind of nightmare? What kin of trick was her inner subconscious trying to pull? Raven's eyes hardened at the already beaten pillow and never glanced to the thrown sheets and covers o the floor. Maybe Slade was not like that. He was the kind to lust for power…but to be a rapist…she couldn't fathom (or more didn't want to think about) that possibility. Could he want power enough to rob a young girl of her precious innocence? Did he do that to Terra? Hands clutched to her pale head as Rave shook her head violently trying to disrupt this disturbing thoughts. Her stomach began to rumble now with hunger…and only now did she half glance at the shattered dish and scattered servings of food on the floor…

* * *

Slade grasped at the flat wall of his room, wincing in pain. Blood had soaked into his outfit, giving the black parts of it a mysterious red hue in the light. Lex was definitely mad this time. Slade wasn't in the least bit surprised. Lex was much like him. He didn't like hires disobeying or becoming defiant. He had challenged Lex though…saying to have his bodyguards better prepared next time if they were going to try and spring a surprise attack on him. So maybe it was his own fault for proposing that challenge. Still…he managed to quickly end their lives and instill a bone chilling threat to Lex if he ever dared to try that again. It was too much right now and they needed to strike. Lex seemed to be getting to distrusting of him and may soon find out Slade's plans to deceive him.

"Wintergreen…"

An elderly man came in with a tray and a cup of tea set on it. Slade smirked under his mask despite the horrible pain he was in. Wintergreen was always good at predicting the things he wanted. And probably would soon lecture him to not tend to his little captive in the dungeons area.

"Sit and relax…and let's not worry about the girl tonight. I have been watching her and while…she has refused food and drink, she should get over her little tantrum. We need you fixed up at the moment."

Slade wasn't surprised Raven refused any food or drink. It was too soon to hope she was over that mysterious dream. She'd still be raving and ranting over it and indirectly blaming him though it was her own mind that came up with the dream. While he was not against striking out at his apprentices (despite the age) or cruelly treating them, he wouldn't sink so low as to demonstrate power over a girl by raping them. There were more fun ways to break their resolves…mind games being one of his fortes.

"I had a feeling you would suggest that but I must disregard that concern. She is harmless right now. With those cuffs and the surrounding system preventing the use of her powers, she isn't a match…even if I had an arm missing."

Wintergreen watched as Slade took a few drinks of the warm tea and headed off toward the area he kept the Titan. The man picked up the metal tray and cup and gave a half-smile. Somehow…he knew Slade was fascinated with her even if the man would never admit it. Whether it was attraction to her or to the powers she retained, he didn't know. It was like this when Slade was obsessed with making Robin his apprentice. Slade would become too close-minded to everything else until he obtained his object of interest. It seemed now…he had another interest he may start obsessing over. Though this was different…Robin was defiant and so was Raven. The only difference was…Slade was playing with a half-demon. How long could he keep those cuffs on her? How much longer could he prolong this situation without Lex becoming too suspicious? Wintergreen left the rather bare room for the kitchen to clean up and head off for his own rest.

* * *

Raven became stuck when she heard the door unlocking and swinging open to reveal that despicable tall, muscled man known as Slade. She stared at him for a while before her eyebrows knitted and her teeth started to grind with hatred. He had turned and closed the door, taking a key and locking it. Extra precautions due to her last attack and near escape. He shoved the key into the metal protector on his forearm and gave her a little glare.

"Hello, sunshine."

Raven hissed in aggravation at his sarcasm and did not move from her spot. Fingers gripped so tight into the mattress, the nails were beginning to tear holes into the material. Slade took a step toward her which was a mistake. Raven leapt off the bed like a wildcat to attack him. Minding his injuries, he dodged the attack and winced when a pain shot up the side. Raven had darted past him but now turned and was trying to deliver a round kick. An arm came up and blocked her attempt and only gave a harsh push that made her fall onto her behind. Raven got up quickly and went to punch at him. Slade only side stepped and avoided her attack again. He couldn't afford strenuously fighting right now…not with these wounds…

She was noticing his reluctance to engage in battle. All he kept doing was blocking or dodging. Why couldn't he hit her? He'd done it many times before…so what was so different now? Then it hit her. The demon side of her kicked in enough to trace the scent of blood. His blood. He was injured…she stopped her assault and stood there watching him. His eye and body showed no signs of fatigue or pain. Was he really numb to injuries? If he was bleeding that bad enough…he shouldn't even have the strength to stand. Not to mention not venturing down here to confront her! Why did she care…Rage building at herself for being momentarily worried, she launched a new attack with much energy and speed that Slade was beginning to have a hard time keeping up. Wintergreen was right…this wasn't the right time to have come here. It was too late to get out though…a well placed kick landed in his stomach where one of his most severe injuries was and made him crumble down to his knees in pain. Blood was coughed up behind that mask and he kept a hand over his stomach as he looked up to Raven, glaring. He expected an attack and was ready to grab her and mercilessly pound her body into the ground…but what he saw made his blood stop.

There was a concerned look on her face. A look of surprise, concern and hinted with anger. It looked like she was having a hard time trying to decide how she felt about the situation. Slade staggered to his feet, the stomach area glistening in the light of the room now with fresh blood. His body wasn't having the time it needed for its enhanced healing abilities to kick in and this fight was just making it worse.

"What are you going to do?"

Raven had her arms limp at her sides as she stared at him then looked down. The cuffs on her wrists prevented her from using her powers…even if she wanted to, she couldn't heal him. But why on earth would she do that for? For the longest time he had been their sworn enemy! Tightening her fingers into fists she glared at the ground, trying to come up with a good reason why she should help. Yes he did aid in defeating her father, Trigon. Aided Robin into finding her. And supposedly aiding them again by not letting Lex gain control of her. He kept saying before that she owed him…maybe after this they would be square and next time she wouldn't have such a hard time deciding whether or not to take his life.

"Release these cuffs off me."

Slade didn't think that was a good idea. Considering his state, it wouldn't be too hard for Raven to beat him. Something inside told him it would be okay…and acting on that unsure voice inside his head, he walked to her and took her hands. Taking the key from a compartment in his belt, he unlocked the cuffs and kept them in one hand. He'd be sure to put them back on after whatever she was going to do.

Raven stood there still unsure about her kindness. To criminals, kindness exploited weakness. Criminals would take advantage of it. They would use people through it. Still…no one was here. Robin wasn't here to scream at her for helping. Cyborg and Beast Boy weren't here to criticize her for being kind to Slade but not them. Starfire wouldn't give her those sad eyes and show that disappointment. A glittery aura came from her hands as she applied them to his stomach and with a sigh, began to heal the internal injuries. While working on him, she had to wonder what he done to get in this shape. This was too vicious and cruel to really be Robin's work…yet even she knew how erratic Robin got when Slade's name was brought up. He became darker, crueler…just so similar to what Slade was. Moving from the stomach, she went to his side and healed a large gash there. Walking around him and him moving accordingly so she could get to the affected areas, she healed him to where he only felt soreness. Coming to his back, she ran her healing hands over a shoulder blade and wrinkled her brows. A bullet was lodged in his skin there…someone shot him? How was he able to be so elusive then in their little fight? And even stand…she worked hard to rid the bullet from his flesh and healed the wound. After the assessment and finding no more injuries, she stepped away and kept her head lowered. Somehow, Raven felt humiliated. That she showed such kindness to this man. But now he could never say she owed him anything. Or she could have left him in pain and possibly die.

Slade walked towards her and replaced the heavy cuffs to her wrists. Raven found something about it peculiar. He was being gentle. Handling her wrists with care and making sure the cuffs didn't lock and pinch her skin. Even adjusting the pressure so they were more comfortable and not so restricting on her vessels and flesh. Was this his act of gratitude for her actions? Raven glanced up to see his masked face from the side and was surprised to see…a soft look in his eye. What was wrong with him?

"…You know. That was unnecessary. I would've healed on my own."

WHAT? So…so he just unlocked her and let her heal him even though he knew all this time he would have been okay?! What was he playing at! What would have happened if she had decided to deceive and attack him?! Was he suicidal?! Her wide eyes kept staring at him in disbelief and he chuckled. Ah, she was so amusing at times.

"But thank you."

He let her go and taking the key from his forearm, unlocked the door and left her there standing in shock. The door locked but Raven didn't hear it. All she kept hearing was him…saying thank you. Slade. Their enemy. Their nemesis. Thanking her for helping him. What was his aim in unlocking her like that? Realizing what just happened…her small frame began shaking with anger and humiliation. A blush was on her cheeks. He…had tested her.

* * *

Slade stood outside her room with a renewed energy. The girl's healing abilities were quite effective. Flexing his fingers, his watched them in contemplation. His little test on his trust in her had passed. Slade knew well he wouldn't have died (though he felt like he might have) as long as he could trust her to not attack him. While he didn't know what his plan would have been if she had decided to try and attack him with her powers, he risked it. Smirking, he went on his way back to his room for some rest and for tomorrow, some more deception for Lex. Time was drawing near to put an end to that bastard's plans and his life.


	11. Surprises

Chapter 11: Surprises

Lex wasn't entirely disappointed with how things went. He was growing impatient with Slade's hesitance to move forward and flatten anyone in his way. It caused suspicion. Slade would do as he was told but…he always seemed so slow on acting upon it. As if he didn't have the enthusiasm to complete the mission assigned. Lex had figured Slade would move on with this plan with passion because of his chances at bringing down the Titans. Yet…he seemed to have been wrong. He had called Slade in to have a little chit chat about possible progress and this time had some of the best ambush him in the middle of the conversation. Using their own favored weapons they had managed to wound Slade which was all he wanted to do, as a warning for Slade to shape up his procrastinating attitude. It seemed to have worked as Slade's submission was genuine and under the pain he was in, Lex couldn't be persuaded Slade could lie or scheme under such circumstances. Finally…things would be getting done at the rate he wanted them to be completed at.

-------------------------------

Slade had rested well after the healing and awoke with a renewed strength. Sore muscles still gave him some reasons for complaint, but it felt much better than having a bullet lodged in the skin and a gaping wound bleeding you out. His body would make short work of the soreness and Slade was betting by the end of the day he'd feel at one hundred percent again. For now though, warm tea and some breakfast seemed good. Then after, he'd have to bring some food for dear little Raven and make sure she ate this time.

"Wintergreen."

The old, shriveled looking man stepped in and gave a slight bow of the head to Slade. He knew, as always, what Slade wanted. Wintergreen walked out and went on the same usual routine. Make some tea, and cook some breakfast for the man. Though most saw this as servant work and would object to how oppressive it was, he liked it. He had known Slade for such a long time and was surprised he was beginning to use his real name. Slade had given up his old lifestyle…well, not truly. But he had tamed it down. Toned it to a softer degree than what he used to be. Wintergreen went on to prepare food for Slade…and thinking of the teenage girl Slade had cooped up, he began to make larger servings of the food to accommodate her. The older man found it funny. Slade…normally never showed such care, but he did seem to care for this girl. Always wanting to make sure she ate, was accommodated as well as possible. He also seemed to take a liking to visiting her in that cell of a room and talking to her. A faint smile appeared on the man's face as he thought about these things. Slade was never going to admit the true reasons why he was keeping Raven so close to "home", but the man who has lived longer than Slade, knew well what these little clues meant.

-------------------------------

Raven felt sick. Her stomach was growling for some kind of nutrients while her mind protested anything from this asshole here. She was still miffed about Slade's deception to her. There was no reason to use her own energy to heal him! Not if he could do so by himself. Was he crazy? What if she had not decided to pity him and had taken that one chance of freedom to wreak havoc and kill him? He had been _wounded_. He'd been at her _mercy_. And she had taken pity on him and healed him! Angry footsteps paced in the room. The girl just couldn't rest in knowing she had just helped Slade on her own accord. Balled fists shook at her sides as she kept replaying the events. Never again…

-------------------------------

Robin paced up and down his room. It'd been days now. Days without a word from Raven. Slade had given them heads up about what Lex was planning with attacking the Titans East. Robin had contacted them and given the Titans there a heads up that Lex was going to come after them. They got prepared and Robin felt a bit better. Slade had also said that he would be "after" them as well. That was nothing new. Yet whenever they had encountered Slade now, the fights were…avoidant. Slade didn't fight as hard as he usually did, he didn't harm them anymore than a couple of bruises and scrapes. It would seem Slade was genuine in saying he would help protect them and Raven. But this was all confusing! Just because Slade wanted to take down Lex, he would stoop to helping his own enemies the Titans out? What about afterwards? Things would return to the normal routine of them fighting or would Slade disappear for another year and something? Robin banged his fists on the desk and gritted his teeth. He was having a hard time coming to terms on this. There had been no word from Raven herself. Was she ok? Had Slade hurt her? Had he really…? No. No he couldn't fathom such a thought like that. Slade was many things, but for him to be that sick of a twisted bastard…no.

"Robin?"

Robin straightened his back and walked from his room, looking to a very worried Starfire. He didn't say anything but offered a very faint, forced smile and walked away. Starfire stood by the door and hung her head in sorrow. She was wondering if Raven was ok. She had tried countless times to contact Raven through the communicator but that didn't work. Raven was lost from contact and all they could do was trust their enemy to take care of her and keep her safe. Why did it feel like they were at a larger disadvantage than they were aware of? Technically…Slade could tell them to do anything he wanted while he had Raven hostage.

---------------------------------------

It was a rainy evening. Slade had been out and watched the storm a bit. It was a nice day. Cool, breezy and wet. It was nature's way of revitalizing itself and it's beloved plants and animals. He sat in a high branch in a tree watching the city. Lex was starting to get on his nerves…and he needed to take that man out. The last stages of his plan had to draw to a close now. Soon before Lex dug too deep and discovered something. Reviewing the plans, he came to his basics. Protecting Raven from Lex's intentions for her demonic powers. Deceiving Lex into thinking that he would help him find Raven. Get to Raven's trust and have her aid him in his attack on Lex. That last part was a bit harder than he thought. Raven's trust was hardly existent and after the things he had done to her, well he wasn't surprised she refused to trust him for anything. But it was time for another try…

Slade had entered his base and was aiming to get to Raven to have a little chat with her. It was a surprise for him when he saw Wintergreen standing beside a young looking man with a hard face and cold eyes. Just the kind of people he liked…but not in his secret bases.

"Lex has sent me to check on you. And your progress."

Slade was scrutinizing the man in his head and returned the youngster's glare with one of his own. Slade stood there for a moment and thinking before he answered.

"I will show you. And then you can report to Lex that I am trying everything in my power to track down the girl…though I fear she might have found a way off this planet."

The man seemed a bit surprised and this appeased Slade's anger. That anger was writhing and unwinding from a tired coil but Slade would make sure to keep it under control. Slade led the man to a room with large screen. The screen beamed on as Slade began logging onto the computer systems. He showed the man his plans for tracking the Titans and how he had robots throughout the city spying on the tower. Slade was making it appear he indeed was having an eye out for the girl. Would it be enough? The man seemed convinced but he noticed how his eyes kept drifting to a hallway that eventually led to the place where Raven was kept. Taking out a small device and hitting a button, the room in which Raven was in would be cloaked from the seeing eye in case this man asked for a "tour" of the base. All this person was, was a spy for Lex. It would seem Lex was getting increasingly suspicious.

"And that is all."

Slade stood and the man's eyes met Slade's face. Without a fear for such a question, he requested to be shown around the place. Wintergreen gave Slade a grave look then walked off. Slade had everything under control though. He took a leisurely walk down the hallway, showing the man various rooms in which were designed to torture the psyche of a prisoner. The man seemed impressed and his questions began to sway towards the mechanisms and ideas behind the makings of each individual room. Slade hated this kind of company and that angry snake in him was beginning to hiss and spit venom. And soon enough, the man began to snoop too much right outside the cloaked room Raven was hidden in.

--------------------------------

Raven could hear commotion. Slade…but there was another voice. A younger yet serious voice. It didn't belong to any of her friends, or that old man that sometimes brought her food. In fact, this voice was completely unknown to her. She put her ear to the door and to listen. She knew Slade was hiding her from everyone, even her friends so she highly doubted he brought anyone here to see her. The more she listened, the more she got worried for this stranger…she could tell in Slade's voice he was getting angry and impatient. She had seen this all before.

"It simply seems odd this wall is here…are you planning another room?"

"Perhaps…though that project is sadly being pushed to another date…"

Raven's heart was pounding as she heard knocking on the door. Could the man not see the door in front of him!? It couldn't be that dark in the hallway for the man to not notice that there were seams in the wall for the door. No…there was something weird about all of this. This man. Slade didn't seem to like him so he couldn't be working for Slade. Was this man working for Lex? Why would Lex's people be snooping around the base though? Surely Slade didn't tell anyone where this place was. It was unlike him to not be that secretive. She strained to hear a whisper the man was making before there was a loud bang against the door. Raven gasped and jumped back, staring at the door as she heard yelling and struggling. The men were fighting! She went and began banging on the door. Why did she want to stop it? If that was one of Lex's men, shouldn't she just let Slade kill him? No…no, killing was wrong! She had to stop him! It was only a minute after the banging and hollering she was doing that the struggling outside the door stopped. Raven stopped and breathing hard, from fear and anger, wondered what happened…before she could blink, the door slammed open and Slade's hand grabbed her bound wrists and dragged her out. On the floor laid a man who was bleeding from his head. Eyes wide with fright she turned to Slade who only forced her to look back at the victim.

"This man was one of the men who injured me the other day. Found my base and demanded answers to my search for you. Wanted a tour of the base to know where everything was. Know why? This spy works for Lex and Lex is investigating me. He suspects I am hiding you. This man would have taken you by force and dragged you to Lex…and then would have tried killing me. So what would your choice have been if you had been me, Raven? Kill the enemy or let the enemy find out your treachery and kill you? Don't show mercy to someone like that and dare scream for me to stop!"

Raven was trembling as she looked at the man. He was actually dead. No one could bleed out their head that much without passing out and dying. Slade killed this man. Killed…murdered. This Slade she never knew. The Slade she knew just chased the Titans, made grand plans to take over the city, was a sophisticated terrorist really. But…to brutally murder someone like this. With his bare hands. The same hands that were holding her. Grasping her and keeping her in place. Why did she think that was…

"Raven. I will be asking a lot from you now. You must hone that dark side of you into compliance. It is vital to destroying Lex and whoever he may have working him."

"…Why do you need my help? Aren't you strong enough to get rid of Lex?"

"Physically, yes. The problem is Lex has others working for him I do not know. I can't guarantee my chances

Rough hands turned her around and walked her backwards into the room. The door slammed close and Slade pushed her against the wall looking down at her with that eye of his. Why did he seem so scary now? She gave a struggle, a weak one. She wanted freed. She didn't want him touching her. She stared up at this man and wondered what he was going to do. Was he going to hurt her like the last time when she almost escaped? Her racing heart received more beats as one of his hands reached over at the wall and flipped a switch. The whole room was submerged in darkness. She couldn't see even an outline of his body or anything in the room. It was pitch black and there was a heavy feeling in her stomach. She heard metal scraping against metal and wondered if it was a weapon. Knife? No. She didn't want to get hurt again. Raven tried to free her wrists, tugging and struggling with the metal, electronic cuffs. Then…to her surprise she felt something that made her eyes widen to a large degree. There was something so soft and so warm against her lips. They were gentle but swift. After it pulled away, there was a tingling on her lips. She had sworn she felt bristle of hair against her chin too. What…It was only when she heard that metal noise again and Slade had released her and left the room that what happened hit her. Slade…had taken his mask off and kissed her.


	12. Deal

Chapter 12: Deal

Trigon's daughter paced the small, cramped room. The aura of agitation was heavy around her and evident in her hardened expression. It sprouted from the confusion she had regarding Slade's very impetuous actions with her. Slade was always predictable by her standards. His main goal was to take over this city for his own operations. That meant feuding with the Titans and conspiring to defeat them. Bombs, threats, blackmailing...all very predictable. The deal he told her about with her father was even predictable as most criminals valued their life above all else. So how could someone who is used to a routine goal become spontaneous enough to kiss a young girl? Girl...yes. That bastard had lost what little respect she might have had for him as a human being. That pedophilic perverted fool. The more Raven gave attention to the incident, the more the anger boiled within her. A loud yell of rage came deep from within her as she began to tear and struggle with the restricting cuffs. Raven slammed the cuffs against the wall in a feeble attempt to shatter them and tried to even oversurge them with her powers only to receive higher and higher shocks of electric voltage. Small electrical burns began to appear on her wrists. She finally abandoned the attempt to free herself and fell onto the bed with her face in the pillow. She longed to see Robin and her friends again and was growing very tired and approching the brink of insannity being contained in this damned place.

--------

The screens around him shut off. Under any other circumstances, Slade would have perhaps enjoyed seeing Raven hurting herself and crying. It meant the defeat of a Titan in his understanding. The only reason he couldn't enjoy the torture Raven was causing herself was a fact he feared. Had he grown too attached to the girl? Why did his body command him to grab her and kiss her? Why was that attraction in his subconscious? There were so many questions had to ask himself regarding his highly unusual actions from earlier. Deep down he did admire her hidden demonic powers. It was true when he told her he never would have expected her to have such a reserve of monstrous strength and energy. Lex finding out about that power was partially his fault...something he hated to admit. Now there was quite a mess. Lex scouring the Earth to find the girl, Slade working with the Titans again to prevent another Apocolypse, Lex growing suspicious of him, and now tending to Raven whom he volunteered to hide. An opening to attack Lex hadn't appeared yet and Slade was biding his time until his chance came. Until then, he had to make sure Lex didn't snoop too deeply. Killng that one man wouldn't bring much suspicion. After his small chat with Lex over a video conversation, he'd given the excuse he despised the man sent after the early incident he was injured. Lex had smiled at him and said it was the reason he sent that particular person. It seemed Lex believed it was the bitterness that caused Slade to kill the man but Slade couldn't be sure. He had to watch himself more closely and prevent anymore abrupt actions. As for Raven...

"Wintergreen, please fetch some healing salves and meet me at Raven's room."

The older man that was standing behind Slade's chair gave a faint nod and went on his way to retrieve the items asked for. Slade stood from his chair and ventured to Raven's room. He unlocked the heavy door and walked in to a Raven still face planted into the pillow and shaking with anger, helplessness and sadness. Slade sood at the doorway for a moment, hearing the muffled noises she was making. Had she noticed he came in? The door was slammed closed and immediately Raven;s head snapped up from the pillow. Wide, frightful eyes turned into a hard, cold glare. Pale fingers gripped so tightly into the pillow that the nails were beginning to tear into the fabric. The fury Raven had radiated off every orafice of her.

"You...SCUM."

"Are we so childish that we still to resort to namecalling?"

A sound akin to a hiss escaped her lips as she flung herself at Slade in rage. Slade stayed calm. He knew Raven was not going to win this squabble if she wasn't capable of keeping a cool head. He sidestepped and caught her upper arm in a tight hold. Slade flung her back on the bed with ease and gave a sigh of irritation.

She was predictable. Everytime he threw her back on the bed, she would leap right back up and try attacking him. This couldn't continue. Slade grabbed her by thw arms and forced her on the bed and held her down. The rage was leaking through her angry, violet eyes. If those cuffs hadn't been on her, he had the feeling she would have unleashed the demon blood within her and refuse to stop it.

"Calm down, Raven...You're only hurting yourself."

Raven struggled under his grip and tried to wrench herself free. It was useless while these cuffs remained on her bruised wrists. She couldn't call on her powers or even the demon within her to free herself. Any try only ended in excruciating pain from electrocution. Being confined in Slade's own base with no contact with Robin and her friends, the loss of her powers and being dependent on Slade was slowly weathering her sanity. How much longer was this going to keep going on? How much longer could she grasp to reality before she fell over the edge into the abyss?

"If I...cooperate...I need to know exactly the details of Lex's plans..."

She became still under him yet her eyes did not once blink or let him out of sight. If she cooperated, would it really make things easier? Slade appeared to be taking everything into consideration before his hands loosened on her arms and let her up.

"I have already informed you, silly girl. Lex was planning to use your demonic powers to take over. You were to be his ultimate weapon against every country's military. His plans involved brainwashing you, and using threats against your friends to ensure your cooperation. He hired me with the impression I'd follow his plans. I agreed to be hired because it meant I could get close to my enemy and undermine his operations. Helping you and the Titans benefits me as well. And right now, Lex is growing suspicious of me. I have failed to find you for him. The Titans East knew of Lex's plans to attack them and had decimated Lex's group because I had Robin forward the message. He probably suspects me of hiding you now because of the long time it's taking me to find you, and because I killed a man who came to my base."

Raven looked to the side, not being able to look him in the face. She had calmed though and was thinking seriously about this. Was her stubborness really getting that mcuh in the way? But what did he want her to _do_? Just hide or did Slade...plan to take Lex's idea and make her his own personal weapon to take Lex down? She couldn't just sit in a damn room like this and wait out this whole fight. Wait...this was what Slade was waiting for. For her to give in and finally decide to help him. He was...going to get what he wanted. It made a vile and upsetting feeling in her stomach to realize Slade had forced her into the corner and abide by his plans. If she stayed stubborn and didn't comply, this whole face-off would take much longer. Slade couldn't expose his alliance to the Titans. If she did comply, everything Slade had planned would fall into place just like he wanted.

"I'll...I'll comply. What do I need to do..."

"I've told you that already. Cooperate with me and abide by whatever I demand of you. Help me take down Lex."

Was it really that hard to just agree and get this whole thing over with? There was much animosity towards him after her last birthday that she wanted to only cause this man misery. True he made up in the end for it by aiding them in the fight. At one moment she even was worried when Trigon had slammed him across the rubble into a pile of debris. Just for once maybe she could comply and aid him in his plans against this other villain.

"...Fine. I'll...work with you."

"Took you long enough to see it my way."

He released her and she sat up, looking down and feeling just a bit degraded after agreeing to aid him. Wintergreen had walked in and was looking upon the situation in silence. He had his own ideas of what happened but said noting in reference. He came to Raven and politely asked her to hold her arms out. Wintergreen gave Slade a glance as he prepared some of the salves to heal Raven's bruises and cuts from the cuffs. Slade unlocked the cuffs from her wrists. The air was pleasant yet cold after those brutal cuffs were taken off. The heaviness was lifted and her arms felt feather light. Wintergreen took ahold of her forearm and brought her damaged wrist over and began to pour rubbing alcohol into the small wounds to disinfect them. Raven hissed at the harsh burn and sting the cleansing alcohol left but calmed when the pain ebbed away. After patting down the area, Wintergreen began to apply a thick, gel-like salve to the cleaned wound and wrap gauze around it. He gave the same treatment to her other wrist and she just watched in silence as this older man took great care of her wounds for her. Slade only sat by and watched as his old friend fixed the young girl up. He didn't show it, but he was satisfied that Raven finally saw that rebelling wasn't going to help the situation they all were involved in.

"I want you to rest. I shall be bringing dinner around soon for you, Miss Raven."

Raven only stared at the older man with a blank expression. Inside, she was analyzing this man. He seemed nice, but he couldn't be that nice if he was working for someone like Slade. It wasn't possible. What kind of connection could the two have? She turned to Slade for a moment then glanced back down to the floor once she realized she looked his way. These two...was she going to be in their charge for months? Years? Or just a few more days? Would they grant her the request to speak to her friends?

"Slade..."

The voice held a touch of hostility. Slade overlooked it and decided to hear her out. There was a feeling he had that she was going to ask if she could contact her friends and at least let them know that she was okay and unharmed. Slade had promised Robin and the others Raven would remain unharmed...perhaps it would be best to prove that by letting Raven contact them.

"I want to speak to my friends."

"Sure."

-----------------------

Robin was getting worried. There hadn't been any contact for days. They knew they wouldn't be able to contact Raven at all. Yet it aggravated him he didn't know what was going on. Was Slade hurting her? Trying to convert her to his side? It was frustrating and he lost much sleep worrying about his friend and comrade. The lack of sleep didn't improve his brooding mood either and he often snapped at others for causing small irritations. It was getting so bad that Beast Boy and Cyborg would walk out of the room and leave him alone. The only one who was putting up with his attitude was Starfire. Though she didn't know what to say when Robin got in those moods, she would at least sit in the same room with him. The three were trying to do things to occupy their time and not think about the situation. Taking down criminals, tending to their hobbies or going out for pizza. They had good times still, but they felt hollow...because they were missing someone.

"Yo Robin! It's Raven!"

Robin fell from his bed to the floor in shock at Cyborg's announcement. He wasted no time slamming his door open and racing down the stairs to the big screen. Sure enough, Raven was standing there looking at them. In the back, Robin could see Slade's outline and felt a well of anger boiling up inside him.

"Hey guys..."

"Raven! When are you getting back! We heard Lex was going for the Titans East...we got to forewarn 'em though. We had a few run-ins with some guys that worked for Lex...AND Slade...how's your side goin'?"

To see her friends was a moment of sheer and utter relief. To finally see their faces and hear their voices calmed the conscience and returned her sanity. The problem was she didn't know how to answer their questions. She didn't know what was going on aside what Slade would tell her. The things he told her wouldn't answer their questions. She glanced back to Slade to see if he'd give the answers.

Slade picked up on the silent hint and decided to give the spoiled Titans a report.

"Lex had henchmen fight me. I was injured but healed...quite quickly. Lex is highly suspicious of me at the moment so our plan of attack must be soon. And no later...Raven's refusal to cooperate has lengthened the short time we needed to catch Lex by surprise."

There was a silence as Raven gave a shy glance to her friends. Would they hate her for costing them the precious time they all needed to capture Lex? Or would they be more angered at the fact she finally decided to work alongside Slade in this mission? Robin seemed to have gone into a deep thought about the situation. It was indeed dire and on the brink of falling apart if they didn't find a way to keep it together. Slade looked over the silent Titans and decided it was best to give them his idea of a plan.

"I want Raven to learn to harness her emotions to her advantage. To control her demon's strength without losing consciousness of it. It is my plan to bring her to Lex and have her defeat him. Lex has many odd henchmen who've undergone experiments. Perhaps even professional criminals from your hometown of Gotham, Robin. And do not worry. I will make sure you are there to...participate, should we say."

The others gaped at the mere thought of Slade training Raven anything. The only things that ran through their mind was Terra and Robin. Slade had blackmailed them into being his apprentice and was very abusive and abrasive with his lessons. Robin's fists clenched tightly and his teeth grinded in sheer fury. Slade's suggestion brought up some very dark memories and he was going to refuse letting Slade teach Raven anything.

"Raven! Come back and we'll figure this out on our own! If Lex has criminals working for him from my old home, we can definitely get them and Lex! We don't need Slade for this. All he is going to do is use you. Like he did me and Terra!"

Raven stared at Robin in disbelief but the message was sinking in. It was true. Slade was using her. Would he try and brainwash her to take his side after this battle? Raven tried to think clearly about this. Lex needed to be stopped. He was hellbent on uncovering Raven and using her. Slade was hiding her to prevent her from being found by Lex. Slade hates Lex because he didn't want Lex taking over. Lex keeps growing suspicious of Slade and doubting his abilities in the search. Slade's been warning the Titans and the Titans East about future attacks to keep them safe...was it so bad to try and go along with the plan now in repayment for Slade's rare acts of honor? Or is this what Slade wanted...either way, Raven couldn't see another way out of it.

"Robin. I'll be fine. We'll give him benefit of the doubt. After this though...Slade, we will resume hunting you and fighting you. Deal?"

Slade was smiling under his mask. This was exactly the way he wished for his plan to go. For Raven to foresee no way out of this deal and decide to submit and go along with his plans. Raven's consent meant either two things: the Titans had to consent too or they would cast her from the team. He wanted to split them up.

"Deal."

Robin was not happy with the deal. As he stared at the screen, he got a funny feeling. Slade didn't seem at all displeased with Raven tellng him what deal she wanted. He seemed perfectly fine with what the outcome would be. Could this mean this is what he wanted? But Raven isn't afraid of making this deal. Maybe they should give her some trust to take care of herself.

"Fine, Raven...but keep in touch. We want an update every evening on a secure network."

The transmission was ended by Robin. The boy just stared at the screen and wondered if this was indeed the only route out of this predictament. A part in him couldn't help but theorize that Slade was planning this situation from the beginning. It wasn't about Lex anymore...Lex was just a speed bump in his way for something else.


	13. Training

Another chapter! I thank you all for the reviews! It makes me feel good and gain more enthusiasm to continue this story. So here's another chapter to enjoy! Thanks and please remember to leave some reviews! Thanks!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13: Training

The transmission with Robin was disheartening. She knew Robin suspected Slade of brainwashing her or blackmail. It was like him to think that way. Raven simply sat in her room on the bed staring at her bandaged wrists. She was free of the cuffs and could even leave the room...but not the base. She'd already tested the base out and Slade still have a strong magical barrier set around it. It wasn't to keep people out but to keep them in. She didn't want to explore anymore once she knew there was no way of escaping. She was sure she and her friends could handle Lex...they didn't need Slade's help. Did they? It was him who warned them what was going to happen and to prepare for it. Otherwise they wouldn't have known what would be happening. There was a few things that still bothered her...her fingers touched to her lips as she frowned. Raven still couldn't understand Slade's random action of kissing her. Since that incident, he hadn't said anything to her about it. Was he as embarrassed about it as she was?

"Raven."

Her head snapped up to see the masculine figure of Slade standing in the doorway. His one eye was glaring at her, unblinking and unmoving. Raven looked away from the eye contact and towards the floor. She had to be strong now and endure what Slade had in store for her. A slow foot touched the ground and soon Raven was standing and following him out of her confinement room. All this time she had thought of how much she despised that cramped and claustrophobic room and now, she just wanted to sit in it and never come out again.

"I want you to get more in tune with that anger of yours, Raven. And when you feel that darker side of you clawing at you, you will have to take control of it and use it. Understood?"

"...It isn't that easy. This demon blood...it's like trying to control a whole other person."

"Exactly...You must be able to call on it whenever you can without losing control. It isn't a matter of IF. It's a matter of you WILL."

Raven cringed when his stony voice informed her there was no choice or excuse out of this. She was seventeen now...if she hadn't learned to master the demon side yet, what made Slade think he could teach her how? Remembering Terra...she remembered the girl hadn't a clue how to control her amazing powers over Earth. Even when they all tried to help her master it, she was a bit sloppy. When she left to Slade though and came back to them...the precise control she exhibited was noticeable. No longer had it looked like she was trying to stay in control. It appeared more that she was part of the Earth she had mastered. It was beautiful. If Slade was the one who taught Terra that kind of control then maybe he could teach her something she had overlooked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sweat poured from every pore of Raven's skin. Every fiber of her ached from the stress. For the past three hours they had been locked in simple hand to hand combat. For Raven, it wasn't too unusual, but for such a prolonged time like this without once calling upon her powers was unheard of. Heavy breaths fell from her mouth as she glared at Slade. Three hours and the man didn't even look the slightest bit winded. He only stood straight and glaring right back, expecting her to stage another frontal assault. The energy levels in Raven were so low and she felt faint. Why did he restrict her only to physical combat?

"The point of this training dear Raven, is that you must learn to call upon the demon side of you when you are at the ends of your rope. And control that part of you. Is it welling up inside of you now?"

It was. She could feel the hot licks of that demon inside of her, clawing towards the top. She couldn't release it here. There wasn't a way to control it! Once she let it go it would be hard to control it. She could fight back and suppress it yes...but to be in that mode and conscious of it was not an option. It couldn't be.

"I...I can't! If it gets in control of me-"

"Then you show who is the true one in control and tell it that it shall obey your commands!"

He made it sound so damn easy. The more the anger flooded her veins, the easier it was for the demon to surface. Finally...Raven shut her eyes tightly and was shaking her head. She staggered and finally a calm seem to come over her entire body. When she looked up to face Slade, four vivid red eyes was focused on them. The lust for blood could be felt from this entity. Slade could only hope for the moment of truth in which the Raven he knew would harness the control of this beast. A wicked smile crossed the demon Raven's lips and it's raspy voice replaced Raven's.

"You fool...that girl can't control me! You've made a huge mistake in assuming she was strong enough to control the powers of her demon ancestry."

The demon entity approached Slade with a lowered head and arms hanging at the sides. The raspy laugh echoed in the large training room. The aura radiating off Raven was thick with evil and hatred. It made the room which Slade felt safest in feel hollow and forboding. Still, Slade wasn't going to back down. Facing Trigon head to head had empowered his ego and steepened his belief in his own abilities. What he had to do was contact that Raven inside of the demon.

"Raven! Do not let the demon control you...remember who is in control!"

As the demon Raven struck out at Slade, he gracefully leapt away and dodged a second attack. Black tentacles snaked out from under her blue cape and towards Slade. They struck at him like snakes, trying to capture him. Slade was quick though. He made sure to keep his distance from the enemy and not back into a wall. As long as he kept himself in open area, he'd be safe. The shouting he did to try and reach the unconscious Raven finally broke through. The attacks were stopped and the demon was wide eyed and frozen in its tracks. Soon the figure doubled over and shook violently. Deep breaths could be heard from the hunched body and soon Slade heard a deep breath of relief as she stood up and once again was facing the original Raven.

"You failed. I told you to remind that entity who was in charge."

"I know..."

Slade let a few moments pass and took in the sincerity and honesty of her ashamed words. Content with her confession she had failed to him, he smirked under the two-toned mask.

"Let's try again."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That talk with Raven had been bothering Robin all night. While everyone else was able to sleep peacefully, the thought that Slade was in direct contact with Raven made him sick. Would he try and brainwash Raven like he done Terra? Or blackmail her like he did to him? To hear that Raven was going to follow his plans angered him as well. The Titans had always figured out a way without the help of criminals. Why did they have to enlist on Slade's help now? What could be worse than Trigon? What further bothered him, Robin didn't think the others noticed. Why were Raven's wrists bandaged up? Raven didn't have any previous injuries before that first confrontation with Slade. The only explanation was Slade done it. Slade was hurting Raven when he had "promised" to not harm her in any way. If he couldn't keep his word then what could he offer for trust? All these thoughts and theories kept Robin up until sunrise. Only then was he to exhausted to stay up and let the situation bother him anymore.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven had fainted during the training exercises. Morning had come by the time she did and Slade felt this was far enough. She was put into a different room to sleep in a more comfortable bed. Wintergreen tended to the girl's slight injuries and change of clothing. Slade was exhausted himself but from their fight he had collected quite a deal of data about the girl. The demon side of her was as she said...uncontrollable. It was akin to having a split personality in which you could never control that other "person". Was there a way to bridge that gap for Raven? Both sides were aware of one another...it was just getting the two to compromise and become one single force. Both accepting either side and Raven would be unstoppable. Even as he stood in front of the large screen staring at Lex's angry face, Slade couldn't help but give a smile under his mask at his employer's mood. Raven was right here under his nose and yet he would never know.

" I assure you I have done everything in my power. I haven't slept in days, searching the city day and night. I'd say her friends have hidden her quite well."

" You're taking too long. It's been over a week. Because of this, I've hired someone else to track her down as well. Perhaps you two can have a race to see who finds her?..."

Slade wasn't expecting this yet it didn't surprise him either. The screen showed no other person in that room so Slade didn't expect to be meeting the new hire anytime soon. He kept silent as Lex drolled on about Slade's "ineffeciency" and "incompetence" which the masked villain ignored. _If only you knew what was going on behind your back, Lex..._

"Who is this other hire?"

"You'll see soon enough."


	14. Dream

Yet another chapter! I'm sure you all will enjoy this chapter much more hehe! A little perverse and you're clued in who the new hire is Lex has. Well enjoy the chapter and please review! Tell me your thoughts, ideas and what you like about the chapter. Thanks for all the support and nice reviews! I am really grateful to have such fans for this fiction. Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14: Dream

The room was windowless and the only source of light was a soft watt lamp on a nightstand. It bathed the room in a soft yellow-orange light and gave it a warm appearance. On the large bed was a little girl with violet hair neatly tucked in. The morning had passed and turned into late afternoon according to a clock. The girl didn't finally start waking until two in the afternoon. It was a surprise to wake up with no restraints and in a much larger and cozier room than before. Raven took a look around and saw that the room had only bare necessities such as a bed, nightstand, chair and dresser. The only difference this place held from the previous room was it's size and the softness of the bed she was tucked in. But how did she end up here? All she remembered was the training session with Slade. She was charging at him then suddenly her head felt like it disconnected from her body and there was only blackness. It was numbing and pleasant and she didn't want to escape it. Had she let the demon side of her reign again? Where was Slade? Raven threw the thick covers to the side and ran for the door. To her surprise the door was unlocked! She pulled it open and gulped, wondering if she should step out of the room. She remembered when Slade caught her after her failed attempt at escape. Would he think she's escaping again and hurt her? No...something about him has changed since then. Even in the training, Raven knew he was holding back. All the fights she had with her friends against Slade, she knew what kind of force he could be. Then that damn kiss...Raven chose not to think about that again. It seemed her mind liked to relive that scene. And her dream...when Slade...

"No...I...must not think of that..."

Raven stepped into the hallway and looked both ways and saw no one occupying them. If the base was intact then perhaps she hadn't let the demon get the best of her. She ventured down the hallway and found doors, most of them locked. This place was like a labyrinth with many turns and stairways. How could Slade memorize a confusing place like this? Raven dared to think of using her powers instead of footing it all the way. She'd find him much faster too. The only fear was if anything would prevent her from using them. If Slade had certain forcefields set up to counter her, then it'd be futile. Grasping to a hope that Slade hadn't been that paranoid, she concentrated on conjuring a dark sphere of magic in her hand. The ball developed and expanded to Raven's desire. Nothing prevented her from reducing or enlarging the size of this magic. Deciding that she was free to use her powers then, Raven sunk into the ground and into another area of the base. There were more hallways and rooms further down. Raven wanted to think if she was a villain, she'd hide the main base under all these floors. She went down one more level and landed in a very familiar room. This was the room she had ran into to hide from Slade! This was...his room.

Slade slept quietly in his room, unaware of another presence in there. Slade hardly slept deeply but he did this particular time. The dreams he was having were so enticing that he didn't want to wake up from the nap. In his twisted dreams, Raven appeared the same way as she did her last birthday when he gave her a message. She had those glowing markings, and her leotard was torn apart so that only shreds covered her most intimate of areas. There was a difference though from the last time Raven appeared like this. She was in his room and tied to his bed be her wrists. The ropes had been artfully tied on her slender wrists and she looked simply delicious lying among the silk white pillows and covers. Her pale body, the long, flowing violet hair and her glistening eyes full of fear and confusion. There was something about her being bound, restricted and in his bed that made it so hard to turn away. Slade was entraced with the scene and feeling the waves of animalistic lust boiling under the surface. To have such a purity for himself was a rare occurrence indeed. Especially one such as Raven. As he began to approach the bed, Raven's body twisted in such ways that showed off her young, lovely figure. To see her pulling at the ropes in a futile attempt to escape gave Slade a smile. His gloved hand stroked over her bare thighs as he soaked in the essence of this encounter. Raven whimpered and gave him a pleading look that only strengthened his resolve to continue. He wanted to be the one to show her heavenly pleasures and own her virginity. The one to calm her fears and make her scream his name in ectsasy. He didn't want anyone else having that. As soon as his hand crept up her flat stomach and over the soft mounds of her chest, the dream began to ripple like water. Everything was blurring together. The lines, colors and touch. An inky darkness replaced the image and now he was beginning to wake. He could hear breathing near his bedside. There were no lights on in the room and he knew Wintergreen wouldn't come in here without announcing his own presence. The military instinct in Slade kicked in and he struck out, capturing a soft, slender neck with his hand. The feminine gag and small hands clawing at his wrist made him conclude who this person was. Why was she lurking at his bedside though? He loosened his grip but kept her where she was. He didn't want her reaching out to turn a light on. When he slept, he took the mask off and he wasn't about to let Raven see his face.

"What are you doing in my room?"

Raven breathed deep for air but she could still feel his iron cold fingers around her neck. She was on her knees at the bedside, shaking with fear. She was at his mercy. She tried to find words to explain her reason for being in his room, at his bedside and watching him. The problem was there was no good reason for her to be there. She happened upon his room by accident, but she should have left and not stuck around.

"I want an answer, Raven."

She gaped for an answer but nothing came. It angered Raven she couldn't come up with any good excuse. She furrowed her brows and tried to explain herself.

"I...wanted...to explore...I went through the floors...I accidentally landed in this room."

The explanation and the fact she stayed meant that she wasn't trying to escape. Her curiosity of the base was the only culprit to blame. He released her throat but in a last moment decision, reached out and grabbed her upper arm. He yanked her into his bed and shoved her into the mattress. He gazed down into the darkness to what would be Raven's face. She struggled under his grip and begged for him to stop. No, he wasn't a rapist...he wasn't going to violate her. He leaned in close and whispered at her ear.

"Don't ever enter my room without my permission again. Are we understood, little bird?"

"Y-yes..."

Slade didn't want to let her go so quickly. The images from that dream had been seared into his mind. There was no forgetting the suggestive thoughts there. His face leaned down more and he felt her breath. Her warm, sweet breath on his lips. He bit on his tongue and pulled away. His hands released her and in an insant, he felt her sink through the bed and out of the room. Her presence was gone and he gave a deep sigh. What was getting into him lately and mostly, why couldn't he control the impulses?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin stared out the window sleepily at Edge City. He didn't get much rest again. Starfire was cooking breakfast again and causing a foul oder in the kitchen. Cyborg and Beast Boy had already made their excuses to not participate in eating breakfast. Robin didn't care at this point and figured eating some of Starfire's food could spice up his mood more...or at least get his mind off Raven's safety.

"Robin! The food of breakfast has finished! I have made cakes of pan and the yummy links of sausage!"

Robin shuffled his feet into the kitchen and tried his best to smile at the food. The food looked nothing like pancakes and sausage, but molded pieces of bread with boils and burnt turds. Robin silently said a few prayers and accepted a plate of the potentially poisonous food. He jabbed a pancake with a fork and it made a sound between a squish and squeak. He winced but forced and smile and shoved it into his mouth, not bothering to chew and swallowed. Even eating it quickly didn't prevent the awful, foul taste the food had. It stuck on the taste buds and no matter how much water he rushed to gulp down, it left a residue. Just as Robin's tongue was recovering from the torture he put it through, the screen popped up and a name blinked on the radar. Robin ran to the control panel and narrowed his eyes at the name. Slade was completely forgotten in his mind now as Robin seethed inside at this criminal's name. Robin had thought he only hated Slade the most of all the criminals he knew...but he had forgotten about this one.

"Titans! Hurry!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slade couldn't fall asleep again after what took place in his room. He had walked into his control room and sat down before the large wall screens, watching the various cameras he had in the city. Some showed people walking in a park, another of businessmen walking into a large skyscraper, and cars stopping and going at red lights. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary for everyday life in Edge City. It was rather...boring. Then a screen at the end caught his attention. There were explosions or people scattering from the scene. Odd looking men were running and laughing, holding guns and shooting at some people. Slade's hands grasped into the armchair rests tightly until the wood was splintering underneath. He was hoping Raven wouldn't come out anytime soon and see this horror. Would her friends respond? From what he could judge, the true one responsible for this mess hadn't shown himself. These were simply henchmen. Only good for causing a riot and terror. Was this...the person that Lex had hired to find Raven?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin and the other Titans rushed to the scene. Robin's heart was beating fast and his adrenaline was through the roof. It was becoming hard for the others to keep up with him even with their extraodinary skills. What had Robin worked up in a frenzy? Starfire had only glanced the name before Robin shut the screen off and they left. It was a simply name really. It wasn't Slade though. She had always thought it was only Slade who could anger Robin this much and now, she was curious who this other criminal was and what he meant to Robin.

"Hurry up!"

Starfire and Beast Boy hurried as fast as they could and finally they all approached a scene of ruins. Buildings burning, streets filled with rubble and people hurt in among the debris. There was a loud laugh which caught Robin's attention.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slade saw Robin arrive on the scene, faithful as always. The others were there too and were looking in the direction for something. The anticipation by both sides was finally quelled when a figure loomed over a pile of rubble. The dust was settling from the last explosion, with papers still flying about carelessly. There stood a man with a wicked grin and wild hair. The long jacket concealed his many tricks of trade. Robin couldn't belive it as a chill went down his back. Slade gritted his teeth in anger, knowing he couldn't aid Robin and the others from this mastermind. As the man let out a evil laugh, Slade couldn't help but give Lex some credit.

"I should've imagined your trump card would have been a Joker card."


	15. Lost

The newest chapter, Lost! Not as in,t hey are lost somewhere...but two people in the chapter have lost in a fight. I thought of naming it Wins and Losses...but it'd break the traditional one word named chapters.

Anyway! More Slade and Raven coming up, you get to see the Joker explain his reasons for attacking, etc. So read and review for me? Please? Cause I'm faithful and keep updating in a timely manner for everyone? I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Thank you for the support and if you have any questions, email me! I'll be glad to tell you about the future chapters and answer questions. Thanks!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15: Lost

The chaos ensued on the screen and all Slade could do was sit in his chair and do nothing about it. If he sent his robots in to aid the Titans and attack the Joker, then Lex could suspect Slade of covering up something. Part of the hunt for Raven meant not helping the Titans in any way. There was always the excuse Slade wanted to slow the Joker down and prevent him from getting close to finding Raven before him. The problem with that excuse was the fact what reason would Slade have to jump in this fray if it wasn't in pursuit of Raven? It would fully expose the fact he was aiding Robin and the others and steepen the possibility he is hiding Raven. If he wanted to keep Lex's suspicions at bay, he would have to let the Joker do as he wanted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin knew with his team they could take the Joker down. While Cyborg and Beast Boy were disposing of the armed henchmen, Robin and Starfire decided to take the Joker head on. The man only laughed as he fought with Robin. An incoming Starfire had a C4 bomb thrown at her which exploded the moment the Joker pushed a hidden button in his coat sleeve. Starfire was blown back and knocked out and it only fed to Robin's anger.

"What are you doing here, Joker?! This isn't your city!"

"Sorry Birdie, but yeah my business is here now. I been hired to catch another birdie."

Raven, Robin thought. So Lex hired the Joker? It seemed then Lex was losing his faith in Slade's abilities which also meant that Slade was becoming more suspicious. If they didn't start working together, this maniac and Lex were going to figure them out. Robin tried hitting the Joker with his staff but the man only ducked and tsked at him. Robin knew the Joker didn't do things for no reason. Blowing these buildings up was to call on some attention. Was it theirs..? Or was it to draw Slade to the scene? If Slade came though, it'd put him under further scrutiny by Lex. Slade wouldn't come. Robin was relieved to conclude that and now threw his focus into fighting Joker. Robin thought talking to the criminal could reveal some important clues.

"Since when do you work for anyone but yourself?!"

Robin threw a punch at the man's face only for the Joker to grab his wrist and twist it painfully. Robin cried out and fell to his knees, glaring up at his mentor's true enemy.

"It's lucrative...plus, the chaos I get to cause and the potential to discover how far people will go to decieve and protect so-called "loved ones" through threats is pretty amusing. And educational of course!"

He threw Robin into a pile of rubble with a broken wrist. The Joker sighed and shook his head at the heap in front of him. As much as he wished to cause his nemesis Batman's protege pain and fear, Robin wasn't his target. He been told to hunt down a friend of Robin's by the name of Raven. Lex had told the Joker about the possibility of a certain Slade hiding the girl. He figured attacking the city would draw the man out but it only attracted gnats. This Slade was smart. If he couldn't find Slade to lead him to Raven, then he'd try finding her solely. Lex wanted both of their hides now either way. The whirring of helicopter blades broke through the smoke and a rope ladder fell from it. The Joker smirked and grabbed it, giving a wave to the Titans and leaving the chaotic scene. Robin stood up and balled his fists. Lex, Slade and now the Joker. Just what was going on?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slade relaxed in his chair seeing Raven's friends getting off that easily. He wasn't aware Raven had drifted through the ceiling and was witnessing the horror on the screens. Robin had gotten hurt. Not badly but...Slade could've done something about it! Why was he just sitting there watching the atrocities on the screens? Who was this clown looking man?

"Why didn't you help them?"

Slade's eye opened and spun in his chair to face Raven. It was amazing she had managed to sneak up on him but now wasn't the time to give compliments. After witnessing that insanity, he knew Raven's training sessions with him had to be sped up.

"If I did, the Joker would have figured out I was protecting the Titans and concrete the possibility I'm hiding you. And then, all it takes is for Lex and Joker hunting me down, and then they find you."

Raven understood that but it didn't keep her from becoming angry over it. She watched as Starfire was knocked out and Robin received an injury. The truth laid deep in her, and it was she was more angry at herself for not being able to be there and helping her friends. She could have easily stopped that criminal but she had to remain hidden. No matter if she escaped to another dimension or stayed in Slade's base, either way she couldn't show her face or help her friends.

"It's time for more training."

Raven watched him walk off and lowered her head in shame when she decided to follow him. Her hands balled into fists as she fed her anger and refused to put it out. Slade wanted her to control the demon in her. This meant...she'd need to get her mirror. She needed to enter it and talk to her own colors about this predicament she was in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin let Cyborg bandage his hand. Robin was deadly silent and the three knew it wasn't a good sign. It meant he was brooding about losing his fight. Starfire was still rubbing the bump on her head and wondering about the clown. Robin went after that guy with the same viciousness as he done with Slade. To Starfire it meant that this make up wearing guy had done something personal to Robin.

"Robin? Who was that very odd guy?"

"Joker...he's a enemy of my mentor's...I was wondering why he was in this area but then he made it clear. He's after Raven too. He's working for Lex. What got me though was he said...he was interested in exploring how far one will go to protect loved ones. It doesn't make sense."

The others didn't think it made sense either. It could mean the Joker knew something they didn't. Did that mean Slade was leaving them in the dark about something?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven hit the ground hard and was breathing deep for air. She pounded at the ground and her four vivid red eyes glared angrily at Slade. She was still in slight control, but she felt her grasp on it slipping with each hit Slade landed on her. The aura of black magic surrounded her and shot out at Slade in the form of a raven. Slade remembered this attack well and much more aware of his mortality, took the chance and jumped off the catwalk he was perched on. He landed on the ground with hands and knees and looked up just in time to dodge an oncoming Raven. Her abilities had always been remarkable, however this demon side seemed to enhance those skills. She was faster and more agile than before.

Inside, Raven was arguing with the demon influence. It wanted to take over and was winning. It took persuasion, but the two finally decided to work together. The blood of Trigon, the demon within, meshed its powers to Raven's own and became much more powerful. They were beating Slade around like he was nothing. He didn't have any leverage to dissuade her magic usage and he didn't have Trigon's "blessings" anymore. All the anger she had suppressed over time towards Slade erupted when Raven fused her own conscience to the darker side of her. The way he used Robin and hurt her and the others. His dirty handed tricks and blackmail. Causing their friend Terra to betray them all. Ripping her cape off...grabbing her...forcing her to see...the thoughts drifted into darker waters until Raven screamed and her power shot into all directions from her. Light bulbs exploded one by one and any mirrors or glass in the room shattered from the blast. She managed to finally say "enough" to the demon and ended their brief alliance. Raven fell to the cold floor panting in a cold sweat. There had been a newer entity there...one she had only met once that caused her to snap from spiraling down too far into the demon's rage. Before she had time to regain her senses, cold, hard fingers had grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into a wall. Raven blinked but couldn't see anything. The room was in total darkness. She could hear heavy breathing and knew Slade was holding her and pressing her into the wall. She squirmed and clawed at his hand. She couldn't breathe...

"You truly are remarkable...such power you can attain when you work with that dark side..."

Raven felt something more. The outline of his body was pressing to hers and pinning her to the wall. The hand on her throat began to loosen so she could get air. What was he doing now? There was a slight scraping sound then a loud clank as something metal fell to the concrete floor. Raven knew he taken his mask off. She could feel his breath now on her cheek. He was close...

"Raven, you could be so much more..."

What did he mean? She tried to see him. There was no source of light to see with but she could touch. Raven gathered enough courage and reached out until her fingertips came in contact with flesh. It wasn't rough but so smooth like polished rock. No hand came up to stop her. Her fingertips continued down the outline of his cheek. At the jaw she felt bristles of hair. When the fingers traveled across the area of the chin, she felt long but soft hairs there. She gave a slight smile at that. So Slade had a beard...The hand traveled upward now and over his forehead. The smoothness of his skin amazed her. No normal human could have such skin...then she felt more hair. The fingers ran through locks of curly hair that was slightly damp from their fight. Yes, now she could smell it too. The scent of his body after a long work out. Fingers curled into his medium length hair as Raven leaned in and took in his scent. The mixture of sweat, leather and a musk filled her lungs. There was something so enthralling about this scent...she imagined colors of black, silver and oddly white. Where was the white color coming from? And blue...and electric, icy blue. Raven's half-lidded eyes tried to look up to Slade. She knew he was there. Those soft hairs tickled at her cheek. There was a warmth from him...the feeling of protection. A yearning was developing in her muscles. She didn't know what it meant but only that it was wrong. It was vile and against all her standings. Still...the way this felt. Then she felt softness run across her lips. A tender softness that tasted of tea and honey. She knew this taste...fingers grasped at his hair unconsciously, wondering if she could feel it again. The soft, tender touch visited her lips again and without thinking, she gave in. She had forgotten the name of this man and only knew he was giving her something no one ever could give her. Pleasure.

"Slade?"

Raven's eyes widened when a door across the room opened and that old man was standing there. It all started sinking back into her. This was Slade's base. That man over there was named Wintergreen. And this...was Slade who was kissing her! There was a sick feeling in her stomach as she just realized what she let happen. Slade had his back to the door and Raven couldn't see much of his face...but she knew he was smirking. This had been a trap, hadn't it? She had fallen into it...she had lost.


	16. Trap

Chapter 16: Trap

Raven paced the room endlessly. She had escaped Slade by going through the wall and coming back to the new room. What had happened between the two of them made her ill. The lights going out had prevented her from staring at that damned two-toned mask and knowing who that person was and his sins. When he let her touch him and explore his facial features, and let her take in his masculine scent, it all brought Raven's defenses down to ruins. The curiosity of this mysterious man she was caught by in the dark had overpowered her own conscience. What was the most frustrating was in that moment they shared, she had wanted him. Her body had desired and wanted to bring him in. Raven was eternally thankful to the older man, Wintergreen, for disrupting Slade's actions. It had brought her back to her senses and realize the foolish things she was doing, Why was Slade doing this to her?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slade couldn't help but be in a very good mood throughout the day. He had wanted to test Raven's curiosity and what direction it'd be led in. It was true he was beginning to grow fond of the young half-demon. She was a quick learner and a more mature young woman than her friends. Before, Slade never had reason to notice the odd, quiet girl but after the events with Trigon and Lex, Slade was beginning to take an interest. He never would have guessed she was the source of great and terrible power. If he had known long ago, he would have focused on her and not Robin. He made grave mistakes trying to enlist Robin and Terra as apprentices...they didn't have certain elements that were required. Terra was easy to manipulate, but she didn't have the dark element, a true reserve of evil. Even if his mind games had worked for a while, they ultimately failed him in the end. Raven...was much easier. She had a source of darkness in her that thirsted for power and destruction. He wanted it for himself and he'd be damned if he would let a fool like Lex get his greedy hands on his new pet.

"Wintergreen. Please tend to Raven...I'm sure our pet is starving."

"Slade. I must be frank with you. I've never seen you act as you have since the past with-"

"Let's not mention _that _woman's name."

"...Forgive me then. But you have been showing much more...hmm...generosity than you usually do towards the Titans. Have you developed anything for miss Raven?"

"No."

Wintergreen stared at the other in the chair. Slade was being more enigmatic than usual. The older man couldn't tell if Slade was lying or telling the truth...though that's how it usually went with Slade. When it came to matters that were personal to him, his answers were always evasive or questionable. Maybe he did develop some feelings for the young girl and was in denial...or maybe he was telling the truth and wanted nothing more than to use her as Lex planned. Either way, Wintergreen knew this was dangerous grounds to tread on with his old friend.

"I shall give miss Raven her dinner then."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lex stared at the gothic-like clown sitting before him with that wicked, creepy smile. The Joker had reported back and was sitting up straight with his gloved hands itching on the edge of the desk. There was a confidence in his aura that Lex was relieved to feel.

"What evidence have you gathered? What happened?"

"Well. Those pesky teens showed up and tried to fight with me. Now, I didn't see no man in a mask. So I'm going to assume this Slade...knows he shouldn't have shown up. Showing up and defending those kids would have contradicted his contract with you. He knows that. Apparently this man isn't as stupid as you think. But you know what?...If he had shown up...it wouldn't have proven him guilty."

Lex perked a brow at the other one and wondered what he meant. Slade showing up and defending the Titans gave solid evidence he was on their side and hiding Raven from him. If he hadn't shown up, what did it prove? Lex's eyes widened. Either way...Slade would be guilty, wouldn't he? Showing up and fighting the Joker with the Titans would prove betrayal...but not showing up...

"Not showing up my friend, means he _has_ Raven and he wasn't going to show knowing he is acting as the guardian and leaving her alone. Not showing means...he is protecting her. Really, the only way he could have proven innocence would be to show up and fight alongside me. Even if I may be uh...a little bit of competition."

Lex grinned. Either way then, Slade was at fault. It gave him grounds to begin setting up a trap to draw Slade in and forcing him to hand over the young demon. The Joker grinned even more watching Lex scheming quietly in his head. The Joker was very keen in picking up on Lex's thoughts. He knew Lex wouldn't stop until he achieved his goals. This only meant he had a bigger job to do which was to bring in both Slade and Raven. He stood and looked down to the bald man.

"I'll be going. Some things to take care of. I'll be in touch."

------------------------------------------------------------

Raven stared at the plate of steaming hot food. The delicious scent filled the large room. She was hungry but her anger at Slade and herself was much stronger than her body's own cries for nutrients. The more she thought about it, the more frustrated she became. Raven had tried meditating to soothe her anger's fire but the moment it began to simmer, the memories came back and reminded her. There were so many things she felt about that situation. Deep down in her truest core, Raven had enjoyed it. The light nuzzles and feathery kisses sent such pleasurable zings through her body. The way he became gentle and allowed her to touch his face and grasp at his hair. That silky, soft hair...and then the crashing of that beautiful feeling and the anger she felt about letting her guard down filled her. It was a boiling hot feeling that cinged her smallest nerves. It wasn't just her fault for letting her defenses down in the dark, but his for taking advantage of a trapped girl. He was nothing but a dirty old man!

"Azarath...M-metrion...Zinthos..."

Raven was trying to focus all her energies into her meditation but nothing was working. Those memories wouldn't give her solace.

"It's useless..."

With a defeated sigh, she fell into the soft sheets and stared at the bland ceiling. When was this all gfelt going to end? Slade was trying to train her to work with her demon side so she could be more powerful and defeat Lex. Slade's only use was the inside connection he had with that bastard and able to forewarn her friends. At least he had enough modesty to do that. As for Lex...it seemed he was losing faith in Slade if he hired another person. Did that mean Lex wants to hunt her and Slade down? Being stuck in a base and not told enough information made everything seem confusing. She knew how to take care of herself yet they all, even her friends, felt that she needed someone's protection? Slade had said Lex would hire others...

"Miss Raven?"

Raven sprung up and looked to the door. She calmed once she heard that voice. It was only Wintergreen whom she had a newfound fondness for. The older man stepped in and closed the door. Raven saw him glance to the untouched food and felt a little satisfactory. Maybe it would irritate Slade if she didn't eat and tried starving herself.

"You know, refusing food isn't going to gain you anything. It is my preparation, not Slade's. Refusing it won't change Slade's mind on what he is doing to protect you. It seems unfair, doesn't it?"

Why was this man trying to have a civil conversation with her? Raven watched as Wintergreen was setting the bowls and plate of food back onto the tray to carry out. What he did say made sense in many ways. There was nothing to gain if she refused eating. Slade would simply get mad and probably put her back under surveillance and lock those torturous cuffs onto her wrists again. Still...he shouldn't have done what he did.

"I agreed to let him protect and hide me from Lex. I didn't agree to let him violate me like he has!"

"My dear, he probably only lost himself in the moment...Slade hasn't, well...hm, it really isn't either of our business to discuss that. Would you like some fresh Ceylon tea?"

Wintergreen hid a small smile on his lips. Raven's eyes had softened a bit while listening to him and knew she was thinking about what he may have been preluding to. Her eyes widened and he saw a faint blush come to her cheeks which she quickly grabbed the end of her cape and hid her face in it. Raven had caught on to Wintergreen's hints and felt even more sick than before.

"He is a criminal and your enemy I understand, miss Raven...but he is still a man. And human."

The girl gave a soft "hmph" noise and faced a wall. Wintergreen picked the tray of food up and left the room with a little laugh. She was young but he knew she understood.

--------------------------------------------

A peaceful night had fell over Jump City. It had been a long, grueling day with Raven in the training room. Slade was satisfied with the fact Raven was beginning to bond with her inner demon for heightened strength and power. A problem presented itself still. Lex had made a call to Slade and demanded a meeting with him and evidence Slade wasn't slacking off or contemplating abandoning the contract. Slade still felt comfortable knowing he never gave Lex his word he'd find Raven. All he did was sign a piece of paper for the money. As he stared at the ceiling and let his thoughts run, Slade couldn't help being concerned about the Joker. It seemed unusual for Lex to call and demand a meeting after the events with the Joker in Jump City. It felt too much like a set-up for an ambush. This wasn't surprising when one took the timeline into consideration. It had been a while since Slade updated Lex on Raven's movements or hinted at any possible locations she may be residing. Lying wasn't easy when there was no evidence to enforce it. Still, a sound and believable story had to be concocted to keep Lex at bay. Slade pulled his mask off and set it on the nightstand. A deep sigh escaped his lips as he ran his fingers through his hair. He was exhausted and only wanted some sleep before meeting with Luthor in the morning. For what he had planned, he was going to need rest.

---------------------------------------------

Raven had decided to rest as well and given up all hope of meditation. Sleep would ease her mind better than meditation would at this point. In sleep, one couldn't be easily distracted by underlying thoughts. She snuggled into the covers and closed her eyes. Almost immediately she had slipped into a deep sleep and into her land of dreams. _Raven...Raven....come here...._the voice floated through the darkness and to an awaiting Raven. She decided to follow the source of this voice. An old wooden door appeared before her with markings. These markings were unfamiliar to Raven. Their look was similar to what the U.S. military would have. She grabbed the knob and pushed the door in and entered. Once she stepped in, she fell. Raven screamed as cold wind whipped at her face and body until she landed with a soft thud in mud.

"Ew..."

She stood up and sludged her feet through the deep, soaked dirt. Moonlight began to shine down on her and show her a small clearing she could climb on. She collapsed on the grass and decided to sit there for a while, looking up to the starry, moonlit sky. It was peaceful here. Serene and calming. Then suddenly a large plume of smoke rose into the sky followed by a very loud and ground shaking boom. Gunfire could be heard not too far. Raven jumped up and looked around. Was this a battlefield?! A man came running at her in camoflouge and grabbed her.

"What the hell you think you're doing, kid?! Come on!"

He jerked her through the jungle terrain. He was going much faster than her feet could keep up with. Under vines, jumping over large tree roots and with gunfire not far behind them. His hand was so rough and controlling but she wasn't going to disobey. He seemed to know where he was going and knew it'd be safe where they were heading to. Ahead were some more troops. They appeared to them like a mist...

"Who's the kid, Wilson?"

"Don't know. No kids should be in this area. there aren't any villages for miles."

"She's dressed funny too."

Raven cowered behind the man who been dragging her and stared at these soldiers. Who were they? This man...was named Wilson? She looked up and saw the man take off his helmet and saw beautiful, silvery white hair in damp curls. His eyes were the most cold, icy blue color she could think of. Wilson...She saw the men talking but she didn't hear anything. Even the feeling in her hands holding tightly to Wilson's camos was lost. Soon the image began to blur into a swirl of odd colors. The effect was giving her a headache and she shut her eyes tight, holding her head. There was a loud, angry yell that broke her from her defense. She was now looking at Wilson who was bent over. He was holding his head and she could see blood riveting down his forearm. He was cursing a name. A woman's name.

"Ahh!"

Raven sat rigid up in her bed, breathing hard for air. A cold chill rushed up her spine when she tried to remember that dream. Wilson. Wilson saved her in that dream from the attacks. She could have been harmed but he grabbed her and brought her to safety with him and his comrades. Then remembering that moment when he was bleeding and cursing. There was agony in his voice not just from the immense pain he seemed to be in, but a deep, heartbroken agony. The kind one felt when a loved or trusted one betrayed you. But...why was she dreaming of this man named Wilson? Who was Wilson?


	17. Aggravation

Chapter 17: Aggravation

Morning sunlight broke over the horizon. Raven was still slumbering in her new room and Slade chose this as the best time to leave the base. Slade had told Wintergreen where he would be going and kept a small device hidden in the forearm protector. It served to keep a connection between them in case an ambush was started. Wintergreen could deploy the Slade bots to the destination the device gave out if Slade got in trouble. As he traveled, he began to prepare himself for the confrontation. Every possible view had been examined, but Slade's intuition told him Lex was going to have the Joker there during the meeting. It would be said to be a meeting and a chance for his hires to both give collaberated information. If this scenario was the correct one, Slade knew he would be at a disadvantage. There was no way of knowing what the Joker would say and if it would be correct. If the information Slade gave was not similiar to the Joker's, it would confirm his treachery. The more Slade gave thought to the situation, the more he was coming to believe this was going to be a set-up.

------------------------------------

Lex walked down a long hallway with his newly hired employee, the Joker. The two men took their time down the hallway with rare and authentic paintings and various artifacts that looked priceless. The hallway of rare art should have caught anyone's eye, but not the Joker's. He was listening intently to his hirer's needs out of the deal they made. Lex Luthor was making it apparent he wanted Raven alive which wasn't the Joker's style. The bargaining chip was the Joker could do what ever he wished to Slade. From the information he found on Slade regarding his background and history, he was a very appealing man.

"We will be meeting with Slade later. Your job is to study his actions. Detect if he is lying and indeed harboring Raven."

"Understood. I do have to wonder, how did you know where his secret base was to send one of your men?"

"Hn...I have my connections."

The Joker respected Lex for guarding his secrets. Indeed he was an intelligent man to be able to track an impossible hidden base so easily. It could be said this implied that no one was safe from Lex finding them. Lex came to an end where two large oak doors were shut. He opened them and showed the Joker in so they could have a seat and get down to the business at hand. There was still much they had to discuss. Their planned meeting would come to a halt. As Lex flipped the switch to the lights, a horrorific scene was revealed. Bodies scattered across the room in their own pools of blood. Lex realized these were his own guards and hidden snipers he had set up around his home and property. There was at least fifteen scattered around the room! The squeak of a swivel chair caught the men's attention and they faced the desk. There sat Slade, cleaning off a hunting knife. His one good eye turned and rested on his intruders. He;d made a mistake and was ambushed once and was never going to let that happen again.

"You know. There is a reason they call me the deadliest mercenary in the world. And I'm beginning to think you suspect me of treachery. Would I be correct? Is that why you have hired this pitiful terrorist in the first place?"

Lex was trying to remain calm and keep his cool under the circumstances. It was hard to face a room stained with blood from the people he hired to protect him from possible break-ins or assassinaion attempts. What bothered him most is he was never alerted and there was no noise. Slade had done this so silently and effeciently...like a ghost.

"We were expecting you at a later time."

"I like being early."

The Joker was amazed with Slade's killing instinct. To take out this many people without making much sound and without alerting the house maids was exceptional...but it was to be expected of someone with his background. To kill without a second thought or remorse only came from a person who was honed and trained to feel no emotions. His eyes remained on Slade even as the man stood from the chair and walked towards the two of them. A second glance to Lex showed the Joker that he was furious. The small vein on his temple was becoming visible. Lex may be shaken but the Joker remained stoic and neutral as far as emotions went. It let the criminal clown know the two men's feelings. Anger was radiating off of Lex just at is was Slade. While Lex's felt more explosive and rash, Slade's anger was uniqiuely...calm. It was evident the masked man was bothered by the ambush of Lex's guards and was planning to do something in retribution. The cogs of his brain were almost visible to him.

"The Joker and I were discussing the possible areas in which you might have overlooked in your search for Raven."

"The only ones I have not covered are intergalactic planets...in which is out of our reach unless Raven herself consents to bringing us. Heh...and since we can't find her, it's impossible. If she's escaped into another dimension, we can't follow. Not even the Titan's other girl Starfire could follow Raven."

Lex was boiling more under the surface. Slade was failing him and his tone suggested he didn't care whether or not he found Raven. Joker got the same feeling but kept quiet as per to the plan Lex wanted. All he was doing was studying Slade's responses and body language. Breaking down his enigma was hard...since Slade seemed to know not to make any moves or say anything too careless. Did he care or not about the contract he signed on for?

"Since you have called a meeting with me, I'm sure you have much you want to say . I do not think it'd be any consequence for my rival to hear anything you might have to say to me."

It was an outright challenge. Joker could see Slade wanted Lex to come clean about his suspicions in which Slade would immediately have stories prepared to perserve his innocence. It was a great bluff challenging him this way.

"I wanted to be debriefed on your search and if you have found any new evidence on the hunt for Raven."

"I was on a trail a day ago, but it ran cold. It seems she had been staying in Gotham. Of course, I believe Robin may have directed her there to Batman, thinking that was the safest place to leave her. However, my spies had tracked down Batman and his home...only to find the residing woman there wasn't our target."

Lex seemed content with the story. Joker had to admit it was quite a believable lie. Robin would do anything to protect his friends even if it meant enlisting the help of his former mentor. It would make perfect sense. Slade conviently said that the trail ran cold on purpose. It would mean there would be no reason to further investigate Batman or scourge Gotham for Raven. Joker stared right into Slade's good eye to show he wasn't going to be intimidated. Those who knew Slade, knew this was not a smart thing to do in challenging him. Slade walked to the Joker and stood toe to toe with him. Neither man backed down or showed any hint of submitting to the other. Seeing the mask Slade wore, the Joker noticed it had only a single eye opening. The black side of the mask had no opening to see through. _So...our little mercenary is blind in his right eye..._

"I wonder...is losing your eye the only mistake you ever made in your life?"

It only took a second for Slade to react. His strong hand had grabbed the Joker's throat and thrown him against a wall. The fingers squeezed so tightly that he could feel his neck about to snap in half. Most would be clawing at their assailant and begging for mercy but the Joker only gave a gasping, ugly laugh.

"Watch your tongue or I'll cut it out..."

The Joker smiled then laughed in Slade's face. Slade gave a disgusted look under the mask, feeling more angry at this masochistic, pitiful man. Slade threw the man to the ground and sneered at Lex. He didn't want to participate in this meeting anymore as long as his rival was present. Slade walked to the open window and looked out to the morning sky. He looked back at the other two before leaping from the window and heading to his own base.

The Joker stood up and wiped some blood from his lip and only laughed as Slade left. Lex didn't understand why he was laughing and only took it as the amusement only a madman like he could understand. What Lex wasn't seeing was the Joker had made a personal insult to Slade, and proven he was as flawed as any person in the world. Slade could make mistakes...and he did by retaliating with that kind of motivation.

"Should we get to tracking him down to his base now?"

------------------------------

Raven ventured from the room after waking and straight to a bathroom. She felt so disgusting and dirty that the shower was mandatory. She stepped under the hot spray of water and instantly felt cleansed. She sighed in content at the warmth. After washing well, she stepped out and placed a plug in the tub and drew water. She wanted to sit in the water and just soak. This past week or so had really drained her. Fighting with Slade, missing her friends, frustration building from being kept in the dark...and the confusing and conflicting feelings. Once the bath was done, she stepped into the hot water and slipped into it. Raven closed her eyes and let the steam and hot water relax every part of her. She felt as if the ill and painful feelings in her were being drawn out. All the poison was being pulled from her body and the clean waters were ridding the dirt. It felt so good to be cleansed and relaxed like this. Too good maybe. Her eyes drifted open and she saw a man standing in her bathroom. She wasn't surprised. Something inside her felt like it had been waiting for this man to find her. The vision was cloudy from the steam and she couldn't accurately see the face because of the dim lighting. He seemed so good...his tanned, smooth skin. The wavy white hair. Ice blue eyes...this was Wilson from her dreams. The soldier who rescued her from those blasts. What was he doing in Slade's base and in the bathroom with her?

"Wilson?..."

"What...did you call me?"

Raven opened her eyes. She hadn't noticed she fell asleep in the bathtub and now, there was a masked man in front of her. Slade. raven shot up and screamed, then covered herself. She gave a fiery look at Slade and threw a hand out, black magic encasing him and bouncing him between the walls. How dare he come into the bathroom like this! Invade her privacy and seeing her naked! Raven stood in the filled tub with a towel clutched tightly to her slender body as she stared at the crumpled heap on the bathroom floor. Slade groaned and stood up, giving her a fierce stare.

"You stupid girl. I had knocked on the door to see if you were out. Since you didn't answer, I let myself in."

_To see if something was wrong_, Slade finished in his head. He bit on his tongue to cause pain and for him to forget the developing fondness. What was concerning him wasn't her anger but the fact she called out for someone named Wilson. It had hit a nerve inside of him. There were no documents left containing that name anymore...

Raven calmed down a bit when she heard the insults and saw some of the old Slade returning. It was a relief to know he hadn't changed into someone wholly different from what she knew. Still, her hands clutched tight to the towel covering her young assets and gave her a determined glare.

"Why did you let yourself in?"

"...Well. I _could _have let you drown in the water."

His retort was traced with poison. Raven winced and knew he made more sense than she did. If she was aware of one of her friends being in the bath and not answering when she called, she'd be concerned too and want to enter. Slade was getting up and brushed himself off. He didn't look up to her again and turned his back to her.

"Once you're done, get ready and meet me in the training room. We don't have time to waste on pitiful squabbles."

Raven stayed put and only gave a slight nod. Once he left, Raven waited for a while and made sure he was gone before stepping from the now cold water and drying off. Why did he have to be so commanding? There wasn't a moment in which Slade could not act like he had to control something or someone.

Slade had entered his control area and looked up to the screens depicting many views of the city. Nothing was interesting him and no one was causing havoc. Even the mediocre criminals like Dr. Light and Jumbo weren't staging attacks. Boredom was setting in and that was what always caused his mind to wander. It wandered right to the subject of Raven. How did she get the name Wilson? As far as he knew, she couldn't enter minds and read another's memories. Not unless she recently developed that ability. Slade didn't like others know anymore about him than he allowed. All he ever allowed was the fact he was a criminal who wanted control of the city for his own causes. The mercenary work was tiring at times. Being hired by others and working for others had grown aggravating and old.

"Wintergreen. Retrieve the books I requested for."


	18. Intruders

Chapter 18: Intruders

Slade met Raven (fully dressed) in the large training room where they had been holding their sessions. The spar started out immediately with Slade rushing in for Raven. She had dodgedhis attack and began to form a powerful blast of magic in her hand. Slade had skidded to a stop and grabbed her wrist, jerking her against him. His cold eye looked down into her startled face. He warned her to not rely on her magic and pushed her away. This only instilled anger to Raven. It was hard to go against her nature of masking all her emotions. She'd been told to hide them, to control them since she was a child and now she was supposed to let them influence her? The familiar feelings of that demon were rising to the surface. _Use me. I'll fight for you. Let me at him, Raven. I'll punish him for touching you. I'll tear him apart..._It took every ounce of control for her to keep the demon in check and repress it. It wouldn't help her! It wanted to take control and wreak havoc. How could the two of them work together harmoniously? It's what Slade wanted but it was impossible.

"Don't fight it, Raven."

A hard hand hit her across the face and knocked her to the cold ground. She pushed herself up with all the physical strength she had. A deep gasp filled her lungs as Slade kicked her across the ground. She rolled over, holding her stomach and shaking. There was no controlling it anymore. The demon stood at her side now and aided her in the fight. She kept reminding it to not get out of control. When Raven opened her eyes to look at Slade, the four demonic pupils were glowing an angry red. Rage was infecting every fiber of the flesh. Her father's influence of rage and anger was winning the battle of wits inside her. She leapt up at Slade and grabbed his neck. Slade tore her off him and pinned her to the wall. The raging Raven only glared at him with her four eyes. There was no restricting her from anything. A powerful, dark aura exploded from her surface and knocked Slade down. He stood up and watched her as she made a run for him. He leapt over her and turned, throwing a smoke bomb onto the floor. A soft explosion and the room began to fill with white smoke. Raven stood were she was, glancing in every direction in search for her prey. The demon inside wanted to taste his blood, to witness his ultimate suffering for all the horrible atrocities he's committed. The smoke screen provided the cover Slade needed to ambush the girl and took his chance. Strong arms wrapped around her frame and she kicked out in a futile struggle.

"You are to control that demon, Raven!"

His deep voice reached her and she tried to take reign of the demon. Mixing with the demon the way Slade wanted couldn't be possible. The two sides were like water and oil; they could never mix. Huffs fell over he lips and she tried to calm herself. The two entities battled but again, a third side Raven never seen in herself intervened and demanded the darker one to recede and fall back. Raven still felt traces of bitterness in her flesh but it wasn't fueled by the true malice of her father's influence. She fell limp in Slade's fast hold and closed her eyes.

"Until you can talk to me like yourself while wielding your demon powers, you will always _fail._ This takes more precise control of your emotions than it does to suppress them. You don't have time to give up."

"Grr...! I don't get it! How is Lex so strong that I _have_ to use that part of me?!"

"You don't think Lex has back up plans? Either he will move on to another experiment far worse than you, or...he will burn every city in attempt to flush you out. Even the "great" Superman has a hard time dealing with Lex."

Raven began to understand Slade. It was a basic rule of thumb no matter if you were a civilian, hero or villain. Never underestimate the enemy. Any master criminal would not make a plan without a back-up in case the first plan happened to fail. She and her friends usually played by ear and did not scheme every move in a fight like their enemies did. In that sense, Slade was wise. She felt him let her go and rubbed her arms. They were sore from being squeezed against her so tightly. She turned and looked to him and wondered how this was going to work. The only solution she could think of was something she had back at the tower.

"Slade...I need a certain mirror from the tower. Don't ask questions about it. I need it."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night was peaceful and quiet around the city. The Titans were all in their own rooms, tuckered down for much needed rest. The security alarms were on their highest settings and cameras watching out for any intruders. Not even an insect could surpass the system into the tower. It was a wonder then that a mysterious figure artfully made it to the entrance of the tower without being detected. The figure stared up at the tower with a judging stare before finding a way to scale the building effortlessly. It came to stop in front of a large window. The intruder leaned in and peered through the glass into the vacant room. It appeared this was the right target as the figure took a tool out of his belt and began to cut the glass so he could enter. Once the hole was cut the pane of glass was set aside and the person entered. It surveyed the dark and gothic room for a few moments. It was filled with thousands of books, pagan tools and symbols. To know that the girl who lived in this room was such a powerful witch was beyond understanding. Some of the books; titles sounded far too advanced for someone of her age.

"Who are you?! What are you doing in Raven's room?!"

The intruder turned to see a younger boy with green skin. Beast Boy had heard noises in Raven's room and thought she had returned. He rushed to the room but didn't find Raven. There was an intruder who had bypassed Cyborg's security systems and that was unforgivable. The man gave a sigh and walked into the hallway's light to reveal himself. Beast Boy's eyes grew wide with fear and anger.

"If you must know, Raven requested a particular mirror. I am here to find it."

Beast Boy stared hard at the two toned masked man with tight fists. He knew what Slade was looking for from experience. When he had trespassed into Raven's room with Cyborg and they were sucked into a mirror they were looking at. They had found out it contained the many emotions Raven had. The boy shoved past the larger man and went to the place he had first found it. It was lying there and he grabbed it by the handle. He didn't want to aid Slade at all...but if it was for Raven, Beast Boy would do anything to help her. Before handing the mirror over, he gave the man a glare.

"I want to know how Raven is doing. And what Lex is up to. We haven't heard any news."

"...Raven is fine. Lex is trying to trap me in a lie so he can attack me. It's important we get her to use Trigon's influence as her own tool...to be in full control of it instead of it controlling her."

It made sense but Beast Boy knew better. They have all seen what happens when Raven loses control of her emotions. It was akin to something possessing her and she was helpless to control it's actions. If Slade was forcing her to use that side of her, it could be dangerous. He wanted to be sure Raven was all right. It wouldn't be wise to ask Slade if he could "visit". All he could do was trust Slade's words and give him the mirror. The vanity mirror was handed over quietly. Slade studied Beast Boy's dejected mood for a moment but didn't comment on it. It wasn't his place to "cheer" him up. This whole mission was going how he wanted it and he wasn't going to let an act of kindness throw it off balance. Slade walked to the window and exited. He was careless now and let the security cameras catch him and sound the alarms. He had the object of his mission and was on his way back to his base.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven was in her room meditating. Her body was in a cross legged position, levitating off the bed by a few inches. There was a serene look on her face as she entered her own world. It was peaceful there and less chaotic. There was no Trigon, no Lex or Slade. It was calm and blissful. Here she was in control of every aspect in her mind and nothing could harm her.

"Raven."

Her body fell to the soft bed and covers as her eyes snapped open. Slade stood at the end of the bed giving her a long, hard stare into her open eyes. He threw something onto the bed and when Raven looked down, she saw it was her mirror. She grabbed it and looked to him, wondering what he had to do to obtain it. It was in her room which she had forbidden even her own friends of entering. How did he get past Cyborg's security system? Now she could identify the new form of her that had helped twice in preventing the demon side from wholly reigning.

" We're switching bases in the morning. It'd be in your best interest to rest."

Raven gave a nod and Slade left the room. The door was slammed shut and Raven was left again in her own solace. As she ran her fingers over the mirror, she decided she needed to use it now. All the questions she had would be answered.


	19. Preservation

FINALLY! I was able to read through all the chapters and replace some. Aggravation was completely rewritten in the sense. Chapters 2,4,7,11,12,16 and 17 were replaced with newer ones. There are changes to them as far as some things being said re-worded and some scenes redone. Also I threw in two new chapters because I know you all had to wait so long! I'm sorry! Damn work, grr. But please, re-read Aggravation at the least. The whole first scene was COMPLETELY rewritten. And thank you for all being so patient with me! I hope you enjoy the two NEW chapters to the story! Please review and let me know your deepest thoughts on the story! Thank you!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 19: Preservation

The surreal world inside her mirror was peaceful and breathtaking. Planets loomed in the sky among a background of millions of shiny, sparkling stars. Raven traveled down the paved road in search of her other selves. When she approached the obstacles, they each came to her and traveled alongside. Before going to the red one, she sat with her Happy, Shy and Intelligent selves. She hadn't encountered the newer self yet and was wondering if they knew anything about it. The Shy one in grey was avoiding eye contact but that was usual. The Intelligent one was quieter and reading a book. The Happy one couldn't stop giggling about something. With a relaxing sigh, Raven settled herself down and started the conversation.

"Who is the new identity here?"

"Y-you...mean the...one in...the peach..kind of color?"

Raven remembered the new one in a color similar to that. The Intelligent one gave Raven a glance before snapping the thick book shut and placing it in her lap. This one was quite honest and didn't beat around the bush about certain matters. The Happy one giggled when she saw the green counterpart giving her whole attention to the situation.

"The Peach one is relatively new. She was developing at one time until the truth was figured out. Now...she's growing. She isn't an enemy."

The Happy one giggled even more and wriggled in her seat. There was something that was much more energetic about her, like she knew something the others didn't. Raven turned her head towards the one in pink and wondered if she would speak up like the other two did about the matter. She was counting on them to reveal all that was going on. They were all the same person so why couldn't they just come out with the truth?

"Who is she? How come I can't read her like I can the rest of you?"

"Because you won't accept her. You hate her. It's something you're denying and refuse to believe."

Raven turned back to her Intelligent counterpart. Denying an entity of herself didn't mask their identity. If that was the case, she'd never know about the demon in red that was a part of her. If hating and denying a part of her made them obscure, then Trigon's influence should have disappeared a long time ago. Raven didn't believe the other one because of that fact. She stood from the small circle and looked towards a forbidden part of the dimension. The others knew Raven was going to visit the one part of herself that she always went to extremeties to control. Raven headed off that way in silence, mentally preparing herself for this encounter.

The Raven in red was fuming in a dark area of ruined landscape. It wanted blood. It wanted flesh. Destruction and sorrow. It thirsted for that chaos that it's host denied it each and every time. Very rarely waa it able to get the best of her and rear it's head. The man with the orange and black mask was becoming an amusement. It made the demon smile maliciously every time it thought about that human. It was foolish to try and challenge the demon. Raven couldn't control her if she let her guard down. Bonding together was out of the question and the stupid mortal just hadn't realized it yet. It wanted control and not be used as a simple weapon whenever Raven wished. Trigon didn't make her for that. To be some hero for the impotent human race. There was the problem with the Peach one as well. The Red one had never seen it before and was unaware this new identity had sprung up. Twice it had prevented it's infection of Raven and cast it from control. It was protecting the humans and a few in particular. The moment that entity was destroyed the better and with the way this masked one was carrying, it should be quite soon. As the Red capped Raven pondered its thoughts on its host, it's red eyes caught the sight of the true Raven approaching. This was unusual for her to do. She only ever called upon the other halves of herself. It piqued the dark one's interest and decided to keep its cool and hear Raven out. There had to be a reasoning behind this rare and unusual visit.

"You."

The one in red stood still and lifted its head for Raven to see its terrible red eyes. The four eyes glared at Raven but the entity yet to speak to her. Raven kept her eyes on this one and tried to carefully choose her words. If Slade wanted her to harness this one's terrible and dark powers, she had to confront it face to face.

"I want to compromise with you. I...want to enlist your help."

"But?"

"...I don't want you in full control."

The red one smirked and knew that was Raven's catch. Raven had always been forward about her plans. It was as she thought. Raven wanted to simply use her for a weapon or tool to call upon only when she was in desperate need. She would be the bailout for Raven.

"No deal. What do I get out of this?"

"...If I rely on your powers alongside my own magic, you will get your taste of desctruction. Perhaps not as much as you want, but enough maybe to satisfy you. But the moment you began to try and force your influence, I will cut you from it forever. I will never turn to you for help again."

"That human is influencing you too much. You're doing it because _he_ wants you to, isn't it?"

"...No. I'm doing it because I have things I want to protect from Lex's destruction."

The two let a quiet moment pass between them. The space between them seemed so far yet so close. The demon was thinking about Raven's desires to protect her loved ones and the slight advantage it'd get. It would get to destroy things, to feel the emotion of causing chaos and harming others, but only to a certain extent. Was it worth it? Maybe it could go along with it to see how things go before making a true decision to aid it's host. Something was always better than nothing. The one in red approached Raven calmly and kept its eyes on her at all times. When it was standing only a few mere inches from her, it held its hand out for a handshake on the deal. Raven looked at the hand then to the half hidde face of her darker half before deciding to shake it's hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slade was with Wintergreen and preparing to move some important documents to his main base. It was his real home that was the main base and it was hidden from sight by sky and land. No one ever knew where he lived except his trustful friend Wintergreen. It was a good idea to switch knowing Lex's growing suspicions. Lex knew of this compound and would raid it sometime soon. It would reveal what he thought all along. If he was caught red handed with Raven, the ties would be destroyed and the battle would begin. Moving it was the only option and Slade was known for having multiple hideouts and compounds. For a criminal to change bases was not uncommon and would be expected of Slade. For Lex to raid the compound thinking he caught Slade unaware would reveal Lex's treachery and ultimately null their contract. It would give Slade incentive to attack Lex while still keeping his betrayal a secret.

"Wintergreen, use the tunnel to transfer the books and other supplies. I do not want us seen heading to the main base. Also. I want you to blow up nine sections of the tunnel to prevent them from finding their way. Use the semtex explosives. I don't want too much noise."

"I shall...and shall I booby trap this base?"

"Yes...but don't use the semtex for it. Use the main C4 blocks and TNT explosives. If we're going to destroy this place because of intruders, I want nothing to survive the blast to incriminate me. And make sure to use scrap metal, nails...whatever you can find for shrapnel. Ah...please get started on that now. I can have the bots carry the supplies to the main base."

The older man gave a nod and went on his way to the explosives storage area to configure a few bombs to booby trap the base with. Slade assigned a few bots with boxes and set the directions into their programs. Raven should be sleeping by now, but he needed her to get ready to transfer. They needed to move before the others and reach the main base. Her safety from Lex was the priority of this mission. While the bots and his faithful friend were tending to their duties, Slade slipped off to the room Raven occupied. Slade stared atthe door a moment before giving it a smart rap of his knuckles. No answer. Remembering the time in the bathroom and him catching her naked, he decided it wouldn't be best to enter without her permission. Curling his fingers into a tight fist, he banged it hard against the door so that it rattled and rocked on its hinges.

Raven set the mirror aside and gasped when she heard the relentless pounding on the door. She got off the bed and rushed to the door. A gentle hand was placed on the handle and she hesitated to open the barrier between them. He sounded angry at her and even with all her powers she had at her disposal, she was fearful.

"Raven. Open the door. We must leave this base."

The calmness and familiar callousness in his voice brought her back and she opened the door for him. Slade stepped in and gave her a fleeting look before striding over to the wall. Slade had walked to the only painting in the whole room which Raven hadn't taken much notice of. It depicted U.S. soldiers fighting in Vietnam, bloody, hurt but baring their teeth and treading on. The mastery of the artwork was exquisite and every brushstroke toned in the sorrow, anger and sense of patriotism one should feel. Slade taken a moment to stare at the painting before running his hand down the side of it. A few inches from the bottom side he stopped and pressed his fingers into the framing. Raven jumped when the frame made let out a pressured hiss and the painting swung open. She crept near, curious to see what Slade had kept inside this hidden area. A cold, iron grip caught her shoulder and when Raven looked up, one of Slade's many bots was pushing her to the side. Slade ladened the robot's arms with boxes and a few long cases with straps. She watched as the robots left the room carrying the heavy amounts of cases and boxes and couldn't help from wondering what kind of things Slade was hiding.

"...It's simply items I wish not to leave behind. And it's none of your business to know what they are. Let's go."

"I'm tired of you ordering me around, Slade. I'm not a child!"

Raven turned and yanked herself from his grip. There was anger in her violet eyes as she gazed at this despicable excuse for a man. What right did he have ordering her around like she wasn't aware of the danger she was in?

"But you are a child. Raven."

"Then you like kissing children? Is that what gets you off?"

Slade's jaw grinded at her underhanded comment. She was quick witted. He reached out and grabbed her forearm then with a hard yank, had her tripping against his body. The arm snaked around her and squeezed so tight she could hardly breathe. Slade leaned in and whispered menacingly on her ear.

"The fact remains...you liked it."

She was pushed aside and with a lasting, icy glare, he left Raven shakily standing and dumbfounded. ne he was gone, she fell to her knees in disbelief to what he said. She hadn't enjoyed anything he's done to her! Ripping her away from her friends and claiming he was going to protect her! Locking her in a room with cuffs on her to prevent her from defending herself! Treating her like a child and trying to keep her in the dark about Lex's plans when they directly involved her! And taking advantage of her was the one that infuriated her the most. The problem was deep down when she gave thought to that last time with him, in that pitch black darkness....maybe she did that once enjoy his tenderness...until she realized who it was and saw the glimpse of a smirk on his lips. She didn't like being toyed with like that.


	20. Undeniable

Finally a new chapter! Before I go visit my aunt for Thanksgiving with my boyfriend. Hope everyone likes this chapter. The ending is awesome and promises more interesting scenes to come. Please review and tell me all your thoughts! I love to hear what people think of the story and particular scenes even. So, enjoy until my next chapter!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 20 : Undeniable

Traveling through the dim lit dirt tunnels was suffocating. The tunnels had been lined with wired, uncovered lights and the dirt was being held back only by wooden frames every couple of feet. It was concerning too that Wintergreen kept stopping at every red colored frame and fixing electronic items to the wood. Slade kept silent throughout the whole travel and refused to talk to either of them. Wintergreen didn't seem bothered by the neglect but Raven found it worrisome. There were still remnants of anger for the man from their conversation earlier but she found no reason to drudge up such things. Getting out of these unsturdy looking tunnels kept Raven's mind from growing too furious at Slade.

"Slade...will we be able to contact my friends from the next base?"

"No."

"Why? You said you would keep my friends updated!"

Slade stopped and turned to Raven. She had stopped walking and her eyes told him she was demanding answers. Actually...she was too demanding of everything and it was wearing his temper thinner than it normally was.

"Because your safety is the priority. Not debriefing your impetuous friends about every move we make. I will warn them if they are in danger and that is as far as I go. And by the way. I never agreed to doing that. Robin only assumed."

The masked criminal turned around and continued walking ahead of her and Wintergreen. The other man stood beside Raven and gave a friendly hand on her shoulder. She was shaking with fury at Slade for this mess. If he would have only let herself and the others deal with Lex, there would be no reason to rely on him for any help.

"Slade means well, Raven...don't get him wrong."

"...He treats me how he likes. And I'm sick of it."

"Hm...if you want the truth, Slade is highly impressed by you and thinks....you could do better than your friends. It was made obvious you're much more powerful and skilled when you faced off against your own father. Slade told me about that."

Raven looked at the older one in shock. Slade told Wintergreen about that battle with Trigon? It made sense he would tell this man whom Slade seemed to trust with his life. Wintergreen had a knowing twinkle in his eye that made Raven feel sick. These men disturbed her. The emotions she felt from Wintergreen was a form of playful secrecy and from Slade a jumbled mess of confused emotions. The ones that stood out most...was anger and determination. There was one emotion though that she couldn't place. It seemed almost peaceful...tender in a way. Yet the major emotions were trying to mask it and keep it down in the deep subconscious. Were they feelings towards her?

"It wasn't his business to tell you that..."

Raven jerked her long cape around her body and moved on the dim tunnels behind Slade. They didn't share any words on their journey to the new base. The fact was neither knew what to say to one another unless they were insults or accusations. Raven had resentment towards Slade for everything he's done during this little "visit" of hers.

"Wintergreen, move on ahead."

Raven felt ice race down her back and looked quickly to Wintergreen. Surely the man would leave and give Slade his privacy with her...but what if Wintergreen saw the fear in her eyes? Would he stop? The other just nodded and moved on ahead to the next base. The footsteps became fainter until they were no longer audible. The pair stood there for a while; Slade listening to make sure Wintergreen was clear of the area and Raven waiting with bated breath for what might happen.

"Raven. Have you harnessed your strengths?"

"Maybe."

Raven felt something surging from him. It was a form of lust but not in the way a man usually lusted...an electric quick energy was radiating from him and she didn't have the time to react when he spun around and caught her head with a roundhouse. Raven hit the dirt with a yell and couldn't get up in time before Slade was on her and pinning her to the floor. Raven struggled and tried to use her powers but he would squeeze her wrists tighter and cause the hands to numb. The pain of having her arms crossed behind her back was growing and the more she wriggled and struggled, the more she felt the bones trying to pop from the joints.

"This is pitiful, Raven. Even our training sessions you were more aware."

"Get! OFF!"

A dark power exploded from her whole surface and threw Slade against the tunnel wall. Raven stood back up and felt her pains subsiding. The demon half of her was lurking in her and feeding Raven her energy and strength. There was a subtle difference. Raven was in control. She was making her own actions on her own accord and not from the blinding fury. Raven glared at Slade but decided to not move just yet even though the darker half was telling her she should. Once he stood up Raven went after him and tried to slam into him. Slade caught her by the wrist which she easily wrenched from his grip. The other hand was at the center of a dark mass that she tried punching Slade with. An artful dodge and leap and Slade was out of her range. This wasn't the safest place, but Slade wanted to measure her and see if she developed from using that mirror she wanted. It seemed she was harnessing the demon's power now. He had to test the magic's strength though...

"RAAGGH!"

Raven threw a mass of magic at him and hit him dead on. Slade hadn't bothered to dodge the onslaught and was knocked clear off his feet and into a wall. Slade was crumpled on the ground and struggling to get up. Raven didn't hesitate and took the opportunity to win this battle. She leapt on him and sat on him to prevent him from leaping up. As she stared down at his masked face, the feeling of disgust for him filled her veins.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lex was speaking to a group of men specialized in combat and infiltration. They were being briefed about how important their mission was. The Joker would be leading the men into their targeted location and search from top to bottom for their primary subject. The men and women all understood their duties and without a single doubt cofirmed they were ready. They were deployed with the Joker to Slade's hideout. Lex sat back in his chair and thought hard about this. This move exposed his lack of trust in Slade and if Slade was indeed innocent of treachery, how would it make him look? Paranoid? Skeptical? Lex didn't know much about the mercenary but only the man completed whatever contract he took and never did things without a reason. Slade was a calculating man who didn't believe in spontaneous acts like the Joker did from time to time. Anything he did, there was a reason. There was no innocent excuse. Perhaps it was only coincidence Slade came under suspicion. Only after this would Lex be able to find out.

The Joker sat in a passenger seat with one of the black op dressed people. He knew this was going to be a whole lot of fun trying to flush Slade out. The man overreacted when he inquired about the mistake he might have made in losing that eye and it gave the Joker hints to not trust him. You could do and say anything to Slade and he would never take it personally...unless it involved his blinded right eye. What was the story behind that? An epic battle? A horrible accident? Act of masochism? Domestic violence? Is it what caused him to take this route as a mercenary assassin?

"Mr. Luthor just wants us to storm the place and obtain the subject Raven? What about Slade?"

"Leave him to me."

The Joker wanted to unravel the man's mysterious past before killing him. He was cooking up his theories why Slade took these roads and wanted to prove he was correct. Make Slade face his primal instincts as a human and bleed out his secrets and face the demons.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The tunnel was dark for a stretch of fifteen feet. Their fighting had broken some of the hanging lights and emerged them in a darkness where both had a little trouble finding where the other was. Slade had managed to get her off and attacked her with no discrimination anymore. It in turn made Raven more vicious and determined to win their squabble. Both were tired and running low on steam to keep going. Slade mustered the last bit of his strength and slammed Raven into a wall and pinned her with his forearm to her neck. Heavy breaths indicated Slade's wear from the fight. There was something familiar about this scenario. Being pinned to a wall with Slade pressing in close and keeping her in place. Something deep inside her was writhing and begging to have Raven respond to the predictament. The emotion was so strong and Raven was beginning to realize what this part of her was...but there was a problem to possessing this emotion. It was aimed towards someone unworthy of it.

"What are you going to do now, Raven? What's your next move?"

Raven stared ahead and could see the faint outline of his mask. She looked towards the lights down from them and wondered what her next move really was. When she looked back, she felt that same disgust at herself and him. A resurgence of power filtered into her veins and she gathered enough strength to free an arm and smack him hard in the face. The mask went flying and the faint light let her see a side of his face...light hair and an eyepatch. It was too dark to discern any other details but she could tell he was staring right at her and not affected by her retaliation. As she continued to stare right back at him, the forearm against her throat pulled away and allowed her head space to move. The smells she noticed the first time infected her. The heavy scent of leather, metal and sweat...how come that combination was so seducting? She hated him. Everything about Slade she despised and wished only the most horrific things for. How could he be almost as powerful as her?

"I...I don't have any moves."

The sound of a soft, rolling chuckle filled her ears. The soft and feathery touch of gentle lips brushed against hers. It made her heart flutter and her head spin. His sweet breath made her dizzy when he spoke so softly to her.

"In any battle, there is always a move...even in a checkmate...there is a single move left. Whether or not you choose to risk it is your choice."

_Who has to know about this? No one if you don't talk, Raven! This could be your little secret. How many secrets have you kept from your friends anyway? This is just another secret...a little adventure you can take and Robin and them would never have to know. It's not a sin to enjoy guilty pleasures once in a great while. _The voice speaking to Raven was unfamiliar. It was sweet and seductive. It's words were titilating and persuasive. Risking her friends' trust and devotion for a single guilty pleasure wasn't too much...was it? The more she felt his lips against hers and his defined body pressing to her, the more she was beginning to believe this could be just their little secret. After this thing with Lex was over, they could return to their priorities and their natural enemy standings. Those lips were so delicious...but full of lethal poison.

"Slade..."

The man nuzzled into her slender throat to prevent her from voicing a complaint about this. There was nothing more he wanted than to have this single half demon. Raven gave an audible moan and stopped trying to say anything to him. Slade knew what he was doing and he was going to push this further. His mouth suckled at her throat gently and large, rough hands smoothed up and down her torso. She had forgotten what she was going to say the moment he began to up the stakes between them. Everything about his touch caressed at her deepest desires and heated her skin. There was nothing she could do now to prevent her from leaping over that unknown ledge into the mysterious realm of guilty desires.

"We ought to get out of here..."

Raven's eyes blinked open when he stopped touching her and giving her throat attention. As she stared at him looking to her, she knew he was right. They had to move. What if Lex was raiding the previous base now and starting to find the tunnel's entry? Raven swallowed a large lump in her throat and gave a heavy nod. Once Slade let her go to retrieve his mask, Raven thought about what she just let happen. Slade didn't take advantage of her. She had _permitted_ it to happen. She had _wanted_ him to do those things. _Azarath help me...I...I don't know what I'm doing. I'm spiraling myself into a dangerous situation and...I fear I cannot salvage myself from it. _


	21. Ambiguity

Thank you all for the great reviews so far! My Thanks goes out to .S-N-B, Rock Royalty, 718darkstar and everyone else who has been so loyal and given me great reviews and commented on the storyline! I hope the story's going the way people want it. I like to take my time and beat 'round the bush before giving the real juicy and dirty details. It's building up to it's point! So until next chapter! Please leave any reviews and tell me how you like it and the storyline! Thank you all!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 21: Ambiguity

There was an awkward silence between the two as they traveled through the rest of the tunnel. They were not ar from their destination where Wintergreen was waiting for the orders to set off the explosives. The robots had set everything up and turned on the security systems of the main base. Wintergreen was relieved to see the both of them come out of the tunnel's entrance. The relief was short lived as worry began to consume him for Raven. The poor girl was keeping her head down and had a mood about her that suggested she had suffered a great humiliation. What happened in the tunnels that caused her this grief?

"Show Raven to a room. I'll be in the security center."

Wintergreen watched as Slade walked by without stopping into the beautiful building hidden under a canopy of trees. Raven stood by Wintergreen without a word. The sense of defeat had infected her whole conscience and soul. The memory of their fight in the tunnel kept replaying in her mind. The way she didn't fight back as hard as she should have, letting Slade touch her and put his lips on her. His poison was coursing through her veins and making her ill. She felt like she was drowning in something she could not escape from. What would her friends think of her sordid secrets? If Robin ever found out what she'd done with Slade, he would never trust her again. Neither would Beast Boy or Cyborg.

"Come this way."

There was no response but only an obedient compliance as she followed Wintergreen into the large mansion. They passed by extraodinary decor in the home but she didn't notice any of it. She was suffering tunnel vision due to her regrets eating her up. All she wanted was a soft bed to rest in and forget about the whole ordeal in the secret tunnel. Wintergreen stopped in front of a large door and opened it to let her in first. Once she stepped in, Raven forgot about her troubles and stared in amazement at the gorgeous room. A large canopy bed of white silks and lace, beautiful murals and gorgeous purple carpeting. Raven stepped in and looked around and let a faint smile come to her lips. Deep down she did like the luxury he was letting her have...

"Slade wishes for you to get some rest, Raven. I'm sure he will call on you soon enough."

"Ok..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Wintergreen went to check on Slade, he found the man sitting in his chair staring at video footage of the base they abandoned. There was no sound but the visual was enough to express the chaos being caused. Men clad in dark clothes and wearing tactical vests were busting down doors and tearing the place apart from top to bottom. The two did not say anything as they watched the base being torn apart by the invasion of mercenaries. There was nothing important left behind to be discovered. Slade zoomed in on one of the video footages and enlarged it on the screen. Standing among the drifting dust and ravenous soldiers was the Joker. The man was smiling as he watched the place being wrecked.

"Hm...it's as you always say, Slade. You're always one step ahead."

"That I am, Wintergreen...go ahead and take care of the tunnels. It'll only be a matter of time before they discover it. And please. Set off the ones in the base as well."

Slade's old friend gave a nod and reached into his pocket. Small, remote detonators rested in his hand. Each one had a little number on them so he could keep track of which detonators belonged to what areas he set up the bombs. Wintergreen took up the one with the number one on it. As the mercenaries were snooping around the vacant security area, he pushed the button and a large blast destroyed the whole system and blew the men into the wall. The explosion drew the attention of the others. The next four detonators were pushed and the abandoned base was filled with the screams and yells of pain. The only lucky one was the Joker. As the smoke cleared from the explosions, the man was seen surveying the dying and dead bodies among the smile never came off his face.

"Set off the ones in the tunnel."

Wintergreen took the rest of the detonators and set them all off. The chain reaction of explosions caused the secret tunnel to collapse and erase the only way to the main base. Slade stared at the screen as the Joker turned around and walked out of the decimated area without a scratch. Now the next plan was to accuse Lex of treachery by trying to kill him. No one would send that many mercenaries and the Joker anywhere if there weren't plans to extinguish a life. So far, he was maintaining the upper hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The air was thick and hard to breath in. It felt like a heavy blanket draped across her whole body. When Raven woke up in a wicker bed of straw with a tattered old blanket folded into a pillow, she knew she wasn't in America no more. The air was different here and the living standards far below the usual. She sat up in the bed and surveyed the surroundings. The room was poorly constructed of wood, bamboo and straw. The floor was only flattened dirt with many bootprints. In the far distance she could hear gunfire and the faint vibration of bombs exploding. She got off the small bed and peeked out of the door of hanging straw and weeds. The moment her head came out, it was pushed back in. A tall and muscular man had pushed her back in and gave her a stern look. It was now obvious to Raven he didn't want her coming out of the hut.

"Go sit down."

Raven hurried back to the bed and sat on the edge without question. Being in unkown territory and having only this man to rely on put her at a serious disadvantage and was forcingher to place trust in him. As she watched him, she noticed the white hair and bright blue eyes. There was a name on the tip of her tongue. She knew this man from somewhere.

"You need water. Luckily, I was able to find fresh water to drink. And I have a few saved rations."

The man came back to her with an opened ration and a canteen of water. Raven took the items and looked down at them. She was unsure how to speak to this man and say thank you for his kindness. She took a drink of the water and snacked on the ration while the tan skinned man sat down to clean his rifle. The silence between them was overbearing and rude. Raven sat down the food and looked at him and then it clicked. His name was Wilson.

"W-Wilson...?"

The man stopped cleaning the rifle and looked to the girl. It was evident she was a shy girl and was at a lost what to say. The other guys on the platoon thought of her as a bemusement. After all, being in the jungles fighting for so long and hard then coming across a young, pale girl with purple hair in a leotard was quite out of the ordinary. Wilson had vouched to watch out for the girl since he didn't trust his comrades to do it without taking advantage of the poor, scared girl. They had checked her for any bombs that she might have strapped to herself, but found nothing except a communicator. When Wilson tried using it, all he got was static. It was more or less broken.

"What's happening?"

"...We're in a war. We found you and decided to take you in. How did you get out here?"

"...I...I don't remember."

Wilson watched her fiddle with the half ate ration and pondered about her. The girl seemed lost and hadn't a clue what was going on out there. Was it a form of amnesia? Maybe from the gas grenades or a kind of blunt force trauma.

"What's your name?"

"...Raven."

Wilson paused for a moment then put his rifle aside. He sat on the bed with her and grabbed her chin. He forced her to look at him. He looked down into her eyes and felt the genuine aura of fear and confusion. She wasn't no terrorist or enemy. It was still a wonder how this odd girl had landed in these lands from out of no where. She had no characteristics bearing resemblence to her enemies and an accent more common in the States. He let her chin go and rested his elbows on his knees.

"We're going to get you out of here on the next flight to the States. Ain't no place for a girl to be. That's where you're from, correct?"

"Yes...how soon?"

"As soon as possible. Don't worry. We're going to take care of you until then. But I want you to stay away from our sargeant. You stick around only me and my friends."

Something overtook her and she leaned in and gave the soldier a hug around his waist. Wilson was temporarily stunned at the sudden show of gratuity from the young girl. Slowly, he let an arm slip around her shoulders and comforted her. Raven could smell many scents on him and they were magnificent. The scents of gunpowder, blood, dirt, sweat and foilage. It was what she might expect a soldier to smell of. Raven closed her eyes when she felt his strong arm keep her snugly held to his body. There was something safe about this person. The sense of security and strength radiated off him and put her at ease despite the predictament she was in. She was quickly becoming fascinated with this handsome, strong man. Raven nuzzled into Wilson's broad chest, breathing in his scent and memorizing it's unique blend. Fingers clawed into his shirt as she drew closer to him. She could feel Wilson hugging her tighter to his body and his hand traveling up and down her thigh. It was such a gentle, enticing caress that she gave a small, whimpering moan. A hand cupped her cheek and brought her face up. She gazed up at the man with white hair and gorgeous blue eyes. They stared at one another for a while before he leaned in and doted a gentle, tender kiss on her soft lips. Raven melted right into Wilson's arms and kissed him back. He tasted so much like mint and honey. Arms encircled his neck tightly as she began to welcome him into herself. The intense moment was ruined when she felt her body begin to tire and her eyes become heavy for sleep. The warm, comforting feeling was beginning to fade though and it made Raven wake up. The surroundings had changed to a dark, spacious warehouse. She was up on a catwalk, looking down through the floor. Below her was a man tied in a chair and two people. The one tied up was begging for mercy but the other who was standing right in front of the bound man wasn't showing an sign of relenting. The moonlight reflected off a very familiar looking mask. It was Slade.

"Either you tell me where she is, or...I break off each finger one by one."

She heard screams of excruciating pain that made her ears ring. The emotions her soul was eating up was bitter and distasteful. There was too much fear and pain happening for her to take it all in. She screamed as the guy did in pain and grabbed her head.

"STOP!"

Raven bolted up in the bed, panting and sweating. The dreams were becoming more vivid and more realistic than before. She looked at her hands and thought she could still faintly smell Wilson's clothes and feel the metal catwalk. There was something terribly wrong with her dreams. She couldn't figure out who Wilson was...and why did she dream of Slade torturing another person?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slade woke up with a startled gasp. Once he sat up in his bed and figured out no one was in his bed beside him, he calmed down. He had dreamt of her in a very inappropriate way...and dreamt Lex had stormed in and captured them. He ran a hand through his white hair and gave a heavy sigh. At least he was safe and so was his subject. But Lex...would be coming soon. They had to prepare and pull the blindfold over his eyes and soon.


	22. Worry

Another chapter, yay! Well, actually I have a surprise. Two chapters in one day. This one is kind of short, but it's leading up to the big chapter, Discipline. Well hope you enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 22: Worry

"Yo get back here!"

Beast Boy was racing through the halls with Cyborg close on his tail. He changed into a cheetah and left Cyborg in the dust as he ran downstairs to the living room with Cyborg's brand new game of Spaceman Adventures. Starfire was busy trying to make a Tamaran meal for her friends and Robin was nowhere to be seen. Everyone was trying to believe Raven was in safe hands, but they hadn't heard from Raven or Slade for a couple of days. The news had reported explosions outside the city limits and a few dead. They all had the feeling that Lex had finally turned on Slade and he was on the run with Raven. Why couldn't she make contact with them and let them all know she was fine? Robin was quick to believe Slade was preventing Raven from communicating with them and had truly kidnapped her for himself. If Lex was after Raven's demon blood to bring the country into his control, there was nothing to say Slade wouldn't do the same thing.

"Gotcha!"

Cyborg tackled Beast Boy on the couch and was desperately trying to grab his new game from the rebelling green one. Finally Beast Boy gave up once Cyborg put him in a headlock and handed over the game. Starfire took out her freshly cooked food (that filled the kitchen with an awful, foul smell) and cheerfully announced that dinner was done. Cyborg and Beast Boy had put aside their squabbling and felt a chill run up their backs. Robin wasn't here to be their scapegoat in trying Starfire's cooking. The two looked at one another and silently decided...every man for himself.

"Finally got my game back so time to get the repairs done on my car! Sorry Star!"

Cyborg was out of the room within seconds and left Beast Boy there gaping and at a lost for any excuse. He looked to a saddened Starfire and decided he could possibly give her food another try (perhaps the hundredth). During these times they all had to stick together and hope their true friend will be able to return to them. He sat down and ate a little of the food, trying to keep a straight face and his stomach from purging the putrid meal. Starfire began putting away the leftovers and looked to Beast Boy with a sad face.

"You think friend Raven is ok?"

Beast Boy barely got down a glop of bluish-green food and panted after suffering the ordeal. When he heard what Starfire said, he didn't want to be negative about it. They all had to try and keep positive.

"I am sure of that! C'mon, you saw how Raven slammed Slade around once before...if he steps outta line, she'll make him step back in it. Noooo way is she gonna let him control her or tell her what to do."

"...Then...why has she not contacted us? If she is not going to let Slade boss her around?"

"Weeeelll...maybe she doesn't want to put us in danger. Lex could probably be tapping into the frequency waves, y'know?"

Starfire gave a gentle smile and decided to not pursue the matter. Beast Boy was right. Raven would never let anyone tell her what to do against her will.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven stood in the shower and let warm water caress her skin. She'd been standing in the shower for over half an hour now, just thinking about the situations she's been in with Slade the past two weeks. What was wrong with her? Letting Slade do those horrible things to her and not raising a hand against it...it wasn't like her at all to let Slade, or anyone, intimidate and swoon her. Ever since being a child raised in Azarath, she been taught to make herself completely void of emotion. Yet, the human part of her rebelled and refused to be restrained and told she couldn't experience joy, elation and excitement. Slade gave her that. He gave her every emotion within the spectrum. Hate, lust, sadness, excitement, fear, joy...at one point, she had experienced all those by knowing him and spending the past two weeks contained by him. When she fought him and listened to his infuriating taunts, she hated him...but during the three incidents with him, when she felt his velvety soft lips and shivered when his rough hands rubbed up and down her body, her whole body wanted to throw itself at him. It took all the self control within her conscious to restrain from those impulses. Not even all the water that been pouring on her the past hour could wash away the filth of Slade's touch. They were permanent imprints that could never be cleansed or forgotten.

"Miss Raven, you're needed."

Raven closed her eyes and pretended she hadn't heard Wintergreen's voice. Being here with these people was poisoning her conscience. What kind of help was this? Maybe Slade was right and she did owe him...if Robin hadn't found her on his own in time, then Trigon wouldn't have ever been defeated. Slade had helped get Robin through her father's guards and demons. It was sickening to think how in debt she could be to Slade. The water was turned off and Raven began to dry herself off with a plush, warm towel and put her clothes back on. Raven suspected Slade wanted to train her more and see how well she could do.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The training room was warm and provided a lot of space for sparring. It was a room that had sustained a lot of brutal force from Slade's temper. Along the walls were extra mats stacked up a few feet. They were usually laid out across the concrete floor to prevent injuries during the spars and katas, but they hadn't had time to really prepare the place for their Slade sat in the middle of the room with his arms outstretched, resting on his knees. Even he did forms of meditation to put his mind in perspective. The goal this time was to see how Raven progressed in gaining control of the demon inside her. Their last session he had seen progress and was glad for it. If she could call on it without thought and stay in control of herself, it would benefit them more than she realized. Slade knew he had lost Lex's trust which was fine. Slade was going to turn the tables on the Joker and Lex by proving his "innocence" by tearing himself up and showing a captured Raven...then interrogating Lex on his own betrayal, breaking into the base and tripping the self-destruction mode, so his story would be.

"You wanted to see me."

Slade's one eye opened and gazed at Raven standing by the entrance. He stood in a swift motion and beckoned her closer. The more he saw her, the more he felt the resistance in her...yet the more obedient she was becoming.

"We will resume our training exercises. I am hoping your little meditations have aided in any progress."

_That's right. Insult her and feed her anger. This is how we start. How any fight starts._ Raven was glaring at him and within the second, she had thrown a punch at his face. Slade was quicker, leaning back just in time and grabbing her wrist. It was given a painful twist and forced Raven to her knees.

"Not so quick. I didn't say go yet."

Slade let her wrist go and took a few steps back. Raven stared at him a moment and again leapt at him. Slade was too quick and kept on dodging her attacks with incredible ease. They danced all across the training room throwing kicks, punches, landing holds and turning attacks against the other. Wintergreen stayed hidden by the doorway smiling at the two. He'd never seen his old friend so happy and content in his life. For so long he'd been searching for meaning after his career and her betrayal...and it appeared to have been in front of him all this time. The man left silently, letting the two train and progress in peace. There was dinner to be made and tea to boil.

"You're too slow, Raven..."

Raven pulled at the forearm that had caught her in a headlock. She wasn't without tricks. Raven leapt up and secured her legs around his neck and used all her weight and strength to bring Slade down. Slade eventually fell and was struggling for breath due to her thighs suffocating his throat. Raven got back up and made to attack him again but he rolled away and sprung back up. Under his mask, he was smiling at her for that trick. The girl wasn't without knowledge of improvising attacks to gain advantage.

"Well done...It's just a pity I cannot convince you to be my apprentice."

"I'll never be your apprentice...I'll _never_ be used like Robin and Terra!"

Slade noticed this was a touchy subject and thought to use it to his advantage. It was to heat her up and get her to attack without holding back. All their running around now stopped as Slade struck that raw nerve and unleashed the undiscriminating demon. Raven's eyes were a blood red...but there were only two eyes so far. Slade knew this was a good sign. It meant the demon was not fully in charge but only Raven with her inherited powers from Trigon.

"Stay in control, Raven."

"I am in control!"

_Am I really? Yes...I'm thinking for myself but I feel more powerful. Trigon's blood...my blood. The demon part of me is obeying and aiding her powers to me. Good...this is good. I am learning to...control it to my advantage! _Raven was amazed that she was able to contain her anger and only filter enough of her dark powers to give her the edge in battle. When she let this raising power take over before, she'd black out and be fighting herself inside. Now, she was certain of where she was and aware of her actions.

"Good girl..."


	23. Discipline

Discipline! I been planning for this chapter for a while...this Nine Inch Nails song just screams Slade/Raven for me. So I made this chapter into a songfic...eh don't know how that goes for you all. It's a long chapter though and a great read! Ah yes...this chapter is rated MATURE CONTENT. And since I haven't done this often enough...I don't own Teen Titans or Trent Reznor or Nine Inch Nails. So enjoy and PLEASE review! Thanks!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 23: Discipline

_Am I, Am I so tough enough_

Raven pushed herself off the cold, concrete floor and spat out a wad of blood. The locks she had built to dam up her emotions had shattered and now, she was out of the control she wanted to keep. Her and Slade had been going at it for hours now, trading off blows and words. Broken equipment was scattered across the vast training room while the two were leaping and running around. Raven had worn herself down far too much using her magic and even the demon inside was growing tired of the intensity of this battle.

_Feels like I'm wearing down, down, down, down, down..._

Both were struggling for their breath but neither knew when to stop. Their bodies were wholly exhausted and in great need of rest. Yet they carried on, Raven charging at Slade and he artfully dodged or blocked her onslaught. Raven felt her body shaking due to her muscles being stressed too far. Slade's own body was warning him of his limits but the stubborn criminal was refusing to obey his conscience. Raven had outright challenged him and was hellbent on defeating him...and he was determined to prove to her she would never be able to defeat him on her own. That between the both of them, he was the one with the power.

_Is my viciousness! Losing ground, ground, ground, ground, ground..._

Slade had felt ever since he decided to assign himself as Raven's protector that his usual cruelity had diminished. They had their moments together in which he let his guard down and let Raven know what he desired of her. The usual callous, manipulating and cold hearted Slade the Titans knew was beginning to take a fond liking to their precious witch, Raven. He admired her large capacity of hellish power and her strong resistance to emotions. He was losing the essence of being feared by Raven and despite the confusing feelings he may have been developing for the young woman, he never wanted to lose that respect.

_Am I taking too much?_

Raven wondered if she had bitten off more than she could chew. The fight with Slade didn't seem to have any ending to it. Would they forever lock themselves into this battle? She would use his attacks against him and find his blindspots while he was capable of blocking her blows and using that opportunity to throw her off. Raven wasn't sure if she was gaining or losing ground in this fight. Slade was tired out but he just kept going without much effort. If he could keep pushing himself, then so could she.

_Did I cross a line, line, line, line...?_

Slade was smiling under the mask at how persistent Raven was. She was decided on beating him whether or not it cost her her life. Slade had come to truly admire her for her determination and dedication. It was just one of the many reasons he was finding himself attracted to her and pushed the line a bit when he decided to make moves on her. The funny thing was he had been able to seduce her enough into willingly kissing him and letting him touch her body. Was that why she was fighting so hard? She was ashamed for letting herself bond to her enemy and share intimate moments? If Raven only knew how many instances in history that enemies fell for one another, perhaps she wouldn't feel that bad. It had always been a common theme in life and in fiction.

_I need my role in this, very clearly defined..._

Raven wasn't sure why Slade needed her here. He repeatedly told her he was protecting her from Lex, and had forewarned the Titans of Lex's future attacks so they could be prepared. Yet he kept her locked up for the first few days, under surveillence and mocked her in training on how weak she was. What was her reason in this whole fight? Slade had explained he wanted to put her on the video link tied up to show Lex he had finally found Raven and "captured" her to lure Lex's trust in him...then rally her friends up secretly and they all storm Lex's base when he went to deliver Raven into Lex's hands. And then...with her deal to the darker side of her, wreak havoc upon Lex and his followers. Why couldn't Slade have just said no to the deal in the first place, killed the man and left?

_I need your discpline_

Raven let out a shriek as she charged Slade one last time, blood dripping from cuts and her mouth. Slade had grown aggravated with her weak attacks and grabbed her by the wrist, slamming her down onto a pile of soft mats. Slade fell down on her and pinned her to the mats, not letting her have any room to counterattack or escape from his pin.

"You're not too disciplined in hand to hand combat. I been trying to teach you, and yet you haven't learn anything!"

Raven coughed as his forearm dug into her slender throat. Her nails scratched as his arm and her legs kicked wildly under him. None of her kicks made contact but for her to be writhing and squirming under him gave Slade a kind of sadistic pleasure. Raven wrenched an arm free and she reached for his mask, ripping it clean off...and this time, she wasn't in shadows or dim litted rooms that would obscure his face. This time, she saw his whole face. The brilliant white hair in damp waves, a black, omnious eyepatch and an icy blue eye that was staring down at her. This...this was the man Wilson from her dreams! The man who had helped her in that jungle...

_I need your help..._

Raven yelled and managed to get Slade's heavy body off her. She tried to pin him but he wasn't going to be overtaken by a girl so easily. Slade grabbed her wrist and wrenched her off his stomach then flipped back on her. His hand came over cheek with a hard slap to stun her. It worked as Raven laid still for a few seconds, stunned that he had slapped her across the face.

_I need your discipline..._

Slade's snap decision was something no one would have guessed. Hands grabbed either side of her head and he kissed her deeply. His body grinded against hers and the poor girl was squirming and trying to escape his touches. Hearing his gentle moans and feeling his hot lips covering all over her lips and throat was slowly calming her into letting him have her. Raven struggled more and tried to buck him off but to no avail did any of her efforts succeed. Slade issued a low growl and bucked his hips hard into hers. The grinding made her gasp and against her will, her body was desiring Slade to do much more than this. After all...who had to know about this? It wouldn't...be too bad to give in just once...while she was hitting at him and still struggling for escape, Raven began to return his heavy kisses.

_You know once I start I cannot help myself! _

Slade didn't want to stop now. Raven was responding to him. Though she was being abusive and trying to hit him, the fact she was kissing him back and biting on his lip showed there was a wild side to her that no one seemed to know about. He grabbed her hips tightly and squeezed them hard, making her squeal and thrash under his body. Slade began ripping off her clothes, throwing the tattered pieces to the side. Raven was trying to stop him, protesting that he don't touch her but he knew she wanted it. After returning his kisses, he was fully convinced she wanted him to take her.

_And now it's starting up_

Raven felt her clothes ripping and jerking her around as Slade undressed her body. When she looked up to this man, this muscular, strong and dictating man, she felt disgust and admiration for him. Something in the pit of her stomach was heating up and she had no control when her legs began to rub together. Between her legs was a burning desire for something that she didn't quite understand. Only when she saw Slade yanking off her leotard and his good eye feasting upon her naked body, did she finally begin to understand what her body wanted...and she was going to rebel.

"No! Slade, don't!"

She tried to crawl away but he grabbed her and pulled her back in place on the mats. Strong hands wrenched her legs wide open and revealed her little, soft patch and glistening netherlips. Raven was staring at him with frightened eyes. Slade smirked and laid over her, leaning in and licking her neck. Raven kept fighting a part of her that wanted to give in and experience the taboo pleasure of letting her enemy ravish her body. Her back arched and she thrashed more under his dominating body.

_Feels like I'm losing touch_

She finally managed to absorb some of her demonic strength and with an angry yell, threw Slade off. Raven jumped on him and grabbed his wrists, trying to pin him down. Slade's hips bucked up hard and threw her over his head. He moved over her quickly and pinned her back down. Raven couldn't take it anymore. His domination was too overbearing and that hidden, subconscious part of her was thrilled by his strength. The knowledge of what was right and wrong was beginning to blur and mesh together. There was no consequences in this world they were sharing between them. Both were coming out of touch with the reality of what may transpire.

_Nothing matters to me_

There was no more worrying about Lex's plans, or what the Titans may think. Slade and Raven were fighting and sharing their feelings in a unique way only they understood. Raven's nails scratched at his hands painfully. Slade yelled and grabbed both her wrists with one hand and began to pull down his lower clothing. Raven's head was spinning and her heart pounding hard against her chest. Slade laid between her legs and forced them to lie down flat and expose herself. Her lithe body still rebelled and thrashed in protest.

_Nothing matters as much_

Slade's lips groped at hers and in turn, Raven gave in. She began to kiss him fiercely and buck her naked hips against his exposed arousal. The part of her that desired and lusted for intimacy was in control and convinced Raven to take this risk. All their fighting and minor injuries became numb as adrenaline and lust took complete control of both. His hand let her wrists go and grabbed her hips cruelly. The fingertips dug in deep so that bruises began to form and blend in with the ones she received during their battle. His mouth suckled greedily at her neck as Raven wrapped her slender arms around his body and dug her nails into his skin. She leaned her head back and let her eyes slide close, allowing Slade more room.

"You will be mine, Raven..."

_I see you left a mark_

Slade left deep, dark bruisings on her throat and shoulders, smaller and fainter ones appearing on her hips from his iron hard grip. Raven gasped whenever he grinded against her and teased her inner lust. A part of her was struggling to break through and remind her how wrong this whole situation was. It was only a meek voice but it was nonetheless heard. Slade's filthy touch made her skin crawl with disgust again. When she began to struggle once more, Slade put her in her place.

_Up and down, my skin, skin, skin..._

Raven could feel his filthy hands running along her torso and molesting her soft breasts. Tears crept down her cheeks slowly as she shut her eyes tightly and tried to imagine all of this away. Yet something deep inside told her to fight, and another told her to give in, it provided a hard decision Raven didn't know how to make. Hard hands grasped her tightly and pulled her possessively upward. Slade bit into her neck to wake her senses back up and pushed his lower torso sharply to meet hers. The moment Raven began to struggle and protest, Slade slammed himself deep into her. Raven's eyes widened and her voice was stolen from her throat. The pain seared right through her hips and right into her chest. Her whole body became rigid and so tense that Slade found it impossible to move.

_I don't know where I end, and where you begin_

Slade grabbed her shoulders and thrusted hard into her, widening her virgin canal. Raven screamed and moaned as the pain ebbed and blissful ectsasy began to flood her veins. Hands grasped at his back and her legs locked around his hips. The moment he bonded with her and entered her body, was the moment she broke and gave in to her lust. Slade was just as audible as his dear Raven, never having felt something as splendid as her. Lips smothered her throat in kisses and suckles. There was a sweet happiness from becoming intimate with him. How forceful he was and dominating.

"H-harder...!"

It surprised Slade to hear Raven beg for more. After all her protests and now she was begging him to pound her and ravish her young, pretty body. Slade kissed her deep upon her soft mouth and mustered all his strength and began to piston into her hips. Her moans were a sweet symphony and empowered his ego. Those rough hands touched every crevice of her body and squeezed hard into his favorite spots of her beautiful skin. Tearing into her and owning her virginity couldn't make Slade any happier.

_I need your discpline_

Raven was quite vocal in showing her pleasure. Every time she begged for more and screamed his name. It was hard at times to discern whether or not it was in ectsasy or hatred. This Raven was quite new to Slade. The one that wanted to be dominated and overtaken, to be stripped of her dignity as she shamelessly pleaded for much more. There was nothing else Slade could want other than this single moment with his favorite Titan. The small body under him kept tightening more and more, to the point it felt suffocating.

"Slade!!"

_I need your help..._

Raven didn't understand what was happening. The more Slade thrusted into her, the more her body desired for even more. It wasn't enough to just feel him inside her and holding her. There was a desire to bond with him, to want to sink into his own skin and be a part of him. The pain in her stomach kept winding tighter and tighter. Each thrust felt like it would release the torturous pressure but it never did. It seemed like f he would go harder the next thrust, that dam would break and something remarkable would happen. Though Raven didn't know what the result would be, all she knew was she wanted it more than she ever wanted anything. She needed Slade to help her find this end to their journey.

_I need your discipline_

Raven bucked her hips as hard as possible. Their undulating hips picked up speed and both their bodies were beginning to shake as they both began to tense. Raven felt her thighs quivering and Slade could feel a chill creeping up his back. His hungry mouth devoured her throat roughly as his hands dug into her hips and began to jerk her hips into his thrusts. The feeling of him penetrating so deep and into her lower stomach was a feeling too blissful to describe. It caused the poor girl's eyes to roll back as her back arched clear off the warm mats and her walls to squeeze down tightly upon Slade's shaft.

"F-Fuck me!"

The curse had momentarily stunned Slade but he obliged as he took a strong hold of her hips and using all his muscle's strength began to crush her hips onto his. Each thrust pulled a deep growling grunt from Slade's stomach. He felt himself close to the edge with her. Raven was babbling and soon enough she pushed up hard and gave out a loud scream as her hips began to lose control and thrash against Slade.

_You know once I start I cannot help myself! _

Slade buried his hips into hers and held her steady as he threw back his head and gave a loud, pleased moan. His hard arousal flooded Raven's tight insides and caused her own climax to stay afloat and make her nerves drunk on pleasure. Slade held tightly to her small body, his head buried in her neck as he mercilessly slammed his hips into Raven's repeatedly, feeding off that pleasant numbness that had crept into every crevice of the body. Those soft pants of breath and soft, mewling moans Raven made were rousing Slade again.

_And you knew..._

It took Slade a moment to soak up the scene. He was lying on top of Raven, who had her legs spread wide now and his pants were jerked down. They were lying on the soft mats still basking in the moment of the climax's influence on their bodies. It also took him only a few seconds to realize...he had raped her. Even if she had caved and given in to the desires...she had protested many times before he coupled with her. His rough hand rested on her soft, damp cheek and looked down into her hazy eyes. Raven quieted down as she noticed Slade staring right into her eyes. There was something in his icy eye that Raven didn't quite recognize as one of Slade's usual personality traits. They had softened, and there was much he was holding back that he wanted to say.

_Once I start I cannot stop myself!_


	24. Trust

Yay! A third chapter in one day! Well, I been working on the past three chapters this whole week anyway. Figure I post all three. Meaning I want reviews for my hard, hard work! X3 It's a big step in the story, this chapter. It foreshadows a few things that are going to happen. Hehe! Well enjoy the chapter and please leave some reviews and comments! Thank you!!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 24: Trust

It was night and a clear sky hung over the landscape. Slade was walking down the hallway with a quiet bundle in his arms. The blue cape had been draped over her to hide her nakedness. Neither didn't know what to say to one another after what happened in the training room. Both had lost what control they had and given in to something much more powerful than themselves. Raven had his two toned mask in her hands, staring down at it. There was such an intense feeling of disgust and shame in herself for letting Slade take one of her most prized attributes. Yet she could never see herself letting Robin or Beast Boy taking it either. She wanted to love and wanted to share those experiences she seen in those romance movies...but she never thought she would be able to have that. With the personal wars against herself, the painstaking battle to control her emotions during fights with criminals, there was no room or time to find someone to like. Why did Slade make her feel all of this for? Why did he have to interrupt her routine and order?

"Where are you taking me?"

There was no answer. Instead, Slade stopped at a closed door and opened it. When the lights were switched on, it revealed he had brought her back to her room. Slade set her on the bed gently and held out his hand. Raven looked at him in confusion. Noticing she still had his mask, she blushed and quickly pushed it into his waiting hand. Her violet eyes refused to look him in the eye or even the face. Everything that had happened kept replaying in her mind and she was feeling sick to her stomach for it. Who knew that taking poison could taste so sweet and heavenly...

"You rest...I need to have a little chat with Lex than your friends. Tomorrow, I will be expecting you to follow my plan accordingly. Understood?"

It made Raven laugh on the inside at how callous and indifferent he was acting. Like what they did in the training room never happened...was she that cheap to him that he couldn't be man enough to say something about it? Wasn't it obvious he hurt her? Disgraced her? Taken something in an act of selfishness that was more precious than he could ever fully comprehend?

"Fine."

The cape was pulled more tighter around her to prevent any parts from being visible to Slade. There was a silence in the dim bedroom before Raven felt the edge of the bed sink in. Her head turned towards him but she still was too stubborn to look up at him. Slade reached out and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look up. Raven's eyes went wide, fearing he might hit her or force himself on her again...but nothing came at her. There was no force pushing her to the bed. All she saw was his eye gazing at her and a little smirk in his lips. Raven kept imagining her dreams, the man that looked exactly like Slade...

"Wilson..."

Slade's face changed and he let her chin go. Again she had mentioned that name which no one should know, not even the Titans. He'd been careful to keep his past known only to himself and his friend, Wintergreen. Raven only kept looking to him with an innocent expression.

"Where did you get that name?"

"...My...dreams. A man named Wilson....he bears an exact resemblence to you."

It began to make sense. Raven was a practitioner of the magic arts. Slade was a man who educated himself about anything and everything. He remembered reading a few things that witches could have dreams of someone's past life, whether it's a present past or past from a previous life. Was Raven dreams his own flashbacks?

"...It's my last name, Raven. In the military, they usually don't call you by your first name...it's your last or a kind of nickname."

Slade realized he probably told the girl more than she should know. Still, he wasn't going to grow cold and walk from the room. Her eyes were wide and full of curiosity now that he let her in on a little about himself. She had seen his face finally...there could not be too much to hide save for his previous career before coming to this city...again he placed his hand on her cheek and offered a half smile.

"Enough talk...get some rest."

Slade stood and left the room after giving her a long stare and closing the door. Raven sat up in the bed and stared at the silken covers. Slade Wilson...that was his whole name. He was in the military...but that was determined by the nature of the dreams. What bothered her was Wilson had two eyes in her dreams. Why was Slade blind in one eye? She remembered the dream where he was screaming holding his head, and cursing a name. Who done that to him? There was so much to take in at one moment. Learning Slade's true identity which Robin had been working to figure out for so long. She wanted to tell him...but...inside, she wanted to keep it to herself. Slade...had just shown an act of _trust _in her by telling her that much about himself and that, there was something special about. It was something she wanted to treasure.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lex slammed his fists onto the desk in anger. The Joker was unaffacted by this act of fury and kept still in front of the man. The incident was something to be mad about. The attack had failed miserably and Slade could know by now that Lex had betrayed him. They didn't even find evidence Raven had been in that base. There was no reasonable excuse available for Lex to justify the attack. Their only defense they could make was Slade hadn't told them he would be changing the locations. That was a poor argument in itself. The Joker wondered what made Slade run like that. Were they too obvious in what their plans may be? Had he percieved the attack and decided to bail out in the last moment? Slade would know this attack would give him the advantage too. Maybe he had been waiting for them to invade that base so he could have an excuse to either back out from the contract or begin staging his attacks on Lex himself.

"Were their ANY clues to where he might have gone?!"

"Well...the way the bombs went off...they were not simultaneous. My guess...remote detonation. Meaning, Slade was cooped up in a safe place, probably watching us on cameras, and setting off the bombs then. They couldn't have been a self destruct mode we tripped. Soooo...isn't it obvious that we made it too clear what our intentions might have been if he set up for this beforehand?"

"I want you to go back to that base and find out how the hell they got out of there. Car tracks, foot tracks...something. I want to know."

"Hmm. Well...guess I'll see what I can "dig up"."

The Joker laughed and walked from the room. Lex was foolish to think Slade would use a car or any form of transportation. From what he studied about this man, he was too crafty to use such ordinary and predictable means of escape. The Joker was willing to bet Slade used a tunnel that was connected to another base.

--------------------

Morning sunshine poured into Raven's room. The exhausted girl stirred under the covers and pulled them over her head, emerging herself back into darkness. The memories of last night were beginning to flood back into her head. She was beginning to remember many more details about it too. Slade began forcing himself on her but...she gave in and after he had violated her, she had begged for more. Raven curled herself around a thick pillow and shut her eyes tightly. The words she said started appearing. _Harder...Fuck me...Slade...I acually...encouraged him. I actually...wanted him to do that to me. Why? Why am I feeling like this?! _ Anger was leaking into her. It was hard for her to decide whether or not Slade tricked her of if she indeed consented on her own will in the end.

"Raven."

The sound of the door opening and closing didn't go unnoticed. Raven refused to move or give any indication that she was awake just yet. It was a ridiculous belief but she was hoping the covers would hide her and Slade would just leave her in peace. The foreboding footsteps made Raven twitch and shake under the covers. The covers were ripped off her in one fluid motion and Raven cringed more into the pillow. Slade stared at the girl who was trying to hide from him.

"I need you to come with me."

Raven's eyes drifted open and Slade was surprised to see such a souless, broken look in those beautiful orbs. Was this his doing? He didn't know what comforting meant and was never the kind to provide it. Not nowdays. His way of being accomodating to her mood was to stay silent and wait for her to obey him. Raven slowly sat up and let her head hang down, her violet locks hiding her face. There was an aura about her that was chilling.

"You said you would cooperate. What's gotten into you, Raven?"

"..._You _did."

The venom in her voice wasn't hidden. Raven's beautiful eyes glared angrily at him and Slade's guess was if Raven decided to attack, she wasn't going to be able to control herself if wrath took over. The hatred radiated off her in a way that Slade didn't want to approach her.

"You liked it. You'd be lying if you denied it."

"You pompous, egotistical bastard!"

She had flung herself at him in her forgotten nakedness and it took only a step and quick move to catch Raven in a hold that prevented her from dealing any attacks. Hands spun her around and arms wrapped tight around her and pinned her arms to the side. Raven struggled and tried kicking at him but there was no hope.

"Why do you deny it, Raven? You screamed my name, you begged me for more...are you ashamed you slept with the _enemy? _"

"You got what you _want,_ didn't you? So why are you still helping me?!"

"You think I _planned _to sleep with you?"

Did Raven truly believe his only intentions throughout this whole ordeal was to sleep with her? He had grown fond of her after learning about her true inheritance and past, but it wasn't a fondness that was sexual. Perhaps he lusted for the idea of shaping Raven into his own apprentice instead of letting Lex have her. That was part of his own agenda. Having things come this far was unexpected though and he never would have predicted this attraction to ever take place.

"Believe me, Raven. I never had the intention of sleeping with you from the get go. It was only to prevent Lex from interrupting my own plans and goals. Which it inevitably would. Why not step in and decieve him? Decieving Lex was my plan from the beginning, and the reason I even got involved. What happened with us was unexpected and unplanned."

"Then what made you decide you wanted me for?"

Slade could remember times he dated women and said things to make them smile or to flatter them to get what he wanted. Truth was with Raven, he didn't know why he grew attracted. It was a little bit of everything that made her Raven. She was much more mature than her friends, she was highly intelligent, very powerful and beautiful.

"You cannot see your own value? That's pitiful, Raven."

Something about that made Raven feel lightheaded. It sounded as if Slade was hinting that she had desirable attributes that others should be seeing and complimenting her on. Actually, what he was saying was a compliment. There was a warmth in her cheeks and she didn't want him to see her face now. Raven stayed still in his hold and tried to put everything in perspective.

"We must get ready. Come."

Slade let her go and Raven glared a bit as her arms came over her naked breasts. He'd torn apart her only clothes she owned...

"I don't have clothes..."

"Actually...you do. Your clothes are torn but it'll be an effective picture for Lex."

The ripped clothes were given back to Raven. She looked them over and pulled it on. At least the bottom part was intact. The rest, there was a sleeve missing, a large rip in the stomach area and piece torn out from the side, and the collar was torn down the middle. Raven grabbed the cloak and wrapped it around herself and turned to Slade. He stood at the door awaiting her to follow. After a few minutes of thought, she followed after.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lex was pacing in his office. The Joker was at the destroyed base still and relaying information by phone. He still hadn't come back and it was sunrise already. There was a fear Slade had escaped with Raven and went into hiding. He was helping the Titans...everytime he deployed a team to attack, they were well prepared. When he attacked Titans East, they were prepared. It was a mystery how they could have been informed on such short notice unless Slade had leaked it to them. It was a mistake to trust a mercenary.

"Luthor...Slade is making a video call...he wants to talk to you immediately."

Lex looked to his the woman at his office door and gave a slight nod. The girl left and closed the door, leaving her boss to his privacy. A push of a button and the two large panels on the wall parted to reveal a monstrous screen. Another click and the vision of Slade appeared on the screen. Lex stared at Slade who didn't look quite happy about anything. Lex expected another excuse about his trail on Raven, yet he couldn't have been more wrong.

"Lex, I have a surprise for you. It took a lot of trouble and resources to finally acquire it."

A flicker of hope danced in Lex's stomach. Anxiety had flared up within the second at what Slade would have for him. Behind Slade, a bright flood light turned on and revealed a beaten up and bound Raven. She was biting at her gag and shifting around in her tight ropes bounding her to a chair. She was covered in blood, dirt and her clothes were torn. It seemed Slade had done quite a number on the girl to obtain her.

"This is excellent news."

"Glad you are happy. Now I have bad news. I want my payment **and **to be reimbursed for my destroyed base. I know you done it. I keep security cameras in all my bases, and the last feed I got from the base I transferred to, revealed the Joker in my base tripping my booby traps. Not too smart and it shows, you had intentions of harming me. That's called betrayal."

Lex thought about the situation. The Joker had mentioned this would come up. Lex wasn't completely stupid and was a good schemer when he needed to be. The two men stared another one down, Slade waiting patiently for an excuse for Lex's betrayal. Lex smiled when he found his excuse.

"You know how the Joker is, Slade. He took my men without my permission and stormed to your base."

"And how did he know where it was if you didn't tell him?"

"...When I sent that young man, Jerry, whom you killed...we had a tracker on him. I had briefed the Joker on the location when I hired him...because I was planning to sent him as a second messenger. He must have convinced my men I given him orders and took them. I do apologize for that misunderstanding."

Slade wasn't believing a word Lex was telling him. Raven was being a good girl and keeping up the appearances. So far the plan was going the way he wanted it from the beginning. Right now, he had Lex on the defense and was winning the trust by presenting him with Raven. Slade gave a nod and let Lex believe he was clever enough to fool him.

"I see...well then, I will deliever Raven to you the moment I get my money. You owe me that much trust, Lex. Money first, then you can have your precious half-demon. The first meeting you will give me my money at a location of your choice. The second meeting, I will hand the girl over at a location I will choose. Also, I'llbe sure to tell the Joker you sold him out the moment I see him."

The screen cut to an empty black before Lex could have a chance to say anything in protest. He kept staring at the screen before sighing and pushing a button for the wooden panels. Slade was angry with the betrayal. It was a large gamble to stage an attack like this yet they took it anyway. It gave Slade the advantage that he was trying to fight and keep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...I don't trust what he said."

"It's all lies. You're not supposed to trust anyone you do business with."

The violet haired girl was still in her ropes now looking at Slade. He turned around and began untying her from the chair. All the fake blood and black marker was useful in making it look like he beat her in. The ripped clothes from last night came useful for this moment. Once the ropes were cast aside, Raven stretched her sore arms into the air and moved them to get circulation going again. The next time she looked to Slade, he was facing the large screen again and making a call. The computer made the connection and the first face there was Robin.

"Slade!"

"Hello, Robin. I have a little news for you."

Robin's eyes drifted to Raven who was still in the chair looking seriously injured. The young man's eyes widened and before Slade could explain, Robin went on a reel of angry yelling.

"What have you DONE to her?! Raven! RAVEN! Are you ok?!"

"She's fine, idiot..."

Raven gave a shy look and rubbed off the fake blood and black marker to show Robin it was indeed all make-up. She even stood and showed she wasn't tied up or being restricted. By now, the other titans were all crowding around the computer staring at the two of them.

"I have told Lex I captured her. He got to see her tied up and "injured" so he will begin to trust I haven't betrayed him. Yet. He is to inform me of the first meeting with him that does NOT involve her. The next, and last meeting, I will be handing her over...when that day is decided, I will be telling you and you will be coming to that location. Once Lex is gone, you can have your little friend back."

The Titans were all silent and thinking about what Slade told them. They others seemed skeptical but didn't protest anymore. Robin on the other hand, was dead set on keeping Slade labeled as guilty and as someone he'd never trust. The look in his eyes made it obvious what he was thinking.

"You had better tell us exactly when this is going down. We want our friend back!"

"Yes! Our friend Raven must come back to us! We miss her very much!"

Raven decided it was time she spoke up to let them know she'd be fine. The make-up was being rubbed off as she looked to the screen to speak to them. Slade didn't say anything against it and let her have her way.

"I'm fine guys. I'm handling myself well here. Slade has been...er...well, not really nice, but...tolerant. It isn't like he locks me up..."

The others were surprised to hear that. Slade was being tolerant? They'd figure he'd be beating her around behind their backs. As much as they all knew and believed, Slade hated every single one of them. If he ever got the chance to get back at them, he would take it. Why was he letting Raven speak freely and have almost free roam? Robin knew Slade better than anyone...and he had a sickening, bad feeling about this whole thing.

"Raven, I want to talk to you ALONE."

There was a scowl aimed at Slade. Slade got the message and he trusted Raven enough to not say anything about their little relationship. Raven cared deeply for her friends so she wasn't going to do or say anything to jeopardize that. Slade walked away from the room but just out enough to not be seen. He still wanted to eavesdrop.

"Raven! What's going on between you two?!"

"What does _that_ mean, Robin? It isn't like I want to do all of this but I have to!"

"We could all go and just get Lex now! Don't you understand that? Slade just wants to keep you around and for what I don't know! I don't want you hurt!"

"Do you know where Lex is then, Robin?"

There was a silence on Robin's end. For her to question him like that proved something. Robin didn't want to say it aloud in front of the others behind him, but he became cold and indifferent. Raven could sense something wrong from Robin but was not at liberty to call on it.

"I want to talk to you later, Raven...I'll see you."

The transmission ended and Raven let her arms hang at her sides. She knew what happened. Robin had just lost all his trust in her. What was probably going through her friend's head now was she was brainwashed by Slade like Terra had been. Tears leaked down her dirty cheeks b kept silent otherwise. She knew Slade was lurking somewhere and she was not going to appear weak in front of him again. She wasn't going to give an invite to her vulnerability.

Around the corner, Slade was leaning against the wall and quite pleased. There was a confident smirk under his mask after he heard the conversation and the change in Robin's attitude when Raven questioned him. Everything he had planned was going the way he wanted. Her friends were beginning to turn on her and going to leave her with no place to run to...except him.


	25. Dinner

Another chapter! Yay! I got so many great reviews for the last three and I am veryglad you enjoyed them all. I am working on the 26th chapter already, so maybe tomorrow it'll be up. Work keeps interfering...-growls- Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! The next will be quite fun! PLease keep reviewing and letting me know how you all like it! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 25: Dinner

It had been minutes since the screen went blank and Robin continued to stare at it. The others knew what Robin was thinking but desperately wanted to believe his delusional belief would be wrong. The way Raven questioned Robin's desperate plea for her to come back and figure it out themselves hinted at the idea she might have grown "comfortable" where she was at. Though it could make them all guilty at one time or another too. There were many times they had to hold Robin back and dissuade him from obsessing about Slade. Starfire had once told Robin he was similar to Slade. They didn't trust anyone. Could it have been Raven's way of telling Robin to not be impatient and to simply trust her judgment?

"Robin?"

"I can't believe she questioned me...he's getting to her, I know it. I don't know how, but he's trying to turn her against us!"

"Hey chill, man. You know Raven's not goin' to turn on us! She's been on this team since the beginning. Ain't no way she is goin' to turn coat. And especially to _him _of all people. Don't you think she remembers what he did to her? C'mon!"

What Cyborg said made sense. Raven hated Slade perhaps even more than Robin. What Slade had done to her was far more personal than what he put Robin through. He had attacked her through her past, her most private of secrets that they didn't even know. Raven had every right to hate that man than Robin did. With this to consider, it was a farfetched idea to think Raven would betray them for Slade.

"Cyborg...he's doing something to her. I don't know what it is, but I want to find out."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The evening was approaching. A beautiful sunset set a gentle and relaxed mood on the coast. It was visible in Raven's room through a large window. Very faintly she could see the Titan's tower out on it's own island. She had ventured through the house all day and gotten lost multiple times. Wintergreen had found her and politely invited her to the kitchen where he made her a steaming cup of tea. She was finding herself growing quite comfortable in this estate with Slade...but why? That incident last night was supposed to not mean anything but when she had the quiet time to herself, it was all she could think about. Begging Slade to go harder and calling out his name in passion. The man was masterful of her and had read through her barriers right into what her unconsciousness truly desired. That feeling he gave her...that sense of rushed release and mind numbing bliss...much of her wanted to experience it again even if it was morally wrong. Would her friends really want her back if they ever found out what kind of feelings she was harboring or their worst enemy?

"Raven."

That deep, baritone voice sunk into her very skin and gave her back and hips a cold chill. When she looked over her shoulder to Slade standing at her doorway, she said noting and didn't give any indication for him to come closer. She just studied his profile before demurely looking back to the sunset outside her window. She was fighting desperately to return to the light, but this heavy, seductive darkness refused to let go of her.

"Wintergreen has made dinner. I'm quite sure you're hungry so come down."

The aspect of food was appetizing. Her small stomach made a gurgle of hunger and she decided to obey it. Raven stood and walked towards Slade who had his hands behind his back. It was a natural stature she noticed Slade had so she thought nothing of it.

"First, those tattered clothes are not acceptable anymore. Take them off."

"What?!"

Slade gave a gentle chuckle at Raven's response. He let his hands forward and revealed a new leotard for Raven to wear. The girl quieted and stared at the clothes and gave him a sheepish glance. Raven grabbed the leotard and held to it for a little while.

"Change."

The feeling of indignancy sunk into Raven but she closed her eyes and began to take off the shredded leotard. To be naked in front of him was worse than having him atop her ripping the clothes off. Raven began tugging the leotard on quickly, not wanting to give Slade enough time to enjoy her nude body. The clothing fit perectly and consisted of the same material her other leotards were. It was comfortable and hugged at her body just the way she liked. Dressed and feeling better, Raven followed Slade downstairs to the dining hall for dinner. The smell of food wafted through the hall and made Raven's stomach growl in joy. Though hunger occupied her mind, there were still a few gnawing worries.

"You think the Joker is going to care if Lex ratted him out to you? It may not make him betray Lex."

"Raven, I'm not trying to persuade the Joker to my side. Neither am I going to believe the Joker will be shocked to know he was ratted out. The Joker is a kind of man who lives on causing chaos and disaster. It won't matter if he was betrayed or not...in fact, he may just be waiting for Lex to betray him. He's probably working with Lex just to see how long Lex can stay honest in the business deal, then maybe the Joker has his own plans when that does happen. The Joker isn't concerned about us. We're just in the middle of his "analysis" with Lex. It's just a vicious circle...we're planning against Lex, Lex is planning against us, and the Joker is planning against Lex and probably even us. I know what those men are thinking, and it means you have to trust my judgment if you want to catch them by surprise."

The long speech was analyzed by Raven and she found it quite believable. It was still a surprise to see Slade wanting to help her and looking out for her friends. The more she glanced to him and his intimidating aura, the more she wanted to smile and let that aura encase her and defend her. She walked quicker and stayed at his side without a word. As Slade noticed this, he gave a smile under his mask. It seemed Raven was beginning to really grow attached...which was what he wanted.

"Ah...Slade and Miss Raven. The steaks are ready."

The two of them sat down at a table before plates loaded with succulent and delicious looking food. Raven gazed at the homemade mashed potatoes, steaming carrots and brocolli, the thick and juicy slab of steak and fresh cut pears on a side dish. A cup of warm tea with a wedge of lemon caught her attention and for that moment, Raven never had felt so hungry in her life. Slade sat not far from her and took off the mask, setting it on the table. There was a look of nervousness in his body language but Raven didn't say anything. If she had kept herself masked from her enemies her whole life and had to sit down at a table with one, and unmask herself, then she'd be edgy as well. Raven gave thanks to Wintergreen for the excellent dishes and grabbed her fork and knife. A few times she stole glances at Slade and couldn't help but notice the weathered look in his features. It piqued her curiosity about his eyepatch. Still she felt it was too soon to ask about that incident. From what was gathered in her dreams, it was something incredibly painful psysically and emotionally for him. Raven began to eat her plate and wonder what her future held now.

"How is your food, Raven?"

Raven gave a glance to Slade who was eying her. She swallowed her bite and set the fork down. A few strands of hair were tucked neatly behind her ear as she decided to look directly at him.

"It's quite good...excellent really...and a relief from Starfire's cooking."

Raven was stunned as she caught herself having a leisurely talk with Slade. A smile had come across his lips as he stabbed the fork into a piece of steak. Was he comfortable talking to her in such a relaxed state?

"Oh? What is Starfire's cooking like?"

"...Well. I'd rather chance cyanide over eating her food. My chances are I'd survive the cyanide before the food."

Slade did something that he normally didn't do freely. He laughed. As Raven watched the man give an honest laugh and smile, she couldn't help but feel he wasn't the cruel, domineering man Robin made him out to be. Everyone all had sides to them others didn't know and this moment, she felt Slade was showing her a more relaxed and calm side of himself. It ate away the insecurity she had sitting with him at dinner. As they talked, Raven loosened up more and settled into the dining scene. Slade had talked to her about philosophies and a great deal of ancient history. Some of the things he told her fascinated her imagination. Such as Slade's visits to Egypt, the Orient and Europe. It captivated her attention to think he had been in some of the most ancient and mystical places Earth owned. She would never have guessed this enemy of theirs who was a criminal mastermind was this well educated in other fields. Soon all the hatred and humiliation Slade had made her feel was replaced with awe.

"If you can teleport anywhere...why can't you visit those places yourself, Raven?"

"Well...teleporting takes a lot out of me. I'd be stuck in the country for a while until I rested. Since the Titans need me so much, I can't take "vacations" like that. You make that a bit hard,you know..."

"...I've mentioned it before...if you would simply become my apprentice, I could show you those places. And much more."

Their charming evening was turning into opaque areas Raven didn't feel comfortable venturing into. Becoming Slade's apprentice meant she would be destroying everything she tried standing for, tried to prove she wasn't. The cloth on her lap was twisted around by nervous hands as dangerous thoughts of betrayal flittered through Raven's mind.

"I won't force you to, Raven. It is simply an open option for you...and it doesn't carry an expiration date."

Raven looked Slade in his face and found that he had a very patient and almost...caring quality in the features. Slade felt too warm and welcoming for comfort. He was driving at something and it involved her. The more Raven analyzed the situation, the more she kept thinking Slade wanted to keep her to himself and use her. There was no infatuation, love or attraction. It was all a ruse to get her to consent to being used.

"Slade...I know we may be close now...but after this is all over, we're enemies again. My friends are my friends. They been there for me in the toughest times, a particular tough time involving you and my father. I find it unfair too that you know everything about me, but I know hardly anything about you...why won't you tell me about yourself?"

"I found out about you because your father was nice enough to tell me...I found out about you through business, not conversation with you. I didn't request to know about your past, Raven. It came with the job."

"Tell me about the military then. Did you ever have a wife? Children? What happened to your eye?"

Raven knew she pushed it too far when she saw the warmth of Slade shut off immediately and the frigid coldness return to his eye. Th silverware was set down and Wintergreen came in to collect the dishes. The silence was making Raven's heart beat faster, her muscles to twitch and become restless. Part of her wanted to apologize for the rudeness, especially after such good treatment lately and delicious food. Slade's friend had sensed the trouble between them and opted to bring dessert out for them. The moment Raven saw Wintergreen leave the room, she turned to Slade shyly.

"I'm...sorry. I crossed the line. I shouldn't have asked."

"...I did have a wife and three kids...as for the eye, that I will not be telling you."

Raven perked to hear he was opening up and answering her questions. Violet eyes continued to rest on him, even though Slade was feeling uncomfortable with the conversation now.

"You...had a wife and kids?...What happened?"

"...One of them I do not know where she is. The two sons are dead. As for the wife...we divorced. She couldn't understand me anymore after I was released from the Army."

Wintergreen brought out plates with large slices of cheesecake drizzled in strawberry syrup and fresh cut blueberries. Raven smiled to the older man and accepted the plate as did Slade. The more she stared at Slade who wasn't looking at her, the more she felt he was in pain. There was something he wasn't telling her that had permanently scarred him emotionally. The strong block he set to keep his emotions inside and from being read was a heavy weight to Raven's senses.

"What did you feel when you first met your wife?"

It was a diversion to try and break down that block, to better understand Slade's intentions. At first his features remained stoic and unreadable until he offered a gentle smile. Raven could tell he was trying hard to remember that first day or time he met his first wife and was beginning to feel that emotion from long ago.

"She was beautiful. Intelligent, clever and honest woman. She took great care of our kids...however..."

The mental block was beginning to come up again but Raven had enough understanding to figure out what bothered Slade. This wife of his had caused permanent damage to his trust and emotions. For his children to be dead and the thought of his wife causing pain, Raven had theories that either she was the one that killed their sons or at least, was responsible for the loss of Slade's right eye. It was a delicate subject and the time was not yet right to state her opinions.

"Were you a good father?"

Slade gave her a long stare and let a defeated sigh escape as he looked back down to the half finished dessert.

"I was released from the Army, and still had that killing instinct planted in my mind. I was angered over an issue that happened between me and a higher ranking officer. It was hard concentrating on fatherhood when all I knew...enough about me. It's time we rested..."

The mental block was complete and Raven felt there would be no more chances to milk anymore personal information from him. With the subjects shared though, Raven felt much more sympathy for the man than she ever had. The fact he mostly raped her had fled from her mind as she tried to put herself in his perspective and wondered what she would have done. It was becoming more understandable the path he took in not trusting anyone. Raven pushed the dessert aside and stood from the chair. Slade followed suit and pushed his chair in.

"To be honest. Despite every horrible thing you've done to me...invading my privacy, ripping my dignity from me, molesting me...raping me...I can't help but feel sympathy for you. I can feel your own sadness and guilt and no matter how deep you bury it in your small heart, I can still sense it. You try to be callous, cruel and cold-hearted...but I think...deep down, a small part of you still wants to...be human."

Slade stared at her for a long while. What she had told him struck deep into his chest and ripped open a part of him he had worked hard to ironclad and hide. Raven was finely tuned into others emotions it turned out and he was showing her too many, letting her psychologically map him. too often he was letting his guard down and letting her inch her way into him, into his mind and past. That he couldn't let happen for long.

"Tomorrow, I expect Lex to declare the first meeting place. Or perhaps tonight. I'll be meeting him to obtain my payments, then we must go and meet him to hand you over. That's when I'll be calling your friends on both coasts. We will set an ambush up for Lex and the Joker, your little friends can arrest them and take them in. And I'll disappear. That's the plan, Raven."

The thought of him disappearing into the background again made her angry. For a whole year he had disappeared since the events with her father. Now he appears again, willingly aiding herself and her friends, and volunteering to take down a well known criminal. It flipped their worlds upside down. Then staying with them and the twisted attraction that had developed...part of her was raging against the fact that he would leave again.

"And we become enemies again."

"...That's your choice, Raven. I cannot make that for you."

Again it was the suggestion for her to come to his side and be his apprentice, as Robin had and Terra had. It was a choice she would never have thought she would be making. As she watched him pick up the mask and replace it, Raven could feel herself beginning to hate him again. It was easy to hate him when he didn't have that awful thing on, but when he revealed his face to her in trust, and talked to her just as any normal person...there could be no hate. If Slade wanted to obtain her trust, he would find any other way before revealing his face.

"I understand."

"Do you?"

Raven stood strong as he approached her. Something told her senses he was hunting her, searching for something within her. Violet eyes stayed on him and noted every move he made. A few times he had circled her quietly. Slade stopped in front of her, staring down at her with his eye in assessment. It took only a second for either to decide what their move would be. The moment he struck out at her was the moment she ducked under the punch and moved in to hit him in the stomach with a strong magical attack. Slade flew back anf hit the wall but immediately stood up. Raven drifted up and through the ceiling after delivering Slade an angry glare. Slade smirked at her running away...

"The game is on then."


	26. Games

Another chapter! Shorter than the ones I been dishing out...but still it has some important points. Sorry, no lemons...but there is some minor fluff. More will be coming, I do promise! I tend to make lemons into songfics...in a way. Well! I hope you all enjoy the chapter! Please review and let me know how I'm doing as far as story work and let me know what you like about it! Thank you for all the views and comments!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 26: Games

The hunter searched every crevice of the grounds to find his prey. Yet, nothing turned up. No traces or hints his beautiful prey was around. The prey was wily and very quick to eascape. It only made the hunt that much more fun. A few times he thought he glimpsed his elusive, beautiful prey only to be staring at empty space once again. The gorgeous bird was flittering about through the area and he was chasing after it. how could one hope to catch a bird without a net or gun? The clever hunter thought of one way.

The pretty bird finally decided to rest in a vacant area she deemed safe. The area was dimly lit and there was a comfortable large bed in the middle. Piles of pillows made it so alluring to weary and tired prey on the run from a persistent hunter. The long dark green drapes were halfway closed at the large windows of the room. The curious prey wanted to go see out the windows but decided it wouldn't be smart. She wandered towards the bed of white satin sheets while taking in the rest of the majestic room. It was beginning to sink in this might not be a guest room as previously thought. The grandeur taste of the room was much more rich than the pretty cage she was kept in. Was it her hunter's? She turned from the bed for a moment and soon, felt a tight hand secured on her wrist and pulling her onto the bed. Te fearful prey flailed but there was no body to rebel against, at least, not until the many pillows fell off and revealed the hiding hunter. He had grabbed her slender wrists and pinned her into the soft, silken bed. He was clad in his armor and his masked face hid his smirking face. The hunter had won and captured his lovely prey.

"I won, pretty bird."

Raven gave the hunter Slade a dirty look and a hard tug at his hold. A low grumble of a chuckle escaped through the mask. Slade didn't wish for her to get the idea he might take advantage of her again so he decided to let her wrists go. The struggling prey was so taken by the release that she calmed down under him and stared up at his masked face. The man rested on his elbows and was staring down at her startled expression. Her soft hands reached up with an unsure motion at the sides of the mask. Once the fingertips settled upon the cold steel, she waited for him to swat her away...yet, he didn't move. The mask was unhinged and taken off. It was set aside on the covers and she simply stared at the roughen face as it gazed at her with a longing. Neither moved from their spots or said a word as their eyes took in the sights before them. Another seeing a mysterious, violet hair and eyed beauty of a young woman and the other seeing a gruff, handsome older man. Slender fingers tucked away strands of wavy white hair behind his ear as Raven's head tilted looking to him. He wasn't so bad of a man once you got to know him and experience him in private. Or maybe it was just herself that merited this privelege.

"You manipulative bastard..."

"Now, now...those are not words a young lady should be using...and on the subject of manipulation, what do you call this? If anyone's manipulated someone, it would be you...I normally never open myself up nor do I speak freely about my past or reveal my face."

"...Why am I so special then?"

"Ah, this again...pretty bird, you're more blind than I am if you can't see what you have."

A deep, red blush rose to Raven's cheeks at his generous and flattering compliment. The heart hammered against her ribs and the compliments shied her away from him. Slade prevented her from hiding her face and landed a gentle kiss on her cheek. There was no force and no animalistic instincts ravaging through Slade as Raven might have guessed. Instead, all she could feel radiating off him was a gentle and careful aura. It was warm and close, causing a good feeling to run down her spine. This was something wholly new and had never experienced.

"Slade..."

Raven's eyes fluttered shut when she felt him nuzzling her neck and letting his warm, soft lips scrap across her throat. This man...

"Yes?"

"...This feels...good."

He lifted his head to look down at Raven and saw her smiling. It was a beautiful and kind smile, likes of which Slade had never seen her give. Their own little world was theirs and nothing from the outside could penetrate it. Both had cast asides titles and grudges to enjoy this moment. It had been a long, long while since Slade had felt anything for any woman. Arms came around her tightly in a tight embrace and Raven had never felt so safe in her life. Could she truly give this all up once her friends beckoned her back?

"Do you have to be bad, Slade? Why can't you work harder and do good work?"

"...Raven, everyone finds their own paths. After the war...I knew nothing but killing, war tactics and military. I utilized what I knew and became a merc for hire...then, I became a criminal mastermind. I fought for this country once before...and it turned it's back on me, including people I thought I could trust with my life."

Did he really think there was no way out of this spiral he was in? A gentle hand caressed his cheek which calmed the man down to the core. It had been too long since he felt such kindness from any woman. The sheer feel of such soft, silky hands stroking his cheek soothed the rough waters that were always boiling inside him. With a sigh, Slade laid his head on her chest and closed his eye. Being able to trust someone in this way felt only right.

"...Slade, how do you feel?"

"...Comfortable."

Fingers combed through the white locks of curly hair and Raven felt a soft smile on her lips. This was what she imagined a couple to be. Gentle, endearing...calm and caring. It was a miracle to have won Slade's trust and love, attributes she never would have guessed he had. In turn, she felt herself growing attached to him. There was untapped sources of passion within him other than the criminal genius. All the little bits she was gaining from his stories formed together a wholly new perspective about Slade. Slade the criminal. Slade the mastermind. The manipulator. The cruel, cold hearted man who blackmailed Robin and used Terra...was lying in her arms defenseless. Maybe she did...have a little love for the man...

"It's getting late, Slade..."

The clock on the nightstand read eleven in the night. The soft glow of the lamp's light gave the bedroom a warm and cozy feeling. This whole evening seemed simply perfect...but tomorrow reality would come crashing in and reminding them who they were to one another. Gloved hands smoothed down her sides in a kind manner.

"I do not see your point."

"...Well...you want to rest, right?"

Slade gave a gentle laugh and looked up to a confused Raven. It shouldn't be surprising that Raven didn't understand he wanted her to remain with him in bed. It had been too long since he had company to sleep in a bed with and as for Raven, his guess was she always slept alone. She didn't know how wonderful an experience it could be to have someone sleeping beside you in your arms.

"Stay in bed with me and sleep."

Raven didn't have a chance to protest as Slade sat up and began removing his armor. He had got off the bed and walked to a long table against the wall. Each piece of armor was set down upon the table and the boots kicked off and pushed under it. The more he removed the armor, the more he looked like a mere man and not the big and scary Slade she was familiar with. once the shirt was removed, Raven's jaw dropped. The chisled biceps, chest and stomach were godly. Every muscle was finely toned to perfection. No more protests came even as he approached the bed in his half nakedness. Seeing her hungry eyes feasting upon his flesh gave Slade a secret ego boost. She wasn't hiding the fact she was quite taken with what she was seeing.

"It is quite rude to stare, Raven..."

With a deep blush, she turned away and closed her eyes tightly. Slade couldn't help but smile at the bit of chidlish behavior as he pulled the covers down for both of them. Raven slipped under the covers without a word and Slade got in beside her. Strong, powerful arms secured around her and pulled her in against him. That beautiful, intoxicating scent of leather and metal invaded her senses and seized all control. There was something special about him that she had always overlooked in every battle and confrontation with him...Raven curled up against his body and laid her head upon his wide chest. The warmth, the steady heartbeat and the safety of his hold caused her to want to sleep. Covers were pulled over them and hid their embrace. If only it'd be easier to cloak their building relationship from her friends and the world...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lex had decided on a meeting for the payment. It was unfortunate he had to rat out the Joker, but it wouldn't make a difference. If Slade was as intelligent as most gave him credit for, he might have seen through the lie about the Joker taking charge of his men. The Joker probably would find the lie amusing but wouldn't let it interfere with their own deal.

"Oh, Lexie...I do believe I have quite a bone for you."

Luthor stared at the smiling Joker who had walked into the office. The doors were kicked closed with a swift foot and the Joker skipped his way to the wooden desk. The news he had was monumental and further confirmed Slade's treachery. The Joker threw open the cabinet doors to a television and took a video tape from his pocket. With a wicked grin, he wagged it in front of Lex which caught the man's complete attention. The tape was salvaged from the damaged base and had recordings from the security cameras. The tape was pushed into the player and static came on the television. It stopped and revealed Slade hoding Raven tightly. The audio was scratchy but their voices were distinct.

"I'm tired of you ordering me around, Slade! I'm not a child!"

"But you are a child, Raven."

"Then you like kissing children? Is that what gets you off?"

"The fact remains...you liked it."

This revelation stole all breath and voice from Luthor as the Joker began cackling loudly. As the video continued, the way he held her, stood so close to Raven's body, suggested the kind of interest he had in the girl...and proven the treachery Slade was trying so hard to convince them he was innocent of. The question now was, was this part of Slade's own selfish interests in the girl...? Or was it he was aiding the Titans themselves and trying to set up a grand ambush in the end?

"It's so sweet...to have an old man like him interested in such a wittle girl. Like a real daddy she never had..."

"Shut up, Joker. This isn't a laughing matter...the problem is now we don't know if this is his own agenda or if he indeed is aiding the Titans."

"Lex, don't you get it? Look at this. Slade hates the Titans more than anything. Your plans interfere with his. Right? Ah, don't think too hard You know it's right. Now...what is the answer to stopping your plans AND getting back at the Titans, whom he has been enemies with for eons? Hmmm? Easy...Kidnap Raven, put her in a suggestive "confinement" so to speak with only himself...and then show a nicer side. What happens? She instills a little trust...they take us out, AND...Raven's friends begin to _hate _her and not _trust _her so in the end of this whole battle...who does she run to? The only person who she _thinks_ she knows? Himself. He wants the girl for himself in more ways than one."

"...Joker...are you meaning to tell me...he actually _loves _that girl then?"

"Maybe...wouldn't know if that man knew what love was even if it hit him...but! Don't lose hope cause I figured out how he got out of that base..."

"How?"

The Joker gave a smug smirk and toyed with one of the paperweights on the polished desk. The devious eyes peered right into Lex's as he leaned in.

"How else not to be tracked...than digging a tunnel?"


	27. Revealed

Another chapter yay! I worked all week on this one. Break times, lunches, days off...and here it is! The next chapter wo't be out till next Wednesday or Thursday, which is my aim. I'm buying a house now though, so it's going to be a damn busy month! Also since I have to get rid of my damned apartment.

Thanks to everyone for the great and detailed reviews! I really like to hear opinions, feedback and reactions everyone has to the story. It makes me happy to know everyone is enjoying it. So read, enjoy and review please! Thank you all!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 27: Revealed

Whirlwind emotions wrapped Raven up tightly and constricted painfully. All her emotions inside were tearing at her, arguing with her about the latest decisions she made. The Intelligent one was constantly saying how stupid and foolish her actions have been the past two days while the Happy one was bouncing around shouting how good it felt to experience this feeling. Rage and the Shy one only stood by and decided not to participate in this argument. All her emotions had different opinions on Slade and the things she was doing with him. Intelligence was reminding her how Slade convinced Terra he was looking out for her and making her better, all a ruse so he could control the vast power she possessed. What made her any different from Terra? Did he ever tell Terra about himself the way he did with herself? The more louder the bickering got, the more Raven moved away and decided not to put in her opinions. A calm and warm hand rested on her shoulder and immediately the crowd all hushed. When Raven turned, there was another self in a peach colored cape with kind eyes and a pleasant but playful smile. When Raven turned towards the others, there was a seething hatred in their eyes.

"You're to blame for this! Why did you have to keep influencing her like this?! Do you know how deep she is in now?! And with that _criminal _of all people!"

"It isn't truly my fault...Raven formed me when she thought she was beginning to have feeling for the one wizard Malchior. I was only a figment of emotion compared to the rest of you then...but when Slade established that connection with Raven, it surged power into myself. I've yet to confirm why, but it had. And all the events lately, I only grew stronger...and it isn't because I am an entity like Rage here...but because Raven _allowed _it to be so. Not one of us can control her unless she allows us. We all know that."

The others glanced to one another and weren't happy to hear their true self allowed this emotion in peach to develop to their level of influences. It was misguided and could very possibly destroy all her friendships. Did this emotion realize what she gotten Raven into by focusing her influence on this Slade? Raven had much at stake to lose if her friends ever caught her with Slade in any form other than fighting.

"Raven had thoughts about him...don't you know this? There was a desire to pursue him and find out more...to know the man. I decided to let her follow that desire because it was a desire that didn't fit any of your jurisdictions...so to speak."

A foreign scent and presence was beginning to leak into their world. Raven knew that scent of leather and metal anywhere...how was it invading her most sacred sacntuary of her mind? The Peach one smiled and gave Raven a fond look.

"Know what that is?...It's his subconscious calling out to you, seeking you out for comfort. Maybe this Slade Wilson isn't as upfront about his feelings as your friends or even yourself, but he does possess them. Leave this bickering place for now and tend to him, got it?"

Intelligence hissed at the other's comments and stomped her way to Raven. A commanding hand jerked her around and the emotion leaned in close. She was going to be heard and understood before Raven set foot out of this plane of existence.

"Listen to me now. I'm your intelligence and I'm saying one day, you will have to choose between Slade and your friends. Can you make that decision? Your wise bet is to sever your ties to this emotion before she gets you in trouble! Aren't your friends of any importance?!"

The world began to drift and become blurry. The emotions were still arguing while the Peach one was smiling and waving Raven off. She was throwing Raven from the subconscious world of her feelings. Consciousness began to seep into her nerves became aware of the soft, silky feeling of bed covers...of warmth, of the bed and the surroundings, and especially of a particular large muscled man who had her in a hold as he slept. Murmurs of words were whispering at her ear. Raven looked up sleepily to her bed partner and seen he was talking in his sleep. Was he having a nightmare as well? The moonlight had a dazzling effect on the room and him. The way it's pale light poured over his white hair and skin made everything seem surreal and dream-like...like this was not reality. Her gentle hand touched his cheek and slowly his eye opened to her. It made her smile to see him awake with her now and sharing the moment. It was touching and romantic, and an event she never wanted to end.

"You're gorgeous in moonlight, little bird."

Raven felt a warm flush spreading across her cheeks. If this moment was indeed surreal, could she do whatever she desired? She leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on Slade's lips and nuzzled into his thick neck for comfort. It was then she felt a large hand rest on her back and press her closer. To hear that heartbeat, feel that heat and bask in the rare emotion they shared was a luxury Raven never wanted to give up. Even her friends could not offer this...

"Slade..."

"Hm...?"

The words were on the tip of her tongue but she felt too embarassed to admit it to him. Doing so would signal her final submission to him and his ways...would plainly display her weakness. Strong fingertips massaged into her spine and gave her a pleasant shiver that raced through the nerves. She shuddered and moaned gently into his chest at the touch.

"Ohhh...Slade..."

A leg wrapped around his own and pulled. There didn't need to be words when one's body language was that intimate. The sound of her voice was pleading and begging, yet her strong sense of pride would never allow her to say those three submissive words. Slade was precautious as he didn't know if Raven would suddenly begin to deny him like she had before. Strong arms pulled her up so her legs would wrap around his waist instead. A hand massaged at her side and devouring lips suckled at her throat. His attentions worked Raven into moans and whimpers, her body helplessly pushing forward. They were so far wrapped up in themselves to care for anything else. What mattered now was their basic senses...to touch, to smell, to see, hear and taste who the other was.

"Oh...Gods...please, Slade..."

"What? Please what my little bird...?"

"Ohh..."

They didn't even hear the door open or see the man standing in the faint light. Slade was already lying over Raven and caressing her with touches and kisses. Pale legs could be seen wrapped around his torso and squeezing down as her hips pushed.

"Slade?"

Both pushed one another away, Slade jumping off her and wrapping the sheets around his lower torso. An angry eye seeked out the intruder and soon, he saw it was his friend Wintergreen. Embarassment filled his veins as he scratched the back of his head through the messy hair. Raven bashfully hid under the sheets and didn't even want to face Wintergreen in this state.

"You should have knocked..."

"I did...quite a few times, my friend. There was no answer so I assumed you were asleep."

The two men shared a grimace, both thoroughly ashamed of themselves. Wintergreen had been hoping Slade could find sanctuary in Raven, and that he would choose the bright girl...but to walk in on them during such an intimate, personal moment was not in his wishes. An awkward silence reigned over the room until Slade decided to ask his old friend what the intrusion was for. It was then a solemn and stern feature graced the other's face.

"I have news from our plant you placed as a secretary in Lex's corporation. She was new so I assumed she wouldn't have anything for a while...they were careful that she didn't overhear anything until now...she overheard Lex talking with the Joker...and they know about our attraction to Raven and you hiding her away from them. They're planning to put tracking devices in the money so they can find your new base and obtain Raven. "

Raven was dumbstruck. All this time Slade had a plant in Lex's corporation besides himself and he didn't bother to inform her about it? There was a glint of interest in Slade's eye, which contrasted Wintergreen's more serious tone. Slade's fingertips drummed on his covered knee as he submerged himself in deep thought. Raven could almost see the wheels turning quickly as Slade was spinning a plan.

"Let them. Get me the Titans now. I must speak with them. We're going to plan an ambush on the first meeting...I also want them to involve the Titans East. I'll be enlisting my own robots for back-up against Lex. If I guess the man correctly from my studies, he will definitely have hidden forces surveying the hand-off of the money. Raven, this means you will be going back to your tower tonight to talk with your friends on the plan. You will be safe there since Lex doesn't suspect we know anything right now. Raven. Are you ready?"

There was a stern and calculating gaze in Slade's bright blue eye. This was the Slade she knew. The cold hearted man who gave orders like a general. To see that bit of himself still remaining made her faintly smile and give a firm nod. The training was short and perhaps not very well planned but through it all, and the help of her own magical artifacts, she managed to hold to the reigns of her demon.

"Get them for me. I'll be dressing."

Wintergreen gave a silent nod and closed the door to allow the couple their privacy. Slade slipped from the bed to the table and began to dress in his clothes and armor. Raven got off and straightened the leotard out she was sleeping in and looking for her cape. There was a silence between them and for a moment, she was forgetting how kind and caring Slade could be. The frigid aura around him was an indication he was shutting his emotions down and mentally preparing for this battle. The problem now was...she didn't want to return to her friends. After all their moments and the growing fondness...she had to leave and go back to the tower.

"I will have a robot get us there through a personal submarine. I'll come with you...I want to make sure you arrive there safely myself."

It was a touching gesture on his part. Still, it didn't put a smile on her face. To hear she had to go back was tearing her apart. The whole time she was in his guardianship, she had begged and demanded to see her friends, or at least talk to them. Now she was going back, and finding she didn't want to leave. Slade picked up on her feelings but couldn't say anything to comfort her. Robin would be quick to assume Slade was brainwashing Raven and when the time came for her to choose, it would be her choice and not any of his blackmailing. It would define Raven's true loyalties, a genuine decision he wasn't selfishly influencing.

"Let's go. We don't have time to waste."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was five in the morning when the security alarms went off. It was too early for the young heroes to be waking up...except Robin. While the others were dragging themselves downstairs, half concerned, half asleep, they stared at a very alert Robin staring angrily at the blinking screen. The two names were a surprise for both of them. A screen popped up and they saw Raven with her hood up and behind her...Slade. They were standing outside the tower's entrance waiting to speak with someone on the inside. Cyborg decided this wasn't a situation for Robin to handle and asked his friend to step aside. He would he the only one able to handle this calmly and without much prejudice.

"Yo, Raven! You know what time it is? You guys are up a bit early..."

"Cy, we don't have time...this is an emergency. Let us in?"

Cyborg could see the apprehensive look in Robin's eyes but thought it best. Raven wasn't the kind to backstab them like Terra. The alarms were switched off so only silence fell over their island and tower. The door was unlocked and Raven pushed the door open to enter with Slade following behind. The screen was returned to normal settings and everyone took a seat on the couches in their living room. Cyborg kept his eye on Robin in case their hot-headed friend decided to fly off the handle and attack Slade. Starfire sat with Beast Boy who seemed to fighting a battle in himself. This was truly a sticky situation...

Raven lead Slade through the halls and finally up to the living room. The doors opened and she walked quietly into the room. All eyes watched them and for the first time, she could feel them judging her and doubting her loyalties. They didn't trust her anymore...the looks in their eyes said it all but she had to try. Had to try and prove she hadn't changed...

"There's bad news. Lex has found out Slade was betraying him...they're planning to track Slade down and obtain me at any cost. And well...we wanted to say that Lex will probably be scheduling a meeting with Slade tomorrow...and an ambush is possibly the best idea. You guys, the other Titans and Slade's robots against Lex and his forces. Slade also thought it'd be best for me to stay here until then...in case they did somehow find him beforehand."

Slade only stood in silence as he let Raven speak. The others were looking to Raven then Slade, wondering how and why he would be this...protective. Self-sacrificing. He was intent on keeping Raven from Lex at any cost, even if it posed danger to himself. Cyborg was a goofy young man but he felt he was seeing something the others were not yet aware of. The Slade they knew would never have been this eager to aid them. Something had transpired during the time Raven was in his "custody".

"Raven, what has he done to you? Do you hear what you're saying?! Let Lex have Slade! We can get Lex without him!"

"...So you know where Lex will be when the meeting is set? It will probably be the only chance you'll get at the man. He knows how to stay hidden. Tsk, tsk...you should get your emotions under control, Robin. It always has been a prominent weakness of yours."

It took Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy to hold Robin back before their friend got involved in a needles fight. Slade stayed still, not intimidated by his former apprentice's raw emotions. Raven gave Robin a pleading face and soon, he calmed down enough for the others to release him. Slade thought to taunt the boy just a bit more but found the time wasn't appropriate.

"Sorry. Old habits."

"Hey look. We don't got a problem helpin' Raven out. You on the other hand, Slade, I don't understand why'd we be helping you out."

"Cause indirectly, it's helping your friend out."

Raven stood in the silence for a while before thinking it was too long and awkward. As she looked to Slade, she saw and felt his aura as being guarded and controlled. She decided to act the same and pretend she hated being around him and felt uncomfortable. Robin clenching his teeth in rage and had to agree Slade was right...but this move, didn't it mean he had made a mistake in this whole plan?

"You screwed up, didn't you? Is that why you're including us?!"

"No. Actually, everything is going according to my plan. That is, if you and your friends will aid me, Robin."

The Boy Wonder stood in thought and explored every possibility to reject Slade's plan. The problem was Slade planned to meet with Lex soon, whereas he and his friends hadn't a clue where Lex was. If they refused to help Slade, then they planted themselves back at square one. He gave Slade a cold look and spat out his answer. "Fine," he said and walked away. The rest stood without words until Slade excused himself. Raven knew the sun would be rising soon and Slade had a meeting with Lex to set. Deep down, Raven wanted to walk him out alone...but she knew what kind of image it'd make. Raven flashed eyes to Cyborg and her friend picked up the sign.

"We'll show you out."

Starfire and Beast Boy watched their two friends escorting Slade out and both had opinions. There was something different about Raven now. A new attitude, a more subtle and tamed attitude. Was this Slade's work?

The two Titans stood at the door and watched Slade step out. The man turned and gave them a stern look. Both Cyborg and Raven looked to each other then back to their enemy. There were no words as he leapt off and went down to the water's edge to the submarine. Raven gave a relieved sigh and walked back in, slamming the door using her magic. Nothing was said to Cyborg as she dragged her feet all the way up the stairs and to her room. Even though it had only been a mere week or so, her room felt cold and foreign. There was the familiar feeling that it belonged to her, but deep down, it was a distant and fading memory. It was a solemn and forebearing welcome back. She fell onto her bed and sighed deeply. Why was she so depressed? Did she really...miss him?

"Raven."

Raven jumped up onto her knees and snapped her head around to the window. Sure enough, there he was crouching on the window seal and staring at her through that metal mask. The glaring eye caused him to appear intimidating and powerful, which Raven caved in and let him feel. Slade stepped into the room and closed her windows before approaching her. The speechless Raven stayed put on her bed with watchful and admiring eyes. He stood before her with crossed arms before giving a slight smile behind his safe mask and sitting beside her. Raven in turn provided a genuine smile and crawled into his lap. She sat in his lap sideways with his strong arms supporting her. As Slade looked down to this young girl whom he knew had developed the same feelings he had, he was beginning to realize how much he cared for her. He didn't have to protect her...he wanted to.

"I have an important question for you..."

"Yes...?"

"When this battle is over with, what side will you choose?"

The comfortable moment was now gone. The feeling of safety and fondness was slowly eroding. Small fingers gripped into the black shirt as she thought about the question. It was a blunt but quite important question. What side would she choose? To remain with her friends or stay with the first lover in her life? It is said that those who love you want the best, even if it means it's not with them. Would Slade be angry at her if she chose her friends?

"Would you...hate me if I chose my friends?"

"No. I could never hate you now, Raven. You should know that."

Slade knew that question was coming. It was an age old belief that the lover only wanted the best for their loved ones. It was a confidence game and he was going to say what Raven wanted to hear. Only that way would he start winning even more trust and confidence from her and drive the wedge deeper between her and the other Titans. The beautiful girl in his arms gave up her rigid posture and relaxed once again into his arms. He rested his masked face atop her head and closed his one good eye. Was he truly selfish enough to force her to give up her friends?

"So I wasn't wrong in my assumption. Rav! What in the world you think you're doin'?! Robin's gonna flip!"

Both didn't realize her door had opened and were both staring at Cyborg. Her friend stepped in and made sure the door closed so no one else would see this completely forbidden act. His arms were crossed and he gave an angry and accusing look not at Raven, but right at Slade.

"Oh man, you better have a good explanation for this, Slade. What have you done to Raven?!"


	28. Facade

Yet another chapter! And Merry Christmas to you all! This is my present to my readers, a new chapter! It's a good read and carries on from the last cliffhanger with Cyborg finding out what's going on between Raven and Slade. As well as some other events! So enjoy the read and please leave reviews to let me know how I'm doing! Thank you all for the reviews I do have, as they really cheer me up and make me smile. Thanks again and Merry Christmas!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 28: Facade 

Cyborg was having a hard time believing the sight in front of him. When they were all downstairs, Cyborg had got the feeling there was a stronger connection between Raven and Slade. It was a subject he wanted to have a private talk about with Raven. Since everyone was getting back to bed for a few hours, he figured this would have been the best chance to have the conversation with her and ventured to her room. Upon entering, he fell upon the most unthinkable fear imaginable. Slade was sitting on Raven's bed with her in his lap and cradling her. His head rested upon hers and she was curled up snugly to his chest. It was almost a touching moment had it not been the fact it was their worst enemy, Slade. The very thought of a romance blossoming between his friend and enemy sickened the half-man, half-robot...and he refused to believe Raven was a willing participant. Thick arms were folded angrily over his chest as Cyborg glared at Slade and awaited an answer. Neither moved from their spots, all three a little shaken from the situation.

"It's quite simple. I've taken a fond liking in your friend. And I believe she has developed the same fondness for me as well."

Raven stayed silent and drew closer to Slade's chest, hiding her face. Wintergreen catching them was worse enough, but having her own friends catching her was the worst humiliation. It was a sure bet that Cyborg would be concerned enough to tell the others and they would cast her from the tower. The more Cyborg stared at Raven withdrawing from him and into Slade, the more he remembered she did have a shy side and was probably frightened from being caught. He tried focusing only on Raven so his anger would fade away.

"Rav, c'mon. You gotta talk to me. It's me, Cy! Just...how did all of this happen? What caused this?"

A pair of shy violet eyes overlooked the armored forearm and stared at Cyborg for a moment in thought. There was only a lingering sense of anger in Cyborg's aura. It calmed Raven down slightly, just enough that she felt comfortable to speak to her old friend.

"I...I really don't know. At one time when he was training me...to help me mesh better with my demon blood, my powers surged and threw the power out. I remember a scent of leather and metal...and how...how remarkable it was. And the time he was injured going to Lex and got ambushed...he came back severely injured...and I couldn't help but think of how he helped us out with Trigon even though he got what he wanted...you realize he risked his mortal life a second time just to fight with us and beat Trigon? And...I healed him when Lex ambushed him...cause a second time, he was risking his life to hide me away safely."

The two males in the room stared at one another. Slade with a hardened, determined look he was famous for, and Cyborg with a thoughtful but cold stare. Slowly, her friend was beginning to see the source of Slade's determination and had to believe it was true. It was dizzying how complicated this all had become.

"Y'know if Robin ever finds out-"

"Then it would be wise you don't _tell _him."

The venom in Slade's voice seeped right into Cyborg's heart. Here he was looking at the most forbidden of all acts. A friend having a relationship with the enemy, who was undoubtedly much older than them all. Yet both of them seemed...connected and on the same level with one another.

"Rav, can I have a word with you? ALONE?"

Slade tightened his arms around Raven but found it might be better if she did have some alone time with her friend. Slowly he let her back onto the bed and stood up. The glaring blue eye stayed on Cyborg, a silent warning for him to not to try anything. Raven gave Slade a look of fear being left but immediately forced her sight to the floor. Slade opened the window and hopped out, going to the roof to wait. There was a quiet air between the two Titans before Cyborg drew closer and sat down beside her. Raven glanced up and saw Cyborg putting an arm around her.

"Rav...what has he done to you? He ain't here now so you can tell me the truth. Ok? What was it? Some kind of drug? Blackmail?...Did he promise you some kind of crazy, lavish life? With a big house, money and maids? Cause if so, I want in!"

For the first time, Raven gave a smile and a little giggle. How could Cyborg joke about this? They have had numerous battles with Slade and deep grudges for his manipulation of their leader Robin and good friend Terra. Raven felt sympathy for Beast Boy when the truth was revealed about Terra and how heartbroken he became. If Beast Boy found out about Slade taking another great friend from him, it would shatter the poor boy's heart and soul.

"No, no...it's nothing like that...what I told you is the truth. He was a little...cold and cruel at first, but Cy...I was really getting to know him. He...He told me a lot about himself, about his past...he actually...opened up to me. You believe that? And he told me...he told me he used to be married. Married...a guy like him."

Tears poured from her soft violet eyes rocked Raven and could see she was losing ground and grasp of true reality. It felt like he was holding his friend and she was crumbling apart right in his palms. There was a fragility about Raven now that Cyborg had never known. She always had been a strong individual, independent and secretive. A young woman who knew how to keep her emotions in check and had a firm grasp of what right and wrong was. All the time she had spent to correct the wrong in her blood...and now...Cyborg didn't know what was going to happen to her. The scared, crying and vulnerable friend in his arms was breaking his heart.

"Married? Him?...Man, never thought a girl would like a guy like that."

"...You know...I never thought so either."

"Look...I ain't gonna tell Robin but...I can't help you decide what you are goin' to do in the end. Ain't no way we're gonna change to criminals, and ain't no way Slade's gonna be changing his ways. So after this Lex thing...well...you gotta choose. "

"I know...but you know, when Slade asked that...I told him what he'd think if I stayed with my friends. With you guys...he wasn't mad. He didn't say anything mean or cruel about it. Just that...he would never be mad at me for it and I should know that by now."

Cyborg perked a brow at the statement and for a moment, snuck a look to the window to see if that criminal was spying on them. The windows were empty and there was no looming spy there. What this case was, was Raven fell in love. It was a terrific feeling and Cyborg knew this. He even knew what it was like to have a fondness for the enemy and couldn't be very angry about the situation. If only it could have been someone much less threatening...

"Raven, it'll all get figured out. Till then, just stay with us, ok? It's almost sunrise. Wanna go say bye to him?"

An astonished feature came across Raven's face. It was hard to believe Cyborg had suggested she see Slade off. Cyborg gave a positive smile and rubbed her back. It was the reassurement she needed and it made her heart swell. Trusting Cyborg with this secret could be a blessing...or a nightmare. She rushed to the window and got out, going to the top where he did wait for her.

Cyborg let Raven go top the roof and put his head in his hands. Fingers ran over the bald scalp as he tried to think of a way to fix all of this without Robin knowing. The last transmission they received from Raven and Slade involved Raven looking beat up for a stunt to fool Lex...it was also where Raven looked Robin square in the eye and challenged his questions. The stare she bore into Robin's eyes was not too different from the one Terra had, from the one Slade had...Slade was poisoning her mind, her soul and very being. That very poison was turning her a darker color and changing the Raven they knew. Despite all of that truth though, and the way Raven seemed to be unraveling at the seams...she couldn't act happier. Something about being with Slade, at his side and basking in his care and affection, made her content and happy. If they forced her to stay with them...they'd kill her happiness and she would never forgive them...would she?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two of them sat on the roof in silence as they watched the constellations go by and the horizon begin to lighten. Morning was not far off and it meant he would be leaving. It would be the first night in a while without him and it felt...wrong. Regardless of the rape, of the insults and beatings...she found he had a heart. Their twisted, sick romance was special to them and meant everything. Meant every sacrifice and every torture...

"Am I mistaken in the thought...that you might miss me, pretty bird?"

"I won't. You kidnapping, despicable rapist."

When Slade glanced to her she was smiling and thought for a second, he glimpsed a bit of mischieviousness in her. Slade smirked behind the mask and turned back to the horizon. It was nice to finally find someone to open up to and have fun with again...and slowly she was beginning to turn her colors and favor him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lex drummed his fingers on the hardwood desk in thought. The sunrise had broken over the horizon and the warm rays were pouring in through the windows. As he stared out at that eastern horizon, he wondered what place would be suitable for the meeting. Somewhere desolate and out of public eye. Lex had given thought to placing the meeting in the desert near an abandoned army base, as it would be out of the way and rather exclusive. The Joker was sitting in a chair near the window, playing with a billiard ball with a clown face on it. He had remained quiet the whole morning, waiting for Lex's final decision so he could move on with gathering the men and putting them in position.

"Ohhh Lex...you ought to make your mind up soon. I'm sure that neanderthal mercenary wants his money today...as you want your pretty demonic bird."

"I'm leaning quite close to the abandoned army base near the mountains. It's remote and by time any kind of authorities find out about the trouble, it'll be over with and I'll be long gone."

The Joker grinned and snatched the billiard ball out of the air and stood up.

"Well it seems that would be the place then. Let's go set up the fun!"

Both men were smiling when they got up and headed out of the office. It was time to rally up their troops and set up the meeting with Slade. It didn't make Lex happy to know he'd have to let Slade go back without a scratch but in the end, it'd be worth it. Putting tracking chips in the money was a brilliant plan so they could get Raven themselves and then dispose of Slade. Would Slade have predicted that? Luthor didn't think so, but predicted he might meet a battle on this first meeting and be too on guard to investigate the tampered bills in the money.

"Get it all set up, Joker. I'll be making a call to Slade and telling him the time and location. We'll make the meeting around one in the afternoon."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The spacious room had a hollow air and lonely feeling. There was no smiling young woman awaiting him or fiery warrior ready to fight him. It was a torturous solitude to sit in the bed where they were so close to truly opening themselves and ready to share their honest feelings. These sheets had kept warm one of the most beautiful creatures he's ever encountered. For such a long time he'd been blinded toward that goddess, until the event with Trigon. It was a true hell to be dead and encounter the likes of the other world, yet...he was happy for it. Otherwise, he never would have learned of Raven's secrets, her past and gotten to know who she really was. That event was hell and heaven at the same time...he'd been betrayed by a demon but learned much about a young woman whom he wanted to learn more about. The satin sheets brought no comfort to his body as he laid on the wide bed. A nap sounded good but as he laid down, the only things he could think of was holding that warm body, smelling faint traces of vanilla and iris...experiencing the expanding warmth in his chest that spread to every finger and toe. He had never felt this way about anyone, not even his own wife...

"Slade?"

"Yes, Wintergreen?"

Wintergreen looked to his masked friend lying on the bed and could tell he was in a mild state of depression. The look in his blue eye explained it all. Seeing Slade in this mood was rare and Wintergreen had only seen it a few number of times.

"Lex is ready to make an appointment..."

"Ah, good."

Slade got up from the bed and left the room. Wintergreen followed after and hoped Slade wouldn't let any hints out where Raven had been transferred. The look in his eye, the attitude and lack of interest other than her could give away the whole scheme. Yet...Wintergreen knew he had to have more faith in his friend than that. For years they known each other, ever since Nam, and not once had known Slade to falter or be mislead.

They entered a large, dark room full of screens, control panels and tables with files and folders strewn across the surface. It was Slade's research room, where he monitored his security, the city and worked on his blueprints for new equipment. Slade sat in a comfortable office chair and stared at the screen with apprehension. Lex Luthor had a straight poker face and gave a nod towards Slade's entrance.

"You've come up with a location then, Lex?"

"Yes...There's an abandoned Army base outside the city, near the mountains. Chancer's base as I recall the name. It's remote and out of public eye, a suitable location I thought. I will come with only myself and the Joker. You will come by yourself, I presume."

"Of course...I wouldn't chance bringing that witch sooner than receiving my money. Especially under the circumstances."

"Understood. I thought one in the afternoon would be a suitable time. Good?"

"One is agreeable. I shall be out there at that time."

Slade turned the screen off and sat back in the chair. Would the others be ready in time? Slade checked to make sure the anti-tapping system was running and began to connect into Titan's Tower. The call was received and soon he staring at all the Titans together. Seeing Raven there tugged at the heart but he had to be professional in front of them and not let the others get ideas. Immediately his eye sought out the hard faced Robin and focused his attentions there. This was the most believable and expected route.

"I've had my talk with Lex. The time is one this afternoon at Chancer's Army base, in the southern outer limits of the city. Now, have you abided by the agreement and called upon your friends on the East?"

"Yes, we have and they are on their way. This better work Slade!"

"Oh, it will...Just as long as you follow my command."

"We're not yours to command!"

Starfire and Cyborg settled hands on Robin's shoulders to calm their friend down and then gave equal gazes of anger towards the image on their screen. Raven too adopted a hardened glare but Slade could see right through it. All she was doing was upholding the facade and keeping her little friends in the dark about her secret.

"Robin, if you do not follow my orders, it will prove difficult fighting Lex. I already have a platoon of my robots ready to go. Given the geography of the place, you and the robots will be waiting on the other side of the mountains surrounding the area until a direct order is given. The job is simply to keep our eyes peeled."

"I thought you said this was going to be an ambush!"

"I thought it over...and no. It isn't quite right. Let's keep the wool over Lex's eyes and pretend we're going along with the plan. You, the Titans East and the robots are my insurance, so to speak...if something does happen, you all will be able to act on it immediately. After all, don't I deserve it for keeping your precious demoness safe for as long as I have? You owe me, Robin, for that and much more if I recall."

It made sense Slade wanted to collect his debt from the Trigon battle now and uptake on Robin the favors he done. Robin seethed on the inside at the fact Slade reminded him of the debt he owed to Slade for helping him find Raven in the first place. Otherwise they all probably wouldn't even be here today.

"I thought our homage to that debt was participating in your plans in the first place!"

Raven's glare and radiating frustrations were felt by all in the room, even by Slade on the screen. Only two others knew this was just keeping face but it riled the others up enough to begin talking back to their enemy. The chatter and complaints rose to a high before Slade raised his voice and took command of the group again.

"Is this the blackmail your kind refers this treachery of? You Slade are a very bad man and honorable of nothing! Only doing good things if there is something of gain!"

Starfire's clenched fists and glaring green eyes said all she was feeling on the inside. Slade took time to stare at her and think about the things she said. If only the flighty alien knew what was between him and Raven, she wouldn't feel like that. It was time to end this transmission and coerce them into following the orders. Slade turned back to Robin without a word to Starfire's childish outbursts.

"You've heard me, Robin. I plan on seeing you all there."

The screen went blank and for a while the fuming Titans stared at it before they turned away and sat down. They had to contact their friends and tell them the locations they'd be going to. Gloved fingers slid through black hair as Robin sunk his head down and fought with himself about the decisions he had to make and soon. They only had about three hours before they made their choice and went to the Chancer's abandoned Army base. Raven sat on the couch in silence staring at the floor. How come she was finding it so easy to deceive her friends?

"Raven, don't worry. We'll get through this, right? Ain't no problemo! After all this, we'll be back here and laughing!"

Beast Boy's goofy grin pried a small smile from Raven but she still chose to remain silent. Cyborg watched Raven from the corner of his eye and didn't know what to think about her. his best friend was in love and it was frightening to see how easily she was fooling the rest of them. If he hadn't walked in on the two of them, he would be fooled as well. It was...becoming dangerous to have her around. Trust was limited and her creditability had dropped to the bottom. Still...it didn't mean he wouldn't care for her or what happens. He was determined to fight till the end and protect her from Lex Luthor.


	29. Payoff

Yet another chapter guys! It may seem a bit boring but it is important, as any chapter is in a story. I am feverishly working on the next chapter as well because I got a lot of surprises for it! So hope you enjoy and please review! It's encouraging for me and I REALLY appreciate them! (Trust me, I REALLY do.) So as I work on chapter 30, please have fun reading this. Ah yes good news as well...I WILL BE MAKING A SEQUEL!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 29: Pay-off

The base was barren and empty of any human life. Abandoned barracks, buildings and vehicles littered the landscape by the mountains. Chancer's Army base was an old training base during Vietnam time and after the war, had since been abandoned as other bases had been around the country. It was ideal for vandalizing teens to hang out and throw parties as well during the night. During the day though, it was vacant ghost town. All around in different fox holes, buildings and vehicles hid Lex's men ready to pounce on any order. Lex wanted it as a precaution in case Slade tried to pull something and for a man in that line of work, it wasn't a bogus precaution. Lex knew Slade had tamed down from the past and still remembered the man's nickname...for him to be so bold now to use his real name was a significant sign of change in the merc.

"I do sense this is a rather...uh, "confining" desposition. Shouldn't we be having the guys up on the mountains, and surrounding the base rather than just, you know...inside it? Kinda be like shooting fish in a barrel."

Lex looked to the Joker who was fiddling with a playing card. It wasn't a surprise the card had a jester pictured on it riding a unicycle and juggling balls. The souless stare in the Joker's eyes bore into Lex's soul itself. Luthor prided himself on his genius and yet, this homely and estranged looking clown seemed to possess a much more vast and steepened knowledge than he had.

"It's only a precaution. I don't expect any retaliation."

"And if there is?"

"We'll be ready then, won't we?"

The Joker wasn't so sure and didn't feel safe in this situation. Mercenaries especially with military backround had a knack for war tactics. Lex holed in his men in a single target area while Slade, if he was smart, would have his robots surround the whole premesis of the base. It was unlikely they would be ambushed but if chances proved him wrong, this was a bad position to be in. The card was flipped back and forth in his gloved fingers and focused his attention on it. Lex was beginning to bore him now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fingers turned the binoculars so the lens could zoom in on a talking Lex. The way his lips formed Slade could read what Lex was saying. They were not planning to attack them after all but, there had been reinforcements placed within the base as a failsafe if Slade decided to attack. Robin was lying down next to him in the sand, avidly watching the point of interest. Slade glanced to him then handed off the binoculars so the boy could see what was going on. The other titans were crouching down behind him and staying out of sight behind the large hill of desert. Slade knew the Titans East were on the other side of the base hidden in the mountains as well, and the flanking sides had his robots lying low. The whole base was surrounded and it would be so easy to take them out now...however, as he told Robin, this time wasn't the appropriate time to face off against Lex and the Joker.

"He's looking at his watch...it's getting that time."

Slade listened to Robin and decided it was time to get up and get down to the meeting point. Robin kept the binoculars and kept an eye out on the valley floor. Having Robin as his back-up was slightly unsettling. Robin and he were not close (as everyone knew), and if he knew anything about Robin, he half expected the boy to abandon the plan and leave him defenseless. Though he had a sure defense and that was his lovely bird, Raven. He had been keeping his word since day one of this sloppy mess and he expected everyone else he did business with to meet those standards.

"Slade is reminding me of the great golarch of Tamerch desert. He was a very, very bad man but...he had the honor of a great T'makar when he decided he should help us Tamarans! Maybe Slade is like the golarch and may be a man with T'makar honor? Is worthy of doubt?"

"Starfire, Slade isn't...an alien so that T'makar honor wouldn't apply. Plus...he has no honor. He only does things if they benefit him. That isn't honor. It's manipulation."

Raven gave Starfire a dubious look, thinking she was insane to voice such an opinion in front of Robin and Beast Boy. The binoculars were set aside as Robin grabbed his communicator and radioed to the other side where Aqualad and his friends were. They were all in place and ready for the first order of attack if need be. Robin sighed and placed the communicator on his hip and turned back. Starfire was lying down with the binoculars backwards and watching the scene below. Cyborg and Beast Boy were too busy snickering at Starfire's naiviety to tell her she was holding the binoculars wrong.

"They look so tiny! Like little smorgoffs!"

It was too funny to not laugh at the comment. Robin and Raven remained stoic and apprehensive of Cyborg and Beast Boy laughing at Starfire's mistake.

"Starfire, you're holding them the wrong way. Here..."

Robin helped her out and a joyous smile came to her face as she now saw a larger picture of Lex, Joker and now Slade. Lex and the Joker stood waiting for Slade to approach them and when he did, Lex held his hand out to shake. Both men shook hands but the looks on their faces betrayed their outer friendliness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both stared at one another's face for a long while, their hands gripping tighter upon the other's wrists in a shake. It took them a minute to realize they should release one another and get down to business. Slade had surveyed his surroundings quickly before coming too close within Lex's eyesight and noted a few helpful ideas in case something snagged along the line. Joker brought a suitcase to Slade and set it down on the dirt.

"Open it."

The Joker hesitated but kicked the case on the side and pressed the buttons. The case unlocked and popped open, revealing newly pressed bills neatly packed into the sides of the suitcase. There was a sickening feeling about the case and about the contents inside. It would be something to check out after he left. The sun beat down on them and Slade was feeling a little overheated to be staying long. He had his money and was keeping careful not to give Lex reason to set his forces on him. Slade picked up the omnious silver case and gave them all a silent nod before turning to leave. Lex's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"How is my little hell bird doing?"

The insulting nickname only phased Slade for a portion of a second. The recovery he hoped was quick enough to keep the Joker and Lex from knowing the truth. Slade turned to face them and decided to give them a very smooth and apathetic answer.

"She is comfortably and safely locked up in one of my specialized cells to prevent her from escaping. She will be delivered as promised."

"Do you have a location in mind?"

"Not yet. I will have my answer by the end of the day. AFTER I check the money."

The two appeared compliant and understanding...which put Slade on edge. These two weren't the kind to be understanding or compliant to anything unless it benefited them. This meeting did benefit them but the attitude...this present attitude was unnerving and sent warning signals up. It was too friendly. Have they figured something out? Have they discovered he possesses feelings for Raven?

"Ah well then, once you have done that please get back to me on the second meeting's location and time."

"I will."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Robin, Slade does not look very happy about the payment of the money."

Robin took the binoculars from Starfire and took a glance himself. Slade's body language was stoic but there were faint races of uncertainty and nervousness in the way his fingers moved or his muscles flexed. The binoculars them zoomed in on Lex and Joker. Their desposition was more fluid and calm. They were smiling and looking a little too friendly towards Slade. Their smiles were fake and hiding something. The whirring of helicopter blades distracted Robin and they all took cover under large boulders or shrubbery so they wouldn't be spotted. The deafening sound lessened as it reached it's destination and landed effortlessly on the desert sand. Robin snuck back out and took a look at the meeting spot again and saw Lex and Joker getting into the helicopter to leave. Slade was still standing in the same spot as before, not affected by the roaring sound or the fierce winds. Robin took cover again when the helicopter began taking off and flying over their hiding area. The thundering noise died away after a few minutes and the copter was a speck on the horizon. The others started crawling out of their spots and gathering around their leader.

"So...the exchange of the payment...is good?"

"Looks like it..."

"...No. They weren't smiling for no reason. Something is in this case they gave me."

Starfire and Raven gave a little scream as the guys turned quickly and fell over. Slade was atop a boulder crouching down and holding the dreaded money case. It was cast to the dirt carelessly in the circle of titans for them to look at. Slade hopped down and leaned against the rock and folded his arms.

"What do you mean by that, Slade?"

"Well...either they have a bomb rigged inside or...there are tracers in the money. I don't feel safe bringing that thing to my main base and letting Lex track me down. Also, you all taking it only will reveal my alliance with you. So...what to do, what to do...hm?"

Robin glared at the man before looking at the case and wondering if it was worth it to help Slade out. If there were tracers in the stacks of money, he had the detector on him for it. Batman had taught him a lot, especially about how useful technology could be. The problem was if there was a bomb inside, and no tracers, he hadn't a way to figure that out. Robin sighed and reached into a pocket of his utility belt and pulled out a remote. The case was pulled closed to him and he turned the device on. It was run over the case and began to make a crackling sound. So it was tracers?

"There are tracers...this device can track them down individually so..."

The silver case was unlocked and flipped open. Slade's foot shut the case back and when Robin looked up, he saw Slade glaring at him.

"That is a mistake. If we sit here for an hour sniffing out those tracers, Lex will grow suspicious why I have stayed in this area for as long. I'm sure he is looking at some kind of radar to see how the case moves...so let's move it."

Raven had remained quiet throughout this whole day while Slade was around and most didn't question it. If they had been forced to stay with someone they hated, and then forced to work with them, they would have been quite upset as well. She watched as Slade and Robin had their usual showdown of wits and secretly found it amusing. Spending so much time with Slade, she was realizing how foolish both of them could be. Slade could be single minded and working too hard towards a single goal to notice anything else going on around him while Robin was too stubborn to give others the benefit of the doubt. Only he was right and only he could call the shots. Yet...both of them were so alike it was too coincidental.

"Guys...can we stop arguing and just...go? I don't like being here."

"C'mon Rav, you could do with a tan!"

Raven gave Beast Boy a daring glare and he gave a weak laugh and backed off. It was decided staying in one place was not a good idea and the group called the others. The Titans East met them at the ground level and headed back to the city. It was awkward for the Titans to be working alongside Slade, who Bumblebee despised. All the while she cast angry glares at that masked heathen and thought very brutal and unpleasant thoughts of him. The twins were zipping around like maniacs as they headed back, not caring much about Slade or anyone's feelings at the time. Raven walked a distance away from Slade and at Cyborg's side. It would be deemed unusual for her to walk by Slade, but walking by a fellow titan would raise less suspicion. She had to be careful in front of Robin and not prelude him to anymore ideas of befriending Slade.

"Where are we headed?"

"To a pier where it would be expected I'd have a base at. We're misleading Lex is all it is. I drop off the tracer currency there, Lex thinks I went to my hideout. And will try tracking me there."

The other titans were skeptical of this plan but if their counterparts here trusted this man enough to go along, then they would too. Aqualad took a few glimpses to Raven and saw how solemn she was. This was the titan they were protecting. He remembered her being much more mature than the others, and more calm in compromising situations. Level headed and intelligent, which he admired.

They came to an old pier north of the city. It was rows and rows of warehouses and storages. Slade led the group to an old building with condemned warning posters on it. The windows were broken, the wood rotting into nothing and the metal supports and framings were rusted over. The old, dirty chain and padlock on the door gave the illusion this place hadn't been occupied for years, yet Slade gave it a good push and it creaked open without effort. The large group stepped into the building and looked around seeing a very high ceiling with holes in it. Sunlight leaked in and gave enough light to show how barren and empty this place was. Slade continued further into the place and to a corner. Robin knew Slade wouldn't just pick any old warehouse. There was something special about this particular place.

"This isn't it, is it?"

"No, Robin, it isn't. This was an old base of mine but I abandoned it a year ago. I'm glad it could be of use still yet."

He ripped a wooden panel off to reveal a box with a number keypad and touchpad for fingerprints. Slade entered the correct numbers and took his glove off so it would scan his fingertip. Access was granted and a portion of the floor creaked open. A flip-top door in the wood sprung open and revealed a metal platform for them all to stand on. Once everyone was on safely, it began to lower into a darker, subterranian area. The door flipped closed and submerged them in darkness. The moment the metal platform hit the bottom, lights flickered on and revealed a long, white hallway. Robin thought it felt too much like a hospital but kept his words to himself. They began moving along with Slade leading them. They came to a large door and an eyescan of Slade's left eye allowed the door to unlock and creak open. The titans were marveling at the securities, especially Cyborg who was especially interested in the measures taken for such a simplistic and small base. They entered a room with a table and chairs with a bright poverhead light beaming down. The case was placed on the metal table and the titans were allowed to sit down around it. Robin sat close to the case and took out his tools to begin this little operation. Slade stood behind him watching the boy's progress as he opened the case and started sorting through the stacks of money.

"Hn, Lex was fixing to pay you quite well for giving him Raven, wasn't he?"

"Yes...two million to be exact. However an annoying streak of righteousness prevented me from going through with the whole plan. Perhaps you children are beginning to rub off on me."

Robin stopped with wide eyes and couldn't really believe Slade said what he did. The boy turned quick in his seat and stared at the man with confusion and amazement.

"What did you say?"

"Hm?...I didn't say anything."

The other Titans shifted in their seats, some like Starfire hiding their smiles. Cyborg nudged Raven who nudged him back without looking. She knew what Cyborg was saying to her by doing that and didn't particularly like jokes of that nature. Robin grumbled and returned to work weeding out the tracer bills with the sniffing device. It took hours of sifting through all the money but they finally determined every single tracer bill and set them aside from the ordinary money. The large stack of normal looking bills sat in the middle of the table. The rest had been packed into the suitcase and snapped close. The titans all shared a look of uncertainty while Slade grabbed the suitcase of money.

"Time to go. Evening's approaching."

All solemnly stood from the table and were led out of the base. The young titans all wore blank looks as they stepped onto the metal platform with Slade and the lift jumped and began to elevate. No one said a word to another. It was a quiet and tense moment between the lot of them. Slade could feel these young heroes wanted to tear him apart but knew they wouldn't. Their friend's safety was worth more than anything and if it meant accepting help from an enemy, they would. The platform jolted to a stop at the floor level of the empty building. Everyone stepped off and the trap door slammed shut, hiding the lift perfectly. One would have to look very closely to notice the floor had a line in it for the opening. The Titans East got into their own group and said their goodbyes to Robin and the others. They didn't notice Slade slipped off and was gone, not having made a sound to indicate his escape. Robin had wanted to have his share of words with the criminal without the other Titans present but it seemed he missed his chance.

"If you guys ever need our help again, just contact us, ok?"

Aqualad left with his team and headed back to the east while Robin and his titans walked out of the building with a heavy and depressing aura. It was time to go home and take care of their real job for the city. For the moment, they wouldn't have to worry about Lex or the Joker.


	30. Drastic

The 30th chapter and Happy New Year's! This chapter is going to prelude to something so read carefully. I had a great New Year's too by the way. Spent it with the boyfriend and fell asleep like 15 minutes before the countdown! Lmao! Well hope you all enjoy the chapter and leave me some reviews! Thank you!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 30: Drastic

Cyborg had been sitting in Raven's dark and gothic room for a long while trying to talk to her about the relationship she was in. About everyone had gone to bed and were dreaming away when he visited her room. It was the best time, when Robin was slumbering and not snooping around to accidentally hear their forbidden conversation. Cyborg knew Raven well and knew one of her key traits was she never got confused or misled easily. She always knew what she wanted and was always confident in her facts and life. There was no second guessing. Now, she was a confused mess and torn between where her loyalties lied. Love was a very powerful emotion and could turn the worst into angels, or the best into devils. Why did she have to let her guard down and fall for Slade?

"I want to stay...but I'd have to give him up and...I just can't. I can't...and I can't leave you all for him. This situation...either way I lose someone extremely important to me."

Cyborg gave her a reassuring arm around the shoulder for comfort. He was finding that whether or not she decided to leave, he was still going to remain her friend deep down. The happiness he saw fill her cheeks that night being in Slade's arms was the best he's ever seen her. Slade showed his true feelings without thought when he grasped tightly to Raven and glared at Cyborg. Raven had been on the team for the longest time but she was always reserved to herself...withdrawn and secretive. They never knew about her origins until the threat of her father rising to their dimension shedded light on her past. It was the same with Slade. The man kept his identity close to the vest and never let anyone close. In a way, both of them suited one another...

"Rav, don't sweat that stuff now, ok? Get some rest for tomorrow. Tomorrow, we gon' go downtown and kick some butt!"

A forced smile showed Raven wasn't distracted from her line of thought but at least, had acknowledged Cyborg's efforts to comfort her. The time was getting late and Cyborg excused himself for bed. Raven looked at the clock and saw the hands showing two in the morning. A tired sigh blew over her lips as she fell back into the fluffed pillows. It was lonely here. Desolate and empty. There was no warm body to snuggle to like she did the other night. It was better than that wretched room he had her captive in before...but now she had a taste of the Slade she never knew, it was hard to imagine wanting to be anywhere else other than in his strong arms. The strong ties of friendship she had to Robin and the others felt weak and transparent. It was beginning to feel more and more like she never knew them. Robin was slowly turning against her and she was fearing he was getting wind of the bond between her and his most hated enemy. Was there any salvation?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin couldn't sleep. Feet feverishly paced the floor as he tried to uncover Raven's unusual compliance with Slade. She had complied to becoming the gem for her father but it was only because she felt there was no other way. This situation wasn't the same. There was no intergalactic demon threatening to dominate the whole world. It was only a mere man who wanted to use Raven as a catalyst for destruction and take over the world. Not even Lex's long arms across the country and perhaps other nations could be that much of a threat to the titans who've handled all ranges of enemies. Did Slade really think they couldn't handle this themselves without screwing up? Then there was Raven's challenge on their last transmission...she had held a cold and calculating glare that bore right into his eyes and down into his heart and stomach. She had dared him to try and tell her where Lex exactly was. To know what Slade knew...she was proving that he didn't know anything to protect her from Lex, and that Slade...was better equipped to keep her safe. Did she really believe that? Ever since she got back, there has been something different about her.

"Perhaps my only choice is to run tests on her..."

It took a few minutes of thought how to conduct a test. Robin knew Raven wouldn't comply to a blood screening to test for drugs, organisms or microrobotics to see if Slade was indeed controlling her by a substance. What Robin feared was the tests would be all negative and it would mean everything Raven's been doing to this point had been of her own sound mind and conscience. Robin put on his mask and cape, then made his way down to the medical wing. He was going to find syringes and go take a sample while Raven slept. Hopefully everything would go right.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven's dreams were eerie and frightening. The rape played in her mind and was vividly reminded of how strong and powerful Slade could be. Being pinned down and feeling her skin bit at, licked and played with, his hard body dominating her in ways that were foreign and frightening and seeing his lust-ridden face staring down at her with hunger. Yet why did she give in? Why did she allow Slade to take another precious belonging to her? Caresses of roughened hands reminded her as they stroked up and down the sides of her tired body in an attempt to heat up desire. It had worked as his fingers dug in and grasped at key erogenous zones and caused her to gasp and her hips to quiver. The more he tempted her into the act, the more it didn't seem so forbidden or dangerous. Yet the realization what lovemaking included again instilled fear and protest. It wasn't until he forced their connection that she finally understood the heavenly feelings this caused the mortal body. The pain was sharp and quick, then melted away into a glorious pleasure. The things she screamed for him to do were humiliating in the dream, reminding her just how far she let this twisted attraction go. They had kissed, touched and joined one another in the most immoral way. The memories of even having friends had fled her mind as she absorbed everything Slade was giving her.

"A-ahh!...Ah..."

Raven's body twisted and turned under the heavy covers. Murmurs of incoherent words escaped to the empty air. The blankes hid the fact the young girl had her hand between her thighs, rubbing her sensitive areas vigorously to the dream. There was no controlling the strong feelings she had for her captor, her rapist, torturer and enemy. As her violet eyes widened in sheer horror, Raven lurched up and tore her hand from between her legs. Sticky fluids dripped from her nether regions onto the dark covers. Quick hands pushed the covers down over the lap as she squeezed her eyes shut and tried concentrating on other things to purge this lustful desire from her flesh. She exhaled and inhaled slowly to reglate her body and regain control. The breathing meditation calmed her nerves but the remnants of lust still rattled her body. Raven began to meditate and chanting her mantra to refocus her mind on happier things...but that always led to Slade and the times they were sharing. She needed that man erased from her mind, as he felt like a sickening plague. To know he was causing her to even think about leaving the Titans for him was terrifying. It was nauseating.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos..."

The soft chants echoed in her dark room that provided no more comfort. It felt so different being back here in this room, among her friends, the Titans. Something had been destroyed or lost between them. The disconnection she felt being with them was unnerving. No longer did it feel she could instill her whole trust into them, especially Robin. They had been close friends and he in particular, someone she could open up to and reveal her darkest secrets...but she couldn't talk to him about this. Robin would never understand her attraction to the enemy. Cyborg seemed to understand and was being very tolerant of the secret. Even helpful and comforting. How long could she put up this charade?

_But you let this happen, Raven. Being alone with him, and realizing he really wanted to protect you strummed your heartstrings, didn't it? That nasty Malchior would never have done anything like that! Slade came back bloodied and shot up because he lied to Lex to protect you. What man would do that? This is the second time Slade's put his life on the line for you and the Titans! _

"Shut up..."

_I can't. I'm your heart! Your love and attraction. Your lust. I'm what makes you fall in love, Raven, and you have to abide by what the heart wants. Don't you? Don't you realize how much Slade's been changing because of you? You all have been fighting him for how long and he's never given so much as a hint or glimpse into his past or reasons behind his schemes? And now he's revealing to you things Robin would kill to know! He's beginning to TRUST you. _

"He raped me...he...took advantage of me..."

_Maybe that is true...but in the end you liked it, didn't you? You stopped fighting him once he joined your body. You even begged and screamed for more. You started to understand and accept you were attracted to him and wanted him. You let him pull you down. You let him become attracted to you and did nothing to stop it! At one point he let you free of those cuffs and instead of killing him and escaping, you healed him. You used your powers to take care of him. You may not want to admit but you got deep feelings for Slade. If you don't abide by them then you just may lose the only man who might be able to fill that empty, lonely space inside of you. The one that cries and feels all alone and misunderstood by the world. He understands, doesn't he? He's already accepted who and what you are with no prejudice. _

"He could be just doing this to use me..."

_Really? Humans are selfish. They will not risk their lives TWICE to just use someone. Slade could always find a more suspectable target like Jinx. Did Slade ever risk his life for Terra or Robin? No. He's only ever risked his life for you. There's something special about you and that's why. Besides, if he wanted to use you for your powers or something, don't you think he would've done that by now? _

It was getting more and more frustrating to meditate with her heart cloaked in that peach cape with such serene eyes and impeding attitude trying to force her to accept Slade. There were definite feelings and attraction to the man but, she refused to accept it. To accept she might have to leave her friends and the life she had grown accustomed to for another. Raven stopped meditating and went downstairs. She needed some water and maybe some time to sit on the couch and look out the vast window to the waters and night sky. Perhaps doing that would be a better cure than trying to meditate and getting interrupted by her feelings.

She padded her way to the kitchen quietly and opened the fridge door. The filtered water was buried under plates and mounds of very questionable foods. A pale green color rose in Raven's cheeks as she slammed the door shut and decided a simple glass and tap water would have to do. The water ran quietly from the faucet as she filled a glass up and walked to the living room area. She plopped down on the couch with both hands wrapped around the glass and taking occasional drinks from it. It was silent here and the night sky was clear of any clouds. Sparkling stars winked and twinkled among the infinite dark sky. A crescent moon hung on the horizon just above the ocean and continued to rise. It was calming to sit on the soft couch and just watch the heavens move. It got her mind off other things as she picked out constellations and even made her own up. This was the break she needed.

"Ah!!!"

It felt only like a pinprick, a small bugbite on her neck. Her eyes drooped and within seconds, Raven fell over onto the couch in a sound sleep. The glass crashed to the ground and shattered, the remaining water leaving a puddle on the carpet. Whatever that small bite was, it's heavy dosed effect acted immediately. Raven was out cold and now helpless to defend herself.


	31. Fight

Chapter 31: Fight

The sunlight was very bright and bothersome. A sleepy body rolled over on the couch to avoid the direct light and curled up. Every fiber ached and felt too mushy to coordinate. All Raven wanted to do was sleep there on the soft couch and let the day pass her by. Raven's memory began to wake from it's drowsy state and started to remind her she didn't fall asleep normally. There had been a pinch or poke and had immediately fell asleep afterwards. Warning signals went off in her mind and she bolted up off the couch and glanced around frantically. The surroundings hadn't changed and she realized she was still in the Titan's tower. Had she imagined it all or was it a simple bug bite? A simple bug bite didn't knock you unconscious though...

"Raven!!"

There was no time to look up to see who had shouted her name as a green flying squirrel plastered itself on Raven's face. It's outstretched, webbed feet held on in a form of a hug before it morphed quickly into a dog and began licking her face. Raven pushed VBeast Boy off the couch and wiped her face of the dog slobber. He had changed back to his normal form and sat on the couch with her. Soon she felt more slender arms hug her tightly to the point of suffocation.

"Raven! We have missed you most greatly! Now we may spend the time with you! Would you like some frularcs?"

"Ehhh...sure?"

A deep gasp of air and a squeal then Starfire was flying to the kitchen and beginning to rummage around to prepare her food. Beast Boy grimaced and leaned in.

"You sure you wanna try that? Cause the last time we all did, we got these humongous, icky warts...and it tasted like sand mixed with sugar!"

Raven offered the best smile she could and stood. She walked to the window and was watching as the sun began to fill the sky and shed more and more light onto the world. Someone in this tower betrayed her...but would could it have been? Beast Boy knew enough animals to replicate and knew their poisons. Cyborg was highly skilled in robotics and also medical aid. Starfire...she wasn't smart enough to give a proper injection of anything even if someone told her. Robin on the other hand...always stealthy and always lacking in trust for any of them. Where was Robin now? Glancing to the side, she saw a sleepy Cyborg coming in and already paling in the face seeing Starfire cooking. The only one missing was Robin and he was usually one of the early ones like herself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin slammed his fists into the metal table as yet another test came up negative. Every test possible to trace microrobotics, poisons and medicines had been tried and every single one of them turned up a dead end. Raven's blood had no trace of influence by mind controlling substances. Robin could think of only one more test and hoped it would turn up positive. His trust depended on the outcome of this last test. If it resulted like the last tests then he had to assume Raven was clearly thinking when she was with Slade. There were too many telltale signs she had a connection to him. The way she defended his involvement, how distant she had been from him and the others, and last night he could have sworn he heard her talking in her sleep which she never did. He had stalked her as she left the room for the downstairs and found his chance to inject a fast acting dosage of tranquilizing medicine. He took a sample of her blood and stayed up all night running these tests. Some had been done over again, fearing it might have been the equipment's fault. Robin took the last bit of Raven's blood and ran one last test, and prayed to whatever God would listen, that it would turn up positive and he could proceed in helping her recover from the effects. If there was no desirable results...then he would have to confront her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where's Robin?"

Starfire had a tray stacked with foamy, half-burnt looking cakes of some sort. They were purplish in color and Raven's stomach seized up immediately. It had decided it wanted nothing to do with that poisonous looking serving of breakfast. The tray was set down on the table and everyone exchanged looks of fear as their eyes slowly turned back to the hazardous food. Starfire had lumped some onto her plate and ate with a joyous smile. Raven began to think maybe aliens had stronger stomachs than half-demons. There was n way she was going to eat that slop, but not to hurt her friend's feelings, she put some on a plate and poked her fork at it. A bubble burst and thick, gooey green liquid poured out. Her violet eyes widened and she gulped.

"Don't know. Probably obsessing in his room as he always does."

There was a sad expression in Starfire's green eyes as she stared at her food and ate with less interest. It was one thing to not trust her but Robin was putting Starfire through too much with his obsessions. Starfire had even once told her that she outright said to Robin he was much like Slade. It had caused a small rift between the two for a while, but the rest agreed with Starfire. Robin got too focused on hunting Slade down to the point he shut everyone out. Raven stabbed the fork violently into the food and left the table without a word. She was going to go to Robin's room and have a word with her old friend. The others watched with wide eyes and were a little more than scared by her action. Cyborg on the other hand, knew what this was about. When Robin came to him about what he had done to Raven, he was disgusted and angry with his friend. Raven seemed to have figured it out and now...

"Guys...c'mon. I think we are gonna have to take cover soon."

Raven stomped through the hallway and came to Robin's door. She banged hard on the door but there was no response. Harder she banged her fist on the locked door and again, there was no answer to her furious knocking. Robin was usually locked in his room, so why wasn't he in there now? She hollered his name but it didn't help. Would he be in the lab room? Raven melted through the floors and came into the lab room. There Robin was going over stacks of paper with all kinds of readings on it. Almost every piece of equipment was in use. When Robin finally noticed her presence, his eyes shot open and he was at a loss what to say. The fury in her eyes told Robin that she knew what he done to her and that there would be no way to redeem himself or apologize to appease her rage.

"What the hell is this, Robin?! What are you DOING?!"

"Raven, I...I can explain."

"You CAN? Is that my BLOOD in that damn petri dish?! MY BLOOD?!"

Robin tried to hide the glass dish from her sight and the few red specks of blood inside it. There was no covering up his treachery, but Robin felt acid rising in himself. How could Raven come down here and yell at him when she had been keeping a horrid secret? She had to be helping Slade, as all the tests he ran and redone showed no change in their negative results.

"You want to yell at me about this? How about you taking Slade's side of things?! You even TOLD me it's better to keep him at our side against Lex! When you KNOW you're strong enough to take Lex down yourself!"

"Robin, Slade is the inside guy! I can defeat Lex, yes...but not unlessI know where the hell he is! Slade is in close connections with him and can TELL us where Lex will be every time! Don't you get that?! Or is your paranoia that serious that you would think of me BETRAYING you and the others?! I was one of the FIRST! So how DARE you accuse me of treachery, and ATTACK me because of your fucking obsession with Slade!"

It was unheard of for Raven to use any profanity, and Robin was not prepared to hear it. It was probably another trait of Slade's that rubbed off on her. The air was tense and dangerous as the two titans fell silent and staring at one another angrily. The difference was Raven was trying to suppress the demon rising and seizing all control. She had made a promise with it to give it a good fight with Lex and his followers, but not against her own friends even if they hurt her. The only way she found to release her rage was slapping her hand through the glass bottles, jars and tubings set up. Her powers radiated off her as she overturned a table and threw an attack at Robin, knocking him against the wall and bruising his back. When she took a few breaths to calm down, she glared at him and was trying to find the words to hurt him back. Though...she had lied to him, the thought of her friends betraying her cut deep into the heart. She was possibly more angry at herself then Robin.

"I hate you, Robin."

Raven morphed through the ceiling and all the way up to the roof. She sat there cross legged and took a few meditating breaths to calm her speeding heart. Robin stayed on the floor, a little cut up from the broken glass and bruised. He hadn't planned on Raven finding him here and discovering what he was doing. For her to say she hated him though, broke Robin's heart and caused him to feel ashamed of his recent actions.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A fuming Raven had finally felt calm enough to return to the others and carry on with the day. As long as she didn't see Robin's face, she felt the anger would be in decent control. When she returned to the living room area, no one was to be found. It was barren with no television on, no mystery smells waffing from the kitchen and no noisy bickering or teasing. The plates of Starfire's hazardous food were still on the table, most of it uneaten. As she walked to the table, she placed a hand on the edge and thought of where they'd go. There were no alarms so they didn't take off after a criminal. Had they heard the fighting with Robin? Had they hid from her? Scared of her?

"Beast Boy?"

A little, tiny squeak came from the breakfast bar. A green, fluffy mouse was sitting up on it's hind legs wiggling it's whiskers at her. Raven approached the awaiting rodent and reached out, a finger rubbing under it's chin. Beast Boy morphed back, sitting cross legged on the countertop. His toothy grin caused Raven to forget about Robin and the heated fight they had.

"Where'd everyone go?"

"Well, we kinda heard stuff breaking in the lab and shouts...and Cyborg thought it'd be better if we kind of hid...I wanted to find ya though so I stayed out here."

At least one of her friends wasn't afraid. Did Cyborg take the others away so they didn't hear any of Robin's accusations? It would be hard to believe her friends being afraid of her, not after everything they saw when she fought her father. They knew her amazing demonic power and knew she wouldn't use it to harm them in any way.

"Oh, I see....well. I'm going to stay in my room..."

Beast Boy watched as Raven's face faulted into something mysterious. He couldn't tell if she was angry, sad or happy. The way her eyes appeared were empty and more dull than they used to be. Something had to be weighing on Raven's conscience. The disappointed titan jumped off the counter and headed for his own room. Deep in his instincts, he had a feeling this was going to be the last few times they would spend with Raven and she would leave. Like Terra.


	32. SetUp

New chapter! This one is going to prelude into something much more. the next chapter is going to be a songfic like chapter, like Discipline. But I hope you read and enjoy this chapter! Please review and give me reasons to smile lol! Cause my job is depressing? XD Thank you all for reading!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 32: Set-Up

The morning sun filled the rooms of the large mansion with warm light. In the largest room on the largest bed laid a still body of Slade. The sun's warm rays were not lightening his gloomy and unstable mood. All night he had laid on the soft, silk covers thinking about that night when he had chased Raven around the residence and caught her, pulling her into this very bed. They laughed, smiled and had fun. Never did Slade think it was possible for him to have "fun" anymore, much less remember the meaning of that word. That night she had slept by his side, curled up and formed against him in the most perfect way. Strong arms held her and didn't want to let go. Slade never expected to find his salvation in an enemy like this and never anticipated that he and Raven would ever form any kind of bond. Yet, the impossible has always happened in history so why not now? Why couldn't two former enemies find themselves attracted to one another? The attraction was very strong...strong enough to effect Slade's moods which was a highly unusual occurrence. To most of his enemies, Slade's name meant in control, meant criminal genius and lack of mercy and heart. He was feared, hated and at the same time, respected. Was it worth sacrificing all of that for loving Raven? Could he give that up?

"No...not when it is the only thing I have known all my life...if only she would work beside me as my apprentice..."

The tired man sat up slowly and stretched out his body then decided to dress. Lex has probably been expecting his call for the next meeting. The date of this meeting would judge everything. Lex had hardly any power if he didn't have control of Raven...yet he would like to believe that. Lex wouldn't be jumping into any deal without having insurance in case something didn't quite go right. It was a strong possibility Lex had his own little army too of miscreants and outcasts to battle himself and the Titans. He already revealed the Joker's involvement...so who else could be included? They couldn't make any assumptions that would cost them dearly in battle and making an assumption Lex didn't have any other prominent criminals working for him was a grave mistake. He had to respect that Lex knew how to keep things secret and play everything close to the vest. The little mishaps he had didn't cost him everything, but put him at a little disadvantage with his client. Maybe it was time to discuss a meeting place with the Titans and come up with an idea. He planned on playing the same tactic they did at the deserted army base, which Slade felt was safest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The titans were busy in their comfortable tower. Cyborg and Beast Boy were arguing about the game they were playing, Robin was off to his own area far away from the rest of the team and Starfire was watching with quizzical eyes at the monkey game the two boys were playing. As Raven came down and quietly observed her friends, she felt more and more out of place. They didn't seem to notice she had came down from her room which she preferred. She wanted to watch them having fun and not thinking about the situation they were all in. When her eyes settled on Robin though, that familiar hatred itched in her veins. The very feeling was making her extremely sick to her stomach to see that unworthy bastard sitting there and acting like it was not wrong to tranquilize her like an animal and take blood samples. The dark, evil feeling crept into her fingertips, filling her flesh with highly destructive power. Would it be so bad to throw just a few attacks at him and make him pay for his ill and underhanded treatment? No one had noticed Raven's demonic and bloodthristy glare at Robin. She had time to take a few breaths and calm herself before fully entering the room and going to the kitchen to make tea. She didn't bother saying anything to anyone there, finding it was perhaps best if she stayed silent and made off with her tea when it was done. The moment she entered and was retrieving her teapot and water, the arguing had stopped between the two avid gamers. A complete silence had taken control of the room and Raven could feel many eyes staring at her as she busied herself with measuring the tea leaves. Raven stopped all her actions and stood straight without turning around.

"You all know, it's very impolite to stare at someone."

Robin felt chills race down his spine hearing Raven's complacement voice and noticing how she stopped and stood there. She had always possessed a calm around herself but this wasn't Raven. This calm and attitude was not usual of her and more noticeable of Slade. All this morning and afternoon, Robin could only try and think of ways that Slade could have blackmailed her or brainwashed her. All the tests for physical evidence of his theories was negative but what about psychological? He hardly believed that Raven would sit down and let him evaluate her. The other must have felt it too because he noticed how the others winced at her cold words. Maybe they have been a little bit more unwelcoming because of her stay with their enemy.

"Hey, Raven..."

"DON'T talk to me, Robin. Leave me alone."

The sound of glass porcelain hitting the floor accompanied by her angry demand caused the others to back off. They knew Raven enough to know her tempers. For her to crush a teacup in her hand was a sign of her impending rage. Cyborg felt emboldened enough to approach her. He cleaned up the broken teacup and threw it into the trash can. Raven didn't say anything as he cleaned up around her. Raven was not mad at Cyborg and he didn't deserve any cruelity, especially after how accepting he had been of Raven's love interest. He wasn't thrilled Raven knew, but he accepted it. It was more than Robin could ever do for her. Robin noticed how she returned to being calm around Cyborg and he felt jealous. If he hadn't attacked her last night this all wouldn't be happening. Robin had a sickening feeling Raven wanted to leave and that it would be because of himself. How could he make this right while proving Raven wasn't being manipulated in any way? Soon he realized the rest of the team were giving him dirty looks. He slammed his book shut and retired to his room. The last thing he needed was everyone turning on him.

"Titans."

No one had noticed the screen was on and revealing the haunting, masked face of Slade. Robin froze in his tracks and threw a dirty look to the screen. No words needed to be said what Robin was thinking when he saw that man. The others all went to the screen, glaring at their enemy with apprehensive looks. Raven too was giving the same emotionless stare at Slade as he gazed over them all and decided to move on with his speech. He had been watching the action so far and was grinning under the metal at how Raven was treating Robin.

"I have decided on a place for the next meeting, which I want to be staged the same way the first one was. Get your friends involved. My plan is to walk to Lex with Raven bound, but only loosely. I will be wanting her to break free and attack soon after Lex and I talk. It will be at the same place, the abandoned base. The geography of that area will give us quite an advantage for both cover and ground tactics. The time will be during the night, around eight in two days."

The team looked to one another, silently agreeing it sounded like a good plan. Robin hated to admit it, but Slade was an expert at tactics. Almost everything Lex has done was predicted by Slade who had a counterattack for everything attempt Lex made. Tracer money...he should have guessed Lex would have used it. The relationship between Lex and Slade were rocky and either didn't trust each other. But why was that? Could Lex be assuming that Slade would use Raven for himself or have alerted the Titans already? Is that why he had been testing Slade? What did Lex and the Joker know?

"This had better work."

"No worries, Robin. After all this is over we can go back to our old ways. Perhaps as quickly as Lex is done for."

The screen went black before Robin could protest. The others didn't have any objections to the plan and were happy it was two days away. They had time to spend with Raven and attend to their original duties. Maybe even find a way to defeat Lex before the meeting time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Joker sat in the office fiddling with a letter opener of Lex's. They both have been waiting to hear from that no good mercenary all day and not once have received a call. The Joker was amused by Lex's tantrums. Everything was in place as far as numbers of loyal followers and weapons. The plan was concrete and sound...safe for the exception of a missing half-demon. The little bird Lex wanted so badly was in Slade's hands, of which they were sure of. The problem lying within was the mild show of reluctance to give her up. It would come down to battle on this next meeting and this the Joker was confident about. Both men had egos and both wanted an object of power so badly. It's funny how that object these both men were passionately fighting for was a woman...

"Joker. What are you doing?"

"Oh, just admiring this very sharp letter opener. Quite a piece...and also to uh, inform you that I took some of your men to excavate that blown up underground tunnel thing at Slade's old base. They gotten quite far..."

"When did you do this?"

Lex was astounded at the Joker's lack of consideration for taking some of his followers and using them. Yet the ends might justify the means if the tunnel did lead into the new base Slade was hiding at. Why else blow up a tunnel if it lead to nothing important?

"Well, remember when I mentioned the possibility of that tunnel? I went and did my own little investigation, and borrowed, if you will, some of the guys and girls. Aaaand we been digging since. It seems all the bombs in the tunnel were set off in sequence, so...remotely detonated. Or timed. By the way, I had another team of your followers investigate the tracers' location. Dead end. Seems Slade knew you would try tracking him through tainted bills. He sniffed them out and ditched them."

A screen on Lex's desk began to give a shrill beep and the name Slade appeared. Both men stopped their conversation as Lex hit a button and the large flatscreen lowered from the ceiling. Slade's face flickered on and Lex grinned up at the man. Since the Joker seemed so confident in his assumptions, he knew he had Slade and the poor mercenary didn't know it.

"Ah, Slade...have you come up with a location?"

"Yes...I decided to use that base again we met at the first time. It's remote and out of the authorities' eye. I decided it two days from now, eight at night."

"Good, good...oh did you get a chance to enjoy your money yet?"

"...Perhaps."

Lex gave a little nod and agreed to the meeting date. It would give him time to assemble his own troops and since he knew the area well, it would be easy to rearrange them there. It would be protection and soon after the hand-off of Raven, he planned on taking down Slade. He didn't need a man like him around who could pose a threat to him. While Superman was a strong Kryptonian and possessed the strength to defeat him, Slade was much alike himself. Calculating, deceiving and shrewd. He knew how to lie.

"Well, this is an acceptable date. I will see you with Raven quite soon then."

"Indeed you will."

The screen cut to black and reeled back into the ceiling. The Joker had watched the interaction and felt Slade was planning to ambush them. Lex wasn't going to get away with just taking Raven, whom Slade seemed attached to. Lex sensed it and this was the reason he was planning to take Slade out. It would be a war between these two, fighting over a single woman who had unimaginable power. How childish. Did Lex really think Slade was not planning to attack back or was going to come to this meeting unprepared? Either way, the Joker was grinning at the thought of how much amusement he was going to get out of this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The titans sat solemnly in their living room, not knowing what to say to one another. Robin knew what he wanted to say but for the sake of saving an argument and making himself out to be the bad guy, kept his mouth shut. It never struck Robin that Raven would be evil in any way. All the help and work she's done for the team couldn't be easily forgotten. It had bothered him she just accepted the fate she was destined to bring her demon father to this world, but believed in the excuse that she was scared and didn't see a way out of the predictament. Slade didn't help in that matter by forcing her to "open" and infect her with her father's dark magic. How could Slade have so much influence on her? Unless that magic that was inflicted on her bound her to him...no. No, that couldn't be true.

"Robin!"

The alarm had set off and Robin hadn't heard it through his deep thoughts. He jumped up and looked at the blinking screen. It appeared a lot of criminals were out and ransacking the city. Rancid was racing down the main streets, Mumbo was turning tricks and making priceless jewelry disappear, Dr. Light was taking over the power plants and Jinx was with her friends raiding all kinds of stores. Robin turned to his team and was at a loss what to say. To have one criminal to deal with was enough...to have all of them commiting crimes at a single time was going to be a very long evening.

"Titans, Go!"

Raven prepared to fly off and join her friends, forgetting about the fact she shouldn't be out in public. Starfire stopped her and gave her a saddened look. Both girls hovered in the air for a while before Starfire struck enough nerve to talk to Raven.

"Friend Raven, you should not go. I wish not for this Lex Luthor to see you out among the...city public. We must protect you. Please, stay here..."

Raven felt slighted, yet gave a slow nod and took starfire's advice. She was correct and she should be staying hidden. Maybe this was all a lure created by Lex to smoke her out and cut out the middle man, Slade. She couldn't take no chances and she felt better that Starfire had suggested this instead of Robin. If he had, she would have ripped him apart. Raven descended to the floor and walked to her room while her friends left the building to attend to the troubles in the city. Raven sighed as she sat on her soft bed and looked out the window, staring at the setting sun. It had been a whole day without _him_, and it was intolerable. Was she truly addicted to him? Did she really need him to be able to live?

"I need a shower..."

Raven slid off the bed and walked to the bathroom to shower. A purple towel and washcloth was set out as she prepared to shower and hopefully, regain some sense of sanity afterwards. Every fibre in her body felt a change and Raven was confused whether or not it was for the best...what was happening to her?


	33. Haunted

Finally! A new chapter! This one took me a loooong time to write out as there was so much I wanted to express in this chapter. I'm sure everyone will find it interesting and a great read, perhaps one of the best chapters maybe? I used the song "Haunted" by Evanescence to express the mood of the chapter. It's the older version of the song though.

So anyway, thanks for all the reviews and telling me the fine points of the story you all liked! It really makes me happy to know everyone is enjoying the direction of the story, and the contents. Please, leave more comments and tell me what you all like best, or your opinions! Thanks again and until next chapter!!!!

Disclaimer:Don't own Teen Titans, it's characters or otherwise. Don't own the song Haunted by Evanesence either.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 33: Haunted

_Long lost words whisper slowly, to me..._

Hot water had been pouring over a pale body for some time. The steam was thick and had fogged every mirror and piece of glass exposed to the vapors. The shower was providing no comfort to Raven's confused and muddled mind. In there where her emotions were warring with one another, only one prominent one stood on that hill surveying the battles and smiling serenely. It was the one in the peach cloak who was winning this fight and she had hardly any marks on her perfect form. The voices in her head wouldn't go away once she turned a listening ear to them. Everyone except Rage and Love were trying to convince Raven to turn away from Slade and focus on being a Titan. Love didn't want Raven listening to it and Rage seemed bemused by the predictament. Once the water started to run cold, hands turned the silver knobs and shut the water off. The wet and naked titan walked from the shower, grabbed her purple towel and began to dry off. It was an angry feeling being left alone like this.

_Still can't find what keeps me here_

The loss of Robin's trust had damaged Raven's belief and trust in the team severely. They felt more like strangers now than before she ever met them. Why did Slade bring her back here? He could have easily kept her at his home and continued on with the plan. Robin didn't even want her back judging by the treatment she had received coming back. Slender fingers rubbed at the neck while Raven remained deep in thought. Staying here was becoming more painful with every passing moment when she knew her own friends held her in contempt.

_And all this time I've been so hollow inside..._

Raven was known by her team to be the quiet one, the weird one, the "emotionally challenged" one. They never understood the reasons she had to keep her emotions in check until the events with Trigon and the prophecy. She had thought that joining the Titans would give her meaning and reason for living, that it would fill the hole in her heart. All this time she believed that she was enjoying herself having them for friends, learning what it meant to have support, and that it all had filled the hollowness inside of her. Punishing the criminals gave her belief that she could be a good person despite being a half-blood demon. All of this paled in comparison to what Slade was teaching her. Lust, love, desire and comfort...he was not frightened nor judging about what and who she was, when her friends have had instances where they stopped and given her peculiar looks. Slade on the other hand had never once given her any such glance. For so long she had believed she didn't need anything else to fill the void, but the recent events with Slade had taught her that she still had that void, and only now were these new emotions beginning to fill it.

_(I know you're still there)_

The room was dark and eerie to the normal eye. For Raven, it was perfectly suitable to her current feelings and emotions. It felt good to have the tower to herself actually, as she didn't have pestering green boys running amuck and causing her grief, or an alien girl flying around and causing weird, disgusting odors throughout the building. It was quiet and peaceful here which she never believed was possible. The bed deepened once she sat down on it and threw the towel to the floor. Then, she sensed something. This room wasn't as vacant as she thought it was...someone was in the shadows watching her. Raven turned around and faced the darkest corner of her room and there stood a large, tall sihlouette of a man with his arms crossed. The omnious mask was clue enough to the mysterious man's identity.

"Slade...?"

_Watching me,_

Slade had been standing in the room for a good fifteen minutes before Raven walked into her room. While she was out of he room, he snooped around and tried to read some of her ancient magic books. The skrits and symbols were very foreign to him and he didn't quite understand the consequences some of these spells might have. The books were replaced safely as he looked at pictures and her clothes, trying to discover things that maybe he and Trigon never knew. When he heard her getting close he slipped into the shadows and watched her. She seemed burdened and hurt. He was sure she understood the reasons why her team left her behind. It was for the best as it would be very contradicting if she was seen with the team again by anyone. How beautiful those amythest eyes were...this was going to be their only chance being alone together for a while.

_Wanting me, _

The stare in Slade's blue eye told Raven everything. In their short time spent together, they had developed such a deep and unbreakable bond. Slade never judged her and she was a good young woman with wordly understandings like himself. Raven's racing heart caused shivers throughout her nude body as she stared at Slade who was fixated on her. Both of them didn't move from their spots, their eyes just staring longingly at one another.

_I can feel you pull be down! _

Slade approached her slowly while keeping eye contact with his beautiful bird. The footsteps echoed and each agonizing step closer was too slow for the poor girl who had been missing this man. Raven's hands reached out and tugged the man down beside her. Those same arms reached around and wrapped him in a tight and deeply felt hug. Slade lifted a hand and petted the soft, damp locks of violet hair and closed his good eye. This moment was worth more than any vendetta or grudge he ever had. Fingers grasped into the girl's hair and pulled her head back. Before Raven had time to protest the sudden cruel treatment, Slade had ripped his mask off and covers her puffy lips with his own. The sudden moment caused Raven to immediately forget Slade had pulled her hair as she melted right into him.

_Fearing you, _

The chills racing down into every nerve ending electrified her. It was becoming clear just how powerful this man to have had laid the most potent spell on her; love. It was moments before he had her lying on her back as he hungrily kissed at her neck and caused pleasurable zings throughout her body. Deep down she had feared him, being in his "care". Some deep internal instinct told her if she had stayed with him, something would shift severely and she feared the change.

_Loving you, _

They hadn't made love properly like normal couples do, then, neither could be considered normal. An army man who had been experimented on and "enhanced" who turned mercenary, and a half demon who was trying to contradict her very kind's reason for existence. Slim arms wrapped tightly around his neck as Raven pushed her body to form against his. She didn't care anymore what right and wrong was because now, she was in her own world enjoying her darkest desires.

_I know I'll find you somehow! _

"How'd you get through Cyborg's security system?"

"I had a desire to find you...so nothing is going to stop me from what I want."

Their lips crushed together in intense passion as hands sought for one another. Raven's fingers ripped at Slade's clothing. He sat up and began to take off the guards and clothing, tossing it to the floor where the mask laid. Raven stared over the immaculate and muscled body before her, nearly drooling at the man. It empowered Slade to see how attracted Raven was. Through all the mess they have recently been in, they have found the deepest hidden desires of one another.

_Haunting you, I can smell you, alive..._

Slade leaned back down and kissed Raven before feasting on her neck and collar bone. Raven quivered at the tender touches and couldn't believe how far she'd fallen from grace. This dark man had sunk his hooks into her and dragged her into a world of untamed emotions. This was a very scary experience to let this man who's haunted the titans take over her. The very smell was the same as she known, the leather and metals, the scent of a man. It clouded her senses further as she let his aura and power surround and sink into her.

_Your heart pounding in my head_

Raven nuzzled against the man's broad chest in comfort and sighed contently. The sound of his beating heart was lulling. To know she was this close to this man without having to fighting him, or him there to hurt her was hard to believe. Slade kissed the top of her head before sitting up and removing more articles of clothing. Flashbacks of that moment on the training mats hit her hard but she remained still and didn't protest. This time was different. She wanted him more than anything she ever desired. Even though he was sitting on the edge of the bed undressing, she could still hear that pleasant and gentle thumping of his heartbeat.

_Holding me! _

The moonlight illuminated his nude body and to Raven's astonishment, she gazed over his perfect form. The built muscles, patches of hair on the chest and belly, the way his hair seemed to glow like liquid silver and that long, gentle gaze when she met his icy blue eye. The sound of her own heart beating like that of a hummingbird deafened her to any other sounds. His massive body laid over her and pulled her close in a tight embrace. Slade's skin was very warm and a strange comfort.

_Killing me!  
_

Falling so hard for this man was similiar to the feeling of drowning. All the thrashing around in the deep waters and trying to keep your head up was hopeless once that rip tide took hold and pulled you under. They say hold your breath, let the tide carry you and don't fight it. Raven was leaving everything she knew and was being pulled under violently by this rip tide and being carried off to who knew where. It frightened her but a deep part wanted to see this new place or know what lay there. The lack of oxygen in her lungs made Raven gasp for air that wouldn't come when Slade pressed his heavier body tightly against her frame. Could it be possible to love someone to death?

_I won't let you pull me down! _

Slade doted so many affections upon his lovely bird. This room was becoming filled with the moonlight as the sphere rose higher into the sky. More clearly he could see her slim curves and the faint color in Raven's cheeks. The aches in his loins were becoming an annoyance as all he wanted to do as a basic male was fuck her to death. A low growl rumbled from his throat as he suckled at her shoulder and moved rough hands up and down her beautiful curves. Mock thrusts brushed against her inner thighs and it caused soft squeaks and mewls from her. When he thought he had won, Raven had used all her force and pushed him off to the side. She sat up and looked at him with half fear and half excitement in her eyes. Things were going well so why did Raven stop him?

_Saving me_

The criminal she was staring at with a bewildered and confused look in his features, was a man who had twice saved her. While her friends had always come to her rescue when she needed it, lately so had this criminal. She had become slightly frightened when he began to get rougher and the flashbacks returned. She had stopped him and pushed him but now he was staring at her for an answer. It was true they were getting ready to consummate their feelings but, something about this "style" wasn't Slade and that's who she wanted. Despite the man's sins and total disregard for other's feelings, the slow and passionate way was not...part of him. Just a moment ago, he held back his true intentions and in turn had resorted to gentle affections. Raven smiled at him. He was something she never thought he'd be. Her savior.

_Raping me!_

Raven laid back down but her gorgeous amythest eyes remained on him. Slim, pale wrists were lying above her head and crossed. Silken smooth legs were propped up slightly and the sight of such a beautiful creature like her lying there defenseless and vulnerable was too much for Slade. Quick hands grabbed her waist and wrenched her over. Those beautiful legs were pried open and revealed her small soft patch of violet hairs and her glistening netherlips. Hands forced her thighs down to openly present her, and Slade positioned himself there. With one smooth motion he had forced himself inside her up to the hilt. Raven screamed and arched off the bed as Slade groaned and leaned over her writhing body. Another pump and she let out a louder scream. This time though she never said stop or don't. This whole time he was raping her, she accepted it and her clenching walls told him how she wanted more. The last two inches of himself burnt everytime he pistoned into her body and each time Raven screamed and moaned in delight. Her arms had hugged tightly to his large frame and Slade's massive hands digged deep into her shoulders and violently pulled her down into his thrusts. This feverish lust and desire was a whirlwind of powerful and intoxicating emotions. Heavy lips devoured her throat, cheeks and mouth as his body dominated the little girl who pleaded and begged for more.

_Watching me! _

The glinting blue orb was stuck on her, watching every body movement and reading into it to better give his precious bird pleasure. The more out of control his thrusts became, the more she hollered and praised him. The bed was issuing loud noises; the springs squeaking wildly and the boards making the frame creaking and banging against the wall. Slade had doubts the bed would survive their unbridled lust and could swear he felt the mattress sinking in deeper. It was fortunate for them no one was within the tower as Raven was quite the vocal lover.

"Slade! Slade!!! M-More! I...! I want you...please!!!"

He slowed down and pulled from her warm walls and gave her a slow and agonizing thrust. Whimpers reached his ears as she clawed at his back and her legs squeezed and rubbed on him in need. The same word was whispered to him....please. This seemed too good to be true. With a wicked smirk he grabbed her throat and forced her to look him in the face. A soft, gentle and endearing kiss was placed on her pouted and swollen lips.

"Say, "Please, Master Slade...I want more." Go on."

The indignity of saying such a thing crossed Raven's mind but the steady and torturous thrusting was not meeting her current needs. Her body ached and burned for more violent sex and more of his dominance. With a cry and throwing her head back into the pillows, her hips arching off the bed to try and steal some pleasure, she cried out loudly, "Please! Gods, please Master...Master Slade, I want more! I want you to fuck me!!!" Saying this got her what she wanted as iron hard hands grasped her and roughly pulled on her as he rocketed off into her.

_Wanting me _

The deep shade of red in her pale cheeks and the shining layer of sweat complimented her young and beautiful body. This body that he owned and controlled. To know he had one of their own in love with him, willingly giving up her body to him was the most empowering thing. This Titan, Raven, was his to have. Hungry teeth bit and nipped on her skin at the collar bone as his hips abusively pounded into her and forced her into the bed. A shiver raced through him and immediately he knew what this meant. Every muscle fibre began to tense and shake uncontrollably. Hands automatically took a tight hold on her petite hips as he slammed into her repeatedly. To experience the feeling of a climax with someone who had been his enemy, still was, and yet his lover was indeed forbidden but such a sweet and addictive taste. Slade let out a loud holler as he felt himself give in to his lust and explode within his dear one's womb.

_I can feel you pull me down! _

She leapt off the cliff into the inky darkness, free falling into a pleasant and warm air where there was no bottom. Everything in her body went numb and her eyes went three times their size as a scream that had been steadily built was released. Nails dug into his skin and cut Slade's flesh, causing rivets of blood to leak down his back. He didn't stop; he kept going and this only prolonged the pleasurable feeling flooding her nerves. The numbness was a welcoming feeling as she moaned and bucked her her hips to maintain the climax. The thrusts calm down to a gentle rocking as he kissed her and held her around the shoulders.

_Fearing you! _

Raven had succumbed to Slade's power and dominance so easily it was unbelievable. The newfound respect was caused by a fear, but what one could call...an admiring fear. To know he was this strong and this commanding instilled the fear of what he was capable of, yet this was the very reason she held admiration for Slade. Knowing this man was powerful and capable of stealing her heart when no one else managed to.

_Loving you! _

Raven caressed his damp cheek as she stared at the man's face. Those fine lines, the silky white hair and his one eye that remained on her. There was a change in his features that she wasn't accustomed to. His soft lips held a gentle smile that didn't fade away. It never lessened or grew. It conveyed the feeling of caring and love, of which Raven was convinced couldn't been faked. She gave a soft and long kiss to his smile and nuzzled into his neck. She was so tired and worn out from making love with him that all she wished for was to fall asleep beside him. It happened sooner than she realized as Slade slipped off her and laid on his back, letting her curl up beside her. His arm held her close as he stroked her purple strands of hair until she fell into a deep and comforting sleep. She could admit now, after tonight's events...she really loved him.


	34. Hope

Yet another chapter! Not as long as I wished, but it is rather interesting. I probably will not be able to get online until next week, but I hope when I do, to see some reviews. I am very happy with the ones I've been receiving and they are my driving force to continue this story, and even write the sequel! Thanks to everyone who takes their time to give me feedback! So here it is, chapter 34!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 34 - Hope

Time had frozen inside Raven's room. The calm, moonlit night was not disturbed and his the little angel slumbered beside him so peacefully. Slade couldn't sleep knowing the others could appear at any given moment. He had freed a horde of the criminals from the prison easily enough, so they had their work cut out for them. It gave him enough time to spend most of this night at Raven's side and enjoy her company. Even now, nearly an hour after their passionate lovemaking, he was still stroking those beautiful locks of violet hair. This girl had truly bewitched him and won his favor and quite easily. When Trigon had told Slade all the finer details about Raven that even her precious friends didn't know, he had become fascinated. The quietest girl on the team who he thought inherited her witch powers through studying and practice, had all along been a half-demon, capable of bringing their very world to an end. No one on their team could compare to the reserves of destructive power Raven possessed deep within her. At any moment she wished, she could bring the world to its knees.

He had been close friends with Lex Luthor and informed him about the girl's powers. Slade didn't expect his friend to enlist his help though and hunt the girl down for his own world domination plans. Lex knew well it interfered with his own plans, but Slade pretended all along that he could throw aside his own agenda in lieu that Lex provide him with whatever he desires. It was a clever ruse, as it allowed Slade to warn them all and protect Raven for as long as he could and educate her on the severity of the situation. None of them didn't seem to have much of a clue as to what Lex was up to nor who the man was. And now, as he stared down at her serene face, he knew she had to face Lex herself now. It was an embittering blow to the ego to admit this girl was much more powerful than himself. Even with his own army of "Slade bots" as the Titans have come to call them, Lex's hidden reserves have always been kept mysterious and only hinted that they were highly destructive. What were they walking into? The band of Titans and his own robots could only go so far as to hold off the possible hundreds or even thousands Lex might have for back-up. If Raven did succeed in capturing Lex, it didn't guarantee the followers would stop their onslaught. And he didn't feel much like letting the Justive League in on any of this.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin was infuriated with the situation. It took them hours before they could recapture all the criminals and put them back in jail. Whenever they asked who let them free, they only laughed and tried attacking again. Was this Lex's distraction to try and get after Raven? If it was, they had to get back soon. They hastened their task and finally completed it, letting the local law enforcement take care of the rest. The titans left the scene and headed back home to the tower. It was really early in the morning, around four, when they finally got back. All four of them were completely exhausted from the ordeal and wanted only to make sure Raven was ok then pass out in their beds.

"Raven! We're back!"

V iolet eyes shot open in fear as she bolted out of the bed and looked back to the covers. No one was there but a few large pillows. It saddened her heart to know he left without saying goodbye, but given the circumstances, it could be understood. Raven grabbed her towel and wiped herself off around the thighs and stomach then dressed quickly. She made her bed up and hid some mysterious spots on the sheets before her friends came up here and discovered she might have been up to no good. There were knocks on her door and Raven had been quick to put on her usual emotionless facade before answering the door.

"Welcome back..."

"Hey Rav, you ok?"

Raven gave Beast Boy a harsh glare and had answered yes. This mood of hers was very common and anything different from it would be indication she was not feeling right. The others excused themselves, all with relief in their hearts, and headed for bed. Only Robin lingered around while they left. For a while he had been wanting a talk with her one on one, without anyone around or Slade hounding in the scenes. Earlier in the kitchen her omnious responses were too alike to how Slade would talk and respond. Robin's greatest fear was that Raven was letting Slade infect her.

"Can I talk to you alone, Raven?"

The resentment in her eyes was enough answer for Robin to back down. It hadn't been very long since she knocked him around for daring to take her blood without permission; on top of it by knocking her out and obtaining it unwillingly. Raven's deathly glare and the door shutting and locking was her answer to Robin that he was not going to get any counsel with her. He sighed and walked down the hallway, regretting what he had done. The young boy began to wonder if he was indeed too paranoid and just imagining things. It was rather doubtful Raven would suddenly betray them all for Slade. It wasn't like her to flip sides and lie to them. Keeping secrets was a different story, remembering her refusal to open up about her despise for birthdays. Hadn't all the tests turned up negative? There was no proof and only his obsessive, paranoid accusations.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The whole mansion was completely silent; which was unusual even for its size. Wintergreen had been informed of his late night adventure, and would have been expecting him back, waiting in the great foyer with hot tea and a smile. No friend, tea or smile was there to welcome him back and half the lights were dimmed. While everything was in their places and nothing seemed different, the current aura surrounding him screamed danger. Something was inside his home that should not be here.

Silent footsteps carried Slade up the large staircase to the second floor. A few dim hallway lights showed the way towards his office. The doors were closed, as they should be. Slade stared at the closed doors for a while and approached it. This place was not often used however, Slade often kept important documents in this room. A hovering eye lingered on some small wooden pieces on the floor. It traveled upward and to the hinges of the door where a few splintered pieces were still trapped within the metal. This door had been opened and he was confident his intruder lie behind these doors. Slade took out an adjustable staff and kicked the doors open, ready for any attack. Nothing came at him, but the situation before him stirred his underlying wrath.

"Hello, hello! Glad you could make it...you have rather great taste. I had thought you'd check that library lounge area, with all the animal heads...but I was wrong. Avid hunter, aren't you?"

"Shut up, Joker. What the hell are you doing in my home?"

The white faced psychopath's lips split into a twisted smile as he stood up from the large leather office chair and walked to a window. The smile hinted at things he might know that would put Slade at a serious disadvantage. The slight relief was Raven was no longer being held here and if that was what the Joker was looking for, he didn't find it...but then it contradicted the live feed he showed to Lex.

"Where is the little bird?"

"Somewhere where she won't be found or heard until she's delivered to Lex."

"Oh, don't bullshit me. I may seem, errr...insane, but I'm not stupid. Let me guess...those events a year ago with Trigon changed your perspective on dear little Raven. After all, you had to force her to accept that prophecy, didn't you? You helped the Titans out there, correct? So knowing what Lex Luthor's plans were going to be, you decided to play games with him and put Raven into hiding...and who else to hide her but yourself? And I'm sure by now...you've developed some relationship with her. Is that who you gone to see tonight? Since there was no epic battle in the city between you and the titans, I can't see you just taking walks on the beach..."

Cold, stinging chills painfully snapped on Slade's nerves whenever the Joker hit every fact with precise accuracy. Fears that the Joker had informed Lex of his theories caused Slade to feel panic. While he might have appeared stoic on the outside, Slade was panicking and desperately thinking of excuses on the inside.

"That sounds like some foolish, hapless romantic story, Joker. I almost cried. Tell me now, why are you here? Just to tell me what you think I _might _be doing? Where's the proof?"

The faint glow of morning sun began to grow on the horizon. Morning was approaching. One day was wasted and now they had only one more day of stalling before they had to give Raven up. Slade was able to maintain his calm and kept a watchful eye on the Joker. The clown-faced criminal still kept a little smile.

"I don't need proof. It's obvious as it is that you're protecting Raven and why would you do that? If you were to use her powers for your own gain, you would have had her do away with Lex by now. You haven't. If you indeed were confident in your loyalty to Lex, you wouldn't have burrowed a tunnel to your home, and used it in the last minute. You did. You're protecting her, whether it's for the titans or yourself, it boils down to that."

"You're delusional. Just a twisted, sick freak."

"Now you see! That's what really pisses me off. These scars, you wanna know how I got 'em? Huh? I was normal, just like you used to be. But someone took your eye, right? Bet you angered some woman, didn't you? I did. See, my wife was soooo mad at me because I was working a job that was 12 hours a day. Made loads of money to keep her happy, so I thought. But nooo....one night she was sitting on my stomach and when I woke, she carved these scars into my face, saying I worked too much and I should enjoy my life with her! I should be laughing and smiling! Now don't you see? Don't think I don't know about Adeline. Women are simply...vicious. So is Raven. You aren't scared to lose another eye?"

The ramblings were nothing but a mere annoyance until he mentioned that woman's name. That god forsaken woman who couldn't understand the things he gone through, or the reasons why he chose the life he did. The bitch who dared to hold a fucking gun to his face and attempt to kill him. Finers clenched into a tight fist and strained to keep his voice void of emotion.

"Raven would never do that to me, because unlike Adeline, Raven has known my criminal ways for a long time."

"Ohhh, no, see that's where you're wrong. She doesn't know your previous name, does she? She doesn't know you used swords and guns and mercilessly killed people just because someone hired you to. Or the fact that you had children...she doesn't know any of it, does she? _Deathstroke_?"

"Shut it. That was a long time ago. I refuse to go back to that."

"Then why take the job for Lex? If you indeed have stopped letting yourself be hired to kill? Again...to protect Raven, wasn't it? To warn the titans...I wonder...would Raven ever come to your rescue if something were to happen to you?"

"That is never going-"

There was a sudden and sharp pain in his side as he spoke. It took a moment for him to realize someone had stabbed him deep in the side with a dagger. Then something blunt hit him with tremendous force in the back of the head, knocking him to the floor. Through the fuzzy vision he saw a voluptuous woman dressed in a red and black outfit giggle and run to the Joker's side with a large crow bar painted like a candy cane. both of the clown-faced criminals only smiled and laughed as he passed out into the bottomless darkness, and all he could wonder is if the Joker was right...would Raven care enough to come to his aid and save him?


	35. Duped

Yet another chapter! Yay! I hope everyone enjoys it. It's setting up for a huge action! Well, got 8 minutes, and gotta get to work! Thanks again for all the reviews and please let me know your thoughts on the story or chapters! Thanks again!

* * *

Chapter 35 : Duped

Late morning in the tower passed by as it normally did. Mysterious scents waffed from the kitchen (which was considered normal), much arguing came from the living room where Beast Boy and Cyborg were engrossed in a new video game and Raven was sitting by herself near the window. The titan's body levitated only mere inches from the floor as she remained still and chanted her mantras under her breath. If this had been weeks ago, this would have been the normal routine for this group...but even if the appearance was normal, there was no mistaking the tension in the air between them all. Starfire cast worrying glances to her female friend as she began to mix various powders and liquids to make pancakes. Some moments the two boys even quieted and stole looks at their mysterious friend and hoped she hadn't been too influenced by Slade. Robin was no where to be found and they knew the reason why he was avoiding her. Their team leader refused to believe that Raven wasn't in league with Slade. It was such an outlandish accusation and they all would have thought Robin knew better than to accuse one of his own teammates. The only one to betray them was Terra...and even then, she wasn't one of the originals. She wasn't one of the first like Raven was or Robin. It was a grave display of lack of trust Robin had in her, and in his team.

"Raven? I wish of us to have what your kind calls..."girl talk"?"

The looming Starfire was ignored, but it didn't stop the persistent alien from cracking Raven's concentration. The boys kept playing but their eyes were no longer glued to the television, but rather to their female teammates. raven finally opened her eyes and glared at the annoying redhead. It caused suspicion to breed in Raven.

"I don't do "girl talk", Starfire. Sorry."

"Please? We never have time to have talks...and since you have been gone...I have missed you a great very much!"

A heavy sigh escaped Raven's lips before she caved in and decided to leave the tower with Starfire and find out what she wanted. Whatever she had to say, she certainly didn't wish to talk about it in front of the boys. Perhaps it was something simple and nothing worth worrying about. Starfire was known to be perturbed by the simplest ideas of human life and hoped that was the reason for this. The two girls walked along the rocks near the water's edge before Starfire began to open up and ask Raven questions.

"Was it...horrible at Slade's?"

"...What kind of question is that? Of course it was."

Raven's first thoughts was that Robin had put her up to this interrogation, but as she stared into those innocent green eyes, it was clear that this was just Starfire's odd curiosity to know and understand things. It was at first, very horrible at Slade's. Being locked up and forced to wear a mechanism that deactivated her magical power, told to obey and do as he said...it was hell. Then, when he decided to trust her, after she had healed him, they began to take a shine to one another. She never knew they would become attracted to one another to a degree that it was pure addiction. Everything between them had developed so quickly and so haphazardly.

"It was a nightmare...but he did feed me well, and make sure I was safe. I have to admit that..."

Her voice trailed off as she looked to the ocean waters in thought. Starfire noticed the longing in her eyes and the sorrow. She stood closer to Raven and looked out to the water too, to the horizon and wondered if it was really true she was involved with Slade. Starfire treasured her friend dearly and the sanctity of this team. No one should come between them all and that was exactly what Slade was doing; driving a wedge between them all.

"Has he shown...interest? In you? The interest of emotions and endearment?"

Raven didn't answer and this caused Starfire to panic.

"Friend Raven...Could this only be a ploy to tear us apart? Slade is a bad man! And has hated us for a long time! Would it not be of his...character to do this to hurt our friendships?"

It _did _sound like Slade to do that, but even that was going to great and extreme lengths to attack the Titans. Then there was the situation with Lex Luthor. Joker's raid and attack on Slade's base wasn't a set-up by Slade himself. The man was a great persuader and con-artist but...even this was too much. Starfire didn't know Slade like she did, as intimately as she did.

" Then why would he help us with Trigon? Truly, it was his own benefit, to live...or to ensure we win and life returns to normal. If Lex found a way to control me and use me to destroy the world, or bring it under his command, it interferes with Slade's plans too, in which case...he is going to take our side. Having him help us benefits both parties, and damages Lex's chances."

"But friend Raven...this...this just seems too-"

"Starfire! Raven! Get back into the tower! We have a situation!"

The sound of Robin's frantic voice broke over the small, rocky island and the two girls rushed inside. There were mortified stares at the large screen from Cyborg and Beast Boy, and only an indifferent look in Robin's. As the girls came to see what the screen was displaying, they gasped at the atrocity facing them. They stared in horror as a bloodied and broken Slade sat tied up to a chair. Blood spewed from his mouth as he groaned in pain. His intimidating blue eye looked more duller and glassy than ever before. Wounds covered every inch of his body and oozed with thick blood. Standing behind their captured enemy was the Joker and a woman Robin recognized as Harley Quinn. Both wore wide, creepy grins as they tapped on Slade's trademark mask still covering his face.

" Well, well! What do we have here...ohhh, what pretty birdies I see. Yes...Raven, is it? Slade here has given me the impression that he had already captured you. However, I didn't believe him. Men like this aren't too good at their words, you see. What I'm guessing, is you all were working together, ain't that right? Slade offered to hide you, Raven, and deceive Lex. Don't worry! Don't worry...I haven't told Lex, and I got a few -uh- _reasons_ for that. "

There was a sputtering cough from Slade as he lifted his head and set his sights on Robin. Robin stared back with an equal stare and waited to hear what he might say.

"Get your father, Robin...or...fly south."

Robin understood what he meant and was stunned that Slade was giving him cryptic ideas to defend themselves. Either he got his mentor, the man who had taken him in and trained him into the young man he was today or, they go into hiding from Lex until it cools down and they could begin planning attacks. The girl behind Slade got a dissapproving look on her face and smacked Slade in the head with a heavy, cast iron frying pan. She laughed insanely as Slade was knocked out cold and sitting limp in his ropes. Inside Raven, Rage and Love were seething and in full agreement to tear those two clowns into pieces. While Love cried out in anguish, Rage roared with unspeakable fury. All these emotions had to be masked and unreadable to those two though, and to her teammates. Raven managed to remain calm and unbothered by this incident even if it felt like her insides were churning in turmoil.

"What will you do, Raven? True, Slade was perhaps the safest option for protection. Lex didn't want to believe Slade was capable of treachery, but alas...and now your only safe port is gone. You're exposed to Lex and other criminals now. Can all of your teammates protect you?"

Raven contemplated the challenge as calmly as she could. The only option would be to go to her room and use her magic to transport herself back to Azarath. It would be barren...but then she could bring her friends there, and even smuggle Slade there. This move left the city vulnerable though and she knew Robin and the others wouldn't readily abandon it just for her. If only she went...

"No, but if you hurt them anymore, I will flee this planet without a second thought. I will abandon my friends, and flee to my home planet. Lex will never be able to obtain me. So tell him to back off."

"You're not getting it, my pretty bird. I don't care what Lex wants...what interests me is just to see what people do, what lengths people will go. Poor Slade. You used him and now he is suffering for the consequences of aiding you. The only time he does something _good_ and _right_ in his life...and he gets beaten."

"Don't listen to him, Raven!"

Robin was frantic, seeing how Joker was trying to play mind games with them all. He of all of them was familiar with this criminal and his tactics. Raven only stood stoicly in her place and stared blankly at the screen.

"If you are truly here to save the innocent and the good people of the world, maybe you should save this one. After all, it's supposed to be your guys' job. Right? We're at 4130 Redfield St. If you want to pay a visit that is."

The screen went black and the address was burned into her memory. She continued to stare at the screen before turning on heel and walking away from the team. The calm and icy demeanor set the team on edge and wondering why she was acting more heartless and uncaring than usual.

"What are you going to do, Raven?"

Robin's inquiring voice halted Raven and without facing him she gave her answer.

"I'm going to save him. With or without you."

The statement surprised them all. It only piled more evidence into Robin's favor that Raven was a deceitful teammate and would only come to betray them sometime. The other three were lost for words and didn't know what to say. The blue hood was pulled over her head as she began to leave the building. An iron grip jerked her back and she came face to face with an angry Robin.

"You save him, you're off this team."

"...Really? I know you don't like him and after what he has done to me a year ago, I'm not fond of him either. The fact remains he has risked himself TWICE to help us out, whether or not it benefits him. Does he earn no merit for that? No honor? We're supposed to just let him be MURDERED? You _know _that's what they will do, and if he is murdered by Lex and disposed of, then we will all know deep down, we could have stopped it and we stood to the side and did NOTHING. We will have AIDED in the murder. That is NOT what this team is about."

The abrasive truth sunk into Robin and the others and he let Raven's arm go. While Robin had such a deep and intense hate for Slade, what Raven emphasized was true. They couldn't just let a murderer do what he wants, no matter who the victim was. Their team was formed to prevent crime; not encourage it or turn a blind eye. Robin gave a solemn nod and they all took off to rescue Slade.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room was dim lit, and the carpet he laid on was filthy and stunk. Ropes still bound his wrists behind his back and his ankles. A painful throbbing pulsed against his skull as he stirred. Slade was finally waking up from unconsciousness. Whatever they had struck him with, it had knocked him out cold. Now as he surveyed the room he was being held in, he noticed an ordinary door that appeared locked. There were no windows to be found and he surmised he was being held in a basement of a house or building. The concrete floor was chilly even with the carpet and there was a faint draft coming through the bottom of the door. There had been no noises or voices yet and he wondered if they had left him alone here. It was much work, but he managed to prop himself up against the wall and watched the door and listened intently for any sounds. The room was bare of anything to use to slice at the ropes and his hopes were becoming dimmer. Would Raven and the others come for him or would Robin prevent them all? Surely he could count on Raven to play a good show and sneak out to come to his aid. He sighed as he looked up in boredom to the damp, concrete ceiling. The seconds turned to minutes, then to hours. The time ticked by in an unusually slow manner and every moment was agony. Slade's eye became heavy as he sat on the cold floor, feeling his body becoming numb. The silence was a peculiar torture and the absence of his Raven was driving him to the brink of insanity.

The sound of a metal lock sliding open caught Slade's attention and he looked to the door. In stepped a shapely woman in a jester-like outfit. There was a mad gleam on her painted face as she stared at Slade. Deciding it was best not to raise to the bait, Slade gave her a passive and indifferent stare back. If it appeared none of this bothered him and he would not be fazed by this kidnapping, then they would lose.

" I gotcha somethin' special!"

"It isn't my birthday, so I shouldn't be expecting anything."

The cold remark temporarily stunned Harley's energetic manner until she laughed and started smiling even more. She danced into the room, but her hands remained behind her back. It was now obvious she was concealing something.

"Itsa great gift Mista J gave me to play with! I been wanting ta try it out!"

Suddenly it felt like millions of fists were beating into every surface of his body as powerful volts of electricity stormed through his muscles, nerves and even bones. The stun gun was pointed at him and Harley wasn't letting up on the trigger as the currents ripped through him. A cruel, insane laugh echoed in the concrete room as Slade's body jerked and spasmed from the electrocution. Still, he bared his teeth and squinted his eye tight. A man like him refused to yell out in any pain. Finally the "tck tck tck" of the stun gun ceased and Harley looked at Slade. She had held the trigger down for so long that small, faint burns had appeared on Slade's exposed skin. The outfit lightly smoked and as he turned a murderous blue eye on her, her smile faltered.

"That was a lotta volts...S'possed to be 12,000...how come you's are still alive?"

"I have more endurance than you'll ever guess, woman. And I have my own reasons for not letting your petty sense of enjoyment get the best of me."

Harley thought of Raven, the object mister Lex Luthor wanted and what her boss the Joker wanted to exploit. It was becoming clear why Slade was set on surviving this ordeal, and she gave an honest smile for once. Harley left the room in silence and locked the heavy door. Slade stared after her until she left then let out a painful sigh of relief. If she had gone any longer, he didn't know how long he would have been able to stay conscious. Now it was back to looking to the dreary grey ceiling and praying to whatever gods or devils that he would find a way out of this or Raven would care enough to want to come.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven landed atop a tall building and stared down at a slew of abandoned and condemned houses along the street. Dirty, large factories had been built around this area which concealed the strip of houses well. The others followed behind her as she flew down and landed on the dirty street of Redfield. Slowly her feet carried her down the cracked and broken asphalt, eyes racking over address numbers. Robin was still standing by his belief this was wrong, and they should let Slade meet the sticky end he should be fated to, but what Raven had said repeated itself over and over in his head. Would he be nothing more than a murderer if he willingly let someone be killed?

"It's here."

All five stared at a broken blue house with white trim. The paint was peeling in large pieces off the wood, the white trim on the windows and doors cracked and curling. The porch wood was rotted and even presented dark holes in some areas. The titans approached the place cautiously and kept a nervous eye out. They didn't know what they were about to walk in on and have to face.


	36. Discovery

Finally another chapter! This one is a little fast paced and a lot of action happens. I hope everyone enjoys this. It's almost time for me to start work so I got to go! Please leave reviews and let me know what you all think and how it's going! Thanks !

* * *

Chapter 36: Discovery

The damp smelling room reached the team's senses. Windows were boarded up, the floors creaked with every step and there were patches of mold and corrosion on the wood and metal. While the others showed their utmost disgust in the place, Raven and Robin kept their hardened faces and ventured further in. They checked all the rooms and found nothing to indicate anyone had even stepped foot in this place before themselves. Were they wrong? Was this a set up?

* * *

The Joker watched on monitors in a hidden room below the basement level. The titans were searching tirelessly and investigating every crevice of the house. They were beginning to head downstairs into the basement. Harley stood behind the Joker and watched as Raven and her friends searched for Slade. She was quite glad the Joker called on her to help him with this plot. On another screen, something began to make a shrill beeping noise. The Joker gave a casual look to the panel then turned back to the many feeds.

"Seems Lex is on time. You did a great job editing that video Slade made."

Harley grinned in content. Indeed, the Joker had stolen that feed of Slade capturing Raven and edited so that Slade's presence was erased from the tape. Instead, they remade the video to make it appear the Joker had captured her instead, and gave a bonus feed of Slade in his cell to fuel Lex's desire to come to the location. Once Lex found out Raven wasn't captured and had to face her unleashed, a woman who was intent on finding her lover and would go to any length to obtain him, it would prove to be quite amusing how it would end. Would Raven commit her first murder? Would Lex be able to persuade her to aid him in going after himself? Lex would figure out this was all staged by him, and would be pleading with the Titans to see the "truth" and join together to find himself and Harley. Ever since he agreed to be Lex's right hand man in this job, he had planned to play mind games with them all. Both watched as Lex entered through the back, accompanied by some of his best hired men.

* * *

The group could hear others coming in upstairs. Robin looked around frantically, seeing the basement wasn't the best place to have a fight. Starfire laid a calm hand on his shoulder and gave a smile. He smiled back, realizing that if it did get sticky, Starfire and Raven were to be counted on for widening the field. Beast Boy turned into a small spider and began to search the place hurriedly, trying to find faulty cracks that may lead to another area of the house. The other four readied themselves for any attack. The footsteps had dispersed and it was hard to keep track of them. Robin estimated about ten people. He turned to the others.

"Let's hurry up. We got to find out if the basement leads anywhere...if not, then we gotta fight our way up!"

At that moment, a green little spider popped out of the floor and scuttled over to Robin. Beast Boy turned back quickly and was jumping up and down.

"Under that rug! Joker and some girl is down there! Slade's gotta be down there and maybe Lex!"

Slade and the Joker were definitely down there, Robin knew, but he doubted Lex was. There was a sick feeling that the people raiding the house at the moment and who would be discovering them if they didn't move soon, were Lex and his people. Robin ran to the molded and putrid rug, threw it to the side and looked at what seemed to be a barren slab of concrete. Beast Boy clawed at it, and finally got his nails into the very fine lines of a concrete trap door. With the help of Raven and her powers, she lifted it without effort and they all started to climb down cold, stone steps into an inky darkness. Raven floated down and put the slab back in place and emerging them all in total darkness. There was a lot of bumping together, toes being stepped on and one slap when Beast Boy accidentally touched Starfire's behind. Raven created a blue ball of fire-like energy in her hand and it illuminated the place they were in. Everyone calmed down and above them, they could hear faint scratching, footsteps and even muffled shouts as Lex and his team were trying to figure out if there was a trap door anywhere. Deciding they didn't want to stick around in case they figured it out, they walked the length of the dark and cold corridor. Raven felt like this was one of those underground pathways under old European churches and hoped they would not find any grisly remains of unfortunate people. The barren, concrete hallway provided no doors and winded around in circles. They heard no noises behind him and took it as a good hint that Lex was still stuck back there. Just then, they heard an enormouse blast that shook the area.

"They are blowing up the basement!"

They knew it would be not too long before they started coming down and started to run forward. It felt like forever, running further and further into darkness until they ran right into a wooden door. Beast Boy flattened body slid slowly down to the floor as they gazed at the rickety wooden door and wondered where it would lead. Raven stepped forward, presenting no caution as she kicked the door open and walked in carelessly. Robin watched her and wondered why she was so adamant on finding Slade. Her focused attention and hints of anger were throwing him warnings. Robin filed in after everyone else did and they were presented with yet another problem. In front of the were five different doors. None were labeled and there were no signs or hints where they all would lead. It was an obvious intent to split them up.

"Robin...should we split up?"

"...Yeah. Let's do that."

They all chose their own pathways and Raven entered her door. The door slammed close behind her and she turned around in panic. She tried to pull the door open but it was not budging now, and refused to even open an inch. Backing away from the locked door, she turned and began to cautiously head forward. Had she picked the wrong door? The further she went, the more icier and barren it became. It was only minutes before she stood before a large door. She rubbed her upper arms and decided to morph her head into the door and see what was on the other side. She looked and saw a corridor lit with torches on the walls. Rows od wooden doors presented the possibilities. Seeing that capture of Slade, she knew he had to be in one of these doors. She morphed through the door and began to look inside frantically in search.

* * *

The concrete floor had been blown open and now damaged stone steps were revealed. Lex forced a few of his men in first and the entourage walked down and through the darkness, using the lights on their guns. The tunnel stretched on for ages it seemed. They inspected the walls in case another hidden way was camoflouged into the concrete, but alas, no hidden passage ways could be discovered.

Lex was thinking of the video Joker sent him. He had wanted to meet in this house where he had Slade detained and his most craved prize, the half-demon witch, Raven. To have them both was more than Lex could hope for. There was a wide grin on his face as they ventured further, knowing each step was closer to his goal.

"Sir, there's a door ahead!"

"Excellent. Check for traps then open the door."

The door was pressed on and thoroughly looked over before they decided to open it. The hinges creaked as it fell open and revealed the other five doors. Lex stared at the doors and smirked more. The Joker had told him the door to take, and what the others led to. He took his five best and chose the same door that Raven had taken only ten minutes ago.

"The rest of you wait here."

* * *

Fifteen doors had been checked before she found the one she wanted to find. There he was, chained to the wall like some animal, with his arms behind his back and rattling chains binding the wrists. A lazy eye turned to her and immediately a flood of energy and excitement filled it. Slade yanked on the chains but there was no use...the muffled screams he was making couldn't be distinguished. Raven approached him cautiously, and wondered why he couldn't speak.

"Slade? What's wrong?"

The man narrowed his eye at her and thrashed, kicking at her. Raven took a step back astounded at his actions. What he was trying to say became clear in a single moment. Soon she felt painful torrent of electricity ravage her nerves. For her light weight and lack of muscles, these tormentous volts wreaked havoc. Raven fell to the ground and gave out a loud, shrill scream of horrible pain. Once the the pains stopped, she stumbled and fell to the dirt ground. Her eyes lifted lazily to a red and black clad woman standing over her and cackling. She was holding a shape similiar to a gun. She was tricked...this woman had taped Slade's mouth and he was the bait. All along she knew it was a trap, but was hoping she would be able to perceive it.

* * *

The scream had echoed off the walls in every solid corridor. Lex and his team had stopped, knowing the scream came from down the hallway they were in. It was chilling and caused the hairs on Lex's neck to stand.

In the other hallways, the titans had heard the cry and were now running in the opposite direction. Robin frantically tried to call on the communicator to Raven but there was no answer. More calls were made to Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg, demanding they change their path and go on the path Raven took. They all ran along their paths, panting for breath and pumped with fear and anger. They knew Raven was hurt, and deep down, they did know this was a bad idea. How come Raven was so determined they save Slade anyway? After all the notorious things he done to them and in the world, he didn't deserve rescue. He deserved what he was getting from the Joker.

* * *

Heavy eyelids finally were strong enough to stay open and peer at the surroundings. The room was dark, and there was no possibility of seeing past the rim of light encompassing her. When Raven tried to stand from the seat, she found that ropes had bound her wrists and ankles to the chair. Heavier ropes snugly hugged around her stomach and kept her fastened down. The nerves and muscles were very sore from the cruel volts of electricity that had flowed through her earlier. There was now an unsettling fear that just beyond that darkness were the guilty offenders. Narrowed, violet eyes angrily searched the darkness, hoping to catch a glimpse of whoever was standing there. _Let me off this leash, Raven. I will deal with these offenders! Let me taste their blood...let me have at them! Now! NOW! I want to _feel _their SUFFERING! _The building and escalating power of Rage was becoming harder to control as Raven consantly thought of the state Slade was in, her friends being in danger and some woman getting the best of her by using her own lover as a trap. It boiled her blood and clouded her judgment as all she wished for was to punish those responsible. _Raven, listen! Let Rage have her fun. I'll make sure she remembers not to attack the innocent parties. They need punished. Look at the state they put Slade in! They had severly hurt him...stand up for him and protect him as he has done for you!_

Love's reasoning seemed plausible but making sure Rage didn't get out of hand wasn't easy to promise. Once the feeling of destroying something, ending it's beautiful life or existence, got into her nerves, she didn't like stopping. Love couldn't promise that Rage could be so easily controlled. _This is foolish, Raven. After everything that man has done to you, you should be happy he is being beaten and finally meeting his long deserved karma! The things he done to Robin, to Terra! And to you on your birthday...he can't even call himself a man after taking advantage of a young girl like yourself! Isn't this justifiable for a brute criminal like him? _Slade had done her so much wrong. Looking back to that day, remembering his hands ripping into her clothes and tearing them off...holding her close and forcing her to face her destiny, was the most humiliating memory. While then she hated him and loathed him for doing that, now she couldn't help but wished he had done something back then. Touched her, kissed her, forced himself on her..._my god, what kind of woman am I for wanting that?! Why do I want him to have power over me..._The shy one in the grey cloak meekly spoke up for Raven, and told her why. _Because...y-you've wanted someone...who w-was...stronger than you. Who could m-m...maybe be your equal...or more...who was...well...strong enough to deserve you. _A feeble smile spread across Raven's lips as thought about that comment. Maybe she was a sucker for men who could be more powerful. She had bent to her father's will and prophecy only because she had thought he was stronger than herself. As it turned out, he wasn't and she had defeated him with the aid of her friends. And Slade...

"Where are my friends! Where's Slade?! I want to see them NOW! SHOW ME THEM!"

A delighted, wicked cackle broke the air behind her. Raven sat rigid in her seat and tried to look behind herself. That woman clad in a clown-like costume approached her and laid black gloved hands on her shoulders. Little bells jingled from the hanging jester hat.

"You wanna see? I'll show ya! They're...right...here!"

The darkness before her immediately was flooded by the brilliant light of a large screen. Individual screens showed the state of her friends and Slade. Currently her friends were split up and locked in rooms, doing everything they could to break the doors. To no avail did any of their powers or strength budge the steel cored doors. Slade was in the worst state. He sat on the floor with his hands and arms chained behind his back, his clothes half burnt possibly from the same "shock treatment" she received. Shadowy figures were surrounding him and proceeding to beat him with the butt of their guns and stomping on him. The electric hot feeling of fury swelled inside her to see him treated in such a way. Cowards, for beating a man while he was down.

"Harley, that's enough teasing the poor girl."

The looming figure of the Joker stepped from the shadows in the corner with his hands behind his back. Weary from the first attack, Raven's eyes stayed on the arms in case he was hiding a weapon. Harley still stood behind her and something shocked Raven. She felt nimble fingers loosening the ropes that were binding her. Why was this girl setting her free? Raven kept eyes on Joker though and pretended not to notice this. Whether or not Harley was disobeying him was not clear and she didn't want to mess this chance up.

"I have someone who's gone to great lengths to finally meet you. I'm sure you have been wanting to meet him at some point too...considering this past two weeks or so..."

A bald man stepped forward from another area and his hungry eyes feasted upon her. Tied up and weak, vulnerable and unable to defend herself. Amethyst eyes were burning with anger as she set sights on this despicable man. She didn't need to hear his name to know who it was. There was a superior smirk on his face as he gazed at her.

"Finally. I have obtained the rarest bird of them all."

"I will not be owned by anyone, Lex."


	37. Brawl

It's another fast paced, action packed chapter!...Sounds corny but there is a lot of action. Finally! A new chapter! I may be posting a new one later this evening or tomorrow, we'll see. I'll be working on it all day. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews! I will be working on a sequel after this, sort of the scope of the aftermath of this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 37: Brawl

The two figures stared at one another; one in content and one in blinding, white rage. There was no recollection of any event that had ever tapped into Raven's fury such as this. Not the betrayal of Malchior or the dooming prophecy of her father's. Seeing her friends suffering on the screens did not help damper the raw emotions that had escaped. Raven was soon aware of her ropes having been loosened by Harley and was getting an idea why. Eyes turned to the Joker who was keenly watching with obvious interest. The clowns wanted a show. Joker wanted Raven to be beside herself with rage that she would do anything, even murder, to save her friends and lover. Even if the demon half of her pleaded and begged for the taste of blood, Raven was never going to murder anyone, no matter how much pain and distraught they would cause her. She kept still in her seat, not wanting to attack just now.

"Your men are cowards."

A crazy sort of smile played on Raven's lips as she stared at Lex. The smile Lex wore was now fading as he studied the girl. There was a strange aura about her very dark stare and her smile...but with her tied up, he tried not to worry about her wicked aura.

"How are they cowards?"

"Kicking and beating a man while he's down...cowardly. Just as cowardly as attacking someone from behind. No honor...tsk, tsk. If your little "SWAT team" were true men, they'd unchain Slade and fight him face to face."

"Hn, apparently you don't understand the tactics of gaining the advantage. The tactics are there are no rules, no guidelines. Slade was tricked, and fell into a trap, his mind warped by his new feelings. See what emotions and feelings get you? Nothing. They are useless."

"Really? How useless...?"

Tight fists gripped the loose ropes behind the back of the chair as she kept eye contact with this man. Her fingers itched to grasp his throat and watch as his life drifted off. Old, familiar risings of dark and sinister energy was spreading throughout her nerves. Every fiber of muscle began to twitch in her body, all ready at the signal to unleash their fury.

"Well, look where Slade's feelings got him. Chained up and getting beaten into nothing."

Raven's eyes darted to the screens and noticed something different. While Slade was still being brutally beaten,the other screens were empty. Her friends were no where to be found. Eyes quickly returned to Lex, hoping he didn't notice her glance. White teeth were bared in unmeasurable hatred.

"I feel sorry for you, you pathetic excuse for a man!"

Pale arms flung around and threw powerful bursts of energy at Lex. The dark powers slammed Lex painfully into a concrete wall, a sickening sound of bones breaking filling the room. Joker and Harley were standing to the side and not at all moving to stop the fight. Raven's eyes were ruby red, and the dark aura of energy radiating from her as she sprinted for Lex. A hand grabbed his throat and threw him across the room with ease. When Raven spoke now, her voice was deeper, raspier and more evil than it ever had been.

_"You do not know what you mess with, human! You've awoken a beast in me and now you will pay the consequences for harming my friends! I will taste your blood TONIGHT!"_

Wide, terrified eyes stared as Raven launched at the bleeding man on the floor. Then a smile came across Lex's face as he pushed a button to a small remote in his hand. Raven's eyes went wide as she fell to the floor writhing in pain. Lex stumbled as he stood and looked down at the struggling girl. It felt as if ice had suddenly filled her veins. All her pent up energies were being drained and leaving her feeling exhausted and fairly weak. The clowns were cackling at the sight of Raven fighting vainly to get at Lex. The device he was holding, she had guessed, was capable of draining her energy, however, in such a painful way that she could hardly move in retaliation.

"My dear, it doesn't have to be like this. I really don't want to drain you of your energy. You're forcing my hand in this."

Where were her friends? If they had escaped, were they coming to rescue her? Hoping they weren't running away, Raven let out a shriek that rung against the walls and filtered into the whole level they were in. Everyone within the vicinity stopped what they were doing, looking up in surprise. The shrill wail was deafening and agonizing. Robin and the team had stopped in their tracks and were taken with horror, knowing who's voice that was. They hastened their way towards the direction it came from, hoping they were not too late to save her. Slade's beating had been paused as Lex's men stopped at the sound of the cry. Slade knew that voice. It was his Raven in trouble. Horrible trouble. A resurgence of energy and fury flooded his body as he pulled at the chains as hard as possible, pulling them from their lodgings in the wall. Hands gripping at the chains and a murderous eye turned on the now frightened men, Slade was prepared to do anything to get to her.

The cry ended and Raven slumped over, shocking violet hair shielding her eyes. Her hair had grown inches within seconds, wild and untamed. Memories were striking her mind like lightning, flashing times with Slade, times with her friends, the peace she attained while in meditation, the humorous times in the tower, the nightmares that she had battled and triumphed over. The surge of energy that made her hair grow wild had been expelled into the room and knocked the occupants to the floor. Lex had stood back up, staring at the girl in admiration and lust to possess her abilities. To possess this kind of power and use it was a dream come true. Raven looked up to Lex with four vivid red orbs, seething in her rage's emotion. Lex was frozen to the spot, realizing what he was staring at. Trigon's daughter. The daughter of an intergalactical tyrant demon. Rumors had always been Raven never would release her demon side, even in the stickiest of times. To see it face to face now was more than he wanted. Would she attack everything around her with no regard for her friends? Just as his fear was it's height, Raven keeled over on her side and passed out. Her eyes were shut and she lay there limp. It was a stroke of pure luck for Lex this happened and he began to laugh.

"She's so stubborn not to release her true powers, that she let herself faint...foolish girl."

Lex approached the limp form of Raven on the cold floor and knelt. A hand brushed the strands and wild tangles of purple hair away and revealed her serene face. Lex's head tilted as he eyed this beautiful creature and a small curl of a smile appeared in the corner of his mouth. Her pouty lips and her smooth, soft skin was indeed inviting and he now couldn't blame Slade for caving into his carnal, male desires. Even as an adolescent, she was remarkable, and he knew when she was a fully grown woman, she would be able to woo anyone to her advantage.

"Joker, how come the ropes weren't properly tied? She shouldn't have been able to free herself."

"My Harley's an expert at tying ropes. Trust me...problem is, maybe Raven's instinctual drive to protect her friends and herself was a greater force? I don't doubt a half demon has some kind of inhuman strength as well as awesome, sparkly, magic powers."

Lex noted the ropes still on the ground and grimaced. It was an excellent excuse except for one problem the Joker overlooked. Lex picked up the ropes and stared at them, examining them thoroughly. A curious eye turned to the two clowns.

"If that is indeed true, the ropes would have strands and "breaks" in the lengths. It would be unraveled. This rope...is completely fine. There is no evidence of any strong force ripping them apart. If Harley is indeed good at knots, then her knots should not be able to "slip" and free Raven."

Joker gave Harley an accusing look in which the girl shrugged her shoulders and her eyes gave the most innocent expression she could muster. He advanced on Harley and grabbed her upper arm, pulling her forward.

"My dear little Harleykins...I am seriously hoping you tied those knots correctly. You did, correct? You wouldn't want to disappoint me, would you?"

Harley knew this was all part of the act. She too had noticed Raven's friends had escaped their confines, and that now even Slade was missing and all that remained were bodies strewn across the cell. The both of them had to stall Lex until the other group came and then the fun would really begin. The titans would indeed jump in and begin fighting themselves and Lex, and Lex's stand-by men would be radioed in of course by Lex, and more would join the fray. The titans would be preoccupied with beating back Lex and his men away from Raven, while Raven would be doing her best to protect an injured Slade from the others. The Joker only wanted to see the chaos ensue that would very likely destroy the titans.

"No Mista J! I know I tied those ropes right! After all, it's a unique specialty of mine, hehe!"

Lex was watching the pair closely and noted the Joker's acting. When it had calmed down and Lex stooped to pick up the Raven's body and leave, the door blew open and there stood four titans, all baring teeth and ready to fight. Seeing Raven's unconscious body in Lex's arms and the destruction within the room showed she fought but failed. Robin, more angry at himself for all the accusations he made toward her lately and the unfriendly treatment, rushed Lex blindly. Lex backhanded Robin to the floor and soon was jumped by the other titans. He dropped Raven to the floor and pushed a button on his suit that radioed for his back-up. He ducked and dodged all the attacks, and dealt out some well placed ones himself. Joker and Harley had melted into the dark background, watching with wide grins as the chaos before them unfolded. Lex was battling four different titans when finally the back-up he called ran in only minutes after the fight started. Guns were pointed at the heroes and some shot off. Starfire glared at the men with disgust and blew up their guns in their face with her bolts of alien energy. The men weren't fazed and resorted to using better equipped weapons to deal with them effectively, including tazer guns that were set to the highest voltage. Cyborg was caught offguard as one of these guns were aimed at him and fired. 200,000 volts of raw electricty zapped through his body and his system, shutting him down due to a meltdown of his body's robotic hardware. Beast Boy rounded on the one responsible for this as a wolf and pounced him. The gun skidded across the concrete floor as Beast Boy scratched and bit at the man. The evident rage in the titans turned them animalistic, and homocidal. To see them blindly attacking not to stop them but to cause harm was one step into the complete chaos Joker wanted.

"Where's Slade, Mista J?..."

"Oh, I suspect he'll be on time. Give him a minute."

It was not a moment too soon he said that that the door was knocked off it's hinges. The battling all stopped as both titans, Lex and the back-up crew stared at the disheveled hulk of a man blocking the doorway. A single glaring eye rested on the body of Raven lying on ground long forgotten by both parties. Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy and Lex all stared at Slade. The man was shaking with pure rage. It took a moment for them to notice he was covered in something wet. The tapes had shown Slade being beaten but the amount of blood on his clothes couldn't all belong to him. One shaking step into the room cause hairs to rise on Lex's neck.

"Robin. Get your team out. NOW."

The first reaction Robin felt was to glare back at Slade and protest but the stare in his good eye was far different from anything he ever saw. Even working for Slade to protect his friends long ago, he had never seen the man this caught up in emotions. His voice was hoarse and clearly evident of murderous intentions. It was indeed his best interest to get them all out.

"Starfire! Beast Boy! Get Cyborg! I'm staying here!"

Slade's eye rounded on Robin and when Robin saw the stare, decided maybe he too should leave. He approached Raven to gather her up and leave but Lex's hand squeezed tightly into the boy's shoulder and yanked him in front as a shield. At the same moment Lex did this, Slade had pulled a shot gun and was aiming it right at Lex's head. Starfire and Beast Boy stared in horror. Never once had they seen Slade use guns or remotely anything too dangerous. What had ruffled Slade this much?

"Let the boy go, Lex. He isn't a part of this. You know that."

"Well, if he isn't a part of this, then just kill him to kill me. Ain't that hard, right? Not that hard for an ex merc."

One man tried to stage an attack on Slade but the shot gun's aim quickly changed. The loud gunshot echoed in the room as the man was blown back. The wounded person laid against the wall, hands trying in vain to hold in his intestines and stop the profuse bleeding that leaked onto the floor. The gun again was aimed at Lex within a second.

"One last warning. Let him go and I'll let you leave with your life."

Robin was staring at Slade as if he had never properly seen this man before. It took only that few precious seconds of witnessing that murder to realize what Slade really was capable of. Why was he this bent on protecting his own enemies, the titans? Robin knew Slade practiced in martial arts and was quite agile but to learn that he knew guns, and didn't think before shooting someone put him in a whole new perspective. For once, Robin was scared of Slade and what consequences his rash actions might cause. If he could point a gun so carelessly and not think of deliberately taking someone's life, it made him that much more dangerous.

"Why are you even here, Slade? Defending your own enemies. Defending this stupid witch...have you gone soft?"

"If I had, I wouldn't be pointing a gun at your head, Lex. And your plans interfered with my own for this city. I wasn't about to let you interfere with my own plans. You should have known that from the get go. Now. Let him go!"

Beast Boy and Starfire could only look between the two men and watch silently in awestruck fear. Their leader was in mortal peril, and their age old enemy, Slade, was toting a shot gun. There was a fierceness in his eye and voice that they never knew. Beast Boy told Starfire to stay with Cyborg as he turned into a mouse and scuttled over to Raven. He turned back and grabbed her, trying to quietly drag her back. Neither Slade nor Lex cared at the moment as they were staring one another down, daring each other to step over the line.

"Last chance."

"You have grown soft."

With a wicked grin and a second's flash, a knife had been drawn and ripped across Robin's stomach. A gun had been hidden in Lex's other hand and was now visible as he turned it on Slade. The problem with the scenario was Lex never was injected with unmarked serums in the Army. Lex never had the regenerative abilities Slade possessed...or the incredible reflexes. Slade quickly dodged to the left as Lex began to shoot off round after round in the automatic. With one precise aim with the shotgun, Slade shot Lex. The scatter of pellets ripped through Lex's torso and arms, which wasn't enough to kill him. It didn't stop Lex from shooting his own gun. Slade wasn't expecting Lex to take on such damage and continue his rampage. Three bullets landed into Slade's chest, arm and side. With the previous injuries added to these, he doubled onto the floor and coughed blood. Lex couldn't stand but sat up on his knees, aiming the gun at Slade again. Click. Click. Click. Each time he tried to shoot the gun, it didn't expel any bullets. The clip was empty and Lex had to scramble to his last defense; the still remaining back-up who hadn't jumped into the stand off between the two.

"Finish off that pathetic fool!"

Men surrounded Slade and the titans were too dumbstruck at the moment to gather their wits. Robin held his stomach as blood leaked from it. He couldn't believe everything he was witnessing. Slade didn't want to shoot the shotgun, knowing it's scatter would have caught him as well. This was a level of mercy Robin never knew Slade possessed...though it didn't matter whether or not Slade had shot him. The blade had nearly disemboweled him and his whole forearm was soaked in thick, rich blood. The pain was ebbing away into a pleasant numbness. The scene before him was fading and blurring into a surreal mixture of colors. The moment he closed his eyes, he felt hands on his wound. The sharp pain came back as a warm but sharp feeling began to spread through him. When his eyes opened, he saw Raven's hand lying upon the wound, and Raven still lying still on the floor. Robin brushed her hand away when he realized the wound fully healed...was she awake? Lex was standing and watching the fight, paying no mind to the both of them. He probably was still thinking they were defenseless and not worth keeping an eye on. Robin crawled to Raven's side and began to gently shake her.

"Raven? Raven, wake up! We gotta get ourselves out of here..."

A sickening "thwack" caused Robin to turn around. The men were beating Slade around with their boots and weapons. Beast Boy and Starfire had tried to stage an attack but now they were caught and being beaten down too. Robin felt defenseless without his team, and even more so when their one enemy was clearly being defeated. Scrapes diverted Robin's attention back to Raven. She was getting up slowly, but her movements were jerky...as if someone had strings attached to her like a puppet. Arms hung limp at her side and the long hair veiled her face from them all. Feet dragged on the ground as she stalked forward to the fray.

"_Stop...hurting my friends..."_

The croaky, deeper voice infected everyone's nerves and caused the chaos to pause. The Joker and Harley had been enjoying the scene and now that Raven was awake, it truly was only going to get more interesting. Harley only giggled and latched onto the Joker's coat.

"Ohh, Mista J...what do ya think little Raven's going to do them all?"

"Well...firstly, that isn't Raven, Harley. That there...is a demon. And a very ticked off one at that."


	38. Choice

This is almost the end of this story. There are conclusions in this chapter, but I do feel there will be at least two more chapters before this story is completed, and I move on to writing the sequel. If you are interested in the sequel, when I post it, just go to my profile and find it. x.x I haven't thought of a title just yet to give you all. So here you all are! Please enjoy the rest of the story and leave me reviews! Thanks all!

* * *

Chapter 38: Choice

Luthor watched Raven curiously as she stood with her arms and hair hanging limply, as if they did not belong to her body...as if she had n control over her movements. Heavy breathing could be heard coming from her and the men who had encircled Slade were now inching away from the girl. Slade gathered as much strength he had left and pushed himself up, and turned to Raven. The eerie aura he felt from her wasn't the one he knew. The only time he remotely felt this chill was during their brief and few training sessions. This was going to get very dangerous if she couldn't control herself.

"We're not going to stop, Raven. Until you consent to aiding me. If you don't, you will lose your friends, and be forced to obey."

_"You pathetic human...I am not something anyone can control."_

The pale head jerked up with a sickening popping noise and four vivid red eyes were set upon Lex Luthor. Dark energy radiated off her like fumes as she approached the man. The men Lex had hired were stumbling back and falling upon themselves to clear a way, fearing what would happen if they caught the girl's eye. The heavy footsteps echoed in the silent room, save for the girl's raspy breathing. Beast Boy and Starfire stayed close to the unconscious Cyborg as Robin stayed on the other side of the room, desperately thinking whether or not he should help Raven, or let her get on with what she wanted to do.

Lex was blanched with horror as the half-demon he had been seeking was finally before him in her rawest form. The hired men were too stricken with fear to jump to his rescue and he had nothing to defend himself if she decided to work magic on him. She stopped a few feet from where he stood, glaring at him unfathomable loathing. Every inch of her body quivered with the purest desire to tear this man asunder, until there was nothing left but shredded scraps of meat.

_"Raven wishes to hand you over to the human law enforcement...I on the other hand, want your blood. " You don't deserve to be locked in a comfy prison...you deserve to be tortured until your body and mind can not stand it no more. And the many traits of Raven agree with me..."_

The menacing voice had Lex shaking and trying to think of a way out of this. Considering this person before him was spawned from Trigon, whom loved destruction, he gave a wry smile and took a step back.

"Raven doesn't seem to let you out much, does she? Your in power at the moment, right? I promise if you work with me, I will let you destroy and rampage until your heart's content. Kill and destroy whatever you want to. Doesn't that sound good?"

The demon fell quiet as it did some thinking. Slade was staring at Lex in horror, wondering if the demon would indeed force Raven to stay confined and begin a long era of destruction. Starfire couldn't stand the silence anymore and in a desperate plea to try and break through to Raven, and perhaps the demon, voiced her opinion.

"Please have mercy, demon of Raven! Please...we have been most gifted to have Raven as a friend and ally..."

The demon rounded on Starfire, staring at her with it's four eyes all glaring down and making Starfire squeak in fear. She grasped tightly to her two friends but continued to stare at Raven's scowling face in hopes the demon would reconsider. Beast Boy tried to find his voice too, finding his throat was very dry and there was a bothersome lump preventing any sound to come out.

_"It is true, alien...that you all, friends of Raven...have indeed been there to save her and protect her...thus, protecting myself as well..." _

The demon turned and walked crookedly towards Lex. The cape began to ruffle as if an invisible wind was catching on it. The long, violet hair fluttered as a wicked grin spread across Raven's face. Dark, thick tentacles slithered out of from the darkness of the cape and latched onto The men surrounding them all. It pulled them in and the horrifying screams died away as they were dragged into the dimensions of the cape. The tentacles grabbed Lex and began to squeeze him tightly, causing the man to lose his breath.

_"You will pay your debts." _

Lex was flailing upside down and scowling at the demon for not taking his side. Lex saw Slade beginning to stand up and knowing what he did about the pair, he grinned. A hidden blade was taken from his boot. The demon remained stoic, wondering what the human would try doing.

"If I die now, I'm not going alone."

Lex used all his might and threw the knife. Slade's reflexes were at their worst due to the amount of injuries he received. He looked up at the wrong time as the knife was soaring through the air and had stuck deeply into his chest, one of the few places that were not covered in armor. The single eye were stark wide as hands clasped at the embedded knife. Blood spewed from the chest as he fell to his side. Never in his life did he ever believe he would come out of a battle in this bad of shape.

The demon's four eyes widened in anger and it quickly pulled Lex into the confines of it's cape. It didn't hide the screams of chilling fright this time as Lex experienced his worst fears and unspeakable pains. The demon had it's teeth bared as she floated into the air, and the more they saw her twitch in fury, the more louder and chilling the screams and yells got.

Joker and Harley decided the end was coming soon and they had to get out of room. They sidled towards the door only to feel a batarang with rope swing around their feet and trap them. Robin leapt upon the Joker and tied him up till he couldn't move and done the same to Harley. Tape was wound around their mouths to prevent them from stealing Raven's attention. He hadn't been able to aid Raven earlier before this happened, but now he could at least catch the masterminds who set them up for this.

Lex was expelled from the depths of the dimensions, pale and shivering. His eyes were wide as saucers and unblinking. He was curled in a fetus position, unable to acknowledge anyone or even speak. Starfire and Beast Boy timidly got up to retrieve the man. The other men Lex had brought weren't thrown out and they feared they were trapped within the magical dimensions forever. Raven levitated back to the ground and landed gingerly on the floor. Raven's head rolled a few times and she stumbled dangerously until she fell forward on her knees and hands. The three titans watched as Raven's demon returned to being under control and the Raven they all knew and loved, emerged. Those violet eyes were a huge relief to see and now the tension within the room was lifting...Raven glanced around, noticing Robin with the tied up clowns, Cyborg was not lit up and Starfire and Beast Boy were staring at her as if they had never knew her. Those same eyes now turned to the middle of the room where a severely beaten Slade lie on his back, blood pooled around him. Raven's jaw dropped in utter terror at the state of her lover. A torn and frantic Raven scrambled to Slade's side and began inspecting the wounds. The long, silver handle of the dagger stood straight up. Desperate hands grabbed it and pulled it out, then those same hands covered the spurting wound and a white mist began to infiltrate the man's body.

Slade felt a warmth spread through his body, like the sweet and sensational burn of drinking alcohol. Nerve endings tingled and the clammy feeling began to fade. A hazy and tired eye gazed upon a frantic and crying Raven who was desperate to try and revive him. Bless her heart, he thought, as he laid there tamely and allowed her to heal the numerous wounds.

Robin watched Raven in silence. Her back had been to Starfire and Beast Boy, but he could see her face clearly. Tears were falling down her cheeks and chin as she healed Slade. Those beautiful eyes gave away the truth about her. It was clear to Robin now, why Raven protected Slade and defended him. While she was in his care, she had developed a liking for him. It explained the instances she stuck up for him and the attitude change.

"You silly girl..."

There was a disturbing glaze in her usually sparkling eyes, and Slade's concern rose. A faint smile crossed her lips as she tried to mouth something but no sound came out. Her worn out body collapsed to the floor near him. Long forgotten were the surrounding titans, or the two clowns from Gotham, or the horror stricken Lex Luthor. Slade sat up hurriedly and turned Raven over onto her back. His masked head lowered to her chest and the faint sound of a weak heartbeat could be heard. She was still alive but so weak from the ordeal. The demon had possessed her and taken over, exhausting much of Raven's energy reserves. With her last remaining strength, she called on her healing powers to help him instead of herself...Slade could only gaze down at her and pray she would wake soon. Robin tried to approach them but a sharp glare from Slade froze him in his tracks. Slade didn't want anyone hear her.

A strange buzzing filled the air and in a few flickers of blue light, Cyborg was back. He sat up and rubbed his bald head, and wondering what he had missed. As he surveyed the room, he noticed he woke just at the end of the fight. Blood splattered the floors, three of the criminals were incapacitated, and everyone look battle worn. His eyes rested on the two before him, his friend Raven and to his disbelief, Slade. Slade's outfit was torn and tattered, the fabric glistening in the room's light. It came to Cyborg's attention the consistency of the stains and the peculiar shimmer was blood. Robin was on the other side and next to him were his two dumbstruck teammates. No one knew what to say as they watched Slade tilt his head and stare at Raven. His half gloved hand ran its fingers through her tangled violet hair slowly, and noted was the tenderness in his actions. Robin was finally the one who summoned up enough courage to interrupt the scene.

"Slade...let Raven go. We need to take her back to the tower and let her rest up. It's been too long of a day for her."

"She's not leaving this place with you and your friends, Robin. She will be leaving with me."

Now the four titans hopped up and prepared themselves for another fight but Slade didn't rise to the challenge. He still remained knelt on the ground watching Raven and running his bloodied fingers through the locks of long, purple hair. All four looked to one another, not believing Slade was going to stand and defend himself. Robin stood a few feet from them and after a few minutes, Slade slipped his arms under Raven's legs and back, and lifted her. he was prepared to leave and carry her with him but Starfire and the others wouldn't allow it. Starfire flew in front of Slade while the boys stood at the back and waited.

"Out of my way, girl."

"No...I will not let you pass while you possess friend Raven. We would very much like it if our friend was handed over. We must get her the rest of which will revive her."

A cold eye stared at Starfire and the growing silence only made Starfire feel smaller and weaker. A weak stirring in Slade's arms caused him to look down and see Raven's face twitching and her hands curling into the torn remnants of his clothing. Starfire peered down at her friend and her expression softened...and as Starfire noted, so did Slade's.

"Starfire...it's...ok. Where's Robin...? I need...to tell him something...all of you, something."

The others gathered forward and looked down to Raven who was trying to sit up in Slade's hold. She faced them all with tears in her eyes and knew what she was going to say and do would have a lasting effect. Robin could tell what this meant once he saw her wet eyes and loss of words.

"You're not leaving this team, Raven. Not for him..."

"Robin, you don't understand-"

"Oh, I do. You're _with_ Slade...it became obvious when you healed him and he refused to let me near you...what do you think you're doing?! You really think he loves you?! What if he ends up using you like Terra?"

Slade gave Robin an apprehensive glare before he decided to speak. It caught the boy's attention and now he was focused on himself rather than the exhausted Raven in his arms.

"If I may, Robin. I have taken excellent care of Raven, and treated her with respect. I had a few training sessions with her and instead of calling her weird or moody, I accepted what she was. I protected her and put my life on the line more than once. I have turned on what used to be a friend of mine in order to protect her AND you. You ought to show some gratitude Robin, because I will not do it ever again. If I didn't care what Raven thought, I would have shot you to get Lex."

Raven lowered her head and rested it against Slade's massive chest as she felt fatigue rule over her again. Slade turned his attention back to her and knew he had to get her back to his mansion. Robin stared longingly at his friend and felt a strange tightening in his chest. He was going to lose on of his best friends to his enemy and part of it was his own foolishness. Attacking her and forcing a blood sample from her, doubting her (though he did turn out to be correct in his assumptions), and treating her shabbily when she came back. It was partially his own fault. If he hadn't treated her in such a way, she might have given up Slade and remained on the team with them all. Cyborg stepped forward and looked to Raven. There was nothing he could say but only hoped she'd be happy. Starfire and Beast Boy were clenching their jaws, trying to hide their emotions about this.

"Star...Cy...Beast Boy...please don't be mad at me. I know he'll take care of me. Believe me, ok? I'm happy with him..."

They didn't believe her. Robin was convinced this was an ingenius scheme formed from Slade's mind. He somehow tricked her, and since this was all on her own will, he now labeled Raven just as much as an enemy as Slade.

"Slade!"

All turned to see an older man running towards them. He too was covered in blood and looked quite injured. Slade felt relief sweep through him at the sight of his old friend, Wintergreen. The man stopped to clutch his side, seeing the girl in his arms and immediately became worried. Ignoring the titans around them, wintergreen approached Slade and looked down at her.

"Is she alright?"

"Raven's a strong girl. She will be fine. We must go."

Robin stood in front of them and stopped them again. Raven was becoming annoyed and this started showing with her dimmer attitude and narrowed eyes. She wanted to get to her new home and rest with Slade at her side, like a normal couple does. Slade knew Robin was going to be stubborn about this.

"Raven, you have a last choice. Come with us now, and we'll forget about this...if you don't you will be my enemy and if I ever see you again, I will not be merciful."

It was entirely the wrong thing to tell Raven. Her aura became colder as she gave him a curt stare and said, "Fine." The others were saddened to see their friend leave. She had been with them since the beginning and had been a huge help in many of their tight spots. Slade spoke to Wintergreen and had talked to Cyborg, convincing him to let Wintergreen go with them to collect Raven's belongings. Wintergreen stood to the side and Slade walked out of the room and towards the exit. Raven clutched to him and thought about her friends' faces. She felt her chest fall seeing them on the verge of tears. To feel their dispirited emotions was even harder to take in. She would sorely miss them but...her happiness with Slade was important. He had taken great care of her and showed her what true pleasure and happiness was...what love was.


	39. Rejoice

Closer to the end! Again, don't worry, there is going to be a sequel. I'll let you all know. This one is a juicy chapter, hehe! So enjoy the chapter! Leave some reviews and thanks for all your support!

* * *

Chapter 39: Rejoice

The morning sun was just rising above the horizon. The dark sky steadily became lighter and lighter until it was filled with warm rays and light. It was quiet in the room where the drapes had been drawn back to let in the warming sun. Raven had been placed in his own bed, covered with warm blankets and allowed to sleep as much as she liked. Slade was sitting at the edge wearing the same mutilated pair of black pants and shirt, but only the armor had been removed and his mask lay on the nightstand. All night he stayed up and watched her, keeping an eye on her and ensuring her safety. Joker, his little girlfriend and Lex were all safely in prison now. The morning paper had the three criminals plastered on the front cover, stating they were all sent to a maximum security prison in Colorado. It was a heavy weight off them all. Raven was no longer in danger, Slade was no longer connected to Lex or any of his schemes and the Joker, a mastermind "puppet master" of humanity, was no longer a threat to anyone. It was in Slade's plans to take time off from prowling the city streets as a criminal and pay more mind to his new interest. There was much to share with her, much to tell her about himself and his choices. While he didn't sleep a minute, Raven slept through the night and most of the morning. He had all night to think about the events and Raven's cutting ties to the titans, her own friends. It was remarkable how swiftly and flawlessly his plan had worked to split them up.

Protecting Raven was a primary objective, but knowing if he could win her heart and trust, he would eventually convince her to come to his side. Lex's desire to obtain Raven after learning about her from Slade, about the Trigon incident, was exactly what Slade needed. It allowed him to get close to the titans and ultimately, Raven. It was true he had wished to possess Raven as his own tool, his own weapon of mass destruction if he could convince her to destroy. Now, he had the most powerful titan at his side and the others couldn't do anything to win her back. Even if he had darker intentions for her, he still couldn't deny that she looked nothing like what she was. She was as beautiful as an angel, and couldn't be any less than that. A bandaged hand caressed the side of her cheek as he gazed down at her with unbridled affection. No sooner than he touched her did she begin to stir under the covers. It took a few minutes but her eyes slid open slowly, blinking at the sunlight filling the room. Soon Slade came into focus and she noted he hadn't changed since the fight. It was morning and he hadn't left her side all night. She sat up and flung her arms around his waist in a grateful hug.

"Why didn't you rest, Slade? You must have been tired after that fight...and those injuries..."

"I was fine. I had time to calmly think."

"Tell me about it later..."

Slade found Raven sitting up and holding him tight, planting kisses along his neck and cheek. It was too good to say no and refuse her. Strong arms wrapped around her and brought her into his lap. A flurry of clothes went flying about the room as the two let worries flee from their mind and gave in to their carnal lust. Both were in frenzy, wanting to taste, to touch and smell the other, to know that they were alive, that they survived and could enjoy a long time together. Raven was thrown to the soft bed and immediately smothered by Slade. He devoured every inch of her as she breathed deeply his scent and took in the roving hands slipping over her skin. His body writhed against hers, teasing her senses into hysterics. Pale arms wrapped around him tightly and slender hips bucked hard against his. They wanted to celebrate their relief, their taboo desires and throw caution to the wind. Raven moaned and dug her nails into his back, trying to coerce him into taking her. It seemed he was waiting for her to say something, to beg or plead for him. It was catching on how much he loved power and ego, and Raven submitted deciding it would be best to beg. A smile played on her soft lips as she knew if she was to do this, she was going to make it irresistable.

"Slade, please...gods, please...don't tease me no more...I want you...! Take me, please...make me yours..."

A shiver ran through Slade's spine as he heard that beautiful plea. A surge of energy raced through him and no more could he resist plunging himself into her and making her his. He had a long time ago, but now...now it was time to have her scream his name while lost in heavenly pleasures. A heavy kiss was planted on her fine, tasteful lips as he drilled right into her core. Raven's body lifted under his and her scream was muffled by the intense kiss. Raven pushed her head upwards, pushing into the kiss and securing her warmth upon him tightly. Slade pulled away slightly and let out a groan before giving her another jolting thrust. It forced Raven into the mattress, them nearly bouncing off it when he entered her. This sweet pleasure washed everything away; worries for her friends, what had become of her enemies, what was to become of her and what was in store for the future with Slade. Raven's concentration on this pleasure changed when she felt him stopping. He had laid down on the bed and his strong arms lifted her with ease and settled her in his lap.

"Ride me."

Raven felt heat come to her cheeks but she obliged, settling herself upon him and feeling his shaft impale her deeply. It caused her eyes to pop and a shudder to shake her body. Slade gave a soft bounce and deeper still did he slip. A yelp had left her mouth as she felt herself impaled repeatedly. The speed only increased more with each buck and Raven didn't know such pain could be such a blissful and incredible pleasure. Amethyst eyes gazed down at Slade's rough face, his electric blue eye gazing right back and his dampened white hair shone with the morning light. Every muscle rippled as he bucked under her, his chest flexing and his arms tensing as his hands held her hips and pulled her down. Raven couldn't take it anymore as she sat straight up and began to ride him dutifully on her own. Fingers were splayed across his hard stomach as she tossed her head back and bounced harder on him, working hard to achieve her end. It was met when Slade pulled her hard down onto him and her eyes shot open as the numbness hit her harder than it ever had before. Her walls spasmed uncontrollably as she let out a loud scream and collapsed on top of Slade's body. To her surprise though, Slade wasn't done with her. He nuzzled her, petted her and caressed her, letting her ride on the last tailcoats of her climax.

"Hands and knees, my dear..."

Raven's mind was so muddled but she obeyed and got up. She got on her knees on the soft blankets and hands, looking to Slade. There was a playful smirk on his face as he crawled towards her. Hands ran over her firm, smooth behind and then up her curved back. These were such new experiences and Raven kept blushing about it. These newer sensations were very likeable. Soon she felt Slade's hips playing at hers, but while she was on hands and knees.

"Spread your thighs more."

Again, she obeyed and presented her leaking and glistening area. Slade toyed with her at first, rubbing himself to her and letting her imagination run wild with how good this might feel. A low moan told him that she was beginning to succumb to her curiosity and slowly let himself penetrate her. Raven curved her back as she felt himself inside her and slowly thrusting into her. This position was pleasing in many ways and Raven couldn't stand it no more. she fell forward in the front, lying down with her hips in the air. Fingers gripped tightly into her hips and pulled her back against his thrusts, and a new sensation was felt deep inside herself. It teased her mercilessly, feeling that certaion spot touched but there was no hopes of fulfilling a true end as she liked. "Slade!!!" She gasped as he began to piston into her. He was breathing hard too, watching her squirm and move against him. He collapsed over her, leaning over and nuzzling into her hair as he thrusted as hard as he could. Raven was screaming and near crying from the teasing until she felt something toying at her. Playful fingers were rubbing gently at a certain hard area between her legs and it was only moments before she was pleading him not to stop. Instead he slowed down but gave her such intense, deep thrusts that she felt him almost inside her womb. Raven turned her head for a moment and her eyes fell upon the most erotic thing she could ever see. The mirror on the dresser was facing them and Raven was watching Slade's larger, dominating body pound into hers. To see his tanned, muscled body thrusting into her, the way his hips moved up and then forcefully down into her caused a third sensation. It was remarkable to see how easily he dominated her and how erotic it was to watch themselves having sex. It was too much. "SLADE!!!!" Raven screamed as she clenched as tightly as she can, feeling those dual sensations and feeling a second wave of numbing bliss spread through her like liquid warmth. Slade no longer could hold it either and as she came, so did he, emptying large amounts into her. Slade groaned and his hips jerked every other second before he collapsed against her and they both were lying flat. Raven felt so warm and protected under him, feeling his cheek nuzzle into her long hair and neck. It was pleasant enough that she felt her eyes become heavy and soon, she found herself falling asleep.

It was a while before she woke again and when she did, the room was filled with golden sunlight. The sun was setting and as she pushed herself up, found Slade was nowhere to be found. She supposed he was showering or attending to other business, and smiled as she thought about their passionate morning. She got up and approached the mirror on the dresser, and remembering how it showed herself and Slade, blushed. She had thoroughly enjoyed watching themselves. She tried to take her mind off it and looked at herself in the mirror. Her long hair was a mess but she smiled at it. She liked the newer look with the long hair. For so long she had kept it short and at chin level, but now...now it only seemed right to have long, soft and luxurious hair. She found her discarded clothes and collected them, pulling them on and going in search for Slade or Wintergreen. She needed a shower very badly and needed to experience the refreshing feeling only cleansing oneself could bring.

"Raven."

That deep, steady voice was music to her ears as she turned and saw Slade leaving a room. He was cleaned up and wearing black slacks with a half buttoned white shirt. With the cleaned white hair and eye patch, this whole look came off as incredibly handsome and desirable. Raven clutched at her clothing and gave a meek smile.

"I need to shower."

"Before that, come and see."

She followed obediently and entered the room Slade had been in. To her surprise, she saw her bed in there, her shelves of numerous spellbooks and history books, her magical artifacts and tools, and in the closet, all her clothes neatly hung up. It was just like the room at the tower, except much more larger and roomier. Raven beamed at Slade and rushed him for a hug. Slade gave a soft laugh and petted her tangled hair.

"I had Wintergreen bring all your things here. Everything is here if you need it."

She stepped back and thanked him for everything. Raven crossed the room and picked out the white outfit with excitement. Only one occasion did she ever wear this...but now she had a reason to wear it for a long time. Slade was leaning in the doorway watching her with folded arms, a handsome, carefree smile on his lips. Raven smiled back to him as she hugged her clean clothes to her chest. It was still a struggle to decide whether or not her choice last night was the right one. She had given up her friends to be in love freely with Slade. Her own friends now were her enemies, she would have to fight them if they caught her doing anything wrong. She gave him a warm hug before trotting off to the showers.

Slade slumped into his chair and stared at the many plasma screens of the city. People shopping, cars rushing around, others in coffee shops sitting and talking on their phones or typing on their sleek laptops. The screens changed every five seconds to depict another view of the city streets, giving Slade an eye on everything. Only today, he wasn't interested in watching the city's movements. There was a picture frame on the desk area with a small child. She had white hair and beautiful, innocent eyes like his. Slade sat silently staring at the picture for a while and glancing expectantly to the phone. Indeed there were many things he would have to tell Raven about his long, tiring life...and the darker parts of it that she and her friends hadn't ever known.

"Slade, I've brought you your tea."

The rattling of porcelain teacups came closer as a tray was placed before him on a table, a large teapot containing the hot liquid. The smell of roses and jasmine rose from the tray and Slade could only smile. He almost had everything he ever wanted. A faithful, trustworthy friend, a beautiful girl and hopefully soon, control of this city. Terra had achieved in aiding him to gain control of most the world. The only problem was her utter betrayal in the end. Raven wouldn't be like that.

"Thank you, Wintergreen. Have you had time to relax yet?"

"No...but that is fine."

"Sit with me, Wintergreen."

The older man sat in a vacant chair by Slade. Slade didn't like having comfortable chats, but when he did, it meant he had a lot to unload and get out of his system. Slade's eye closed as he let out a soft sigh and tried to organize his thoughts.

"Wintergreen, I haven't felt this way since Adeline, or Lily. I truly do have Raven close to my heart. Yet, we all know I will never give up my goals I've set. Raven spent her whole life doing everything opposite of her nature. Being a hero, saving lives, showing mercy and renouncing her heritage. She is young, but do you think it is possible to change her? To get her to accept her true nature?"

Wintergreen smirked and nodded his head.

"She is malleable. After all, she has been with the titans since the beginning, and has renounced them for you. Renounced something that had been her whole life up until now. That should be proof enough she is willing to change for you. How drastic of a change she will make, I don't know. Are you...looking to take her on as an apprentice as well?"

"Perhaps...I want to teach her everything I know."

Wintergreen could see where this was going. Slade wanted Raven to be his apprentice, lover and confidant. Adeline and Lily hadn't been able to truly possess that. Both women had hurt Slade deeply, one of them responsible for taking his eye and the other hid his...Wintergreen could see Slade was cautious about trusting Raven wholly, given his past and for him to be wanting to teach her all he knew was a huge step.

"She is a strong woman. Intelligent, beautiful, deep and fierce. Loyal, and caring. Wintergreen, she is truly everything I been looking for in a woman."

------------------------

Raven stepped from the steaming shower and towel dried her long hair and began the process of carefully combing it all out. As she had showered, she had time to analyze everything that's happened to her within the past two weeks. Everything from when Slade first kidnapped her and her friends, breaking the news to them almost casually, proposing that it was better if she stayed in his care as he would be the last one expected to hide Raven, the few fights Slade had with the titans, the confinement in that concrete room and then the soon blossoming relationship. He had let her from her cell and began training her to accept the darker side buried deep within her. He treated her with kindness and started warming up to her. Their training session when Slade had forced himself upon her and deep down, had liked it. As she started drying her hair with a blow dryer, Raven couldn't help but laugh at how easily she fell for Slade who had repeatedly thrown himself in front to protect her. All along she had thought him a calloused, merciless and condescending criminal whom she thought could never be human...and it turned out he was a gentleman and a very caring man once he took a shine to you. The worry now was what was she going to do without being a titan? There would be no more crime fighting for her, no more meditating sessions with Starfire and no more friends. Would it be wise to become a criminal like Slade, and aid him in his battles? Seeing as she gone this far, quitting the team and gone to Slade's side, she might as well become one. Raven took a good, long look in the mirror at herself and wondered if this was the right path for her. Remembering her times with Slade, the good and bad times, she chuckled and shook her head. Perhaps...this was her fate and if fate had decided this be her lifestyle, she would have it no other way.


	40. Replacement

This is the last chapter for this story. It has been so much fun. But don't worry! I have the sequel's first chapter completed and will be putting that up today. Probably won't show for 3 days but when it does, I do hope you will enjoy it. It will be different and will be showing how everyone's lives changed due to this story's incidents. So without further ado, here is the last chapter. Thank you all!

* * *

Chapter 40: Replacement

The morning light brought little comfort to the inhabitants of the Titan's Tower. With Raven gone, they needed a new member on the team. The only problem was, it would be extremely hard, near impossible, to find anyone who could replace a girl like Raven. Robin standed in the doorway to an empty room, where Raven's belongings used to be. It was barren and lonely there, and still a deep shock to know that she would not be returning to them. Robin was in a state of depression and remorse for everything he said to Raven and done to her. All this time he had been right to assume Raven was mutinous and working with Slade, yet...Robin had to wonder. What had Slade done to seduce her? All those tests showed she wasn't being forced to cooperate with him. No microrobotics, no poisons, no nothing to prove he was forcing her will. All her choices since the day Slade showed up again had been of her own will and conscience.

"Robin?"

A soft hand laid on his shoulder and Robin turned to see a large pair of green eyes staring at him with worry. Starfire was indeed worried about Robin, who had been silent ever since the events with Lex, Raven and Slade. All four of them felt deeply betrayed when Raven outright told them she was leaving the team and going with Slade. Though from what Starfire could determine was Slade showed an unusual string of emotions. There had been many tough fights with Slade in their past, and never once did they see Slade get so desperate as to turn a gun on someone. As far as they knew, Slade always stuck by technology and martial arts. The anger she felt and saw in his eye as he stared at Lex was a raw emotion and it had to have taken a lot to unravel his usual calm demeanor. A strong desire and emotion to protect something that was precious to him, and that very thing was their friend Raven.

"Star...I can't understand why she gave us up for him. I mean...I thought we were all good friends and trusted each other. We even risked our lives to fight her father. It wasn't just Slade risking himself..."

"Robin...I think I have determined the reasons for Slade's acts of unusualness. I think it is that...he loves her. And Raven has the same feelings. Never have I seen Slade use...is it called a "gun" ? Slade was there only to make sure she was safe...no matter what."

Fingers clenched tightly as Robin tried his best to see it Starfire's way but all he could think is that Raven was innocent of turning bad. There was a desire to find any way possible to exclude her willingness to run away with Slade. The more he desperately tried to find an excuse, the more sense Starfire's words made. Then in the back of his mind echoed Slade's speech to Robin before he left. How he claimed to have accepted Raven without calling her weird...of which Beast Boy has called her numerous times. Claimed that he treated her with respect and protected her with his own life. There had been a few times they failed in that perspective, especially with the respect. Slade turned on Lex, who he had stated was once a friend, in order to keep Raven safe. Could Robin say he gave up a friend to protect Raven? Robin began to realize there were things Slade had accomplished that the rest of them hadn't. All of them deep in their mind, always thought Raven as odd for the powers she had and the moodiness she expressed. It was always their excuse if talking to her didn't work.

"Star...do you think we didn't treat Raven well? That somehow...someway...Slade has treated her better than any of us had?"

"...Well...I think we have. We have been the friends of Raven for a long time. I do believe we have done much for her...though....perhaps, we could have tried much harder?"

Both of them stared at the empty room and in the end, Starfire coaxed Robin to close the door and go to bed. They all needed sleep and rest after their ordeal and the pain of losing a good friend. Robin had pretended to go to his room and rest until Starfire was gone before he ventured to the roof. The night was pulling over the sky and all day they had been lazy, still in a haze about everything that happened to them. Robin stared up at the open, vast sky, bright stars beginning to brighten one by one. A cool wind blew over Robin as he stared at the twilight and think of all the possibilities. Talking to Raven instead of attacking her like he did. Giving reassurance instead of suspicion. They had put out a search for a replacement, but everyone was reluctant to give any of them a chance.

"Hello up there!"

A faint, female voice reached up to the roof and when Robin looked down, there was a girl outside the tower. She was looking up at him and waving frantically, trying to gain his attention. Immediately Robin's defenses kicked in as no one was supposed to be able to access the island their base was on. Robin went inside and rushed down the stairs to the front doors to meet this stranger. The doors slammed shut as he approached the young girl.

"How did you get here? Who are you?"

"Um, excuse me. That isn't a way to greet a guest, right? I got here by boat. See? And well, I always wanted to be a titan. I seen you guys in the cities cleaning up the crime and I was thinking, and hoping, there might be room for another? I am really good at martial arts, and any kind of blades. Really!"

Robin took in the girl's innocent looking face. She had bright blue eyes and long, shining white hair. Her skin was pleasantly golden, and healthy. When she mentioned martial arts, Robin began to note her body and the firm shape she had. The outgoing personality and persistent attitude was also a plus. Robin folded his arms and continued to give her an judging eye.

"What do you say? Let me try out here and you'll see how good I am."

The determination in her eyes was convincing and thought that if she didn't measure up against himself or the others, then they would put her back in her little boat and send her back. There could be no harm and since she was already here, they may as well. He figured he'd have to wake everyone up so they could meet this girl and give their own opinion.

"Ok...but what's your name?"

"Oh, right! I forgot to introduce myself...my name's Rose."

Robin stared at her for a long while, knowing that somehow, and someway, that she was very familiar. That look and the very aura of her was as if he had known this person for a long time, but a person he didn't like at all. Still, her smiling face and eager attitude won Robin over as he decided to give this girl a chance. There was a lingering thought about Terra, a strange girl who turned up from nowhere just as this did, and turned to be one of their greatest enemies, but one of their best friends. Robin offered a small smile and invited the girl into the tower to introduce her...and perhaps, the sorrowful atmosphere in the tower would lift.


End file.
